Dirge
by Penguin-sama
Summary: Yaoi. What is the price of order? As the time for the newest Makai tournament to chose a ruler arises, the real weaknesses in Yusuke's plan are exposed.
1. Prologue

Warnings: Ownership of nothing, free use of creative license, eventual yaoi yumminess. Any information that may exist prior to the offical cannon series is ignored. Language, violence, and maybe a little senseless death, too. Break out the party hats.

* * *

"Come on, man. You know you wanna."

Long, pale fingers wrapped around a porcelain mug filled with tea. A pretty face lowered, hiding all expression behind long, red bangs.

"I do?"

Yusuke Urameshi grinned.

"You'd _enjoy_ it!" he sing-songed, reaching across the table to swing a playful punch at his friend's shoulder. "You'd have fun. Like whoa on a stick."

A quiet laugh shook his companion's slim shoulders.

"Like whoa on a stick?" he murmured, lips barely moving. "I believe your vocabulary is at an all-time low, Yusuke, though I must confess that I did not believe such was possible."

"I know. Great, ain't it?"

"Is it some kind of odd sexual reference?"

He thought about it a couple moments, then shrugged carelessly. "Who cares?" Slouching in his chair, Yusuke began to kick at his friend's shoes under the table until, at last, the other boy reluctantly looked up, green eyes crashing with brown.

It had been years since Yusuke had last seen the fox. Two, at the very least, though he had been sure to keep in touch via the phone. Still, it was strange to see those eyes so flat and dull, completely devoid of the spark of mischief they had once held continuously.

Kuwabara, who saw Kurama at least once a week as they met up to study together, had been the one to alert Yusuke to the gradually worsening change in their friend, and the need for intervention.

"I nag him enough," the large boy had said with a very forced show of being casual, stuffing his hands into his pockets and shifting uncomfortably. "He's not gonna listen to me. But you could always get through to him, Urameshi."

The change in Kurama was so obvious now that Yusuke was ashamed he hadn't noticed it on his own. He liked to claim that it wasn't his fault he hadn't seen his friend – Kurama was busy at university now, after all, and Keiko had forced Yusuke to go back and finish high school. In addition, Kurama didn't fight anymore, so Yusuke didn't even see him when he went on missions. The fox called regularly for short chats, but the manipulative demon was too good at making everything sound normal. Happy, even.

"Kurama…"

"Yusuke."

"You know you want to."

"All I know," the fox sighed, "Is that I want you to stop pestering me. Yusuke, I have no desire to rule Makai."

"Neither do I. Neither does Kuwabara. But Kurama…this tournament…I mean, _I_ have to be there, anyway. If you and Kuwabara come, it can be just like old times again. Hell, even Hiei'll probably be there."

Sighing heavily, Kurama looked away. Kurama's sigh hung on the air like a singular rain cloud on a summer's day. Yusuke knew when Kurama sighed like that that he had won – as long as he was careful, and waited for Kurama to speak first.

Popping the top on the soda he had been given, the dark haired boy let his eyes scan the bright, tidy kitchen. Keiko had been the one to suggest that Yusuke wait until Kurama came to visit his mother before going to confront the fox, rather than take the trip to visit him at school.

As usual, Keiko had been right. Choosing to talk to Kurama in a place the redhead felt safe in was what was going to get Yusuke everything he wanted.

A smug smile tugged at his lips, and Yusuke rose in an attempt to hide it. He moved to the fridge to examine the photographs taped to its shiny face. Kurama's high school graduation. Shuichi's science fair. Hanataka's company picnic. In all of the pictures, Kurama looked happy, normal. Human.

But even in the pictures, his eyes held the same distance Yusuke now saw in person.

"You know that I've abandoned that part of my life forever, Yusuke." Kurama sighed quietly from behind him.

Yusuke's eyes drifted to the cabinets, to the large red and white checkered cookie jar. Instinctively, he knew that if he looked inside it he would find a fresh batch. This was the kind of life Kurama had now. The kind of life he fought so hard to maintain.

"No one's saying you should transform into Youko," Yusuke answered, turning back to him with a grin. Kurama looked tired, stressed, and pale. "But the demon in you is bored. It's suffering in suburbia! You know it's gotten bad if _I've_ noticed it! A little rough-housing would be good for you! Come out and play!"

Kurama smiled slightly, and Yusuke rejoiced in his victory.

"If I _were_ to go," Kurama warned, "You know it would only be for this one time. You know it wouldn't mean that I was prepared to work for spirit world again. Right?"

"Of course!" Yusuke agreed quickly. "But you _do_ need this, man…if only to get it out of your system. One last adventure. What do ya say?"

Kurama opened his mouth to answer, then quickly closed it. He glanced at the door.

A moment later, Yusuke heard the jangle of keys.

Kurama was on his feet and at the door in an instant, helping his mother with her mountains of grocery bags.

"I didn't know you were having company, Shuichi," Shiroi said, smiling at Yusuke by way of greeting. Yusuke had met her a few times, but Kurama had never made it a practice to bring his friends home – too much risk of something slipping out. He didn't trust their acting skills, and none of them blamed him. "Are you staying for dinner?"

"Yusuke was actually just about to leave." Kurama lied smoothly, unflinchingly.

"What a shame! We're having chicken for dinner."

"Sounds tempting."

"You're having dinner with Keiko tonight, are you not?" Kurama reminded him.

Yusuke blinked. Had he told the fox that?

"That reminds me, Schuichi! We have that meeting with the matchmaker tomorrow. Don't forget."

_Matchmaker_? Yusuke mouthed as Shiori turned her back on them to put away her groceries.

Kurama gave him a warning look. His hand came down on his shoulder, bunching in the cloth of his jacket.

"Come, Yusuke," the redhead said brightly. "I'll walk you out." Using his hold on his jacket, Kurama literally forced Yusuke to his feet. He managed to shuffle the other boy outside before Shiori could turn around. He closed the door quickly behind them.

"Geez. Anal much?"

"My apologies, Yusuke," Kurama stated quite insincerely, reaching out to smooth the wrinkles his manhandling had caused in Yusuke's jacket.

Yusuke grinned and squinted playfully at him.

"Matchmaker?" he asked again.

Kurama paused, then sighed.

"Mother is becoming impatient for grandchildren, though she would never say so in so many words. It's normal for someone in my position to be thinking about marriage, and I will be graduating early this Fall. So I've asked her to help me find someone. A little old fashioned, but…" he trailed off, caught under Yusuke's stare. "What?"

"I never even thought you _liked_ women!"

"Excuse me?"

"Well, come on!"

Kurama looked away. "You're right, Yusuke. I don't. However, it matters less than nothing. It is simply the next step I must take in the maintenance of this human façade."

"You're kind of sick, man. Don't you think that's taking it a bit far?"

"Nevertheless," gracefully, Kurama motioned for Yusuke to leave..

"You gonna come to the tournament?" Yusuke pressed.

A sigh.

"Kurama?"

"Yes," the redhead agreed reluctantly. "Yes, I will go. Will you leave me alone now?"

"Sure!"

* * *

Unable to stop herself, she wrapped her arms tightly around his slim form and hugged him close. There was a moment's hesitation, then his arms closed around her to return the hug.

"What was that for?" he asked when she pulled away.

Shiori beamed up at her son, filled with pride at the sight of him. Responsible, caring, beautiful – he was everything a mother could ever hope for.

Sometimes he seemed almost too good to be true. It seemed that the very moment she began to feel concerned for his future, he asked her to find a matchmaker. And what luck that he had chosen the very kind of girl _she_ had wanted for him!

"Nothing," she answered. "I just love you."

Schuichi smiled and planted a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"I love you, too. Goodnight, mother."

He began to walk down the hall to his old bedroom, then paused. Hesitated.

"There's a school holiday coming up in the next few weeks," he said at last, turning back to her. "Some friends invited me to join them. Would you mind…?"

"Thank you for asking, Schuichi, but you're really too old to ask for permission."

"Yes, I know, but…"

"Go. Have fun."

A slight smile. A small nod. Schuichi disappeared into his bedroom.

Shiori smiled, filled with warmth that her son still liked to come and visit her. So many of her friends had trouble with their children.

* * *

TBC

Short introductory piece. Hope you all liked it nontheless. Response would be more than appreciated.

Thank you.


	2. Chapter 1

"Wow."

"Wow is right. They saw us comin', huh?"

"I have no idea what you mean by that; I'm too busy going _wow_, if you didn't notice."

Kuwabara swung halfheartedly at him.

"Shaddup."

Yusuke grinned and continued to gawk without shame. The seemingly-short span of years since the first Makai tournament had proven themselves ample time for demonic industry to get a handhold on the market. The stadium that had been erected for the first tournament had been torn down and rebuilt into a massive coliseum that reached far into the sky, glittering and impressive.

Surrounding the coliseum were shops, little kiosks, really, selling everything from food to binoculars to slaves to weapons. Entering the tournament wasn't the popular action this year – not when so much capital could be gained selling useless wares to the overeager crowds.

Yusuke was distracted by a large, tentacle-laden demon at a booth selling small, squirming animals apparently impaled alive on sharp sticks and covered in a dark blue glaze. It took him a moment to realize that the "animals" were actually very small demons.

He gave a start as Kuwabara hit him.

"What?"

"You weren't listening to me?"

"Uh, no. Come on – you aren't exactly the best conversationalist!"

Kuwabara swung at him again, but this time Yusuke avoided the coming blow.

"You keep hittin' me like that, and these demons are gonna' think I'm your bitch!" Yusuke fluttered his eyelashes as he watched his friend's face inflame. "Is that what you want, Kuwa-chan? Are you trying to _tell_ me something?"

"S…shaddup!" the large boy bellowed. "Ass! I was only tryin' to ask you if you thought we should head to the coliseum!"

"Little use that would be."

Both boys jumped at the sudden voice, causing the speaker to smile.

"The prelims don't begin until tonight, and they aren't even allowing any potential combatants in until seven."

"Scared the hell outta me, Kurama!" Yusuke laughed. "How the hell are you, man?"

"Yeah, and how'd you know about the prelims?" Kuwabara asked.

With a bright smile, Kurama brandished a colorful flyer marked _Tournament Events_.

"They'll begin testing power levels at eight o'clock sharp," the pretty redhead informed them. "This year, only beings with power of A-class or above will be permitted to compete. It's a new rule put in place by the current king."

"That should cut down on the circus aspect, at least." Yusuke chuckled, snatching the flyer away.

"Testing should move along fairly quickly, and once finished, preliminaries will being." Kurama recited, watching with obvious amusement as Kuwabara tried to get the flyer away from Yusuke.

"How many they letting in?"

Kurama leaned over and tapped his index finger against one of the flyer's bulleted lists.

"Only twenty."

Yusuke elbowed Kuwabara. "Get offa me. Perv. Only twenty? Won't that piss people off?"

Kurama's eyes glowed with amusement, though he managed not even the smallest smile as he watched his two friends begin to scuffle over possession of the flyer.

"They have been planning this since virtually the end of the last tournament, Yusuke," he answered. "Even the most angry of dissenters have since resigned themselves to the new rules. Most can now even admit that it is a wise choice, as it is bound to lead to a neater, more exciting tournament. If one is not struggling to watch multiple matches at once, one can, in theory, have more fun watching the carnage."

The flyer ripped loudly.

"Damn it, Kuwabara!"

"_Me?_"

Kurama cleared his throat and produced five more flyers.

"I took extra."

"Bastard! Why the hell didn't you miss that sooner?"

"I was being entertained," he answered with a light shrug. "Shall we walk?"

"What are we supposed to do until seven?" Yusuke asked, falling into step beside him.

"You could do some shopping. Sample the local cuisine."

Yusuke glanced at a nearby stall, which appeared to be selling pickled phallus. He pulled a face.

"What are you gonna' do?" Kuwabara countered.

"Me? Well, now that I've seen the two of you, I'm going to return to the hotel for some peace and quiet."

"There's a hotel?"

"Indeed. I have already taken the liberty of acquiring three rooms."

"Three?" the larger redhead asked.

"Naturally."

"Is Hiei staying with you?" Yusuke questioned.

Kurama looked startled.

"Why would he do that? Hiei and I haven't so much as spoken in nearly four years."

"So you just…didn't get him a room?"

"I assume he will make his own arrangements, of course. He has left the 'team,' after all. If he _had_ wanted to be included, I presume that he would have let me know by now."

Yusuke stared at him, but Kurama had always been impossible to read when he didn't want to be read. Those gentle eyes, that placid half-smile, the friendly tilt to his head – those things could mean _anything_.

"Shall we go?" Kurama asked at last.

* * *

He came up from the water with a gasp of air, enjoying the contrast of the hot Makai air and the cold water of the hotel's swimming pool.

The "hotel" was really more like a resort, with attractive demons in preppy uniforms running around tending to the every need of the guests. Kurama had assured them, when Yusuke and Kuwabara had lamented their lack of money in general, and Makai currency in specific, that their bill had already been taken care of.

Whether Kurama had graciously decided to foot the bill or the hotel had comped it due to Yusuke's contributions to the tournament, though, the tight-lipped fox refused to say.

Yusuke narrowed his eyes and glared at the seemingly-delicate redhead, who was sitting on the steps in the shallow end of the pool reading a school book. It only took a few moments for the fox to notice the glare burning into him. Bright, green eyes appeared over the top of the text.

"Yes, Yusuke?" he asked placidly.

"This," Yusuke informed him, "Is _supposed_ to be a vacation."

"Indeed!" Kurama agreed cheerfully. "I'm ever so glad you noticed!"

"Kurama!"

Yusuke didn't get the chance to lecture. Kuwabara rose behind him from the water with a great splash, gained a headlock on the demonic detective, and fell back into the water – dragging Yusuke with him.

Yusuke swallowed several mouthfuls of water before firing a low-power rei gun blast down the other boy's swim shorts and managing to squirm away from the good-natured wrestling. He emerged coughing and trudged up the incline to the shallow end, sitting on the steps next to Kurama.

The redhead patted his shuddering back as he continued to cough.

"Fuck," Yusuke managed to announce at last, earning a quiet chuckle from his companion before Kuwabara's burnt swim trunks came flying toward them, hitting Yusuke in the head with a wet splatter and the smell of burnt cloth.

"Take _that_!" the large boy shouted in triumph. Yusuke scowled as he watched his friend do a nude victory dance.

"I do wonder how clean those are." Kurama mused, brushing drops of water off the cover of his book and setting it aside. He took the trunks from Yusuke and examined them, displaying the large hole burnt into the back.

"You could have hurt him," the fox scolded mildly.

Yusuke considered commenting that Kuwabara was his friend, that they had only been playing.

Then he was subjected to watching Kuwabara's "nekid cannonball of doom."

"Maybe I _should_ have hurt him." Yusuke growled, swiping water from his dripping bangs.

"You managed to splash us!" Kurama called cheerfully. "Congratulations!"

Kuwabara laughed and flashed the victory sign before turning to clamor out of thew pool once more.

"Use the ladder if you have to do that!" Yusuke complained loudly, unwilling to subject himself to watching his friend struggle to climb, nude, out of the deep end of the pool.

Kurama nudged him, and quietly motioned to the pool gate, where a group of female demons were walking through. Kuwabara was posing for what was either a "flying phallus swan dive" or a "giant ding-dong belly flop" when they spotted him.

The fit of giggles that resulted caused his face to turn a shade of red Yusuke had never seen before.

"Urameshi! Give me back my suit!" he demanded in what was a surprisingly high-pitched tone as he attempted to cover himself, dancing from foot-to-foot. He seemed unable to decide whether to jump back into the water or make a run for it.

"But Kuwa-chan!" Yusuke called back with a pout. "I thought you _gave _it to me!"

Cursing, the parger boy made a run for it, ducking behind the nearest chair.

The girls, still giggling, moved to spread out their towels.

Yusuke glanced at Kurama, who, clearly amused, was watching the girls call out teasingly to Kuwabara. The detective poked his friend in the ribs.

"Hey. Seriously, Kurama."

"Seriously, Yusuke?"

"This is a vacation."

"Yes, I recognize that."

"No studying."

Kurama leaned back and retrieved his text book, carefully thumbing through the sodden pages.

"I do believe that Kuwabara has taken care oif that for me," he said helplessly, setting the book aside once more.

"I'm glad. It's good for you to lighten up a little."

"Lighten…" Kurama blinked. "Yusuke,"

"Don't give me that innocent shit. Look, I know I haven't seen you for a while – sue me later for being a bad friend – but Kurama, even _I_ can tell that you…you're not yourself, man."

"What is 'myself?'" Kurama asked quietly.

Yusuke realized he didn't have an answer for that.

They fell silent, watching as Kuwabara scampered from the chair to a table, the table to a potted plant. The watching girls howled with laughter and catcalls as the large human boy attempted to make his way over to his friends.

"If your behavior is some stupid, introspective search for yourself, then just…just involve us, okay? We're your friends."

"I'm unaccustomed to hearing such statements from you, Yusuke." Kurama said in surprise.

"Yeah, well, we care about you, man. We'll be here for you, whatever you're going through."

Kurama stared at him, and seemed completely off guard when Yusuke pushed him into the pool.

"Just like we'll be there for you when you finally admit that you wanna be a girl and go in for that sex operation!" he teased, laughing, as his friend came up sputtering.

He really shouldn't have been surprised when the nearest potted plant reached out, wrapped a branch around his ankle, and lifted him high into the air.

As Yusuke yelled and cursed and struggled, Kurama calmly climbed out of the pool, twisting his hair to get some of the water out of it. Nonchalantly, he gathered up his ruined text book and Kuwabara's discarded bathing suit and began to head inside. He paused only long enough to give Kuwabara back his trunks.

Yusuke frowned.

* * *

"Look, just stop arguing with me, okay? I know I pissed you off."

"You are so certain in your ability to predict my every emotion? Impressive. No one else has ever gained that particular talent over me."

"You're pissed. Just admit it and let me apologize, okay?"

Kurama sighed, his back to Yusuke. They had been waiting in line to sign up for the prelims for a long time now, and this was the first time Yusuke had even gotten the redhead to acknowledge his presence.

"Kurama. I'm _sorry_, okay? I was just playing with you."

"You are always 'just playing,' Yusuke." Kurama answered quietly. "Did it never occur to you that perhaps I _am_ going through some sort of personal crisis? That perhaps I _do_ wish for the love and support of my friends?"

"Kurama…I…I had no idea…Look, man…"

The redhead turned to him and smiled, bright and cheerful.

"I'm teasing, Yusuke."

"But…but I…"

"I went inside so that I could call my mother and get some studying done in peace before preliminaries. I was never angry with you. You did not hurt my feelings. And if I haven't quite been chatty…well, it has been a long day."

The line moved forward. Yusuke followed Kurama, feeling stupid.

"But…"

"In any case, I think _you_ would make a far better woman than I."

"_Excuse_ me?"

"Pull Kuwabara forward a little, will you?"

Yusuke glanced down at his friend and sighed. Kuwabara was sunburned a deep, angry red and, completely exhausted from an eventful day of traveling, bickering, and playing in the pool, had fallen to sleep sometime during their long wait.

"_Geez_," Yusuke huffed, dragging his friend forward the few steps they had managed to move. "It's like he's a big kid or something."

"So long as _you're_ the mother." Kurama answered, turning away once more.

"He's never gonna make it through prelims if he can't even stay awake for the line to get in!"

"Traveling through the worlds can take a lot out of a human body. Besides, he promised to, and I quote, 'severely harm, maim, decapitate, and/or injure' the both of us if he is not permitted to compete."

Yusuke snorted.

* * *

TBC

Thank you to everyone who's decided to read. Big thanks to everyone who not only read, but reviewed, too.


	3. Chapter 2

This chapter was fun to write. Here's hoping it's also fun to read.

* * *

"Hot damn!" Yusuke hooted, watching the fight occurring on the platform that had been set up for the prelims. As it had been in the first tournament, combatants in the preliminaries had been split into groups for a battle royal. The only differences this time, of course, lay in the number of groups and the fact that the battles were being held on platforms _on_ the tournament grounds, five groups at a time.

Battle royal certainly wasn't Yusuke's favorite choice for a fight, but it was the only realistic option they had with so many would-be competitors, even with the power minimum. Still, in Yusuke's opinion, the results were generally due more to luck than to skill. Even the most powerful of warriors could find himself disqualified rather quickly if ganged up on by the wrong combination of demons.

Yusuke himself had only just barely triumphed over his group when he had fought, and he knew that many of his friends had failed to make it through. After the first two rounds of groups, it looked as if very few of the original tournament's participants would even get the chance to compete this year.

Despite that, everyone seemed to be having a great time.

"Move that ass, Kurama! Sink those foxy fangs!" Kuwabara, beside him, cheered. It was a wonder he could open his mouth at all, he was so sunburned. He had been disallowed from competing because he was human, but the excitement of the matches seemed to have overcome his disappointment.

"Oooh! You got him now, baby!" Yusuke cheered, unwilling to be outdone by his friend. "Now give it to him hard! He's _your_ bitch now! Yeah!"

"Yeah!" Kuwbara agreed.

While neatly dodging an attack and simultaneously leading two of his opponents to knock each other out, Kurama somehow managed to cast them both a withering look that clearly said '_stop cheering for me_.'

Yusuke and Kuwabara exchanged devilish looks.

* * *

"Utterly humiliating."

"Aw, c'mon, Kurama! At least you won, right?" Yusuke snickered.

The redhead didn't bother to lift his head from where is rested in his hands.

"We were just being supportive!" Kuwabara agreed, unable to keep a straight face.

"'Foxy-baby'?" Kurama quoted mournfully. "'Whip-boy'? '_Kura-chaaaaan_'?"

Unable to hold back for any longer, both boys burst into hysterical laughter.

"We," Yusuke gasped, "We were just - !"

"Being supportive!" Kuwabara agreed.

Kurama shook his head in misery.

"It is a very good thing that I've chosen to live out the rest of my life in the human world," he said, voice slightly muffled by his hands. "I am quite afraid that my reputation has been completely and irrevocably _ruined_ thanks to the two of you!"

"Aw shucks."

"We love you, too, man."

Another fit of laughter that ranged dangerously close to unmanly giggles. Kurama let his head fall against the table with a soft thud.

"You two have to be the ugliest cheerleaders I have ever seen in my life," a dry, unamused voice commented sourly. "Thank all the gods you fools didn't decide to _dress_ the part."

Yusuke didn't miss the way Kurama hesitantly raised his head from the table, or the way those green eyes widened ever so slightly. Neither did he miss the way the fox flushed, then paled. It was all over quickly, of course. Within seconds, Kurama was the cool, mysterious, controlled boy they were all used to. Had Yusuke not been watching him, he wouldn't have seen the reaction at all.

Even having seen it, Yusuke could almost believe that he hadn't. He was sure that no one else had even noticed.

"Hey Hiei." Yusuke greeted, deciding to wait until later to question Kurama on just _why_ hearing the smaller demon's voice would have made him react that way. "So you made it this year! You competing?"

"You didn't finish watching the preliminaries?"

"No time; they had to come and watch me, instead." Kurama answered for him, voice smooth and bemused.

Hiei looked at him, and the fox met his gaze calmly, expressionlessly. It seemed that they stared at each other for a very long time, the tension between them stretched taunt like a string, so strongly present that even Kuwabara noticed and began shifting uncomfortably.

Kurama smiled, a strangely mournful expression, and Yusuke got the uncomfortable feeling that he and Kuwabara shouldn't be watching.

"Good to see you, Hiei." Kurama said quietly.

"Fox," the small demon grunted.

Kurama rose from the table in one fluid motion and dropped some Makai currency next to his unopened menu.

"Lunch is on me, boys," he said with a smile. "Order whatever you like."

No one asked where he was going, and Kurama didn't offer an explanation.

Hiei surprised them all by sliding into the seat the delicate redhead had vacated. There was something strange about him – Yusuke would have called it awkward in anyone else. Almost as if he was trying too hard to be casual. As if he was trying, in his own, antisocial way, to pretend it hadn't been years since he had been a part of the 'team.'

As if Kurama hadn't just avoided him.

His small hands picked up a menu, set it back down. Toyed with the coins Kurama had left on the table.

"Hiei?" Yusuke asked.

The small demon's head shot up and he glared furiously at Yusuke.

"What?" he challenged.

Yusuke and Kuwabara exchanged glances.

"You…gonna eat with us?"

Wind against their faces was the first indication that Hiei had left.

* * *

Yusuke and Kuwabara ate their lunches then parted ways. Kuwabara had made plans with Yukina, and though it would have been fun to tag along and annoy them, Yusuke instead decided to go look for Kurama.

It wasn't all that difficult to break into the fox's hotel room. All he had to do was scale the building, clamor over the side of the balcony, and convince the guard plants that he was a friend. In the end, he'd had to leave his jacket to the plants, and they ripped it apart happily as he slipped through the glass doors and into the room.

Kurama's hotel suite was nearly identical to Yusuke's, and probably Kuwabara's, too. The sitting area had been done in warm earth tones, the furniture all arranged in the same manner as in the other rooms.

The coffee table was covered in books and papers – Kurama's homework. Kurama's purple backpack sat on the couch, empty. Yusuke rifled through the pockets to find nothing more than pens, highlighters, and notecards.

Rising, Yusuke moved to the bedroom.

The single, large bed was neatly made, the curtains drawn back to let in sunlight. The plant on the windowsill seemed to glance at him, shrug, and dismiss him.

Snooping through the closet and drawers revealed that Kurama had meticulously unpacked and hung up every article of clothing he had brought with him. The fox would be fighting numerous, bloody battles against other demons, but would never show up to the fight with a wrinkled shirt.

Yusuke sat down on the bed, bounced a little to test the mattress. He picked up the hairbrush on the nightstand and examined the silver handle, watched the light reflect off the red strands caught in the bristles.

Something about the room filled him with a feeling of loneliness.

A small sound from the bathroom opened his eyes. Yusuke was surprised to find that he had lain back on the bed.

He put the brush back and rose, moving to the door. His hand covered the knob and tested it carefully, finding it unlocked. Carefully, he eased the door open.

Kurama was in the bathtub, covered up to the neck in bubbles, his eyes closed. His damp hair was piled atop his head in a tousled mess of curls. He seemed to be asleep.

Yusuke hesitated. He had found his friend, and the other boy was fine – just relaxing. Yusuke had already overstepped himself by breaking in and going through his friend's things. Now he was walking in on him naked? Interrupting what he was sure was some much-needed relaxation?

The detective didn't move.

"Problem, Yusuke?"

The words came out a quiet sigh; Kurama's lips had barely moved at all. He didn't even bother to open his eyes.

"Just wanted to…ah…check on you."

"You've succeeded. I'm fine."

Silence. Yusuke shifted.

"You got some real girly habits. You know that, man?"

A quiet, warm chuckle. Kurama opened one eye.

"You know, Yusuke, you would enjoy your life ever so much more if you would learn to be more secure." he chided gently.

"Bite me, all right?"

Another quiet laugh.

Silence passed. Yusuke shifted again.

"Was there something else you wanted, Yusuke?" Kurama asked at last, amusement lingering in his voice like a sweet aftertaste.

"No, ah…just…" Yusuke found himself crossing the room. He leaned his rear against the edge of the counter and crossed his arms, trying to pretend they weren't having this conversation while one of them was naked and covered in bubbles.

"'Just'?"

"Are you really all right, Kurama?"

Both of Kurama's eyes opened. Large. Inquisitive.

Wary.

"All right?" he repeated. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Don't play stupid. I saw that thing with Hiei."

"Why?" Kurama asked. "What thing?"

"Kurama!"

Those spring-green eyes closed once more.

"As far as I know, Yusuke, the moment I confide in you, you will proceed to tease me for it," he sighed. "I trust you with my life, my friend, but not much else."

"I won't make fun, Kurama, I promise. I really am concerned."

"Pass me a towel, will you?"

Obediently, Yusuke took hold of one of the towels and tossed it to his friend. Kurama plucked it neatly from the air and rose in a stream of water and bubbles.

Yusuke couldn't help but to stare, though he knew Kurama would notice. The red haired boy rarely showed his bare arms, much less other parts of his body. Yusuke had never even seen his friend _shirtless_, and now he was completely nude.

Kurama wrapped the towel neatly around his waist, but not before Yusuke got a good look at more than he had ever dreamed of wanting to see. He found himself staring, rudely, as Kurama bent to pull out the drain on the tub – the smooth, well-formed muscles of his back rolling with the motion.

As he rose, he pulled a pin from his hair and it tumbled down around his shapely shoulders in dark, damp curls.

Kurama glanced at him, and Yusuke caught sight of a small snicker on his lips.

"Got your eyeful, Yusuke?" he teased.

"I'm sorry…I couldn't help…What the hell are you talking about? I wasn't looking!"

Kurama laughed, gathered his disregarded clothes, and headed back into the bedroom.

Yusuke followed, ignoring the impulse to watch the strangely attractive sway of his slim hips.

"About Hiei…" Yusuke pressed.

Kurama glanced at him with a frown.

"You aren't going to let this drop, are you?" he asked.

"You were awkward out there, Kurama, and you're _never_ awkward. Something that strange…I got to know _why_, you know?"

Kurama neatly folded his dirty clothes and placed them in a plastic bag that seemed to be the holding place for all of his previously worn clothes. He then moved to a drawer and began removing things.

"Kurama?"

"I'm thinking, Yusuke."

"Usually don't take you so long," the brunette grumbled.

The fox sighed.

"Yusuke…there is…bad blood between Hiei and I."

"Bad blood?"

"We argued when he left to join Mukuro." Kurama answered reluctantly. "Things were said. Things…things which we are both too stubborn to take back. I'm going to put on some clothes now, Yusuke – are you going to watch?"

Yusuke turned away quickly.

"I thought Hiei was your best friend, though," he said.

"He was much more than that." Kurama answered. "You know that."

"Well…_guessed_, really."

"You can turn around now."

Kurama was moving toward the bed, where he sat down and took up his hairbrush. Yusuke watched him work on the tangled in his hair and tried not to think about all the uncomfortable theories his friend's calm words had just confirmed.

"You two are just gonna let it end?"

"We're not _going_ to let it end, it already has." Kurama replied patiently. "It's been several years, after all. He made his decision, and I will honor it…my last act of affection."

"But…"

"He could never forgive me for not being what he needed," Kurama mused quietly, "And I can never forgive him for leaving."

Silence fell and Yusuke allowed it. It was suddenly painfully clear that his friend had been hurting, and Yusuke hadn't even noticed. He was suddenly forcefully reminded of how much time he had let pass without seeing the fox. It was excruciatingly clear that he and Kurama were very nearly strangers, had probably always been, and Yusuke had never noticed.

"I'm sorry," Yusuke said, and he wasn't talking about Hiei.

Kurama smiled at him, and for the first time Yusuke noticed that it didn't reach his eyes. He found himself wondering if the fox's smiles had always been so blank.

"I shouldn't have given you such a hard time today."

"No, that's how you express your affection." Kurama answered. "I would have been hurt if you hadn't."

"I should have realized…about…"

"We kept it a secret. We didn't want anyone knowing."

"I shoulda…"

"Yusuke."

"Well let me apologize for _something_, damn it!"

Kurama placed his hands in his lap and gave him a patient look.

"I'm sorry I walked in on you naked."

"No you're not!" Kurama laughed, rising. "If you're going to just start making things up, Yusuke, then this conversation is over."

"Wait! Hey! Get back here, damn it! Let me apologize for somethin', you bastard! Kurama!"

* * *

TBC

**Response to Unsigned Reviews:**

kit-kit - thanks!

Yatsude - I would love to answer your questions! But...I don't _have_ the answers yet. I'm one of those writers who just dives in with only a little planning. I did have a couple in mind originally, then another began worming its way in. Now the first idea is trying to get my attention...Thanks for reading


	4. Chapter 3

Due to time constraints, there will be no review response to this chapter. My deepest apologies! Please don't let that stop you from reviewing, because I do read and appreciate each and every one more than you could possibly know. If you had any questions for the previous answer that you really need answered, please contact me via LJ or email.

And if I got any vital information wrong in this chapter...I don't care.

* * *

Yusuke crowed with excitement when the order for the fighters was announced, earning himself many strange looks from those around him.

"Yusuke?" Kurama, beside him, asked in concern.

The detective hooked an arm around the other boy's shoulders and pointed up at the screen. "Look!"

"I'm sorry – I don't understand what you're…"

"Look!" Yusuke hooted again, jumping a little so Kurama was jolted beside him. "Second round – _we're_ gonna fight! First time ever!"

"Had I known it would excite you so much, I would have made the offer for a duel years ago." Kurama answered in clear amusement.

"You better not cheat!"

"I don't cheat!"

"You two are discussing it like it's a done deal," a dry, annoyed voice announced, causing both to jump in surprise. "You both have to win your first matches before you can fight each other."

"Hiei!" Yusuke exclaimed. "Stop _doing_ that!"

"Doing what?"

"I believe he is referring to the sneaking up bit." Kurama replied for him. His tone was casual, even friendly, but his eyes lacked sincerity. They weren't hostile, only…sad.

Hiei snorted, shifting a little. Almost awkwardly.

"And _you're_ acting like there's a chance Kurama and I both wouldn't make it to the second round!" Yusuke said, accusing.

"There are a lot of fighters here." Hiei pointed out with a glare.

"Yeah – including us! Kurama and I are both too good to get knocked out of the competition in the first round!"

"Arrogance kills."

"So do insulted spirit detectives!"

Kurama tugged on Yusuke's sleeve, discreetly stopping him from continuing. Yusuke glanced at his friend, who only smiled.

"He's only trying to give us some friendly – and entirely viable – advice, Yusuke." Kurama then turned his smile on Hiei, the tension between them palpable. "Thank you for your concern – and good luck with your own matches."

A grunt. It seemed for a moment that Hiei wanted to say something else.

Then he cursed, and was gone.

"Your first mass will be in less than an hour," Kurama observed, eyes still trained on the spot where Hiei had stood, and not on Yusuke. Perhaps he was afraid to look at him – to receive questions or, worse, pity. "What do you want to do until then?"

"Let's talk about our fight!" Yusuke decided, smiling enthusiastically and hoping to take his friend's mind off Hiei.

The tension melted from Kurama and he returned Yusuke's smile, motioning to some empty benches where they could sit down.

Not for the first time over the last few days, Yusuke silently swore to himself to make it a point to visit the fox more often once they returned to the human world.

* * *

Yusuke had to admit, at least to himself, that it had been a long time since he had been this excited. He had reached a point with his power where the regular day-to-day work as a spirit detective was worse than dull. The last real challenge he'd had…well…it was so long ago it wasn't worth remembering.

And now the guarantee of fighting Kurama, who he _knew_ would be a challenge…!

"Let's make this quick," he told his opponent with a smile as he stepped into the ring.

The youkai, a bird-headed creature with a body professional weightlifters would have been envious of, merely screeched at him in response.

Yusuke laughed.

"You're gonna give me a good fight, right?" he asked, trying to take measure of the creature's energy and finding it difficult to sense. "Suppressing it, eh? Good sign, good sign."

He removed his jacket and tossed it aside, sliding easily into a fighting stance.

"Come on, then," he grinned.

The creature shrieked at him again, then, _moved_.

Had Yusuke not been familiar with Hiei, this creature's speed would have left him dazed and blinking and, no doubt, quickly and efficiently disqualified.

It's speed still managed to surprise him enough that dodging was a narrow thing. Yusuke felt a sting of pain across his cheek, followed by the thick feel of blood.

Yusuke gave a quiet chuckle as he turned to face his opponent once more. He reached up and attempted to swipe away the blood with his thumb.

There was more than he'd expected – the cut must have been deeper than he'd thought.

His opponent spread his arms out at his sides, fingers splayed and pointed downward.

"S class, but you can't even speak?" Yusuke taunted.

_I speak well enough_.

The voice exploded in his head and Yusuke cried out in pain, black spots dotting his vision. He staggered directly into his opponent's next blow, and barely noticed the feel of razor-like claws sinking into his side as the horrid noise continued to reverberate in his brain.

_Having a problem, foolish boy?_

Yusuke shrieked in pain, back arching, as he clutched his head in his hands. Claws ripped though him, but that was nothing compared to the pounding, searing, white-hot pain in his head.

For a moment he was sure he blacked out.

"Six!"

Combatants had been given special seats on the first row – "close enough to taste the blood." Yusuke opened his eyes to find himself staring at that row.

"Seven!"

There was Hiei, looking smug that his prediction was coming true. Little bastard.

"Eight!"

And there, on the direct opposite end of the bench, Kurama. The fox was leaning forward, clearly worried just by the fact he wasn't busy pretending to be perfect. Yusuke knew it had to be extreme worry for the redhead to be displaying any emotion at all – he was sitting beside Yomi, and Yusuke had always gotten the very strong vibe that the two didn't trust each other at all.

So for Kurama to display any emotion whatsoever…

"Nine!"

Brown eyes met green.

"Stay down." Kurama mouthed.

Slowly, painfully, Yusuke staggered to his feet.

The count stopped.

_Enjoy pain that much, boy?_ The creature's voice taunted, exploding inside his skull. _You're going to wish you'd stayed down!_

Yusuke gritted his teeth and tried to ignore the blinding pain. He couldn't see – everything was fuzzy.

Vaguely he realized that the creature was about to attack again.

He raised his arm and fired.

The noise in his head went silent.

When Yusuke's vision cleared, he found his opponent standing across from him, clutching at a now-useless shoulder and breathing heavily. As the two combatants glared at each other, the bird-face split open, peeled back, revealing a second, vaguely human-like face beneath.

"Clever trick," his opponent murmured quietly.

The face was very sharp, very pointed. Long, thin nose, sharply pointed chin. Even his eyes, dark and cold, were arched. His hair fell back dramatically from his scalp like the crest of a bird of prey.

"You too." Yusuke panted.

The creature's eyes flickered to the bench where the other combatants sat, and Yusuke knew without looking that his gaze lingered on Kurama.

"Don't get any funny ideas." Yusuke told him hoarsely.

"Funny?" his opponent tilted his head quizzically to the side. "What am I supposed to think when the sight of the pretty one has inspired such zeal in you."

"Well," Yusuke grinned. "We _do_ have a date. A date to fight – next round."

"I see. And if you break that date?"

"Kurama can get pretty bitchy when he wants to. I'd hate to stand 'em up."

A quiet chuckle of amusement.

"I've enjoyed dancing with you, son of Raizen. I'll enjoy dancing with your mate as well."

"Didn't I just say that we weren't like that?"

His opponent flew at him and Yusuke threw up an arm to block, receiving in return parallels of deep gashes. He swung with his other arm, and his fist connected.

"Nothing personal," he said as the creature skidded backwards across the ring. "But I think I'll make the appointment myself."

The creature only grinned at him.

In an instant the creature was flying at him again, the bird face covering his own once more like some kind of helmet. The voice filled his mind again – loud, painful, mocking – but Yusuke stubbornly ploughed forward. He couldn't ignore the voice or the pain, but he was widely known as 'one stubborn son of a bitch' and knew how to prove that he had _earned_ that reputation.

His fist connected with the creature's feathered head. His knee came up to land squarely in his opponent's gut. The claws missed him this time – the creature thrown off by Yusuke's unexpected attack..

Yusuke's other arm rounded, fist connected. Yusuke sprang away, took a strong stance, aimed his spirit gun and fired.

The bird creature went flying out of the ring, skidding a groove in the dirt, striking the barrier around the seats.

Yusuke staggered, but managed to keep his feet. He stumbled to the edge of the ring and took aim once more. He vaguely noticed that the count had begun.

"Stay down!" Yusuke called as the creature began to struggle to stand. He motioned impatiently with his hand.

_Losing to a _nothing_ like you?_

Yusuke winced, but the voice had lost some of its power.

"I told you! Stay _down_!"

"Ten!"

The creature continued to struggle, deaf to the announcement that Yusuke had won the match. Yusuke recognized the furious fire in his eyes, and though it did not speak again, Yusuke knew that the creature would one day seek a rematch.

"You're welcome to it," he informed him quietly.

He turned away from the fallen foe, moving to face the bench where the other competitors sat.

Kurama smiled at him as Yusuke, grinning, pointed at him in challenge.

"You're next!" Yusuke announced.

There was laughter in the redhead's eyes as he inclined his head in acceptance. Yusuke laughed as he hopped down from the ring, reflecting that it had been a long time since he had seen that expression on his friend's face.

* * *

"I wasn't expecting him to be so tough, that's all!" Yusuke insisted, laughing, when Kuwabara prodded him about how close he had come to losing. The tournament had broken for a lunch break, to be resumed with Kurama's match in two hours.

"I believe that was Horus," Kurama observed, not looking up from the salad he was picking at.

"Ho-who?" Yusuke blinked. "You knew the guy?"

"No; I never associated much with his sort."

"Innit that the name of some kinda god?" Kuwabara asked, his face twisted into his "thinking" expression.

Kurama graced him with a smile. "Yes," he answered. "Egyptian."

Yusuke couldn't help but to laugh at that. "Some old Egyptian god trying to rule makai?" he rolled his eyes. "I don't buy it."

"He was never truly a god." Kurama answered patiently. He set his fork down and pushed his plate away, his food virtually untouched. "In ancient times, back before the barrier between worlds was as strong as it is now, there were many youkai who lived in the human world. When these youkai chose to reveal themselves to humans, they were often worshipped as gods."

"Didn't they just eat the humans?"

"Most required some form of sacrifice, yes."

Kuwabara looked thoughtful. So Yusuke kicked him.

"You got gas or something?"

"No. Stupid. I'm just thinking! Kurama, isn't your guy another one of those god thingies?"

"Yes," the other redhead nodded. "Janus – Roman deity of doorways."

"Doorways?" Yusuke snickered.

"And archways."

"Oooh. Sounds _challenging_. I'm _really_ concerned for you!"

"In any case," the fox said amicably, ignoring the teasing. "I believe that at least six of the twenty competitors are former 'gods'."

"Why so many?"

Kurama took a sip of his tea.

"It was…embarrassing…for these youkai when they were forced back to Makai," he explained. "Most went into seclusion until now. Because the first tournament worked out so well, many are now willing to come out again if it means the chance to rule the world."

"And you just…happen to know all this?"

"Of course not." Kurama sighed. "It was, however, in all of the Makai newspapers."

"Oh."

"Our hotel leaves them outside our rooms every morning."

"Shaddup."

Kurama ducked his head and failed to hide a quiet chuckle.

Yusuke decided to let it drop.

"Kuwabara, thank Yukina for me for the healing she did, 'kay?" he asked, deciding to ignore the fox.

"Sure. She likes to help though."

"I'm glad. Got to be in top form for when I kick Kurama's ass!"

Kuwabara began to laugh. So Yusuke kicked him. Again.

"What?" the detective demanded.

"Nothin. Just…my money's on Kurama."

"There's money on this?"

"You say that again and I'll kick your ass, too."

"You can try it."

"Try. Hell. How many times have I plastered you to the wall?"

"Oh my," Kurama sighed. "This table seems rather bloodthirsty today."

* * *

TBC 


	5. Chapter 4

Before beheading me for this chapter, please take into consideration the kind of world the cannon is set in, and certain precedents the series itself has set.

Getting this a little early, due to unforseen time issues. Unfortunatley, that means another chapter without review response. I am very sorry.

* * *

Yomi had always kind of creeped him out, and years spent apart from his only (as far as Yusuke could tell) friends had made Hiei even harder and more difficult than ever.

Yet somehow, Yusuke found himself sitting between them.

It was an uncomfortable situation to find himself in, but there weren't really any other options unless he was willing to sit near a stranger – which would probably be bad – or next to Mukuro – which would definitely be worse than bad.

He actually felt a thrill of excitement as Kurama moved to enter the arena. Watching Kurama's fights was always the most fun: Hiei's were over too quickly, and he knew Kuwabara's moves too well. Kurama, however, was always surprising, always exciting. Not to mention that the fox had style.

For anyone else, walking into a fight with long, flowing hair, dressed in silk and wielding a flower would have caused nothing but ridicule – yet few of Kurama's opponents were fool enough to make fun of him.

Kurama didn't _look_ ridiculous, anyway. Kurama never looked ridiculous.

"Kick his ass, Kurama!" he called, earning the annoyance of the demons on either side of him. He ignored them, and was duly rewarded by a brief, over-the-shoulder smile from his friend.

His amusement only grew when he noticed Hiei and Yomi's reactions.

Was Yusuke the only non-human friend the fox was still on good terms with?

"You aren't allowed to lose until it's my turn to whoop you!" he called.

Kurama leapt nimbly into the ring, completely calm, collected, controlled. Yusuke wondered what it was like for someone who didn't know him to face him. He didn't look very strong, didn't feel very strong…but he was self-assured. Yusuke remembered being a little intimidated by that quiet confidence back when they'd first met, before the fox had made his proposal for time.

Yusuke was willing to bet that he might still feel a little intimidated when the time to fight the fox finally arrived. Kurama held back a lot, purposefully limited his power. Yusuke wasn't sure they had really ever seen him let go – even when they'd faced Sensui, Yusuke was sure his friend had held back, if only to save something for one final, desperate blow.

Yusuke was looking forward to this fight more than he'd looked forward to anything in a very long time. A fight with Kurama would be a good one – far beyond challenging. And fun, since there wasn't the risk of anyone dying.

The first round of the competition would be finished by tomorrow night, which meant that Yusuke and Kurama's match would be the day after.

Too long, really, when Yusuke was so excited. He was sure that he could convince Kurama to do some training with him, a little pre-match warm up, tomorrow. Bonding, to make up for Yusuke's ignoring him for so long.

Kurama's opponent was tall, male, and humanoid. His brown hair was close-cropped around his head, as was his beard. He was muscular, as his strange tunic displayed proudly, with large arms and legs, a thick neck, powerful hands.

He looked at Kurama as if the fox were a piece of dirt.

"Show that bastard what steroids will do to him!" Yusuke called, rising partially from his chair.

A hand fisted in the back of his shirt and forcefully pulled him back down.

"Don't make him a laughingstock!" Hiei hissed.

Yusuke rolled his eyes.

The two competitors began to circle each other slowly as the signal to begin the match was given. Neither reached for any weapons, neither released any power. They simply circled each other – calm, observing, waiting for the other to make the first move.

Yusuke would have missed it if he hadn't been watching so closely. Kurama reached metaphysically, and his power began to slowly trickle from wherever it was he kept it.

Then his opponent's spilled out in a fast, violent flood. Kurama's eyes widened and he actually stumbled a step.

One delicate hand slowly reached into his thick mane of hair.

Before the rose could be produced, his opponent made a quick motion with his hand. Yusuke couldn't see anything, but Kurama leapt backwards.

A rip opened up across his shirt.

Beside Yusuke, Hiei made an irritated noise. Yusuke noticed he was grinding his teeth, a low growl in the back of his throat.

Yusuke stood, cupping his hands around his mouth.

"Don't play with him Kurama! Just end it!"

The rose whip was in the redhead's hand faster than Yusuke had ever seen it appear, but Kurama did not attack. He continued to circle as if his opponent had never attacked at all.

The other demon let loose another wave of power, so strong it left Yusuke's ears ringing.

Kurama didn't react this time. He took two more steps and stopped, whip held at the ready. This time when the other youkai made a motion with his hand – sharp, violent – Kurama attempted to block.

This time Yusuke managed to catch sight of whatever it was that had cut Kurama's shirt. A thin sliver of blackness had opened in the air and closed again quickly. Whatever was in the path of the sliver when it opened was cleanly sliced out of the way.

Kurama gave a gasp of pain as a long, thin rope of crimson blossomed along his forearm.

Even from his position in the stands, Yusuke could see Kurama's eyes widen in surprise as he examined his arm, realized what the injury meant.

His opponent smiled.

"Doors…"

Beside him, Hiei jerked.

"What?"

"Kurama said his opponent used to be worshipped as some kind of god of doors," Yusuke answered, struggling to remember the specifics of the conversation. "That guy opened a small gate in the air, didn't he? That's how he cut Kurama."

Hiei was on his feet in an instant.

"End it quickly, fox!" he shouted, though by now it was doubtful he, or Yusuke, either, would be able to be heard over the wild cheering of a crowd riled up by the sight of first blood.

In the ring, Janus spoke. Yusuke strained to hear, to read his lips, _anything_, as he watched his friend's face pale.

Kurama moved, flying toward his opponent in an unusual show of aggression, rose whip snapping, coiling, lashing. Blackness opened up behind Janus and he stepped backwards into it. It closed around him mere seconds before Kurama's whip could strike home.

Another opened behind Kurama and the fox's opponent stepped out. Kurama began to turn – too slow, like in a horror movie. He was caught in the face by Janus' fist, caught by the other as his head jerked to the side. A third strike, a fourth. Kurama couldn't seem to get his hands up to block.

A fifth punch sent him flying, and when he hit the ground, a curtain of dust filled the air.

Confidently, Janus stepped into it.

Three steps, and he froze.

Four, and he was doubled over coughing.

Kurama picked himself up slowly, painfully, from the ground, and Yusuke noticed a plant – a large, sheer leaf – covering his mouth and nose. He must have been growing it and the pollen as he flew through the air – or even while he was being pummeled.

"You got him now!" Yusuke screamed in excitement, impressed.

Kurama opened his hand to reveal a single, white blossom. Janus stumbled to his knees as more pollen shot up from the blossom, nearly concealing the two competitors completely.

Janus didn't seem to notice the vines growing, creeping slowly around his feet. Yusuke wouldn't have noticed either had he not been looking for some other trick, knowing Kurama had to have more planned than simply poisoning his opponent.

It was difficult to see through the cloud of pollen, but Yusuke refused to look away, refused to even blink. His eyes began to burn as he sought out Kurama's form, sought to trace his every move.

The vines crept slowly up Janus' body, moving stealthily, covering him nearly to the waist before he seemed to notice it.

Quick, black flashes as the youkai opened multiple gateways, tiny things with razor-sharp edges that cut away portions of the vines as they ripped their way through reality.

Not fast enough, though. The vines had passed Janus' knees and were fast approaching his hips. Kurama stood back to observe his work with sharp eyes.

"Strike now, damn it!"

A black gate opened beneath the two competitors, slicing through an inch of the top of the ring before Kurama and Janus were swallowed.

As the arena grew silent, Yusuke noticed the commentary of the announcer for the first time. Since both men had vanished, she had reluctantly begun her count.

At "four," a gate opened in the sky. Kurama was hurling toward the ground, clearly struggling to right himself. A gate appeared beneath him, and he was gone again.

After a moment's deliberation, the count continued.

On "six," Janus reappeared, touching down lightly in the ring. "Seven" and the audience began to complain.

"Nine" and the complaining was edging dangerously close to violent.

"Ten" was still echoing in the air when Kurama fell to the ground once more. He remained there, directly where he fell, motionless. Yusuke barely waited for Janus' victory to be announced as official before he vaulted over the restraining wall and was rushing toward his friend.

Hiei was the first to reach his side, though he just sat there, staring. Yusuke skidded to his knees beside his friend amid the raucous cheers of the crowd.

"Kurama?"

There was no response from the suddenly frailer-than-ever redhead. Yusuke's hands shook strangely, something sickening curling in his gut, as he reached to loosen the stiff collar of Kurama's shirt, feel for a pulse.

Most youkai didn't have pulses, Yusuke reminded himself, though a niggling voice tried to remind him of the fox's humanity.

Yusuke shook his friend gently.

"Kurama? Come on, man."

"Detective…" Hiei's deep voice was quiet, rough with emotion that would never be expressed.

Yusuke ignored him, once more futilely searching for a pulse. Breath. Any sign of…

"Don't make me say it." Hiei growled – a threat and a plea, both.

Yusuke sat back on his heels, swallowing hard as he stared at his friend. Hiei's face was hard, eyes locked on Kurama.

Yusuke couldn't bring his eyes back to the redhead. Instead he looked up, scanned the crowd. They were getting restless, but security had yet to move to clear the ring. Yusuke could see Yomi, standing just a few feet away, stopped short in the mad run to Kurama. There was no way he could see them, but somehow he _knew_. All of his kingly dignity seemed gone as if it had never been as he stood there like a helpless sidekick, shocked, pale, shaken.

Kuwabara and Yukina, Yusuke noticed next, were struggling to get past security and to the ring. Yukina had gone silent and was staring with sorrowful eyes down at their group, though Kuwabara was still desperately arguing with the security guard that stood in their way.

Suddenly Yusuke found himself staring at Janus, who stood at the edge of the ring watching them calmly. Yusuke sprang to his feet and was on him in an instant, gripping the fabric of his tunic with trembling fists.

"If you want to avenge your friend," the other demon said calmly, "Do it in our upcoming match. However, let me assure you that it was not my intent to kill him. The Void was simply too much for his human body to withstand. If it's any consolation," he added, almost gently, "I think he went painlessly, slipping into eternal slumber as easily as into sleep. At least he didn't suffer for my carelessness."

"Son of a…!"

Janus slipped his hold easily, turned, and walked away.

Yusuke found himself looking back at Kurama. That small, thin form, so unnaturally still. Those bright, mischievous green eyes, closed forever. That beautiful, deceptively peaceful face, never to smile again.

Dependable, wonderful, playful, powerful Kurama just…gone?

Yomi was finally approaching his friend's body. He knelt, took his pale, delicate hand. He carefully unwrapped graceful fingers to reveal a small seed clutched within.

Yusuke had to turn away. He simply couldn't watch anymore, couldn't bear to see anything else. He pushed his way past the medics – arriving far too late. Shoved past security. Someone caught his arm and he wrenched it away.

"Urameshi! What are you doing?"

Yusuke rounded on Kuwabara, stared at him for a long moment.

"I'm going home." Yusuke said at last, dully.

"Home?" the larger boy repeated.

"I'm done. I'm going home. Leave me alone."

He began to walk again. Again Kuwabara caught his arm.

"What do you mean you're going home? You're just giving up?" he asked incredulously. "Just because Kurama lost his match? I'm sure he'll give you a fight anyway, if you want. Once he recovers, I mean. Kurama…"

"Kurama's dead." Yusuke snapped.

Kuwabara blinked at him.

"Don't say things like…"

"He's dead, Kuwabara. Kurama is dead…and I'm going home."

"But…"

He didn't wait to finish the conversation. He felt sick from saying it out loud. Yusuke pushed past his friend, shoved through the crowd.

_Green eyes, he noticed. So solemn, so dark._

"_I'm not here to fight…or run. In fact, I need a favor…"_

"_Favor?"_

"_Give me three days. Then I'll return it."_

Feet like lead, Yusuke pushed slowly though the crows and did not look back.

* * *

TBC 


	6. Chapter 5

Hope I didn't chase too many of you off with the last chapter. I hope this one works the way it's supposed to. Enjoy.

This chapter may be a little odd. One tip might be: near the end, be extra observant.

* * *

Yusuke would remember the sound of Shiori's screams for the rest of his life. The dry, ravaged, heartbroken wail would haunt him forever.

He had made himself hoarse shouting at Koenma, who would not bring Kurama back. Who hadn't even given them warning. He had made Botan cry yelling at her, though he knew that she hadn't been warned of the fox's death either.

Yusuke had been the one to insist that Shiori be told. He insisted on coming with them to see that it was done.

He had also been the one to collect Kurama's things from the hotel. And his body from the tournament officials.

Koenma, his adult form dressed to make him look like an official from Kurama's school, did not tell Shiori of Kurama's power. He did not speak of the fox's bravery, his spirit, his strength.

He reduced the death of Yusuke's friend to an untimely accident.

Yusuke knew that Kurama had told his mother that he was going on a trip with some friends. He knew that Koenma was only trying to preserve Kurama's carefully crafted illusion of humanity, as the fox would have wanted, but it still infuriated him.

Shiori's grief had broken his heart. She did not restrain herself, but cried out her pain without shame. She clung to Yusuke, "Shuichi's" friend, and ignored the attempts of her husband and stepson to console her.

Yusuke, inexperience in both giving and receiving comfort, hugged her back as best he could and tried not to think about her screams of pain. He tried, desperately, not to see his friend's still body falling from the sky.

And with all his heart, he tried to ignore the niggling voice of guilt that reminded him, inarguably, that he had been the one to force Kurama to enter the tournament.

* * *

The first time Yusuke had died, he had been shocked and amazed at the number of people who had shown up to give their final respects to his body and to his mother.

The number of people who came to Kurama's viewing far exceeded Yusuke's previous experience with funerals. Shiori had opted, reluctantly, to host a viewing for her son before the cremation, after so many people requested the chance to see him one last time.

Yusuke knew he should have been happy for his friend – Kurama had been popular with almost everyone he met and would be missed by far more than his former fighting team. Yusuke also knew, however, that, despite the large gathering, those who had actually _known_ Kurama were very few. Those who truly knew and loved the fox were sadly small in number when compared to the hoards who had liked and admired him. Yusuke couldn't help but to think that, perhaps, Kurama would have preferred to have only his family and his teammates at his visitation.

But then again, what did Yusuke know? How well had he, or anyone else, known the fox? How well had Kurama _let_ anyone know him?

The only thing he thought he could be sure of was that Kurama would be happy with the way he looked. He could have been sleeping, his expression peaceful and hair splayed artfully. He looked beautiful.

Yusuke remembered walking in on him in the bath. The drops of water clinging to pale skin and wet red curls. The small, mischievous smile as the fox had gently teased him.

Perhaps Yusuke was wrong again. Compared to the grace and vibrancy of his life, it was impossible to see the fox in death and think him lovely.

Yusuke clenched his hands into fists.

He was the last of their group left at the visitation, though the teachers and classmates coming to pay their respects were still arriving. Botan had been the first to arrive after Yusuke and the first to leave. Yusuke had threatened bodily harm to Koenma if the toddler dared show his face.

Kuwabara had only left when Yukina began to cry, gently leading her out. Genkai had stayed, talking to Shiori with a surprising show of respect for nearly two hours, before leaving with Keiko. Even Hiei had made an appearance, though his was the briefest of all. He had just, suddenly, been standing next to Yusuke, near Kurama's body. He had stared at the still, pretty husk for several moments in silence before flickering away. His energy signature had vanished after a few seconds.

Yusuke _couldn't_ leave. He was responsible for Kurama's death. He would be the last to leave.

He couldn't look at Kurama anymore, though. He looked up, let his eyes scan the crowd, let his mind wonder how many of these people knew Kurama from high school and how many from university. He forced himself to look at Shiori, to memorize her grief-stained face. At her side was a dark eyed young woman who Yusuke assumed was the fiancée that had been chosen for Kurama. Nice of her to show up, anyway.

Yusuke couldn't distract himself. He was angry. Furious. At Kurama, for dying. At Koenma, for letting him. At Janus, for killing him.

Mostly, though, he was angry at himself, because all this was his own damn fault.

He had killed his best friend.

Yusuke found himself looking at Kurama once more. He wasn't the type to cry. In fact, he was almost certain he _couldn't_.

He couldn't cry.

But he could stand here, next to his friend, and make sure he would never be able to forget his cold, motionless form.

* * *

It was a real effort to meet those cold, grudging eyes. The glare fixed on him was sharp. Painful. The power that radiated from the young man in the chair across from his desk felt like thousands of tiny pinpricks against his skin and he was certain that if the dark haired young man gripped those chair arms any more tightly, they would break off.

He knew that Yusuke held him responsible for everything. Knew that his former detective would never listen, never attempt to understand that there were some things which could simply not be stopped.

He also knew that Yusuke would never understand this. His final, futile gift to their departed friend.

"I need you to steal Kurama's remains."

"No." Yusuke answered without hesitation.

"Yusuke…"

"Sorry. _Hell_ no."

Sighing, Koenma lowered his head and rubbed his temples. He should have been more prepared for the fact that the death of a friend would make his detective even more difficult to deal with than usual.

It had been exactly a month since Kurama had been killed. Koenma hadn't seen to the fox himself, but knew that he would have by now been fully processed and sent on to whatever phase of the afterlife he had earned for himself. By now his soul would have lost all traces of either of the forms it had once held. Lost the ability to speak, lost the uniqueness life gave. Kurama's friends wouldn't have even been able to recognize his soul now.

The soul could still feel, of course. They never stopped feeling, even after they forgot that they'd ever possessed a physical form.

In any case, Koenma had waited the required month. By now, the Youko's soul would have released its hold on the spirit of the young human boys whose body he had taken possession of more than two decades ago. Even any instincts that told the Youko soul to hang on would have dissolved. They would be separated by now and would have drifted far away from each other.

"I'm going to resurrect Shuichi Minamino."

Yusuke sat up in his seat.

"Kur - ?"

"No. Not Kurama. Shuichi."

Yusuke's eyes narrowed, though he clearly didn't understand.

"Kurama stole Shuichi Minamino's body," the toddler reminded him, suddenly feeling tired. "He stole his form, his family, his _life_. That's not very fair."

"Yeah? Well life ain't fair."

"Kurama is dead now – we can give Shuichi back his body. Give him back the life that was stolen from him…give Shiori back the son she never really had."

"So you're going to just bring him back to life? Give him a second chance?"

"Yes."

Yusuke's hands tightened on the arms of his chair. Koenma was certain that there would be finger-shaped indentions pressed into the wood when his detective left.

"Why the hell then," Yusuke demanded, "Wouldn't you be able to just bring back _Kurama_?"

Koenma was getting angry. Nothing was ever easy where Yusuke was concerned.

"Kurama was a criminal, Yusuke!" he answered. "A thief and a murderer cannot be brought back!"

"You brought _me_ back!"

"You're a hoodlum. That's different."

"Bitchy little hypocrite! So it's okay to hire him, just not to bring him back from the dead?"

"No amount of good deeds would have ever saved his soul, Yusuke!"

Yusuke leapt to his feet. For a moment, he seemed ready to attack. Koenma had never seen him look so fearsome.

"Change forms!" Yusuke ordered with a growl. "I ain't hittin no kid! Change forms!"

"Kurama was a friend, and a reliable fighter," the toddler stated quietly, "But there's nothing anyone can do for him. I _can_ bring Shuichi back, though. Don't you think, given the choice to give his mother back the son she loves, Kurama would have wanted it this way?"

"Damn you…"

"I need his remains, Yusuke. I can take care of everyone who remembers his death – they'll see it as a long illness. But first I need you to steal his remains."

"Damn you."

"I'll also need you there when I bring him back. He…he might remember everything that happened while Kurama was possessing him. He'll need a friendly face, and Kurama always did trust you."

"Damn you!"

"I fear it's too late for that, Yusuke. Now. Will you help me?"

A cry of frustration.

When Yusuke fled the room without another word, Koenma knew his detective would do as he had asked.

* * *

Yusuke didn't know how long he could stay here. The heavy incense in the air was making him sick.

Or maybe it wasn't. Maybe it was the sight of the ashes, spread across the white cloth atop the large slab of black marble. Maybe it was knowing that those ashes had once been a friend whose smile he could still see with photographic clarity in his minds eye.

Perhaps it was knowing that soon he would be seeing his friend again…only it wouldn't really be his friend at all.

Yusuke wished he hadn't followed Koenma's orders. He didn't want to see Kurama if it wouldn't really be Kurama he was seeing.

Shiori had made the decision for him though. He hadn't told her what was going to happen, of course, but he had gone to see her. Even after a month, the woman still cried at the mention of her son, at the sight of one of his friends. Kurama would have agreed to Koenma's plan. He would have wanted to give his mother back her son.

But Yusuke didn't know how much longer he could stay here.

He had never been in this room before. The entire room seemed to be carved from a single block of marble. Even where the table rose up there were no breaks in the stone – as if the table were a natural formation. The only break at all was the door – large and heavy and oak.

There were no windows, and the only light came from dual candle stands set up on either side of the table.

Jorge, Yusuke, and Koenma were alone in the darkness and the heavy incense. Aside from the white cloth and Kurama's ashes, the table also held an ornate glass bottle and a small, carved box.

As Yusuke watched, Koenma took up the glad bottle and began to slowly pour its contents - a thick, clear, oily substance – over the ashes.

A few moments passed in which nothing happened. Then, slowly, the ashes began to shift.

"His body will re-form itself." Koenma explained quietly. "Once there is a proper shell in place, we can release the soul."

Yusuke wanted to glare, but was too busy watching the almost nightmarish sight as slowly a body began to take shape.

"I thought a person couldn't be brought back once they've been cremated," he said, remembering his own death.

"It's just more difficult. And very expensive."

Muscle was now reknitting itself over the form. Yusuke kept his eyes on Kurama's feet, unwilling to look at his face until it was completely formed.

Skin moved to cover muscles, pink and perfect and new.

"Yusuke?" Koenma asked. "Do you need a moment?"

He turned his eyes to trail the long, pale legs, the slim hips. Waist, chest, arms.

And Kurama's face, peaceful and perfect, as if in sleep, lost in a spill of long, red hair.

"Yusuke?"

He would not cry.

"Yusuke? Are you - ?"

"Why's he naked?" his voice came out choked – it was all he could think of to say.

"Will restores the body." Koenma replied gently. "Only the ashes containing his DNA could be restored. We'll give him something to wear later."

He swallowed and nodded.

"What now?" he asked.

"Jorge."

The oni dutifully reached into the back he had brought with him and pulled from it three wooden masks.

"Put it on." Koenma instructed, taking and handing one of the masks to the detective. "It will protect you."

"Protect?"

Koenma put on his own mask and motioned for Yusuke to hurry.

"Without the soul, the body will only remain for an hour!" he informed him, voice slightly muffled.

Yusuke put on the mask.

Koenma opened the box.

The thing that floated out was small, a shining, iridescent white. Sphere-shaped, but definitely not solid. It rose up slowly, hovered a moment, then shot across the room.

"What the hell…is it trying to escape?" Yusuke demanded.

"Souls are very stupid without a conscious will to direct them. It will find its body in a moment."

The soul banged itself against the walls, the seamless corners of the stone room, unable to find even the slightest means of escape. It tried the door and was repelled.

"The door and the masks were carved from living wood." Koenma explained quietly. "The dead cannot pass."

The soul whirled through the room, approached Yusuke. It circled him, pressed up against his back, snuggled against his chest. For a moment, he caught a familiar floral scent, the sensation of cool hands in his hair.

"Do _not_ remove your mask!" Koenma snapped as Yusuke's hands rose.

He dropped his hands, the soul shot away. It bounded around the room for a moment more before, suddenly, darting to Kurama's body.

It hovered, motionless, above his chest, illuminating him in its strange light.

Then it moved upwards, entering through the mouth. For several moments, the body glowed brightly.

"Did it work?" Yusuke whispered, staring.

Koenma removed his mask.

"Do we need to chant or something? Do blood sacrifice? What?"

"Be patient, Yusuke."

He removed his mask, staring dumbly at Kurama's body.

It seemed an eternity passed before the first breath was taken, drawn quickly, loudly, from his friend. Yusuke returned to his side, stared down at him as his dark eyelashes fluttered, green eyes slowly opened.

"Yusuke?" the familiar voice came out in a quiet rasp.

"How do you feel, Shuichi?" Koenma asked, approaching.

Kura…no, Shuichi, merely looked at him.

"Do you remember who you are?"

He sat up slowly, with Yusuke's help. Because his clothing had not reformed with his body, his skin and hair were lightly dusted with their ashes.

"I'm dead…" he answered.

"The demon who took possession of your body is dead." Koenma answered,

Shuichi blinked at him slowly, then looked at Yusuke.

"I…"

"You should be able to remember your life, Shuichi," Koenma interrupted. "If you don't, you need to tell us. It could mean that something went wrong."

"No, I…I remember," he looked at Koenma again. "Kurama is dead?"

"You're getting a second chance to live your life – without the demon controlling you."

"I see."

Silence passed for several moments. Shuichi stared at Yusuke and Yusuke, struck by seeing his friend moving again, even if it wasn't really his friend, stared back.

"Why was I brought back and not him?" he asked at last. "He fought for you. He was your friend."

"We couldn't bring back a criminal."

Shuichi closed his eyes. He laughed.

"Shuichi?"

"One final question."

They waited. Shuichi opened his eyes.

"Why am I naked?"

* * *

TBC

**Response to unsigned reviews:**

sarah - um. Kinda? Thanks.

kit-kit - well...

Nikki - ironically enough, in the original draft, Yusuke's immediate response was to call Janus a bastard. Then I remembered that quote and had to change it. Totally would have ruined the moment. Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 6

Another early update. Something that is revealed in this chapter is something that I wanted to keep a secret for a little, okay, let's face it, _a lot_ longer. But a certain character wouldn't let me.

Enjoy.

* * *

Though it was only a few hours, it felt like days passed before Yusuke stood with Shuichi outside the Minamino residence. Shuichi had had many, many questions for Koenma, most of which centered around _why_ he'd been brought back.

When he wasn't asking questions, Shuichi was very quiet, very still. Yusuke might have thought he was similar to Kurama, except that there was no mischief to him now, no playfulness. He hadn't teased Yusuke once, even when he had caught Yusuke watching him get dressed.

"You family's memories should've been fixed by now," Yusuke said awkwardly, uncomfortable with having been placed in charge of the redhead. He didn't _know_ Shuichi, though the boy had seen him, all these years, through Kurama's eyes. It was weird and it was awkward and he would rather have his friend back.

He regretted following Koenma's orders.

"Will you come with me?"

That was another thing. Shuichi stared a lot.

"I…ah…"

Shuichi caught up one of his hands in both of his own.

"Please?"

"Ku…Shuichi…don't you think that it'd be better to do it yourself? I mean…"

Shuichi stared at him, intently, as if waiting for him to change his mind or something. When several moments passed in which Yusuke managed to stand his ground against the press of those grass-green eyes, Shuichi sighed and actually looked sad.

As Yusuke turned to go, he abruptly found himself being hugged.

He briefly caught the scent of floral and fur, _Kurama's_ scent, as Shuichi hugged him.

"Thank you for your help today, Yusuke." Shuichi said as he pulled away. For a moment, Yusuke imagined that he saw a teasing light in the other boy's eyes, a twitch of amusement to his lips.

Shuichi ducked his head quickly.

"K…?" Yusuke shook his head, dismissing the insane thought. He sighed. "See ya later, Shuichi."

Shuichi nodded, smiled, and ducked into the house.

* * *

Being Shuichi, he had decided after a multitude of deep, careful thought, should have been easier than being Kurama. To be Shuichi everywhere, and not just at home or at school, had a promising element of freedom to it. He was well in practice, after all, and implementing "Shuichi" into the remaining areas of his life – those which he had never before had cause to bring his humanity – should have proven to be of little challenge.

As Shuichi, he could laugh without first calculating a purpose. He could be affectionate with his beloved family without first checking to see who might be watching. This second chance at life, complete with not only the ability, but the _permission_ to fully immerse himself in his humanity, should have by now proven itself to be a happy, freeing experience.

Instead of happy, free, or even thankful, however, he felt only…trapped.

"Shuichi?"

Once upon a time, a fox had been faced with a difficult decision.

It was easier, and far less painful, to think of it in those terms.

Kurama had once found immense satisfaction in the heartbeat and grace of a well-choreographed battle. The elegance of the arc of his whip, the poetry in the meeting and matching of opposing energies. It hadn't been the _power_ he had loved, it had been the challenge that the gaining and maintaining of power had represented.

But Kurama had also come to love calm. He had learned, reluctantly, to love the warmth, comfort, and safety presented to him through the motherly arms of a kindhearted woman. His first childhood being neither easy nor pleasant, Kurama had found little reason to fight falling into the embrace of a loving, healthy family the second time around.

The passions of life would never coincide, however, and the moment his unwilling mind had come to recognize this had been the very moment in which it had begun to tear so viciously at him. Thus was the manner in which a once-legendary thief had chosen to embrace his stolen life and willingly spend the remainder of his days restrained and limited by humanity.

He had been dying long before the fateful day in which he had stepped into the arena with Janus. He had known it then, and he knew it now.

"Shuichi?"

Despite feeling all that he had once been crumble into ashes around the mediocrity of humanity, he had still been convinced that his choice had been the right one. He was suffering, but human lives were short. He had made his decision and had been , for the most part, happy with it.

Even if the truth was that there was little else in his life that he was happy with.

He had become so caught up in what he _thought_ humanity should be that he had begun to forsake everything else, for the sole purpose of maintaining his careful illusion.

"Shuichi? What's up, man?" this time Yusuke's hand descended to cover his shoulder. There could be no more ignoring him.

Mournfully, Kurama turned his eyes from the display in the window of what had once been his favorite flower shop. Not even Yusuke realized that he was still Kurama, although the fox had tried many times, without words, to tell him. Koenma had made it clear that it was only _Shuichi_ they wanted.

It didn't take someone as intelligent as Kurama to surmise, logically, that is spirit world wanted Shuichi, and Shuichi alone, then exposing the fact that he was still Kurama would be a foolish, perhaps even deadly, move.

Kurama was careful to hide all traces of his true thoughts from his facial expression as he turned to face his friend. He let his eyes become large and innocent.

It was far too easy.

"I'm so sorry, Yusuke!" he apologized. He knew that Yusuke didn't like Shuichi, didn't feel entirely comfortable around him, but the younger boy had taken to visiting him nearly every day, nevertheless.

Kurama hoped to one day be able to thank him.

Yusuke glanced at the flower display, then back at Kurama.

"You okay?" he asked. Suspicious, perhaps, but Kurama was becoming fairly certain that his friend would never guess the truth. Kurama desperately wanted to tell Yusuke, to tell _anyone_, really, but could not bring himself to say the words out loud. He had almost managed to convince himself, however, that if Yusuke were to discover the truth on his own…

But Yusuke, unfortunately, seemed to have the instinctual ability to be as heard-headed as possible at the worst possible time.

Kurama hesitated.

"I miss it," he said at last. The truth.

Yusuke clearly didn't know how to respond to this.

"Well…" he said awkwardly, shifting his feet.

Kurama felt a flash of irritation at his friend. For not seeing him. For still feeling such obvious guilt for Kurama's death. For trying so hard to be nice to "Shuichi."

Kurama smiled.

"Will you buy me some roses?"

He watched, amused, as Yusuke's face grew red. The mean satisfaction was almost enough to alleviate his frustration.

"Look, man," Yusuke began at last, awkwardly. "I know that you…I mean, I know that _Kurama_ was…but I'm...not…I mean, I don't _think_ I…I mean there was that _one_ time I thought maybe…but then I…"

Kurama let his eyes grow wide.

"Why Yusuke!" he exclaimed. "Whatever are you implying?"

His friend's red face grew even redder, until it became a particularly fetching shade somewhere between crimson and hot pink.

"No! No, nothing like - !"

With a dramatic sigh, Kurama turned his gaze back on the flower shop.

"I quite miss the smell of roses by my bedside," he informed Yusuke honestly. "And since I can no longer grow them myself…"

"Kurama."

He gave a small jump. Turned to face his friend.

"Kurama used to manipulate me like that." Yusuke shook his head and offered a wry grin. "I guess growin' up with him in your head must've caused a little of him to rub off on you. Sometimes you even talk like him."

"Habit," he answered with a helpless smile. He had really done remarkably little lying today, and would prefer to keep it that way. At least where Yusuke was concerned.

The dark-haired detective looked troubled as he fished his wallet out of the back pocket of his jeans and handed it over.

Kurama thanked him and made his purchase quickly before returning to his friend's side.

Yusuke had possessed a forced, uncharacteristic cheer ever since Kurama had come back to life – as if he didn't want to alert "Shuichi" to how wrong he (obviously) found it that his friend Kurama was gone.

Kurama didn't like the forced cheer, but he did find himself becoming concerned when, as they began to walk again, that cheer seemed to have suddenly fallen away.

"Have I done something wrong?" he asked quietly, after nearly two blocks of silence between them. He wondered if his goading of Yusuke had been the wrong thing to do. Perhaps, as Shuichi, he no longer had the right to tease him.

Perhaps it was the money Kurama had requested for the flowers. He certainly could have made the purchase himself, but he'd wanted to see if Yusuke would lend the money to Shuichi.

Yusuke gave a guilty start at the question. He had always been a remarkably forthcoming boy, worse at pretense than anyone Kurama had ever known. He doubted that even Shuichi, had the boy actually existed, would have missed it.

"Yusuke?"

The detective pulled away as Kurama tried to touch his arm. His face bore the expression it often did when he was trying not to feel something.

"I'm sorry, man," Yusuke said reluctantly, awkwardly. He refused to meet Kurama's eyes. "I know…I know that he possessed you for years…and basically stole your whole life…but…"

"Yusuke…?"

"Damn it! This is so girly!" turning away, he scrubbed furiously at his eyes with his sleeve.

"You…miss Kurama, Yusuke?"

"Shut it. It ain't like that, okay?"

"I…"

"Look, I gotta go. I forgot, I…gotta go get my car neutered…or something."

Stuffing his hands into the pockets of his jeans, Yusuke hurried away down the street. Kurama held his purchase of roses close, enjoying the scent, as well as the knowledge that he was missed.

Mixed in, however, was guilt. And sadness. He couldn't tell Yusuke, for the risk that spirit world had eyes on him. Not even his extreme fondness for his friend could bring him to risk returning to hell. Surely eventually even Yusuke would begin to notice that "Shuichi" was keeping a secret.

Hopefully.

In any case, it might not even come to matter. If Yusuke couldn't bear to be around Shuichi, then it was likely that Kurama would lose his friend. Yusuke was, sadly, more likely than anyone to realize that it was really him. Kuwabara and Botan wouldn't think to notice, Keiko and Yukina didn't know him well enough. Genkai wouldn't care enough to notice.

Hiei would have known in seconds, but…

Kurama tightened his hold on the roses and began to walk, turning his mind purposefully away from those thoughts to think, instead, of the simple happiness possession of the flowers gave him. He couldn't use his powers without running the risk of alerting spirit world to his identity, but the small amount of power maintaining the roses would require wouldn't attract the notice of a flea. If he worked slowly enough, he could even begin rebuilding the weapons arsenal of seeds that had been lost by his cremation.

He wondered how long it would be before Yusuke could bring himself to call again.

* * *

"You gonna invite Kur…Shuichi?"

Ripping the plastic off the package of popcorn with his teeth, Yusuke resolutely squashed the urge to be thankful that Kuwabara had stopped himself from saying their friend's name.

"Yeah, I was thinking about it," he answered casually, phone cradled precariously between his shoulder and his ear. "Why?"

"It's just…it's just kinda…creepy."

"Creepy." Yusuke repeated, rolling his eyes. He placed the bag of popcorn into the microwave and set the timer. "How is it creepy?"

"He was dead."

"He came back. Same thing happened to me. Twice."

"But _you_ didn't come back different!"

"Excuse me? Demonic powers and freaky tattoos ring a bell? Look – I'm running out of things to do with him, okay?"

"You can't just stop calling him or something? _Kurama_ was our friend, not Shuichi."

Yusuke shifted the phone to his other ear.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you didn't like him."

"It's creepy! And…and it's not right, him not being…himself. You know?"

Yusuke leaned his rear against the counter and sighed. Sometimes he wasn't so sure. Sometimes he found himself forgetting that Shuichi _wasn't_ Kurama.

"It doesn't seem right to see him when he's not himself, you know?" Kuwabara continued. "It's like…disrespectful or something. You still there, Urameshi?"

"I'm here." The timer went off, but Yusuke ignored his popcorn, no longer hungry. "I just…I feel like we owe it to Kurama to be nice to Shuichi, I guess."

"I…guess."

"I'm gonna invite him." Yusuke sighed.

"Yeah, okay."

"And you better show up, too, of I'm gonna kick that giant thing you call an ass, understand? Tomrrow, six a.m., bus station. You got me?"

"Yeah, yeah. Hey, Urameshi? All that stuff I said…I didn't mean it the way it sounded. I mean…he's a nice guy."

"No, I understand. It _is_ hard to see him different like this – I'm not gonna lie. But you know what?"

"What?"

"Next time I die, I'm gonna go find Kurama, and when I do, I'm telling him what a baby you were about Shuichi!"

"Y…you're an ass!" Kuwabara shouted as Yusuke began to laugh. The detective continued to laugh even as his friend hung up on him.

Yusuke let himself laugh, enjoyed it. It had been a long time.

When he at last settled, he forced himself to call Shuichi before he could lose his nerve. Keiko had read in the paper about a place in the country that she, Botan, and Yukina had then immediately decided that they _had_ to visit. He couldn't even remember what it was – just that it had sounded stupid.

When he asked Shuichi if he wanted to go, there was silence over the line for a very long time.

"Shuichi? You still there?"

"Y…ah, yes, Yusuke. Yes, I just…"

"You want to come, or not?"

"No, thank you, Yusuke."

Shuichi hung up before Yusuke could ask him why.

* * *

TBC

I didn't want the reveal to happen so soon, but Kurama insisted. Muffins to everyone who figured it out beforehand.

**Response to Unsigned Reviews:**

Kit-Kit - not exactly...

tori - if an opportunity arises, then...maybe.

hpgryffin - Yupyup. Point is that _Koenma_ didn't know about the merging. Thanks a lot for reading, and I'm glad you're enjoying. I'd rather not talk about the couple here, but if you follow the link in my profile to my LJ, you're sure to find some nice spoilers there. (Or you can just leave me a comment and I'll tell you anything you want to know about the story.)

Katia-chan - Aw! Thank you so much! I'm so glad you're enjoying it, and here's hoping you continue to do so!

komori dragon's twin - A lot of really great thoughts and ideas. I'm always so happy when I get responses like that! As for Hiei...don't worry. He's not out of the picture yet.

Thank you so much, everyone!


	8. Chapter 7

This is by no means a promise of a return to weekly updates. Rather, think of this as an attempt at a promise of some semblance of nearly-regular updates. Anyone who's been with me for more than a year knows that I tend to disappear during the summer. This summer I have school though. As well as work. We'll have to see how time decides to work itself out.

Meanwhile send me all your happy thoughts, hopes, and prayers for passing History of the English Major. The professor is old and tricky.

Oh. And does anyone reading this happen to play on Gaia Online? Best friend recently introduced me to it…pretty fun so far. Just joined an RP guild today...

* * *

Those lovely, large green eyes grew even larger at the sight of him, standing before the front of the Minamino household, hand raised and poised to knock.

"Hey, Shuichi." Yusuke greeted, dropping his arm.

The other boy, looking purely startled at the sight of him, took several moments before answering.

"Hello…Yusuke."

"What's up, man?"

"Ah…didn't you have plans with Keiko and Kuwabara and the others today?"

"Like I wanna spend my Sunday out in the country picking berries with my _girlfriend_," he said, rolling his eyes.

"Berries?"

"Yeah, that was the stupid thing they had planned. Some 'pick your own fruit' farm out in the middle of nowhere. Actually, sounds kind of up your alley. But we could still catch a bus if you wanna…"

"No."

Yusuke stopped, staring at Shuichi. He realized that it wasn't yet even six in the morning, yet the other boy was up and awake, dressed for exercise, his long hair pulled back into a high, sleek tail. With Kurama, it wouldn't have surprised him.

With Shuichi, it did.

How many normal people were dressed and awake this early in the morning if they didn't have to be?

"You…got plans?"

Shuichi looked down at his clothing. Self-consciously, he reached to touch his hair. Only then did he look at Yusuke once more.

"I have to wait until the next semester to get back into any classes at school," Shuichi informed him with a small, helpless smile. Yusuke got the distinct feeling that the other boy was frustrated. "Until then, I find myself with more time on my hands than I know what to do with."

"So you…?"

"I'm going jogging." Shuichi brushed past him and into the front yard, closing the door after himself. Yusuke watched the other boy begin to stretch, surprised by how flexible the delicate body really was.

On impulse, Yusuke shrugged off his jacket and moved to join him.

"Yusuke? What…?"

"You mad at me or something, Shuichi?"

"Well, no, but…"

"Then you won't mind me joining you, will you?" Yusuke bent to touch his toes, smirking to himself. If he didn't think too hard about it, he could almost trick himself into thinking of Shuichi as Kurama. They looked the same, spoke almost the same. Teasing either was fun.

And it was much easier, and much less painful, to pretend.

"Won't the others mind if you don't show up for your outing?" Shuichi asked, stretching his arms up high above his head and arching his back.

"Eh. Probably."

A quiet laugh. Abruptly, Shuichi began to run.

Yusuke followed.

"You don't have to feel obligated, Yusuke." Shichi said, after about a mile of silence.

"Obligated?" he repeated, somewhat caught off guard. He had been busy watching the sway of Shuichi's ponytail, the way the light bounced off the red strands, and trying not to marvel at how, even without Kurama's powers, Shuichi was keeping up with him so easily.

Wanting to test the capabilities of Shuichi's human body, Yusuke had slowly been upping his pace. Shuichi, not seeming to notice, was keeping up. A mile now, and the human boy wasn't even out of breath yet.

"I'm not Kurama, Yusuke."

"I…I know that."

"Then why all this trouble?" he asked. "Why force yourself to keep calling?"

"Force?"

"Yusuke, I know I make you uncomfortable."

He didn't know how to answer that, and wasn't sure he wanted to.

"Shuichi…" he began at last, having no idea what he would say next.

"You think that you owe it to Kurama." Shuichi stated quietly. "You believe he would want…_would have_ wanted you to…"

"Look…"

"He appreciates it."

Yusuke stopped. Shuichi stopped, too, staring at him and looking so much like Kurama that it hurt.

"What?"

"Wherever he is," Shuichi said quietly, sincerity in those grass-green eyes. "I'm sure he appreciates the effort. But you can stop."

"The thing about Kurama is," he answered slowly, "Is that no one ever knew what he was thinking, Shuichi. I know that he was in your head for so long and everything…but there's still no way even you could predict him."

"No, Yusuke. I…"

"It must be nice for you to finally be free…in charge of yourself again…I guess I feel guilty. I guess it's pretty horrible for me to wish he still had you trapped."

"Yusuke…"

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't talk to you like this…not really like me to say this kinda shit to _anyone_, really…but you aren't getting rid of me."

Looking at Shuichi was difficult, but he forced himself to do it anyway. He found himself hating him. Hating that he looked like Kurama. Hating that he wasn't.

He hated everything. That innocent, pretty face. Those large, guileless green eyes.

Most of all, he hated that long, sleek, oddly fascinating spill of hair.

"You do remember that it's my fault, don't you?" Yusuke demanded, hating everything.

"It isn't…"

"I made him go."

"Yusuke…"

"He was depressed and I didn't even notice. When I did…I overcompensated." he couldn't look at him anymore, not when he looked so much like Kurama. He turned away, raking a hand through his hair.

"You didn't…"

"Damn it, Shuichi – don't insult him by being an idiot!" he snapped.

"I'm not…"

"I bullied him into going. I bullied him while we were there. I _let_ him get killed."

"You really had very little to…"

"And then I helped bring _you_ back!"

"Yusuke…"

"And I _know_ you were there first, but _he_ was there longer! It's _his_ body. I'm _his_ friend. I'm…it's…" he stopped, unable to continue.

He went cold, back stiffening, as he felt hands close around his shoulders, slide down over his arms.

Suddenly Shuichi was hugging him, arms tight around him, chest pressed to his back and soft hair against his neck.

"Shuichi?"

"Quiet, Yusuke."

"Lemme go, man."

"No," the arms tightened. "No, you need this."

"I don't - !"

"Yusuke. _I_ need this."

Yusuke grew still as the arms tightened again. Slowly, against his will, he found himself relaxing against Shuichi's chest.

Yusuke was rarely hugged, much less held, and he was utterly certain that he'd never been held by Kurama.

But it was the fox he was thinking of, held so tightly in Shuichi's arms. He felt like it was his friend embracing him. He almost believed he could pick up Kurama's scent – warm and clean, feral and furred. Wild.

No, he was certain it was Kurama's scent. Faint. Ghostly.

Sppoked, Yusuke pulled away.

"Shuichi, I don't think…" he trailed off, words flying out of his head, as he turned to face the other boy. The redhead's face was calm, totally unreadable.

And utterly serious.

"Yusuke." he said quietly.

Suddenly everything in the world was in a nearly painfully sharp focus. The early-morning birdsong, the sounds of the traffic as people headed to work. They had stopped in a small park in Shuichi's neighborhood, and had to be the youngest people out this early. It led to a very isolated, very meaningful feeling. As if they were on the verge of something of monumental importance.

"I…he wouldn't want you feeling that way." Shuichi informed him.

Yusuke sat down, hard, in the grass. The moment was too heavy, and he didn't understand why. He stared as Shuichi spilled down beside him with liquid grace, and felt somehow disconnected from the entire world.

Because somehow he knew Shuichi was telling him the truth.

"You can't know that for sure," he said, still feeling the need to protest.

"I would know better than anyone, wouldn't I?"

Yusuke tucked his hands behind his head and leaned back so that he was lying in the grass, staring up at the sky above him.

"You sound so sure."

Shuichi's answering voice was gentle.

"I _am_ sure."

Yusuke stared up at the clouds and cursed himself for saying so much, for sharing, for being so damned emotional.

"You could be wrong," he said, voice deceptively careless. "He could be watching from heaven or whatever, furious at me for ruining all his plans…cursing me for not leaving him the hell alone."

"He wouldn't be in heaven."

"Hey. That's my friend you're talking about."

"He's not in heaven, and being angry at you is the last thing on his mind."

"Shuichi…"

The redhead was suddenly in his field of vision, leaning over him. His eyes were dark, solemn, his expression unreadable.

"Shuichi?"

"Yusuke…"

Shuichi's hands were cupping his face, almost tenderly. Yusuke would have protested, but there was something about the expression on Shuichi's face, the smell of the soft, dewy grass beneath his head, the music of the birdsong and early-rush traffic.

He didn't protest and didn't try to move as Shuichi moved closer.

As Shuichi's soft, warm lips brushed his own.

"Shuichi?"

"Quiet."

Yusuke closed his eyes when Shuichi kissed him again. It was both gentle and firm. There was not even the slightest hint of hesitancy.

Shuichi's tongue brushed against his lips, requesting entrance, and Yusuke found himself obliging, allowing the kiss to deepen.

The lightest, most careful brush of Shuichi's tongue against his own. Yusuke found himself gripping Shuichi's shoulder with one hand, the back of his head with the other, keeping him in place as he responded with a heat that surprised him.

Yusuke had never kissed another boy, never even thought about it save for a few rare occasions. Strangely, all of those thoughts had been about Kurama – which made the fact that the boy he was kissing now looked just like Kurama – _was_ him, in fact, at least in body – even more stirring.

Shuichi shifted closer to him and Yusuke moved his hand from his shoulder to circle it around him as he remembered each and every time he had ever felt the desire to kiss Kurama. He remembered wanting to back when they were barely friends, when Kurama had tried to give his life to rescue his mother's. He had wanted to kiss him after the fox had been injured fighting Genbu. When he had agreed to fight Karasu, even though the other demon clearly terrified him.

Yusuke had wanted to kiss Kurama after he had come back from his second death and seen how the event had affected his power levels. He'd wanted to when he had seen Kurama in Yomi's palace, smiling and ready to throw away everything to support him.

And he had wanted to kiss him when he had, finally, followed Kuwabara's advice and gone to see what was depressing the fox.

Keiko had never kissed him the way Shuichi was – or never let him kiss her that way. This was…hot and passionate…and tender. All at once. He tasted the way Kurama should have – light strawberries and lemons and light and…power.

As if the thought had ignited it, power – _Kurama's_ power, shot through him like an electric jolt. Warm and earthy and strong. Thick, luxurious fur rubbing along his insides, caressing him in places that nothing had ever touched before.

His own power flared to meet it. Hot and cold at the same time, impulsive and reckless, and heady like a shot of good liquor.

Tightening his hold on Shuichi, he rolled them, covering him with his body, crushing his lips under his own.

Shuichi's hands were in his hair, holding him in place, guiding him. That, and the feel of that soft, invisible fur caressing his insides, made him groan in excitement or pleasure or both, especially as Shuichi slid one of his legs against one of Yusuke's own.

At last he managed to force himself to pull away.

He stared down at the other boy. Those dark, emerald eyes, the wild spill of crimson hair, that wanton expression.

"Kurama?"

* * *

TBC

Probably don't have time for individual review responses, but if there's just something I absolutely have to answer, I will. As always, I can be contacted through email or LJ (or, now, through Gaia ) if anyone needs or wants to talk.

Thank you so much, apologies for taking so long with this one, and hope to see you next time!


	9. Chapter 8

It was unreal, impossible, and a little wrong, but Yusuke wasn't complaining. Shuichi's hands were in his hair – tight, pulling – as they held him in place. Strands were pulled none-too-gently from his scalp as Shuichi guided him to exactly where he wanted and the force – or maybe it was the feel of soft, invisible fur caressing the inside of his skin – made him groan in something that was more than excitement or pleasure. One of Shuichi's legs slid slowly against one of Yusuke's.

It took more effort than anything he could remember ever having to do, but at last Yusuke managed to force himself to pull away.

He stared down at the other boy – found himself caught, awed, by the dark emotion swimming in those impossibly green eyes, the delicate temptation of that vibrant spill of hair, and the wanton lift that pulled at that delicious mouth.

"Kurama?"

The response was very nearly too slight and too quick to catch. The lashes quivered only slightly at the infinitesimal widening and narrowing of eyes greener than the purest emerald. The small catching of breath sounded no louder than a whisper of a sigh.

Yusuke, however, had always been good at catching the tiny details when they were about something that mattered.

"Kurama," he said it again, because he still had to convince himself. Because he felt the sudden, terrifying need to convince the boy whose hips he now sat on. Because hearing the name spoken, out loud, was, abruptly, the most important thing in the world. "Kurama. You're - !"

Pale fingers covered his lips. He could still feel his friend's power flowing through his body, making his blood tingle, and that power lept in excited and surprising response to its master's touch.

"Don't say it!" Kurama hissed. His fingers pressed against Yusuke's mouth with so much pressure that when the detective wrenched his head away, the inside of his lips were cut against his teeth.

"You - !"

Kurama's hands closed quickly around one of his wrists. His grip was tight, urgent. His nails bit into his skin.

"Yusuke! Please!"

The desperation in his normally-calm friend's voice was what stopped him from doing something stupid. He bowed his head, waiting for his heartbeat to slow and his breathing to calm. He didn't try to speak again until he trusted his ability to.

"You…?" he tried again.

"Yes," Kurama whispered. His fingers pulled slowly through Yusuke's hair, smoothing it back from his face. "It's me."

Yusuke nodded. He'd known that. Even if Kurama had tried to deny it, Yusuke knew. It was Kurama, without a doubt, and wasting any more time trying to confirm it would be idiotic.

"How?" he asked. That was the next important question.

"You must promise me, Yusuke," Kurama's voice was quiet, but there was no missing the threat laced in his tone. "You must promise that you will reveal this to no one. I know you are in a bit of shock at the moment, but…"

Yusuke wasn't listening. Kurama might as well have been speaking another language, for all he could understand his words. Yusuke rolled off of him for no other reason than the fear that if he kept looking at him, and thinking about the fact that he had been gone and was back now and how pretty he was and how comforting his presence was and…if Yusuke didn't get at least a few inches of distance between them, unmanly crying would surely soon ensue.

"What happened to Shuichi?" he asked at last, scrubbing his hands through his hair and trying to make his scalp forget the way Kurama's hands had felt.

Kurama sat up slowly. Though Yusuke could feel his gaze, he refused to look at him. When Kurama finally began to answer, he did so slowly, choosing his words with obvious care.

"There is no Shuichi."

It sounded so simple, Yusuke laughed.

And it was as if there had been some kind of spell over him, because the laugh broke it. Suddenly, he was himself again – no longer trembling from a surprisingly intense – or was that an intensely surprising? – make-out session with a gorgeous redhead who happened to be one of his best friends, who just happened to be dead, only not really because they had made out, and he was sitting there, after all, and…

Feeling brave, he let himself look at him. Kurama had one leg folded, knee pressed to his chest, the other leg extended out before him. The soft morning breeze blew his hair around his face, softening his expression as he stared at passing joggers and thought.

"Explain it to me," Yusuke said, and it wasn't a request, but an order. His hands were shaking now, and it had nothing to do with kisses.

"Did you think I chose this form by happenstance?" Kurama's voice was a sigh, a whisper, and Yusuke had to strain to hear. "Souls are…stubborn, Yusuke…and I was dying. Too weak to fight one…a healthy one, anyway," the fox's back curved as he leaned forward to rest his chin atop his knee.

Yusuke waited, not sure he understood, but not trusting himself to speak. He wasn't sure if he wanted to punch Kurama, or hug him, the clever bastard.

"Shuichi Minimino was dying," Kurama said at last, simply. "And his soul, being not much different than mine…or yours, or Genkai's, or Kuwabara's, or any other soul…was willing to accept nearly anything if it meant survival."

"What the hell is all that supposed to mean?"

"I was never 'possessing' him, as our dear friend Koenma assumed when he o-so-generously decided that my mother should not be forced to suffer the pain of a lost son. Both desperate for survival, Shuichi and I clung to one other…before this body knew its first breath of air, Shuichi and I were one. There is no separating us. Yusuke…you must promise me that you will not tell _anyone_ that it is Kurama, and not Shuichi, who has returned from the spirit realm!"

"Why the hell shouldn't I?" he was confused and emotional and that pissed him off. "It's _you_! We all thought you were _dead_, you ass, and you've been _here_ the entire time! Did you think it was _funny_?"

Kurama didn't answer. Furious, Yusuke grabbed him.

The eyes that met his gaze were not the calm, thoughtful eyes of his friend.

"I understand how unkind it was for me to…"

"Damn right it was unkind!"

"Yusuke? Has it not occurred to you to wonder _why_ I didn't tell anyone?"

"Because you're a superior bastard who gets his rocks off by making other people look like idiots while you laugh at them behind that smile?"

Shifting his seat, Kurama turned fully to face him.

"Yusuke. Koenma made it very clear to you when he asked you to participate in my…restoration…did he not?"

"Well, obviously, I'm an idiot, so I guess the hell not, huh?"

"Who did he wish to bring back? Me, Kurama, the warrior who has served him…or Shuichi?"

When Yusuke realized the point his undead friend was trying to make, it felt like he'd been dropkicked by Godzilla. Kurama waited for him to draw his conclusions – whatever those conclusions were – and the silence between them stretched for several long moments.

"You don't really think Koenma would…" Yusuke didn't finish the question. It was too horrible an option to be true and, besides, his voice sounded way too much like a child asking if the bogeyman was under the bed.

"I doubt it's a personal thing – Koenma has a lot of spiritual red tape binding him. I…doubt he would have a choice."

The silence fell again. Yusuke and Kurama stared at each other as if they'd never met before.

"You're alive," Yusuke said at last. Stupid, but it was all he could think of.

"Yes."

"It…it's been you all along."

"Every moment of every day."

"You…" and this thought was more earth-shattering than any other. "You kissed me."

Kurama smiled.

"I didn't notice you fighting me."

Humiliatingly, Yusuke felt his face inflame. He jumped to his feet quickly, turning his back on his friend and trying to ignore the pleased smirk he could feel burning into the back of his head. When he was certain that he'd have to melt or burst into fire soon if Kurama kept laughing at him, he spun to face him.

Kurama had risen, and was occupied picking grass from his clothes and hair. He wasn't looking at Yusuke at all.

"Damn, but you're girly."

It slipped out before he could stop himself – something about being with Kurama, and knowing it was Kurama, causing him to slip into old habits. The redhead glanced up with a teasing look.

"But I _am_ a man, Yusuke – that's one fact that not even death has changed," he answered. "A man who, by the way, _you_ just made out."

"Well…" Yusuke faltered. "You started it!"

"Ah, yes, but _you_ were the one moaning, I believe."

"I was tryin' to scream. I thought you were gonna rape me!"

"Oh, Yusuke! What silly fantasies young boys have!"

"Like you haven't been drooling after my ass since the day we met! Don't think I haven't noticed the way you look at me – because I'm not as stupid as you think I am!"

"You know…" Kurama crossed his arms, eyes amused. "You were much less insulting when you thought I was Shuichi."

"And you were a hell of a lot less annoying!" Yusuke turned and began to walk, not really sure if they were fighting or playing, and even less sure which option he would prefer.

Kurama followed him, and even allowed him a few moments to fume before speaking again.

"About this kiss…"

"You were taking advantage of me!"

Kurama laughed, and the sound was free, easy…it was _Kurama._

Yusuke stopped abruptly, spinning to face the fox, who gave him innocent eyes.

"You weren't gonna tell me?" he demanded. "Really?"

All expression vanished from Kurama's face. All mirth, all teasing, all laughter. He crossed his arms.

"Above anyone," he said quietly, "I wanted to tell you."

Yusuke swallowed back a sudden, embarrassing lump of emotion.

"So what are you going to do then?" he asked, trying to sound tough.

Kurama shrugged lightly and looked away, his mask falling back into place seamlessly.

"Be Shuichi," he answered quietly. "Life is…more important than anything."

"No."

Kurama jerked as if struck, then turned his eyes back to him. Yusuke refused to back down from the first thing he had been sure about since the world had suddenly turned upside-down.

"Humanity doesn't suit you, Kurama. If your only options are humanity or death, then you might as well be dead!" he insisted. "It's the same thing, isn't it? Kind of? The Kurama I know would find a door number three! He wouldn't accept something so horrible!"

"Yusuke…"

"What are you gonna do – marry that girl your mom found? Work in some boring job, have two-point-five kids and a house with a big yard? Don't expect me to come say prayers over your ashes!"

"Yusuke…"

"For you, there's no difference between a tombstone and a minivan, so don't pretend any different! You were miserable when you were playing that game!"

"What…" uncharacteristically lost, Kurama looked away. "What else is there for me now?"

He didn't have an answer for that, and they both knew it.

"Lazy bastard," he said at last "Figuring that out is your job, not mine!"

His words failed to summon even the smallest of smiles.

"Look…you like to plan ahead, don't you?" he asked at last. "Well…for once…why not just wait and see?"

"Wait and…?"

"Always works for me, don't it?"

Kurama stared at him.

"I…"

"Come on," Yusuke swung at his arm, but stopped halfway through, suddenly reminded that only minutes ago those arms had been around him. He managed a smile with effort, and hoped Kurama wrote it off to the dark tone of their conversation. "We got a run to finish, don't we? I wasn't gonna say anything, but all this humanity has made that ass of yours a little flabby."

"It has not!"

Despite his protest, Kurama twisted to check. Yusuke grinned. Kurama's vanity was rarely expressed, but fun to exploit.

"If you ask me, the thing you should be worried about is that spare tire there," he meant to tease, but when he reached out, his hand met nothing but firm abs and, almost involuntarily, he snatched it back as if Kurama's body burned.

Kurama's eyes glowed at him – a predatory look he was neither familiar nor comfortable with. He drew back, expecting the worst, but Kurama only smiled.

"Perhaps you're right, Yusuke," he said quietly. "Perhaps there are things that, for the moment, are more important than deciding the course of my life as a human."

"G…good! Then we should run then!"

"There are…other…forms of exercise, you know."

Kurama laughed at him when he abruptly decided to continue the jog without him.


	10. Chapter 9

"Seriously, man?"

"What?"

"Seriously? You're blowing me off…to hang with _Shuichi_?"

"Hey, I don't like your language!" Yusuke protested, swinging at his friend. "I'm not blowing you anything!"

Kuwabara's face grew a painful shade of red, but he refused to let himself be sidetracked. Charging on was his way of ignoring Yusuke.

"_Seriously,_ Urameshi?" he demanded again.

Sighing, Yusuke gave his friend a flat look. "Why are you talking that way?" he demanded, annoyed. Since when did throwing suggestive comments Kuwabara's way _fail_ to send the larger boy into raving hysterics? "It's, like, seriously, totally, annoying."

The carrot-topped hulk kicked at him under the table, managing to land a surprisingly painful strike on his shin.

"I don't sound like that!" he bellowed.

Yusuke rolled his eyes and dropped them back to his plate.

"Look," shaking his head, he decided to set his attention solely on ensuring his fries were covered with the appropriate amount of catsup. "Stop being a girl. Seriously. You and I? We hung out. Now I'm gonna go see Shuichi – and you know what? You would be invited, too, if you weren't scared to death that he was gonna try to eat that shriveled cabbage you call a brain."

"I'm not - !"

"Go bother Yukina or something, all right? Leave me alone."

Kuwabara jerked as if about to say something, then ducked his head. Yusuke leaned back in his seat and watched him thoughtfully for a few moments, trying to decide if his friend really was whispering to his chicken sandwich.

"What?" Yusuke sighed at last. "Don't tell me I hurt your widdle feelings."

"You're an ass, Urameshi."

"Yeah? So I've been told. You're gonna have to buy that chicken dinner if ya keep uttering sweet nothings at it though."

The larger teen hesitated. He picked up the top bun of his sandwich and played with it for a moment. When he spoke, he seemed to be speaking to it, rather than Yusuke.

"Genkai banned me from her temple for two weeks," he told the bun mournfully. "I'm not even allowed to call."

"Why?"

Kuwabara didn't answer.

Yusuke made sure his sigh dripped with irritation as he sat up and picked up his drink, holding it before his face like a mask.

"Why?" he asked again, trying to attempt an accent.

Kuwabara threw his bun at him with a scowl.

"I'm not some kid, Urameshi!"

"Shit, I don't wanna know why, do I?"

Going white-faced, the large human rose quickly. "I've been a perfect gentleman, I'll have you know!" he roared. "My love is pure!"

"But?" Yusuke prodded, not convinced.

"But…" he eased himself back into his chair. "You really don't want know."

"Ew."

"Shaddup!"

"I was worried about you, Kuwabara, but it seems you have a ding-a-ling after all!" Yusuke laughed. "So tell me – on a scale from one to ten, one being holding hands in church and ten being filming a porno flick in church – how dirty was it?"

"We didn't do anything!"

"Ah. I see. Eleven."

Kuwabara threw the rest of his sandwich at him, and Yusuke avoided it easily by simply leaning to the right.

"First day in weeks I don't have school or work and you're gonna spend it with a zombie," Kuwabara muttered at last.

"Number one – I ain't your girlfriend, so I ain't responsible for entertaining you when you have a day off. Number two –and make sure you pay attention to this one, buddy – Shuichi-is-not-a-zombie."

"Whatever, man."

"And we're back to the valley girl act. Listen, why don't you just come with me, huh? I'm sure he won't mind."

"Uh, let's see…why wasn't I coming? Oh, yeah, that's it – I don't like him."

"You just don't know him," Yusuke pointed out, kicking at him. "Stop being stupid and come hang out with us. I bet you'll like it…it's actually not that different from being with Kurama."

"He's-not-Kurama."

Yusuke opened his mouth to argue, then closed it. He stared thoughtfully at his friend for so long that the other boy actually began to fidget uncomfortably.

"U…Urameshi?"

"Things…things can't be the same, Kuwabara," he said at last, looking away. "We gotta take what we can get…we gotta…just try to be happy it's not worse."

"How could it possibly be worse?"

Yusuke grimaced.

"Look, I'm gonna be late," he decided, rising. "Sure you don't wanna come? Fine. I'll call you later – mark my words, I am gonna get that Yukina story out of you if it's the last thing I do," he knew his smile was unconvincing because it actually _felt_ fake. He left the restaurant before Kuwabara could realize he hadn't left any money for the food, and stuffed his hands deep into his pockets as he began to walk slowly down the street.

Keeping the secret about Kurama was a pain in the ass.

The fun of knowing something no one else did could never stand in the face of the completely non-fun reality of watching his friends mourn for someone who was still around.

Kuwabara was having the hardest time. In the battle between honor and loyalty, loyalty seemed to be winning out. He simply couldn't stand the idea of a stranger living in a friend's body. Yusuke watched him struggle; he didn't have a doubt that his friend was even now beating himself up for being unable to accept Shuichi as he knew he should. Yusuke wanted to tell him more than he'd ever wanted anything in his life.

But Kurama insisted that he couldn't risk it – even if it was only Kuwabara he told.

"The more people who know, the smaller my chances of remaining undiscovered," he reminded him every time Yusuke brought it up. His eyes were always sad when he said it, and that, more than anything else, usually killed Yusuke's argument.

Because it hurt Kurama, too, knowing that there were those who missed him. Because it was hard enough for him, without Yusuke bringing it up every five minutes.

Because he was completely right. Even Yusuke knowing was probably one person too many.

Over the weeks since his friend's death, the walk to Kurama's house had become familiar…even comforting. Yusuke knew how to get there from most parts of town now, and he enjoyed the feeling of walking towards home, even if it wasn't his own. Things were shitty all around, but…

But at least he had his friend back.

Shiori, as always, seemed both pleased and surprised to open the door to him. Her memories had been altered, of course – changing Kurama's death to a serious illness that spanned several months – but the core of her memories remained the same. Devoted son though he may be, Kurama had never taken the next step and actually invited friends over.

"He's up in his room resting," she told him with a strained smile. It was the same nearly every time. Shiro fretted that her son could have a relapse – any time he was at home, she tried to keep him in his room 'resting', or, occasionally, on the front couch with several bowls of soup and steaming mugs of tea. Yusuke didn't think he would be surprised to come over one day to find her attempting to bathe him, she had become so overprotective. "I was thinking of taking him some juice – would you like anything to drink?"

"Thanks, but I'm fine," he assured her. He didn't think he'd ever be able to be comfortable with a woman who was so very…motherly. If she suddenly sprouted horns and turned purple, she wouldn't be any stranger to him than she was now.

Yusuke had to endure a few more awkward moments before finally managing to escape – fleeing up the stairs to Kurama's room.

The fox had had a small apartment near his university – a fact Yusuke knew, even though he had never visited the place – but it had been lost after his death. Because it had already been rented out to someone else, he would be living at home with his parents until it was time for him to return to school. If Kurama had an opinion about the situation, he hadn't bothered to share it with Yusuke.

Kurama was in the room, just as Shiori had promised, though he wasn't in bed resting. He was at his desk, the still-living roses Yusuke had bought, sitting in a vase near his hand, serving as the only splash of color amid the piles of books and binders that surrounded the fox. He was unusually casual in jeans and a slightly rumpled button-down shirt. Not aware yet that he was being watched, his face bore more expression than he usually cared to share – his forehead creased in thought, his lips frowning. One bare foot tapped the carpet absently.

"What's up, Shuichi?" Yusuke called, alerting his friend to his presence. A few more moments, and he was sure that the fox would have sensed him anyway. The problem was that he, Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara had all spent so much time in battle together, fighting side-by-side and trusting the each other, that it was hard to notice one another's energy very quickly unless they were looking for it specifically. They were too used to it.

Kurama had smoothed his expression before he turned to look at him.

"Yusuke," he greeted with a smile. "What a pleasant surprise. Shut the door, will you?"

He did as asked, then moved across the room to flop onto his friend's bed.

"My parents have to go meet with one of my stepbrother's teachers today," the redhead said nonchalantly as he turned back to his task. "In order to be on time, they will need to leave within fifteen minutes."

So, if Yusuke waited long enough, he and Kurama could speak freely. That was fine.

Yusuke tucked his hands behind his head, staring up at the ceiling.

"Mind if I ask you what the hell you're doing?"

"Just because I am currently out of school is no excuse to allow myself to fall behind in my studies."

"How can someone who looks like you be such a big nerd?"

"One of the very many unanswerable questions of the universe, I'm sure," he murmured.

Yusuke laughed.

Kurama didn't say anything else, but Yusuke felt no need to fill the silence. It was odd how he'd always felt so at-ease with the fox, from the very beginning, even before Kurama had proven his worth. Even with what had happened the day at the park, Yusuke still felt more comfortable with Kurama than with anyone else he knew.

After a while, a quiet tap came at the bedroom door. It opened slowly, and Kurama's mom stuck her head in. Her concern for her son's health was clear, even as she smiled.

"Shuichi, we're leaving dear."

He looked up as if just realizing the door had opened, and smiled. "Drive safely, mother."

"I don't like you sitting in that hard chair when you should be resting, dear."

"I know. I apologize."

"You're such a good boy to be so concerned about your grades, but don't neglect your friend, all right?"

"Yes, mother."

Yusuke waited until she was gone before snickering.

"Close up those books, Shuichi-chan. Mommy said not to neglect me."

"As if you would allow that to happen for even the slightest moment," the redhead sighed, rising from his chair. He crossed to the window and pulled back the curtain to watch his family in the driveway.

"So, I saw Kuwabara today…"

"Yusuke. Please."

He sighed. It was the same every time – Kurama didn't even pretend to listen anymore, he just asked. Please. Please – no more. Yusuke knew that, by asking, he hurt Kurama, but he could never stop himself.

"Is that all you came for?" Kurama asked without looking away from the window. His tone had gone cold.

"Don't be stupid. I came to see you."

"Hm."

A few moments of awkward silence passed, then Kurama let the curtain fall back into place.

"They're gone," he said, moving to join Yusuke on the bed.

"How long they gonna be gone? I know mommy doesn't like you going out of the house and getting too overexerted or whatever, but we should go do something."

" 'Go do something.' How very exciting that sounds!"

"Aw, gimme a break, Kurama."

The redhead winced, and paused for a moment, but didn't ask him not to use that name. They both knew it was paranoid to keep up the pretense when they were sure they were alone. Kurama sat down on the bed, the movement gracefully careless.

"Don't tell me you merely came here to stare at me," he said in mild reproach.

"Wow. Bitchy today much?"

"My apologies."

"Rough day."

Kurama didn't answer. They were silent for a long time before, without warning, Kurama turned to him.

Neither of them had forgotten about the kiss that day in the park – or Yusuke's reaction to it. Kurama had initiated many more kisses since then – to tease Yusuke, or to change the subject when he brought up something he didn't want to think about. Those kisses had been about punishing Yusuke for being annoying, or thoughtless, or stupid. None of them had been anything like the first.

Yusuke was frozen in surprise when he found himself suddenly pinned to the bed, Kurama's mouth covering his.

This was different though. This wasn't teasing or distraction. This was…this was…

This was more like the first time.

The thing that really bothered Yusuke when Kurama kissed him, the thing that made it such an efficient new weapon for the fox to use when he began to annoy him, was that Yusuke tended to forget until after it was over that he wasn't supposed to be enjoying it. While Kurama kissed him, he always got lost in the taste of him, the feel of his body. He didn't think about Keiko, or about the fact they were both male, or anything other than how exciting and fun and…and wonderful…it was until it was over.

This was no different.

Kurama's lips were so hungry, so demanding. There was a desperation to him, as if he wanted to pull Yusuke into him – or maybe, instead, sink into Yusuke. Hide within him. Escape…

Yes, that was what Kurama's kiss was. The fox was trying to escape and, wordlessly, he was begging Yusuke to help him.

Yusuke felt powerless, and it wasn't just the sheer, surprising dominance the fox was exerting over him. Kurama's mouth fed on his, his pale hands clutched at Yusuke's arms until nails bit into skin, his slim, lithe body ground Yusuke into the mattress…

And all Yusuke could think of was that he had no idea what he was doing.

This was new for him – not the physicality, which he definitely didn't have all that much experience with either, but the sudden, undeniable knowledge that Kurama was looking to him for answers, or, at least, for comfort.

And Yusuke had no idea how to comfort anyone.

The kiss ended softly, reluctantly. Kurama's body was covering his own, but Yusuke couldn't have moved if he'd wanted to anyway. He stared, lost, as his friend lifted his head enough to look down at him, and the only thing his bewildered mind was willing to contemplate was the novelty of the effect of all that red hair, falling around Kurama's face and down his shoulders. He could only stare up at Kurama – stare into his dark, sad eyes.

For a moment, it seemed neither of them would be willing to speak. It seemed that they were to remain, gazes locked, silent, like this forever.

"So…this is something we do now?" Yusuke asked at last. He tried smile, make his tone light, but neither of them were convinced. "We're two guys who randomly make out?"

"Does it bother you?"

The fact that it _didn't_ bother him was what really made him uncomfortable.

"I hate to admit it, especially to a guy who never forgets anything because he knows he can torture you for it later…but I'm out of my league here, Kurama."

"League?" he asked softly.

"You gonna tell your mom next time you see her to cancel your engagement? You gonna ask me to break Keiko's heart, move in with you, and be your personal love toy or something? We both know that neither of us wants that."

"The part about the personal love toy was intriguing."

"Kurama. Seriously? I have no idea what you want."

"That makes two of us."

"Liar."

"Hm?"

Yusuke shifted a little, wondering how long they could actually hold a conversation with Kurama lying on top of him. It wasn't uncomfortable, just…different.

And distracting.

"I think you do know what you want. You just aren't willing to admit it."

"Yusuke…"

"What? You keep doing this, so you must really want to talk about it, right?"

Kurama sat up, sitting on Yusuke's hips and giving him enough room to prop his upper body up on his elbows.

"If I begin to speak seriously to you," Kurama said, frowning. "You're going to get uncomfortable, make a joke, and squirm out of it."

"Like you can't out-tease me any day of the week."

"Yusuke."

"I'll be mature, okay? Just this once…free pass."

"Why?"

"All of these random molestations are getting a little old. Either rape me or admit you just wanted an excuse to use me as a chair."

"That's quite mature, Yusuke."

"Yeah? We'll you haven't started talking yet, have you? No. Maturity rules are only in play during serious conversation. Read your script."

Kurama sighed, but there was a smile playing at his lips.

"Does it bother you?" he asked at last.

"Does what bother me?" at Kurama's flat look, Yusuke shrugged. "I'm the muscle, not the brains, remember? You have to explain stuff a little better if you want me to keep up."

"You should stop referring to yourself as stupid."

"It's funny."

Kurama sighed, then leaned across Yusuke once more, nearly crawling across his body. He spoke from inches away, lips brushing Yusuke's with each word.

"Does-it-bother-you?"

"This…? Ah…" his head was reeling. It was really hard to think with Kurama so close. Unbidden, Yusuke's mind kept trying to flash back to that day at the tournament, when he had walked in on Kurama in the bath. He squeezed his eyes closed, trying to shove away the memory of pale, sudsy skin, and shook his head. " 'Bother' isn't the word I would use."

"It doesn't make you…uncomfortable?"

He had to force himself to talk. He'd promised to be serious, after all.

"Yeah it does. But not…not the way you…not the way you mean."

"Hm."

He felt, rather than saw, Kurama smile.

He actually felt cold as the fox sat up.

"What do you want, Kurama?" he asked, and his frustration was all too clear in his voice. He was a teenaged boy, Kurama was playing with him, and it wasn't fair.

"We discussed this."

"No – I mean what do you want from me, personally. This isn't you giving me a hard time cause I can't really hide the fact I think you're pretty. This isn't me trying to cover up the fact I was staring at your ass by accusing you of wanting mine. This is…I mean…this is really close to…you know…this is really close to something serious, isn't it?"

"Do I have to want anything from you?"

"It's you. You never do anything without a reason."

"Hm."

"Stop that. We're having a serious conversation here – or get the hell off."

"No, no. I…I'll try to be honest with you." Kurama sat up completely once more, looking thoughtful as he combed his fingers through his hair, pulling it back from his face. "I want to play with you, Yusuke," he said, after several moments of thoughtful silence.

"Play?"

"I will not be canceling my engagement, no matter how you argue against it. And once I am married, I will be faithful. Until then, though…"

"You want to…what's the saying? Sow your wild oats?"

"No…no, that isn't it. Yusuke…I'm tired. I'm so tired…you would never believe…" he sighed heavily and released his hair, letting it fall back around him. "I want an escape. I want some happy memories to take with me into the abyss that awaits. I want to play with you, Yusuke, because although I care greatly for you, I know that I do not love you. I know that you do not love me. But there is…something…between us. There always has been."

"I'm a fuck buddy?"

"We needn't ever fuck," it was always funny how casually, flippantly, elegant Kurama could use vulgar words. Even hearing his own words repeated at him, Yusuke had to fight the urge to giggle. "We don't even need to kiss…"

"I like the kissing!" he interjected quickly.

Kurama smiled warmly at him, and Yusuke tried to ignore the flush he could feel creeping across his face.

"Well, I do," he mumbled, looking away.

"Do we have to have a purpose?" Kurama asked quietly. "Must we define ourselves? Or may we simply enjoy each other's company, and the time we have, for as long as possible?"

"I can't believe you're asking me to be your fuck buddy."

Kurama frowned at him, then climbed off of him. Yusuke caught him around the waist as he tried to get up, sending them both crashing back into the bed. He squeezed his eyes shut, let himself get lost in that spill of wild, rose-scented red curls, and clutched Kurama's deceptively frail body tightly to him.

Laying side by side in the bed, Kurama's body spooned against his own, Yusuke could finally let down his guard enough for the honesty he'd promised.

"You know I'm here," he said, lips against Kurama's hair. "You know I've always been on your side. Whatever we are or aren't or will be or won't…that's not gonna change. So if you're tired, go ahead and rest. You don't have to take care of every little thing on your own cause there are people who'd kill to earn your smile…I'd do it. You…life wasn't right when you were gone. It just…it wasn't fun anymore."

"Yusuke…"

"And if you ever repeat any of this shit, so help me, I'll make you regret ever coming back from the dead."

Silence for a moment, then a quiet chuckle. Kurama shifted a little until he could slide one of his arms around one of the arms Yusuke was holding him with.

"Thank you, Yusuke.

* * *

Yusuke hadn't realized he had fallen asleep until he woke. He and Kurama were the same as they'd been before, pressed side to side in the bed. They hadn't moved at all, except now there was twilight creeping in through the window.

Kurama was deeply asleep – so much so, in fact, that he didn't stir as Yusuke carefully disentangled himself from his body – and the young detective found himself wondering just how long it had been since his friend had managed to get a full night's rest.

Kurama's family had to be home by now, but as far as Yusuke knew, no one had disturbed them. Surely if someone had walked in and found them together like that there would have been some sort of an outcry.

Looking down at his friend, he realized how very wrong he'd been at the funeral when he had equated Kurama's stillness to sleep. Sleep – real sleep – on the fox was vastly different than death had been. There was too much color and vibrancy to him. The expression of peace in his gently smiling lips was not eternal, but trusting. The beauty of his finely crafted face was not fragile, but dear.

Yusuke felt strangely calm as the sudden certainty came over him that Kurama had been very, very wrong.

"We're not gonna be able to just play, Kurama…" he found himself whispering quietly, almost hoping the fox would wake and hear him. When his friend didn't so much as twitch, he smiled. "Okay. So I won't clue you in just yet," he decided.

Still. Kurama had no idea what he had gotten himself into. As far as Yusuke was concerned, the fox had just as well given him the green light – anything he wanted to do, from reach out and grab a handful of that hair, to kissing those lips, he now considered himself to have permission to do. He might even try to grab his ass, later, when he was feeling brave and they were out in public.

Yusuke decided not to leave. After the way their conversation had gone, he could very well imagine even Kurama getting hurt feelings if Yusuke just slunk out without a good-bye. And he wasn't ready to leave yet. Out there, with other people, Kurama was still dead.

He checked the mirror to make sure that it wouldn't be obvious to Kurama's family that he'd been making out with their son, then headed downstairs.

He found Shiori in the kitchen, and she looked up from the stove when he entered the room.

"Oh! You're still here, Yusuke, dear? I was just about to go and get Shuichi for dinner."

"Shuichi is asleep…he said he overexerted himself studying, and wasn't feeling well," he watched Kurama's mother pale in concern, and fought the urge to smile at a sudden, wicked flash of genius. "He also said that…that he thought it helped him when I came to see him…and he's been sick for so long…do you think I could spend the night? I'd just feel better if I could keep an eye on him…and I think, more than anything…he really just needs a friend right now."

"Oh Yusuke…Yusuke, you're such a good boy!" her eyes were filling with tears, and she quickly turned back to the meal she was preparing. "My son is so…so lucky. I had no idea he had such friends…"

"I don't think he knew, either."

"I don't want to wake him…if I set a plate aside, will you make sure he heats it up and eats when he wakes?"

"Yes ma'am."

Shiori tried to urge him to eat with the family, but he managed to convince her that he wasn't hungry, and that he'd rather wait, anyway, so 'Shuichi' wouldn't have to eat alone. He accepted the extra pillows and the sleeping bag the tearful mother plied him with, persuaded her into letting him take care of her son ("You need your rest, to! What will Shuichi do if his mother gets sick because he needed tending?"), and retreated in triumph back to the bedroom.

He took care to make sure the door was locked behind him, dumped the sleeping bag and pillows on the floor, and climbed back into the bed. It took a little creative maneuvering to get his friend stripped down to boxers and under the covers. It took a little creative swearing to find the bed again after he'd turned off the light.

It didn't take much creativity at all to coax Kurama into rolling back into his arms.

And through it all, the fox never stirred once.

* * *

tbc...

Thanks for reading.


	11. Chapter 10

I'm going to try getting back in the habit of answering reviews - I really miss having a dialogue going with my readers! Unless I get so terribly busy I'm lucky to have time even to post, you can expect some kind of response - a small thank you, at the very least, or the traditional long and pointless ramblings if you give me the opening for it - either in your inbox or at the end of the chapter (depending on whether or not you signed in that day.)

Thank you to everyone who's stuck with me through my very long hiatus. I truely appreciate it. On a side note: I've been looking foward to posting this chapter for a loooooooong time.

* * *

"Get up, Yusuke."

He felt the blankets being pulled forcefully off his body, but the only response the young detective could summon was to curl into an even tighter ball, clutching a pillow to his chest – since the warm body he'd been snuggling earlier had so rudely jumped out of bed a few moments ago – and trying, desperately trying, to cling to the last vestiges of the very pleasant and somewhat naughty dreams he was already beginning to forget.

"Yusuke!" the voice, usually such a quiet, pleasant voice, was now a low and dangerous hiss. "Get up this instant!"

Kurama didn't wait for a reply from his non-compliant friend. Yusuke's stubborn refusal to leap from the warm bed, prostrate himself at his feet, and apologize profusely for whatever it was he had done wrong seemed to be enough of an answer for the angry fox, for the next thing Yusuke knew, he was being dragged from the bed by the ear –

And the look in Kurama's eyes made it perfectly clear that that Yusuke was lucky the furious redhead could not risk using his powers.

"Yusuke – did you _sleep_ here all night?" he demanded.

"Well…" the detective yawned, shrugging. "Yeah."

Kurama released him with a slight shove and turned, taking a few steps away from him.

"What? Kurama? I told your mom you were sick. She didn't mind me sticking around."

"Yusuke…"

"What?"

"Yusuke! You could have just ruined everything! What will mother think?" he dropped his head into his hands, clearly distraught.

"S'not like we did anything. Though I've been thinking about this 'fuck buddy' thing, and was thinking that _maybe_…"

"Yusuke!" he interrupted. "I am due to be _married_, if you will kindly remember!"

"Yeah…like _that_ mattered to you last night!" Yusuke stared at his friend's back, feeling lost and a little angry. He crossed his arms and glared until he realized his friend wasn't going to turn around. "You don't _like_ girls, Kurama – and don't try to argue. Your tongue's been down my throat way for many times for that to work!"

Kurama didn't answer.

Yusuke realized slowly that giving his friend a hard time wasn't going to do anything. As well as he faked it, Kurama was not, nor would he ever be, human. His point of view would always be a little skewed, no matter how intelligent he was.

And to Kurama, anything considered "normal" or, at least, "desirable" by the majority was what he believed he wanted. "Normal human behavior" was, in Kurama's eyes, a wife his mother approved of, a throng of kids, and, hell, probably a nice house, green yard, and a minivan, too.

It didn't matter that he was wild and beautiful and powerful and amazing – because those things weren't normal. Being an elegant, gorgeous, slightly demonic but very trustworthy warrior who helped to protect all of humanity wasn't an acceptable role. The boring family thing – _that_ was what he'd convinced himself he wanted.

And it didn't matter, Yusuke realized with a terrifying chill, that Kurama had come back from the dead – he was still hell-bent on killing himself.

And Yusuke had no idea how to stop him.

"Shit," he breathed when it struck him. Feeling overwhelmed with the completely alien sensation of utter defeat, Yusuke sank down onto the bed. It was as if his eyes had been opened and now, when he looked at Kurama, he couldn't keep himself from seeing that he as exhausted and miserable as he had been before the tournament disaster. Ignoring the opportunities of having a second chance, Kurama was making all the old mistakes all over again, and ripping himself to shreds in the process. He had no idea how wonderful he was – the real him, not the stupid "perfect" illusion he had created for his mom. "You should be smarter than this."

"I cannot expect you to understand why this is important to me, Yusuke, but I do expect you to respect it," Kurama said softly, voice firm. "Making my mother happy is the most important thing in the world to me."

"Kurama…your mom wants _you_ to be happy, too, doesn't she? She'll love you no matter what you do with your life, and no matter who you decide to spend it with…won't she? If she knew how much trying to make her happy was hurting you…"

"She does not and _will not_ know!" Kurama insisted fiercely, rounding on him.

Yusuke immediately sprang to his feet and threw himself at his friend. Somehow, his lips found Kurama's and stayed there, even as he thought, belatedly, that this was the first time he had ever initiated anything between them. Kurama had given him permission to move from verbal to physical teasing, and using his own weapons against him was not an opportunity he was willing to pass up on. He covered Kurama's mouth with his own, kissing him passionately yet inexpertly, and he refused to break the kiss even as his momentum caused Kurama to lose his balance and began to fall. Yusuke refused to break it even as he rode his friend to the ground. Yusuke refused to break it even as he struggled – and succeeded – in pinning the fox's arms to the carpet. He pressed forcefully into the kiss, harder than he ever would have dared kiss anyone else, crushing Kurama's mouth beneath his own.

"You wouldn't even give a fuck what I said if you didn't know I was right!" he whispered furiously when he at last pulled away. He couldn't bring himself to rise more than a few inches away from the fox's mouth, and the result was that, on certain words, their lips brushed enticingly – almost distracting him from the point he was trying to make.

Kurama's eyes were fierce. He turned his head to the side, trying to avoid further lip-to-lip molestation. "_Yusuke…_"

"And…" Yusuke sat up, feeling a sudden surge of triumph as a new realization hit him. "You wouldn't be so afraid of what mommy _might_ think about me spending the night if, somewhere in that calculating little heart of yours, you didn't care about me as just a little bit more than a distraction!"

He laughed – he couldn't help but to laugh – because this thought was the first one he'd had that gave him any hope at all.

Kurama jerked as he began to lean in for another kiss.

"Don't you _dare_…" he began.

"You know it's true!" suddenly lighthearted, Yusuke moved for his lips.

Kurama's glare intensified.

"Try it and I _will_ bite you," the fox promised.

When he hesitated, Kurama seemed to read his mind.

"It would _not_ be worth it," he vowed.

Yusuke decided to hold off on kissing until that scary look in Kurama's eyes went away. He sat up again, and attempted to melt his friend's heart with what he hoped was a cute pout. C_ute_ wasn't usually one of Yusuke's favored weapons – in fact, all his life he'd done his best to hide or distract from the fact he actually had a very pretty face himself – and so the little-used expression failed its intended effect completely.

"Get off of me," Kurama ordered coldly.

Yusuke refused, instead attempting to strengthen his pout with furrowed eyebrows. He earned himself only another glare for his troubles, but refused to back down, nevertheless.

"If I went downstairs right now and told your mom…" he began at last, finally abandoning the ill-fated pout.

Kurama didn't hesitate.

"You would find yourself nine kinds of dead within the hour."

"I see. This is, of course, without your powers?"

"Naturally," the fox agreed, coolly serious. "_With_ them, it would be seventy-three kinds of dead."

"Wow!" Yusuke rubbed his chin thoughtfully, considering it.

"It would not," Kurama promised, "Be worth it."

"Now _that_ you _don't_ know for sure."

"Yusuke…"

"I'm serious," he shrugged. "No guarantee you'd be able to kill me if you tried, anyway, with or without powers – and if you did, well, s'not like it'd be the first time I've been dead. Might be worth it if it got you outta this weird funk. Make the light come back into your eyes."

Kurama actually looked startled.

"Light?" he repeated.

"Yeah, that's right, I noticed!" he said defiantly. "Don't pretend with me, man, cause it won't work! You-are-fucking-miserable. You were miserable before you died, and you're miserable now. You could hide it when I thought you were Shuichi, but I _know_ Kurama and this shit ain't it!"

"Are you quite finished?"

"Not sure."

"Oh?"

"Yeah."

"Oh?"

"Well, I'm pretty sure that the minute I get up, you're going to try to hurt me."

"Quite right."

They stared at each other. Kurama was smiling now, but Yusuke wasn't really sure what that meant. Saying he knew Kurama was like saying he knew the ocean, or something. He could, occasionally, predict him…or at least make a pretty good gauge of his mood, but he still contained unfathomable depths of mysteries. He could still surprise him.

"Light in my eyes," Kurama mused at last. "Strangely poetic for you. Will I find you proposing next? Really, Yusuke, had I known you felt so _strongly_…"

"Hey, don't flatter yourself!"

"Good. I'm relieved."

They stared at each other some more, and Yusuke fought against the very uncomfortable realization that the conversation might have gone beyond his capacity for understanding.

Once again, the fox proved startlingly adept at reading his mind.

"I'm thrilled that you seem to have agreed to play with me," he said quietly, "But please remember – don't fall in love with me."

* * *

It was three days before Kurama would agree to let Yusuke see him again, but the detective really couldn't claim to be surprised. He had no doubt that Kurama had used those three days to carefully test his mother's opinion about their little sleepover. Quite obviously, he had found everything satisfactory, of else he _still_ wouldn't be receiving Yusuke's calls.

"You were right," the fox said by way of greeting. "It never once occurred to her to suspect that we may have been doing anything…inappropriate."

Yusuke stuffed his hands in his pockets and grinned cheekily at his friend.

"Guess you just have a dirtier mind than she does…_buddy_."

Kurama's lips twitched, but whether or not he made the connection to the significance of Yusuke's chosen nickname, he didn't reveal.

"I owe you an apology," he conceded, inclining his head.

"Geez. Now I guess I gotta feel bad about all the dirty, naughty, perverted, disgusting, and/or disturbing things I did to you while you were asleep. You aren't pregnant, are you?"

"_Not_ funny, Yusuke."

His grin widened. While Kurama had used the three days of separation to test his mother, Yusuke had used them to think about Kurama – or, more accurately, Kurama's suggestions that they fool around. There wasn't much else he'd been _able_ to think about, really, and there was a certain degree of freedom that came with not having to question what it meant that Kurama was the sexiest creature he'd ever met. Before they'd ever kissed, Yusuke had forced himself to ignore the random bursts of attraction he felt for the fox, and now he had an excuse to let himself examine them.

And the truth was, that he had missed out on a lot before Kurama's death…and now that he was back…

Kurama was like a drug to Yusuke. He couldn't get enough of him. The playful banter they had always shared, the teasing, the suggestive jokes, the occasional heated looks…hanging out with Kurama had always been a little addictive.

And the very-open term _playing_ opened so many more doors. Having the freedom to not just say, but now _do_ almost anything he wanted to Kurama was something that could, potentially, be endlessly fun.

"I _do_ appreciate your waiting for me," Kurama said at last, fighting his own smile as he observed the mountain of steps leading up to Genkai's temple. He had actually insisted on coming when Yusuke had mentioned the get-together everyone was trying to plan. "Shall we go up together?"

"You sure it's a good idea?"

"Pardon?"

"You sure you can keep up your little act when you're around all your friends."

"Don't insult me, Yusuke. Not after I've just forgiven you."

"Well, it's just…you know. You couldn't keep _me_ from finding out, and I'm not exactly the sharpest knife in the drawer."

"Ah. Yes. But you see, darling Yusuke, the only reason _you_ discovered my secret was because _I_ made the mistake of kissing you." Tossing his head, Kurama began to walk up the stairs. "Don't worry – I doubt I will make that mistake again. Kissing you, I mean."

"Like you can resist!" Yusuke laughed, feeling an excited tingle at Kurama's mention of the change in their relationship. "Face it man, you want me. Bad." he followed his friend, laughing.

Kuwabara had been the one to suggest everyone meeting up at the temple, as the only way Genkai was willing to let him come see Yukina was if other people came with him.

Yusuke had made sure he and Kurama would be at least an hour late.

And he hadn't mentioned that he had invited "Shuichi."

"Since we're talking about my…raging attraction to you…" Kurama said teasingly, "I do have a note of concern. Is Keiko going to be here?"

"If Kuwabara invited her." Yusuke hadn't even thought about asking her himself, he realized guiltily. "Why?"

"Well, I need to know whether of not to inform her as to just who it was who taught you all those exciting new kissing tricks."

"Don't even play that way, man!"

Kurama laughed. He was still laughing when they reached the top of the stairs.

And the people in the temple's courtyard were met, flawlessly, with the bright and smiling illusion of Shuichi. The transition had been made seamlessly.

"Damn! You are good!" Yusuke hissed.

"You have no idea," Kurama answered in a low, wicked tone, before pressing forward.

It was clear that everyone was taken aback by the sight of him. By now, everyone in the group knew that "Shuichi" had been brought back to life, though Yusuke really was the only one who had come to see him at all. Seeing their dead friend walking down the street, and knowing that that friend was no longer the person they knew and loved, was something none of them had been able to force themselves to endure. Yusuke understood the feeling too well to blame any of them for it.

"Hello, everyone," Kurama greeted, making a spectacular job of appearing shy and unsure as he offered them a timid, Shuichi smile.

Yukina was the first to move. She rose gracefully from the picnic blanket she and everyone else had been reclining on, and when she reached them, she actually took both of Kurama's hands in her own.

"It's so nice to meet you, Shuichi-san."

Yusuke waited, but her demon powers didn't seem to be picking up on Kurama's. Of course, the fox was amazing at hiding his energy signature, and if one wasn't suspecting Shuichi of being anything other than he appeared, there would be no reason to even think of looking for it.

"Kazuma?" she called to Kuwabara. "Come say hello to Shuichi-san."

"Please," Kurama gave Yukina's hands a squeeze, then drew his own away. " 'Shuichi' is fine."

Kuwabara had loyally lumbered to his feet, but was slow to approach. Keiko actually reached them before he did, and Yusuke was more surprised to see her hug Kurama than he was by the fact that Kuwabara had remembered to invite her at all.

"It's nice to see you, Shuichi," she greeted, as if he had always been a part of their party. Wetness shone in her eyes, however, betraying her thoughts. Although Genkai didn't herself rise to approach, she glared at Kuwabara until the large boy at last reached them, and shook Shuichi's hand. Only once that was done did the old woman give the fox a nod of acknowledgement.

"I'm afraid we've just finished our meal," Yukina told them apologetically.

Keiko leveled an accusatory glare at Yusuke.

"You're late."

"There are plenty of leftovers, though," Yukina added, clearly hoping to prevent a quarrel. Kurama took her cue, following her and Keiko to the blanket as if suspecting Yusuke would start something if they were all permitted to stay where they were.

Yusuke and Kuwabara stayed where they were, staring out each other until the others were out of easy earshot.

"He…looks just like him," Kuwabara said at last. Yusuke glanced at Kurama, who was laughing and chatting and doing a remarkable job of being human.

"They've actually got a lot of things in common," he said awkwardly. For some reason, lying to Kuwabara while Kurama was right _there_ and, to Yusuke, now so obviously _Kurama_, was really difficult.

"I…I think I'm glad you brought him."

That snapped Yusuke's attention back to his friend.

"Yeah?" he asked, surprised.

"I hate it when you're right…but you are. This time. Kurama woulda' wanted us to be nice to him…look out for him. I mean look at him – he's so small and weak."

Yusuke bit his tongue to keep from saying something disastrous. "I've been right a lot today," he said instead, hoping Kuwabara would misunderstand his grin. "Not a bad experience to tell the truth."

"Yeah? Well, I think you should enjoy it. I know it don't happen often."

Yusuke swung at Kuwabara. Kuwabara swung back. Together they went to join the group.

Kurama really amazed him, his performance was so flawless. Yusuke wasn't an expert in energy, but as far as he could tell, Kurama even had his restricted to the exact perfect amount of a normal human. After a few moments, Yusuke was even able to relax and stop worrying about Kurama's secret being exposed. He began to enjoy himself.

It was to be short-lived, however, for they had barely been there for a half-hour before the friendly laughter and teasing was interrupted by the sudden appearance of a certain blue-haired ferry girl.

She didn't wait to be greeted.

"We've got trouble," she said without preamble. Her hair was a disaster, her kimono a wrinkled mess, and even her usual, cute smile was nowhere to be seen.

"Botan?" Keiko seemed to be the first to find her voice after the startlingly blunt pronouncement. "What's wrong?"

The blue haired girl hesitated, glanced at Kurama, hesitated again.

"Perhaps I should go take a walk," the fox said, his reluctance to leave dangerously evident.

"I'm sorry, Shuichi, but…"

Ignoring her plead for him to understand, he simply nodded. Briefly, as he passed, Kurama sent Yusuke a very significant look from under his eyelashes, and the detective did his best to give a subtle nod. He'd make sure to repeat everything he heard later.

"What's going on, Botan?" he asked as soon as Kurama disappeared out of sight around one corner of the temple.

"It's horrible! Oh, Yusuke, I _couldn't_ say it in front of Shuichi, it would upset him so! Spirit World is a mess right now – there are souls coming in by the thousands!"

"Human?" Kuwabara asked, concerned.

"No – demon. But we're expecting human soon enough if he gets his way!" she seemed to realize that she had yet to tell them what she was talking about, and stopped to take a deep breath. She shook her head when Yukina quietly offered to get her something to drink. "It's the king, I mean," she said. "The new king – of Makai. All the old rules are out the window…I mean, we put a new barrier up just before the tournament, anyway, but…he's sacrificing lower-level demons to open small rifts in it. There are already so many that we can't even keep track of them all, and the only thing keeping him from making them bigger is the fact our patrols have been really lucky!"

"Is the new barrier not as good as the old?" Yusuke asked.

Genkai gave him a withering look. "You should be able to feel it by now, you idiot," she said. "It's _stronger_ than the old one."

"Then how could they put holes in it?" he asked.

"That's her point," she spat. "Even were he sacrificing thousands of _virgins_, he shouldn't be able to damage the barrier – isn't that right, Botan?"

"Yes," she breathed. "Yes, that's right."

Kuwabara was the one to begin to figure it out. "So it's something about his specific demon powers that lets him do it?"

Botan stared at him in disbelief until she realized that not only he, but Yusuke, too, were both waiting for her answer.

"You…you don't know?"

"Know what? What kind of demon's ruling Makai? Obviously not or we wouldn't be asking, now would we?"

"Didn't you watch the end of the tournament?"

Yusuke felt a flash of anger at the memories her question raised.

"Kinda had other concerns on our minds, in case you've forgotten," he spat. "So he's a bad guy, then? So we'll go take him out. What's the big deal?"

"Yusuke…" she looked pleadingly to the others, and blanched when she realized that she was, indeed, the only one who actually knew who the king was. She visually steeled herself before meeting his eyes. "Yusuke, Janus won the tournament."

It was several moments before Yusuke could think again. Several moments before he could even recognize the fury and hate coursing through his veins for what they were. Several moments before he realized that Kuwabara had grabbed his arms and was restraining him, lest he lash out stupidly. Several moments before he realized that Botan was staring at him fearfully, as if expecting him to hit her.

And then, the spiritual quiet of Genkai's temple was broken by a violent, furious burst of demonic energy.

Demonic energy that was not Yusuke's.

Demonic energy that came from the direction Kurama had gone.

Demonic energy that was not Kurama's, either.

Yusuke broke Kuwabara's hold on him without effort – the human boy's hands had gone slack. While everyone took a moment to stare in the direction of the dark flare of energy, Yusuke was already moving.

The energy pulsed, warning, strong enough to create a visible aura, and he broke into a run as he rounded the corner.

Only to skid, moments later, to a stop.

Hiei's face was contorted with rage, even as he turned his glare from the object of his anger to Yusuke. He had the front of Kurama's shirt clutched in one white-knuckled fist, his other hand buried in his red hair in what, by Kurama's expression, was clearly a painful grip.

As the others came rounding the corner, the small demon shoved Kurama away from himself so harshly that the fox fell backwards, skidding against the pavement. Several long, gleaming strands of red hair remained tangled in Hiei's fingers as he took a threatening step toward Yusuke.

When he spoke, his voice was as quiet, cold, and deadly as the sound of a blade being drawn in the night.

"Why?" he demanded furiously, aura of inky black and poisonous purple spiking around him sharp enough to flay flesh from bone. "_Why wasn't I told_?"

* * *

tbc….

Many many thanks to everyone who read.

Many many _more_ thanks to everyone who reviews.

Response to Unsigned Reviews:

kit-kit - Frankly, at this point, I'm beginning to doubt that _anything_ Kurama would do would surprise me. That fox is...a handful.

shinji-sama - It's okay - I think most people find themselves drawn in to Kurama. The boy's got charisma! Anyway, I really appreciate that you gave the fic a chance, and I'm glad you're enjoying it!

Katia-chan - As fun as it is to imagine them tossing off the clothes and randomly going at it, letting them interact on a social level turns out to be a much more satifsying experience! (so far...) I'm glad the characterization seems all right so far - I'm trying something a little different with this fic, and it's nice to know it seems to be working. Anyway, thanks so much for reading!

I hope I didn't miss anyone! Thanks again, everyone, and I hope to see you next week!


	12. Chapter 11

It didn't seem real – though the mind that would find the joke funny was a sick one Yusuke never wanted to meet.

Hiei's fury sparked and flared around him, sharp and threatening as the snapping jaws of a dragon, as potentially damaging as a hurricane. His power and his anger had actually taken on a visual aura around him, dark and dangerous winds of rage whipping the air with blade-like sharpness.

Yusuke and the others stood just outside that gale, although Kurama was still stuck right in the middle of it, unable even to regain his feet. Yusuke's first thought was of the need to get him out of there before Hiei did something stupid.

His second thought, occurring to him only as his friend sent him an urgent look, was that, somehow, Hiei _knew_.

Hiei _knew_ that Kurama was _Kurama_. He _knew_.

And he needed to be distracted before he ruined everything.

"Why the _fuck_ wasn't I told?" the small demon snarled, drawing his katana.

"You're not exactly an easy man to find, ya' know."

Yusuke's voice, the first other than Hiei's to slip into the whirlwind of violent emotion, sounded too loud. He had tried to sound nonchalant, even cheerful, and knew as soon as the words were out of his mouth that that choice had been a mistake. Hiei was like a wounded animal and should be treated as such – with low voices and careful movements.

The small, dark demon's upper lip lifted in a silent snarl as he advanced, muscles coiled for attack.

"Hey, don't shoot the messenger!" Yusuke said, that damn, flippant tone refusing to go away. "It was Spirit World that decided to bring Shuichi back, not any of us!"

Hiei continued to advance, but then his aura flickered like a candle flame as Yusuke's words managed to penetrate his fury.

The detective hurried to take advantage of the momentary window of opportunity.

"I thought for sure they would have written you or something," he shrugged, trying to pretend he didn't notice anything was wrong. His eyes flickered to Kurama, then back to Hiei. "They wanted to give ShuichiMinimino a chance to live out his life that he _never_ got because…because of…"

He couldn't say Kurama's name, he realized. If he said it, right now, something would betray him and everyone would know.

Hoping he looked mournful to those around him, Yusuke ducked his head.

Hiei stared at him, blood-colored eyes boring into him, for several moments before the furious aura flared again. Rounding violently on Kurama, he ripped off his headband. The fox cried out in pain as the jagan tore suddenly into his mind.

"_Hey!"_

Yusuke launched himself at the smaller demon, launched himself into that whirlwind of fury and, he realized absently, hurt, the sound of Kurama's scream pushing all other concerns out of his mind.

It didn't matter when, all three eyes having gone wide and blank, Hiei's anger and power abruptly swirled off into nothing. It didn't matter that the normally alert demon didn't seem to even notice Yusuke's coming attack.

What mattered was that Kurama had gone very pale, his head in his hands and his body curled in on itself as it tried to recover from Hiei's actions.

Yusuke's fist made contact, and Hiei barely blinked.

"What the _hell_ do you think you were doing?" Yusuke demanded, grabbing him.

"Kurama…?"

"_Shuichi, _damn it, _Shuichi_!"

Hiei blinked. Slowly, his bewildered eyes turned to Yusuke.

Even more slowly did sense return to those eyes. He scowled, and though his aura remained controlled this time, Yusuke still felt the anger return. He didn't care. Convinced that the small demon had at last controlled himself, he pushed him away from him and moved to check on Kurama, who was slowly trying to sit up.

"I'm…_fine_…" he said lowly, trying to brush him away.

Yusuke was tempted to believe him – believe the pain had been only an act to make him seem more Shuichi-like to onlookers – but his hand shook a little as it rose to wipe at a trickle of blood coming from his nose.

Yusuke insisted on helping Kurama to his feet, and kept an arm around him as he swayed unstably. He shot a glare at his friends.

"_No one_ bothered to tell Hiei that Koenma brought Shuichi back from the dead?" he demanded through clenched teeth.

"We sent someone to tell him…" Boton said in a weak voice, brow furrowing.

Kurama's hand fisted in Yusuke's shirt. "I think I need to lie down," he whispered.

"Shit," _that_ wasn't an act. Kurama really wasn't feeling well. "Genkai, I'm using one of the rooms," he wasn't asking, but she nodded as if giving permission, lighting a cigarette and glaring at the three demons suspiciously.

Yusuke didn't care. They needed to get away from the group before someone put two and two together and blurted out the truth, and, more important, Kurama needed somewhere quiet to recover. He had been unusually unprepared – perhaps due to surprise over the sudden appearance of Hiei – and had taken the full force of the Jagan without even the smallest of shields in place.

"You better come with us," Yusuke decided, turning his glare on Hiei at the thought. If he had done any permanent damage…

Red eyes darted away, but he gave a sharp, sullen nod.

* * *

Had Yusuke been feeling the least bit charitable or empathetic, he would have thought about how horrible it would feel if he were in Hiei's place. He remembered what Kurama had told him at the tournament – that the two of them had once been lovers – and the way it had felt, listening to him, as if there really had been something very serious in their feelings for one another. 

If he was Hiei, and had been in love with Kurama, and Kurama had died…

Even if he wasn't Hiei. Yusuke, as himself, knew that, whatever his feelings for the fox, if he had seen him die and then, months later, come to the human world to find him walking and breathing and absolutely fine…

He probably would have reacted much the way Hiei had. He would have taken it personally. He would have been pissed.

And he would have been _hurt._

Yusuke knew all this, somewhere deep in the back of his mind, and he didn't care. If anyone standing outside the temple right now managed to figure out that 'Shuichi' was not what he seemed, then it was all over, and Kurama would be gone again.

And if that happened, Yusuke wouldn't be able to restrain himself. He would kill Hiei.

Or die trying.

The three of them were completely silent as they walked down the temple's long hallways. At first, Kurama had tried to insist that he didn't need any help walking, but Yusuke had refused to release him, and now the fox couldn't even pretend. He sagged against Yusuke's side, head on his shoulder, as he reluctantly allowed the detective to support most of his weight.

Yusuke led them to the bedroom farthest away from the courtyard, hoping that there they would be protected from prying ears and "help" from friends who would only do more harm.

"Close and lock the door," Kurama requested of him as soon as they were in the room. He pushed himself away from Yusuke, managing to stumble to the bed without falling. Yusuke did as asked before rounding on Hiei, finally able to pay attention to the anger building inside his own mind.

"What the _fuck_ did you think you were doing?" he demanded.

The small demon appeared calm and composed now, although occasionally his aura sparked sharply close to his skin.

"And _how_," he asked softly, voice laced with poison, "_Should_ I have reacted?"

"Fighting amongst one another about 'shoulds' is a terrible waste," Kurama said softly. Finally able to lay down, his color looked a little better. He'd covered his eyes with one arm. "Errors were made all around – but there's nothing left but to move on."

"If spirit world finds out it's _Kurama_ they brought back - !"

"I understand that _now_, detective!" Hiei seethed.

"It's my fault, if it's anyone's," Kurama interjected. "Forgive me, Hiei, for not sending warning. I had a feeling you would recognize my true nature…but I thought the chances of our meeting again were…" his voice was almost too quiet, causing Yusuke another flash of worry. "Well, you have to admit that it has been quite some time since you have willingly visited the Human World, and even more time since you have been able to endure my presence for any period of time…and what cause would Shuichi Minamino have to visit the Demon plane?"

Hiei stared at him, and for just a moment, he looked lost and childlike.

The expression quickly became a glare as one of Kurama's bright, green eyes peeked out at him from under his arm.

"Hiei…why _are_ you here?"

"Not for you."

"Clearly."

Yusuke shifted, uncomfortably suspecting that there was more to their conversation than he was getting. Hiei and Kurama stared at each other for several moments, and Hiei was the first to break eye contact.

"Janus," he answered at last.

That made Kurama sit up – or, at least, try. The sudden movement made him wince, hands going to his head, but he didn't lie back down.

"Botan was here about him, too," Yusuke admitted, moving to the bed and sitting down as Kurama fought to stifle a groan. "That bastard really won the tournament?"

"Won, and was none to shy about taking on his duties afterwards."

"How could…he really won?" Kurama asked. It was his turn to look lost, and Yusuke realized that his friend hadn't spent much time thinking about the creature who had killed him.

"We need to take him out," Hiei stated unflinchingly.

"I still don't understand why he's such a big deal though," Yusuke admitted, trying to avoid looking at Kurama. He was afraid of glancing at him and seeing him frightened, or, worse, sad. "I mean, sure, he wants to get to the human world, but who doesn't?"

"He wants to…what?"

"Janus has more potential," Hiei answered. He, too, was ignoring Kurama. "He isn't trying to create a hole, he's trying to destroy the barrier completely – and if he succeeds, it will mean the complete and total annihilation of humanity."

"Not to sound like an ass – but since when do you care about humanity?"

"You _are_ an ass, and I _don't_ care about your precious humans," Hiei spat.

"Then why are you here? Bored?"

"The barrier isn't his only goal," Hiei answered, _dumbass_ left silent but understood. "Janus has taken complete, iron control of all of Demon World – he and all other 'former gods' are the unquestioned authorities, and anyone who dares protest or question is killed or worse," he crossed his arms, looking away. "And the only reason there aren't more demons rising up against him is because they care about that damn barrier more than they care for their own lives."

"How mature of you to put your life on the line for the good of your species, Hiei," Kurama observed, mildly teasing.

"Bottom line," Yusuke insisted. "How serious is this?"

Hiei snorted.

"It's serious enough that Mukuro and Yomi have signed a temporary truce – set aside their mutual animosity for one another in order to pool their resources in the hope of driving Janus from his seat of power," he answered, a grim smile showing that he took some kind of malicious pleasure from being the bearer of bad news. "I've been sent to recruit for their armies, but the trouble is that, of those actually strong enough to have even the smallest chance of making some kind of impact, more than three-fourths would rather risk a tyrant and gain access to the humans than anything else."

"And what's supposed to happen if they _do_ manage to get rid of the bastard?"

"Surely the two of them would never agree to rule together," Kurma mused, agreeing with Yusuke's line of thought. "So there will be war once more…only how will the army split itself? It will be a bloodbath, for certain."

"Worry about that when the time comes," Hiei snapped.

Kurama nodded, but it was clear he wasn't really listening. His eyes had that faraway look that meant he was deeply entrenched in his plots, and it seemed even the residual pain from Hiei's attack was being ignored in favor of the more important task of thought.

Yusuke was happy to leave the thinking to him. The truth was that the moment he had heard the name of Kurama's killer spoken aloud, he had gone cold.

And so far, warmth had yet to return.

Yusuke wondered how unmanly it would look if he suddenly reached out and took Kurama's hand. He wondered how unmanly it made him that he suddenly _wanted_ to reach out and take Kurama's hand.

Yusuke took Kurama's hand.

Hiei's sharp eyes followed the movement.

Yusuke didn't care, even as the small demon frowned in displeasure. Moments like this, when Kurama was so overtly Kurama-like, just reinforced how much everything had changed. Yusuke was reminded that having Kurama here at all was something amazing and important and wonderful. Kurama was not something to be taken for granted.

Kurama, he realized with surprise and alarm, had become the most important thing in the world to him.

It wasn't like they were dating. In fact, considering the terms under which Kurama had proposed they take their relationship, 'dating' was kind of a ridiculous thing to even consider. He didn't think he was in love with the fox, either.

Nevertheless…

It was Hiei's own fault that he had lost the lively redhead, anyway, Yusuke thought rebelliously. Whatever they'd had between them, it was over now and he didn't have the right to have an opinion about what Yusuke was doing with the fox.

Yusuke met Hiei's eyes challengingly, and the small demon's chin jerked in a surprised acknowledgement of the challenge.

When Kurama at last returned from the winding paths his plans had taken him down, he stared at their joined hands for several moments before giving Yusuke a smile, squeezing his hand, and drawing his own away.

Hiei's blood colored eyes laughed at him in mocking.

"A confrontation between Yomi and Mukuro is inevitable – even had Janus never come around, they would have fought each other eventually. As soon as one managed to win a tournament, if nothing else," Kurama stated, combing his hair back from his face with his fingers. "It will no doubt be a volatile situation when it arises, but you are right, Hiei. It isn't something we should concern ourselves with for the moment. As for Janus…"

"You're in?"

Kurama hesitated, then shook his head.

"I cannot."

Hisi snorted disdainfully. "Coward," he accused. "Are you afraid he'll kill you again?"

"It _is_ my death I fear," Kurama acknowledged, "However, not by his hand. Were I to reveal myself, Spirit World would rip my soul from this body before I had time to even take another breath…I cannot join in this battle, or I will be forfeiting this life forever."

"Coward," he accused again.

"Shut the hell up, Hiei – he doesn't have a choice!"

"Cute of you to let the detective defend your honor, fox."

"You _want_ him to die again?" Yusuke demanded.

Hiei ignored him as if he didn't exist, eyes locked on Kurama alone. "Did he cry the first time you fucked him?" he asked coldly. "He overcompensates so much – I bet he cried like a little bitch."

"Hiei, pettiness is not becoming on you," Kurama scolded quietly, a thin thread of anger in his voice.

"He can say whatever the hell he wants," Yusuke smirked. "If I'm a bitch, then I'm a bitch that kicked your ass twice, Hiei – so what does that make you?"

He snarled soundlessly, stepping toward the bed.

Kurama sighed heavily and laid back down.

"The two of you are utterly unbelievable," he said mournfully. "If you're that competitive, you should just take them out and start measuring yourselves now. At least then I'd have a show to entertain me."

They were interrupted by a quiet tap on the door. Yukina's voice, calling out to make sure 'Shuichi-san' was okay and not requiring any healing. They told her everything was fine, even Hiei attempting to sound upbeat, and waited, and then they were alone again.

"You must be feeling better if you're hitting on things," Hiei said at last, his voice a strange mixture of spite and amusement.

"Actually, I'm not. I've never had such a headache in my life, thank you very much," Kurama closed his eyes. "If you're finished with everything you came here to do, then I propose we call this _delightful_ little meeting to a close. Strictly business, boys – I will not be participating in this mission. Yusuke, will you?"

"Yeah, I'll fight," he agreed, feeling sheepish for letting Hiei get to him in front of Kurama. "Not like I have a choice, anyway. The toddler would give me hell if I tried to weasel out. I can't speak for Kuwabara…"

"I don't care about the oaf!" Hiei interrupted.

"But I'll be sure to fill him in later, 'cause I know we'll need him almost as much as I know he'd just tell Hiei to go fuck himself if _he_ asked."

"How considerate of you!" Kurama said quickly, heading off another fight. He smiled, but didn't open his eyes. "Very well, I believe that it what was needed, correct?"

There wasn't an answer. Hiei had already gone.

Kurama gave a quiet laugh, opening his eyes to gaze fondly up at Yusuke.

"Feeling competitive, are we?" he teased. "Much more of that and I would have begun suspecting the two of you had simultaneously devolved. I was waiting to receive another blow to the head, and to be dragged off by the hair."

"Hey. You asked me to be your fuck buddy, and I take my job very seriously!" Yusuke said, fighting the urge to apologize as he stretched out on the bed beside him.

"Nevertheless. You do have the most _uncanny_ ability to make enemies."

"Like pissing Hiei off's ever been difficult."

Kurama shifted, rolling to face him, and his hand reached out to gently caress his cheek. His eyes were warm and affectionate.

"As flattered as I am, please don't do that again. I do not enjoy feeling like a piece of meat between two stray dogs. And please," he added, as Yusuke opened his mouth to speak, "Do not use this as an opportunity to make some joke about my 'meat'."

"You never let me have any fun," Yusuke pouted.

"Well, not if you continue to behave as you did today."

"I can make it up to you."

"So eager to give me your body? A pity I think moving at the moment would make me sick up. I have the feeling that you won't be so eager later, when my death isn't so present on your mind."

The mention of his friend's death sobered Yusuke, and he felt all of his pleasure at their easy teasing dissipate quickly.

"You know how they say that, you know, you never know what you've got 'till it's gone?"

"As it is a fairly well-known cliché, I can assure you that yes, I am quite familiar with it," Kurama said, smiling gently. There was no way he could have missed the darkness creeping over Yusuke expression, but he seemed to have chosen to ignore it.

"Well…" Yusuke said with difficulty. "_You_ were gone."

"Oh dear, you aren't proposing are you?"

"Don't tease me," Yusuke scowled. "I'm really serious."

"You're a teenaged boy, and a virgin, and you're obsessed with the concept that a very pretty redhead as offered to give you a good lay," as always, Kurama was able to speak sordid details with a casualness that contrasted sharply with his usual refinement. "And although I may be emotionally damaged enough at this point to take you up on this offer, you are quite fortunate in that, at the moment, I am very, very unable to. _Standing_ right now would probably cause me to lose consciousness. Stealing your virginity would probably kill me."

"A – I know that. B – stop talking about my virginity like I'm some blushing maiden. And I wouldn't cry, for the record."

"It would be unbearably adorable if you did."

"Kurama."

"Sorry. But he had a point. You expend so much energy on all that bluff and buster…you probably _are_ charmingly shy in the bedroom."

He moved, rolling Kurama onto his back and settling down on top of him.

"Like hell I am! And who ever said _I'd_ be the bitch in this relationship, anyway?"

Kurama smiled, but it was a vague look. Yusuke realized guiltily that he was trying to hide how much pain he was in, and the fact that his rough housing had probably just made it worse.

"And we reach the point I was trying to make," Kurama said softly. "It's clear to the both of us that you're very much enjoying our little kissing games, but before our _playing_ progresses to the next levels, there's a few things you need to think about."

"You think I _haven't_ been thinking about those things?"

"I think that you find me beautiful, and that you like being with me, and that you haven't given much thought about the fact I'm not a woman other than to self-consciously wonder if kissing me makes you gay."

Yusuke's playful mood deflated. He stared down at Kurama, hating the understanding, resigned look in his eyes, and felt a quiet come over him.

"See, now you're the one not paying attention," he said, "'Cause that diagnosis was true about two hours ago, but it's way wrong now."

"You don't say."

"Being reminded about Janus just made me remember everything I've been trying to ignore since I found out you were you…and maybe I should just be a man and stop trying to hide from a few things," he was proud of how steady his voice was. He was going to be honest, and serious, and not make a single joke, no matter how embarrassing it was. "This isn't a proposal, or a declaration of love, or anything stupid like that…this is me telling you that…that I like you."

Shit that sounded stupid.

But Kurama didn't jump to point that out. The teasing had left his green eyes completely, and he stared up at Yusuke, solemn and waiting.

"It's not because or in spite of the fact you're a guy, and it's actually got nothing to do with how beautiful you are," Yusuke forced himself to say it, and he forced himself not to look away while he did it. "It's just because…because you're Kurama. And I know that sounds weird and crazy and doesn't make a whole lotta sense, but it's the best way I can explain it. You're Kurama. And I didn't get that before, but then you died, and now I understand. You're…you're Kurama. And that's important."

He stopped, feeling heat in his face. He fought with every last reserve of strength not to look away, but as the seconds passed by and Kurama did nothing but stare at him, emerald eyes unreadable, he began to feel more and more like the idiot the fox no doubt thought he was.

He shifted, began to look away, when he felt Kurama's hand, gentle and cool, against his cheek.

"Thank you, Yusuke," he said, his voice very strange.

He just nodded, unable to look at him. After a few seconds, he let himself hide his face against the side of Kurama's neck, and the fox's hand slid around to the back of his head, tangling in his hair, actually keeping him in place. His other arm moved around him, fist grasping the back of his shirt.

They stayed that way for a very long time, though not nearly long enough for Yusuke. At last Kurama released him, and when Yusuke raised his head he had the very disturbing feeling that his friend had been crying silently the entire time.

"The others will be wondering about us," he said, emotionlessly swiping at one eye with his thumb. "Go and tell them that Hiei has left, and that I am fine, but resting."

"Kurama…"

"If anyone suspects, they haven't said anything yet – which means they probably won't. As long as no one admits their suspicions, we should be fine."

So, it was back to business then. That was fine with Yusuke – he didn't think he could stand it if they had to keep talking like this.

"After you've settled them, tell them you're going to take me home, then come back for me."

"Okay."

The serious conversation was done for the day, and Yusuke somehow knew that neither of them was going to bring it up any time soon. He planted a quick kiss on Kurama's lips as he jumped up from the bed, letting his usual playful attitude snap back into place, so that by the time he reached the rest of his friends, he was energetic and grinning and just as purposefully irritating as ever.

* * *

tbc 

Major thanks to everyone who read. As always, reviewers, even more thanks to you.

Response to Unsigned Reviews:

Ariskari - Thank you very much. I'm glad you enjoyed it!

min-chan - That was actually part of the plan from the very beginning, even before I had decided what to do with the pairings, and so I'm sad that it doesn't work for you. As for the Hiei - Yusuke - Kurama triangle, I think this chapter shows that it's far from settled, and I don't like to show my hand too soon in the game. And it is soon. I have a bit of a reputation for dragging things on...Anyway, thanks for reading!

kit-kit - Where did Hiei come from? Well...when a mommy and a daddy love each other, or else are just really drunk, they get on the phone and call the stork...(teasing. I know the stork's fake. It's the sugar-apple mermaids that really bring babies.)

storm101 - Um...does this work? Thanks for reading!

Hope I didn't miss anyone - and thanks again everyone! See you next time!


	13. Chapter 12

"So. Now you're fucking the detective? You do get around, don't you?"

Kurama paused in his nightly ritual of brushing his hair, eyes flickering to the mirror where he could see reflected a dark, shadowy figure crouched in his bedroom window. Deep in his thoughts, he hadn't been paying attention to anything around him – dangerous, yes, but his bedroom was considered a relatively secure space. The amount of power it had taken to re-activate the guard-plants he'd always kept at his window had been a risk he'd taken the moment he returned from death.

But those plants had been taught long ago that Hiei's energy signature was a trusted one.

"Thank you for reminding me, Hiei, of the need to change my security settings," he said with a smile, turning his attention back on his own reflection. "And to answer your question – no. I am not fucking the detective – yet, at least – and I would thank you not to be so very vulgar."

"What? Fuck?" Hiei snorted, entering the room. "It used to be your favorite word."

"Please don't tell me you've come here because you didn't get in enough insults this afternoon!" Kurama laughed, turning to face his friend and former lover. "You really were quite childish with him, you know. If I didn't know any better, I would have thought you were jealous."

"Don't flatter yourself."

Though their physical relationship had ended the night Hiei left to join Mukuro, all those years ago, neither demon had ever bothered to be overtly nasty about it. As a result, when it was necessary, they were both free to assume their friendship was still in tact. It caused for some discomfort between them, but allowed them to be mutually civil.

This was the first indication Kurama had seen that Hiei, too, may have some regret over the way things had happened.

"If you're here to attempt to guilt me into fighting…"

"I don't want you fighting Janus again," he snapped. "Are you an idiot? He's already killed you once."

"So the coward comments were for Yusuke's benefit? How cute."

Hiei scowled at him suspiciously. "Something's different about you," he accused.

"Perhaps a second chance at life has revitalized me?"

Hiei snorted, showing just what he thought of _that_ theory.

"Don't be trite. You weren't like this earlier."

"Earlier I was in too much pain to be much of anything."

"You must have fucked him," he said disdainfully, "To be this cheerful. Are you in love with him?"

Kurama blinked at the sudden question. Even when they had been together, Hiei had never liked speaking about emotions.

"What use would that be?" he asked. "I loved _you, _and that didn't do me any good. I have become quite convinced that love is the most useless emotion in the world."

"Are-you-in-love-with-him?"

"No."

They stared at each other for several moments, Hiei suspicious, Kurama wary. He felt tired suddenly – he had had too difficult a week to have the energy to navigate through the twisting roads of Hiei's ego.

"He doesn't love me, either, if that's what you want to know," he added at last, sensing that the small, dark demon was waiting for something more.

"You have him in thrall, then."

The accusation stung. Kurama's power was _life_ power – seductive by its very nature. There were many former lovers in the youko's past who had followed him, yearning for him, never understanding that it was his power, and not his body, that they found so irresistible.

"He…isn't interested in that," Kurama said, feeling the same sense of wonder as he had felt that afternoon, when Yusuke had so sweetly and so awkwardly revealed his thoughts. "He isn't permitting my advances because of my power, my skill…even my appearance."

"You _are_ in love," he spat, as if accusing him of something terrible.

"No, only…flattered. I don't think anyone has ever cared…purely on the merit of _me_, before."

He snorted rudely, clearly not convinced.

"Playing with the detective is a mistake," he said, changing topics.

"Why, Hiei! You _are_ jealous!"

"You're going to be hurt."

"Well…" Kurama smiled, knowing that it would hurt his friend. "It certainly wouldn't be the first time."

"I-don't-like-it!" he glared.

"That never stopped you before."

Hiei gave a start, and for just a moment, the hurt Kurama had been waiting for slipped past his guarded eyes. Quickly he looked away. Hesitated.

"Now who's being petty?" he asked softly.

Kurama's hand clenched around the handle of his hairbrush, but he refused to apologize. Hiei had said much worse to him, and they both knew it.

"I loved you, Hiei," he said at last.

"…I know."

"There are only three men who I ever permitted into my heart, and I lost them all. Painfully. If playing with Yusuke makes me happy…takes my mind off the darkness and solitude awaiting me…then can you blame me for allowing it?"

"And when you lose him?"

Kurama smiled at him – an unpleasant smile.

"You go too far."

Hiei nodded and began to turn back to the window. He paused, one foot on the sill, and spoke with his back to Kurama.

"…I'm glad you're alive."

And then he was gone.

* * *

It had rained during the night, leaving the ground soft and muddy. Kurama didn't seem to notice the mess as he knelt in his garden, thick mud covering his arms to the elbows as, alternating between a small shovel and bare hands, the fox dug in determination in the soft earth.

The khaki slacks he wore would be stained from cuffs to knees and would probably never be the same again, and dark smears marked the front of his white button-down. Kurama, usually so carefully neat and elegant, seemed oblivious to the state of his clothing.

Oblivious to everything. He didn't look up at the sound of approaching feet, or even pause when Yusuke kneeled behind him to grab up a handful of mud. The detective watched his friend in odd fascination as he rubbed the mud into his hands. Kurama was completely engrossed in his task. Single-mindedly intent on whatever the hell it was he was doing.

Grinning, Yusuke reached forward with both of his muddied hands.

Kurama gasped, jumping, when he began to grope his backside.

"You ruined it!" Yusuke pouted, sitting down in the mud. "That was gonna leave really cool handprints."

"Yusuke!" Kurama stared at him, green eyes huge in his delicate face, a hand at his throat. "You frightened me!"

"Shoulda' been paying better attention to your surroundings, then," he grinned. There was mud smeared across one of Kurama's cheeks, and his hair was piled high on top of his head in a disheveled, scraggly bun.

Yusuke felt his grin widen.

"You look…cute."

Kurama stared at him for a moment before seeming to remember his appearance. His hand flew to his face, but trying to wipe the mud away only made it worse.

"I was gardening," he said helplessly.

"Ground's wet," Yusuke shifted. "And squishy."

"Squishy. Yes." Kurama smiled, letting Yusuke take his attention away from his looks. "Weeding is easier when the ground is…'squishy.'"

"Ah. Okay." Yusuke wasn't sure if that was really the fox's reasoning, but he let it pass, grinning. It had been several days since he had seen his friend, and he hadn't realized how much he'd missed their little interactions until just now, when he remembered how much fun it was to make Kurama give him that fond, indulgent look.

"How is the mission going?" Kurama asked, apparently also thinking about the time that had passed since they had been at Genkai's temple.

"Oh! I get it now!"

"Get what?"

"Why you're out here in the dirt. You wish you could come play too!"

Something flashed in Kurama's eyes, but it was gone very quickly.

"Have you come to check up on me?" he asked softly. "Afraid you would find me helpless and brooding, perhaps? Or, worse, pining for your…company?"

"You know, that's a good point. Tell me how much you missed me, baby."

Kurama pulled back, laughing, as Yusuke tried to kiss him.

"I'll get you dirty if you kiss me right now."

"Dirty is _exactly_ what I had in mind."

"Yusuke!"

It was good to see Kurama smile like that again. Even better to hear him laugh. Yusuke hadn't seen his friend look so happy since…

Since before he had discovered that the youko still resided within him, and had imposed upon himself the need to choose between his warring natures.

Yusuke had been afraid that, between the tears at Genkai's temple, seeing Hiei, and having to bow out of the mission, Kurama would have slipped back into the very bad habits Yusuke had been trying to break him of – namely, torturing himself. It hadn't helped that Yusuke had been so busy going back and forth between the three worlds preparing for the mission that he hadn't had time even to call.

But the fox's smile seemed…genuine.

"You look good."

"Yusuke, you are too ridiculous!"

He didn't try to explain what he'd really meant. He hadn't asked Kurama what the tears had been about, and he wasn't going to ask. All that mattered was that that damn blankness that had been in Kurama's eyes so often recently wasn't there now.

Yusuke pounced, sending Kurama sprawling back into the mud, and he could feel the fox smiling as he kissed him. Kurama tried to roll on top of him, Yusuke fought him, and they wrestled for dominance until their mutual laughter necessitated the breaking of the kiss.

"_You_," Kurama gasped, laughing, "Owe me a dry cleaning bill!"

Yusuke shrugged, making sure he had his friend pinned securely in the mud.

"Clothes were ruined before I ever got here. You should take them off."

"I'm afraid we're squishing my tomatoes."

"Oh, _I'll _squish your tomatoes all right!" he wasn't willing to release the precarious hold he had gained on his wrists, but he tried to use his body to grind Kurama's further into the mud.

"I'm serious!" Kurama laughed. "And I think I've rolled onto one of the cucumbers!"

"Oh?"

They stared at each other until they couldn't bear it any longer, both dissolving into the kind of laughter that verged dangerously close to hysterics. Reluctantly, Yusuke let Kurama up, laughing even harder when the vain fox's hand immediately rose to his hair.

"I'm _filthy_!" he said mournfully.

"We could hop in the shower and I'll wash it for you."

"Somehow, I don't think _washing_ is quite what you have in mind."

"Not really."

"And so _have _you been thinking about what I asked you to think about?"

"What? You and me and the nekkidness of doom? Yes. I've been thinking about it _a lot_."

"No, Yusuke, I don't mean lonely fantasies and dirty wet dreams to creep Kuwabara out," he chuckled. "I mean – have you thought about it _seriously_?"

"What's there to think about? I want you. Let's go inside and share a shower."

"Is that all you came here for? Ass?"

"_Fox_ ass," he corrected, reflecting on how everything sounded so much _dirtier_ when Kurama said it.

Kurama shook his head, still laughing.

"You're too much, Yusuke, honestly. Do you really think it would be _my_ ass we'd be using?"

"What – you wanna invite a friend?" Yusuke asked.

"Not quite."

His only warning was that familiar, mischievous grin, and then Yusuke was the one being tackled into the mud.

By the time Kurama stopped kissing him, he was breathless, half cross-eyed, and everything about their conversation had flown out of his mind.

Kurama raised his eyebrows, expression wickedly teasing.

"Well?"

"What? Y…You mean…but _you're_ the girly one!"

"That's entirely debatable!"

Kurama leaned down as if to kiss him again, but something in Yusuke's expression must have stopped him, for the kiss never came. He stared down at him, the smiled gone from his face and replaced by a small frown. Suddenly, he released Yusuke and stood, and the detective sat up slowly, watching his friend gathering up his gardening supplies.

"What's wrong?" he asked. Surely Kurama wasn't angry he'd referred to him as _girly_. He did it all the time.

"Nothing."

Green eyes scanned the wreck they had made of the garden plot without seeing it. Concerned and guilty, Yusuke rose slowly.

"Kurama…"

"What did you think it was I had asked you to think about, Yusuke?" he asked quietly.

"What…?"

"I don't insist on it every time, of course…certainly not for the first time, when you're sure to be a little uncomfortable to begin with…but, Yusuke, there would be _some_ switching required every once in a while."

"You mean that sometimes you…but then sometimes _I_…"

"I've been in too many situations where the choice was not mine to make," Kurama said, his cool, bland words sending an uncomfortable feeling through Yusuke. The redhead almost never spoke of his past, and when he did, it was never anything as personal as what that sentence seemed to imply. "For me to feel comfortable…_equal_…in a relationship…"

"Oh."

"Yes," he murmured, and the light happiness which had been with him all morning was suddenly gone completely. A muscle worked in his jaw, the only indication that the sudden coolness hid something more. "Perhaps I failed to make myself clear, earlier, and I apologize. Of course you need more time to think…and I understand if you decide that it isn't something you're comfortable with."

"Kurama, that isn't what I…"

The fox waited, patient, and Yusuke faltered. He could think of no way to end that sentence. The truth was that when he thought about sex with Kurama, the thoughts were blurry and discreet and lacking in many of the more uncomfortable details.

And he'd never once imagined Kurama being the one leading the show.

"Where are you going?" he asked at last.

"To shower – alone, thank you."

"Kurama…I'm sorry."

"I'm not angry," he assured him, turning his smile on him suddenly. The expression was not reciprocated by his eyes. "I just want you to do your homework before attempting to molest me."

"Right."

Kurama nodded and began to walk again, heading for the house, then he stopped and turned back.

"When are you returning to Makai?"

"Tomorrow. I…I don't know when I'll be able to get back."

He nodded.

"Come over tonight. We'll go out."

"Okay."

A slight nod, an even slighter smile. Kurama didn't look back again, disappearing into his house without another word.

* * *

tbc

Response to unsigned reviews:

kit-kit - thanks!

storm101 - Nah, I was just teasing! Glad you enjoyed!

min-chan - I'm sad that you misunderstand, because it means I'm not doing my job right. I have no idea where you would have gotten the idea I didn't like Hiei from any of my other fics, and his anger in the last chapter was only my view of how his character would take such a situation. I once had a very friend who moved away, and never told me when she moved back, and I've never really recovered from the feelings of betrayel - how much worse, then, if a lover (even a former lover) died and came back and never let you know? I think you're also misunderstanding Hiei's personality - he is a very violent individual, with no qualms about hurting other people - particularly if he himself is hurt. Anger and violence are the ways that cannon has taught us this character responds to pain. Again, I apologize for not writing it more clearly. Thanks for reading anyway.

Ariskari - Oh! I hope you had a great birthday, then!

Katia-chan - Thank you so much for the reviews! You completely made my weekend - I was smiling for hours, you dear thing. Thanks for reading, and thanks even more for taking the time for such thoughtful response!

Hope I didn't miss anyone, and thanks again for taking the time to read! See you next time!


	14. Chapter 13

Yusuke really hadn't known what to anticipate from a "date" with Kurama. Part of him had been expecting the fox to drag him around every greenhouse and florist in town. Another part of him had been dreading a boring concert, movie with subtitles, or stuffy restaurant where he didn't know how to use any of the eating utensils.

Despite these thoughts, however, and despite their earlier conversation, Yusuke was hoping that, at the very least, the night ended with some form of nudity.

Kurama hadn't given him a time, or told him what to expect, and so he had the quite unfamiliar sensation of nervousness to accompany him when he's walked to Kurama's house. Feeling embarrassingly unmanly, he'd spent far too much time just trying to decide what to _wear_, until he'd remembered that nothing he owned was half as nice as even Kurama's shabbiest outfit. The fox could meet him in the very clothes he'd spent the morning rolling around the mud in and _still_ look better than Yusuke.

He'd at last settled with his newest pair of jeans and his cleanest shirt – a red, well-fitted t-shirt that he'd liked when he bought, wasn't so sure about now, and desperately wanted to see littering the floor of _someone's_ bedroom by the end of the night. The fact his mother had gone out and bought cigarettes and booze instead of groceries made the decision about his hair for him – he was out of hair gel.

When he got to Kurama's house and the redhead's stepbrother answered the door, though, Yusuke was glad that he hadn't been able to dress better.

"Where are you going?" he'd asked suspiciously when Yusuke had asked to see his older brother.

"Just hanging out, that's all."

An obstinate frown warned of impending trouble, making Yusuke endlessly thankful it wasn't obvious they were going on some kind of date, when Kurama arrived to save the day.

"Shuichi-chan, why didn't you let Yusuke in?" he asked, mildly scolding.

"Where are you two going? Does mom know?"

"You're brother's a big boy," Yusuke said, shoving away any thought that he should justify himself to some kid. "He can take care of himself."

"You're Urameshi. I've heard about you."

"Enough of that," Kurama said, half amused, half annoyed, as he passed the smaller boy. "Yusuke is going on a trip, and this is our last chance to spend time together for a while. Please tell mother not to wait up."

"Not to…" Shuichi's eyes went wide. He liked and admired his new brother, but the older boy never stayed out _that_ late.

"He's reaching that age," Kurama said with a dramatic sigh as they walked away from his house. "Wants to know everyone's business, without talking about his own. He's become a bit of a snitch, too. Fortunate I should be moving out again as soon as the next term at university begins."

"Must be annoying."

"Actually, I find it rather funny." Kurama gave him a mischievous grin that completely belied any lingering annoyance he might have for how stupid Yusuke had acted that morning. "He gets _so_ frustrated when I thwart one of his little plans."

Yusuke laughed, shooting a glance back at the house. He could see little Shuichi on the front porch, staring after them.

"We could do something to really freak him out."

"Yusuke…"

On impulse, Yusuke stopped, grabbed his friend, and pushed him up against the nearest street light. A glance back to make sure that the little brother was watching, and then he used his mouth to stifle any protest the fox might raise.

Since they had an audience, he wanted to make the show good, but he was surprised when Kurama willingly responded to the gesture, wrapping his arms around him to pull him even closer, then sliding them lower to grasp, inappropriately, at his backside.

"I hate to ruin your fun, Yusuke," he whispered against his lips as the kiss ended. "But he already suspected that I preferred the company of other boys."

"Don't call me a boy. I'm a man, damn it."

Kurama laughed, keeping his hands locked on Yusuke's rear even as the detective drew back.

"Other men, then," he amended, clearly amused. "You would like Shuichi, I think."

"Why the hell would I like your annoying little brother?"

"Because he doesn't want me to get married, either."

"He…?"

"That's right – he's been arguing every bit as fervently as you have – and now that he's seen me kiss you, he'll assume I'm beginning to accept my…inclinations…and leave me alone."

"So…instead of doing something that might piss you off but would definitely ruin your plans…

Kurama's hands slid into Yusuke's back pockets, and he tilted his head to the side, smiling.

"You've only helped me solve a somewhat irritating problem."

"Bastard."

Kurama laughed.

They ended up spending the evening in a surprisingly normal fashion. Yusuke's only other experience with "dating" was with Keiko, and they'd never really gone out all that much. The few times they had tried, Yusuke had been too concerned with attempting to get under her blouse to really put much thought into any other activities.

And it wasn't that tonight Yusuke wasn't concerned with getting down Kurama's blouse (or, in Kurama's case, stylish button down and slim black vest.) Hell, he wanted up his shirt, down his pants, and anywhere else the fox would let him get.

But Kurama was very different than Keiko.

Kurama was a tease.

Yusuke had no doubt in his mind that if he wasn't careful and tried something that pissed the fox off, there was a more than likely chance his friend would turn the tables on him, and Yusuke would end the night hard, hot, embarrassed, and alone.

Because Yusuke still hadn't put a lot of thought into the idea of being Kurama's lover in every sense of the word. All he knew was that Kurama was beautiful, and Kurama was exciting and Yusuke was a teenager. He'd rather mess around now and think about the consequences later.

Well…that wasn't entirely true, he reminded himself. Kurama was a lot more important to him than just a piece of ass. He didn't want to do anything that would ruin their easy, comfortable friendship.

Still…

He was just so _frustrated_.

They'd gone out to eat, and had spent the rest of their time together simply walking along the busy nighttime streets, enjoying the crowds, the cool air, and the company.

Yusuke would have enjoyed himself more if his mind didn't keep alternating between this morning's activities in the mud, and memories of the time he'd seen Kurama in the bath. He'd found himself thinking about _that_ day so often, he was beginning to wonder if Kurama really had been that perfect and stunning and…_sudsy_…or if he was simply developing an unhealthy obsession.

He and Kurama were going to _have_ to become lovers eventually, he realized, if only for the opportunity to see him naked again.

"You've gone quiet on me," Kurama mused, warmth in his voice. "If you're bored, please let me know and we can find something else to do."

"I'm not bored."

"I wanted to spend some time with you before you left for Makai – it doesn't matter to me what we do. I'm happy just talking."

"I'm not bored," he said again. "I'm just…thinking about you naked."

He wasn't surprised when Kurama laughed.

"Yeah, yeah – I'm pathetic, I know."

"Not pathetic," Kurama assured him. "Just predictable."

"Does it make you want to give me something before I leave?"

"Not at all."

"Not even a little something?"

"It would only make it worse, I assure you."

"Ass."

Kurama sighed. "Back on that subject, are we?"

"Ass bastard."

"Now there's a creative one."

Frustrated and annoyed, he bumped his shoulder against Kurama's.

"Face it. I'm either gonna think about your bod, or I'm gonna think about all those dumb-ass plans of yours. You don't approve of either, so leave me the one that makes me happy, okay?"

"_Dumb-ass_ plans? What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean."

"No, I'm not sure I do."

"Look – I don't want to fight with you on our date."

"And I don't want you going to Makai feeling burdened."

"Kurama…"

"Yusuke, I don't want you to ever be afraid to talk to me, even when you think you're going to upset me, all right?"

"All right, all right…" they walked for a few seconds in silence, Yusuke trying to gather his thoughts. "So, you're out with me, right? As soon as I agree to your whole 'equal partner' thing, you're going to let me in your bed, right?"

"Yes and yes," he said, sending him a brief smile.

"But you're still gonna get married to that chick your mom picked out?"

"Ah. _That's_ your alternative to thinking about me naked?" Kurama stopped, looking around.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to find a place where we can have some privacy. I might as well just take off all my clothes now."

"Don't tease me!" Yusuke groaned.

Kurama chuckled, linking his arm through Yusuke's, and they began to walk again. Yusuke wasn't sure he'd normally feel comfortable walking arm-in-arm with some guy, but with Kurama it seemed perfectly acceptable – not because he was pretty, and looked girly anyway, but because he was Kurama, and if anyone wanted to make anything of it, Yusuke would kick their ass.

"To answer your question," Kurama sighed, "Yes. I am still going to get married to 'that chick,' as you so eloquently put it. My mother is probably negotiating the wedding date as we speak."

"And once you're married, you and I are over."

"We'll be friends," he assured him. "I just hope you get through your squeamishness before you're out of time. Take too long to agree to my terms, and you'll never get to touch me."

"_Mean_!" Yusuke wailed.

"I assure you – I would regret that turn of events every bit as much as you would."

"Would not!"

"No? Remember, you're supposed to be my last fling."

"You aren't funny, you know. You aren't."

Kurama laughed, the brightness in him completely belying the seriousness of what they were discussing. Yusuke shook his head.

"I just can't understand why you would do that to yourself, man," he said honestly.

Kurama glanced at him, then sighed as he seemed to realize that Yusuke wasn't going to let the subject drop.

"Yusuke…you care about me. You enjoy my company. You want to be my lover."

"Yeah, yeah, and…uh…_yeah_. So what?"

"Have you told Keiko about me?"

The detective stumbled, and might have even fallen had Kurama not had hold of his arm.

"Do you _want_ me to - ?"

"Not at all!" Kurama assured him, patting his hand reassuringly. "I'm merely trying to illustrate my point – you have not broken that sweet girl's heart because you know that I am not the one you're serious about, and that hurting her because of me would be wrong."

Yusuke found something very wrong with Kurama's reasoning, but couldn't put his finger on it.

"What does that have to do with you getting hitched?" he demanded grumpily instead.

"Simply this – I know that disappointing mother would be wrong."

"That is nowhere near the same!" Yusuke protested.

"Similar enough," Kurama sighed.

Yusuke stopped, forcing Kurama to do the same. Glancing around, he moved over toward the wall of one of the nearby shops, hoping to get them out of the flow of foot traffic.

"Kurama…" he stared into his friend's grass-green eyes, so dark and serious in the false light of the shopping district, and felt suddenly sad. "Kurama, why are we doing this? If we're just going to end up getting hurt, and we know it…why bother? Kurama, you're going to be miserable with that girl." And, Yusuke realized, _he_ was going to be miserable without Kurama.

Kurama's eyes grew gentle and lost all of their teasing. He reached forward, brushing his thumb against Yusuke's lips.

"Seeing Hiei has reminded me of something which I had recently been foolish enough to forget," he said softly.

"What's that?"

"Yusuke…no matter how we try to hold onto it, true happiness is fleeting…" his hand slid around to the back of Yusuke's head, and he leaned in close. "Much as I would like to hold on to everything I care about, I know that I cannot. The best I can do is enjoy them while I have them."

Kurama's lips brushed Yusuke's, but the detective pulled away. He knew his expression was stubborn, but didn't care.

"Kurama – you don't have to try to hold on to me. I'm not going anywhere."

"No?"

"Well, I mean…literally, I _am_…cause I gotta go to Makai…but figuratively…or is that symbolically?...Anyway…"

Kurama chuckled, leaning in for another brief, soft kiss.

And then Yusuke understood.

"You think that, if we were _serious_ serious, I would end up leaving you…like Hiei did," he realized. "You didn't decide on all this human shit 'till after he'd gone…it's not about your mom, it's about you. You'd rather be with someone you don't care about then get hurt by a lover again."

"You're mistaken, Yusuke. Hiei and I hurt _each other_. It was entirely mutual."

"You think I'm gonna hurt you."

"I think…" Kurama sighed and looked away. "I think we will both hurt, before this is over."

"Kurama…don't you think…don't you think _we_ could, maybe…?"

"Promises will only make it worse, Yusuke. Better if we only play, and know we are playing, than if we pretend that there is a chance for more to grow between us."

"But what if that's what's supposed to happen?" this was a scary thought, one Yusuke hadn't really considered before. He'd always assumed he'd end up with Keiko, but suddenly the thought that all this…all the progress he and Kurama had made in their relationship…was useless…

It was strangely terrifying.

"Yusuke…you're so young sometimes," he sighed. "If I have learned anything it is that there is no happy ending waiting for me at the end of my life. Nothing pleasant is in my box of _supposed to happen_."

He held Yusuke's face in his hands, eyes earnest.

"Please don't take away the only reprieve I have simply because your emotions are getting involved. These memories of you are going to be the things that sustain me when my plans at last come to fruition."

"Take away?" Yusuke was lost. Kurama was talking about things he couldn't even begin to understand now.

"You aren't going to call this off because you've decided it's too much of a risk to your heart?"

"I don't wanna stop this."

Kurama smiled and kissed him.

Yusuke let him link their arms together again as they began to walk once more. There was too much going on in his head, and he couldn't catch up yet. Something important was going on…he'd realized something important…but he couldn't bring himself to form the thought into words, or any other kind of recognizable form. It was just a feeling – strange, unfamiliar and, oddly, both pleasant and sad.

At last he decided to push it away. He would think about it on those long nights while he was in Makai – and when Kurama wasn't around to twist it around. He would figure it out on his own.

Just not very quickly.

"So let's talk about you naked," he said at last, willing to distract himself for now.

"Are we back on _that_?" Kurama groaned playfully.

"Hell yeah. See, I think that you should at least give me a little peek, since I'm gonna be gone and all. _Or_, you know, we could mess around a little."

"I'm not giving you anything physical until you agree to my equality requirement. I want to make sure you understand that anything you want to do to _me_, I get to do to _you_." Kurama answered, as casually as if discussing dinner plans.

"I didn't say we had to sleep together tonight! There's other stuff we can do!"

"No, nothing but kisses for you, my dear detective. Consider it incentive for making a decision."

"You are a cruel, cruel man."

"Indeed."

"Can I at least see some skin, then?"

"Hm."

"No 'hmms!' I want some skin, damn it!"

"No, I don't think so," he decided.

"Kurama!"

"Once you see me, you won't be able to hold back," he shrugged. "You'll beg me to take you right then and right there, and, frankly, that's not fair to either of us."

Yusuke stopped, staring, but Kurama kept walking. After a moment, Yusuke hurried to catch up.

"Oh yeah? You really think you're so hot?"

"No, Yusuke. I _am_ so hot."

"You're a bastard, you know that?"

"So I've been told."

"No – I'm serious. A bastard."

Kurama's laughter filling the night was warm and honest, and something that, in the weeks to come, Yusuke would find himself thinking about often.

* * *

tbc

kit-kit - Yusuke's got a one-track mind. You have to "guide" him a little. (cough)

wooweeturned - I'm so happy you're enjoying the fic. As for Kurama's nature, well, you have to remember that the youko's in there, too, and that that part of his personality is nowhere near submissive. Also, I've read from several sources that "trading" is actually more common, and that even the most feminine-seeming men can end up being seme. Dynamics in a relationship are facinating to explore. Thanks again.

Katia-chan - your reviews are always a pleasure, even when they're late! LOL - if Kurama's double-talk hurts your brain reading it, imagine how much he tortures me trying to write it! Garden-molestation, getting Kurama messy, and doing things to his hair are particular obsessions of mine, so I'm glad you liked the scene. As for the exclamation points - while it's entirely possible (probable, actually) that I missed some, for the most part Kurama was doing it on purpose for the exact reasons you mentioned. Kurama using excessive exclamation points usually means he's decided to mercilessly tease someone...at least when I channel him. Anyway, thanks so much for the review!

Thanks again, everyone!

Kit


	15. Chapter 14

Kurama didn't know what the hell he wanted, and the knowledge that he didn't know was driving him completely and utterly insane.

It was as if Yusuke had cast some sort of spell over him, and he wasn't sure he approved of that at all. The dark haired detective was one of the most honest people Kurama had ever met in the entire span of his life – Yusuke almost _couldn't_ lie, simply because he was so very bad at at.

And so Kurama had no choice but to believe every single word his friend had spoken to him that day at Genkai's temple, as he had lain in pain and distress in one of the back bedrooms. Not only was Yusuke a bad liar, but he'd had no reason to try to decieve him – and he'd had no way of knowing how it would affect Kurama to know that there was nothing the detective wanted from him but _him_.

Hiei's visit had only complicated things, of course – made him think of how happy he had been, only a short time ago, compared with how miserable he had become.

And although Yusuke could never be told (what a nightmare that would be!), Kurama had indeed begun to second guess his original plans.

He had come to the conclusion, around the time of the first Makai tournament, that fate had conspired to punish him for the misdeeds of his past. It sounded childish, when he tried to put the feelings into actual words, but he found that the fear those thoughts inspired to be a very real thing, nevertheless.

And for Kurama, the only way to deal with fear was to accept it, raise his head, and walk right into it.

It didn't matter that life had given him little choice but to become hard and ruthless. The severe pains he had been forced to endure in the very earliest stages of life were no excuse for what he eventually became. A good person would have suffered quietly, died just as quietly, and never done anything to contribute to the evil of the universe. Kurama had believed that even in his Youko days.

And when he had been forced to see Yomi and face the truth of what he had done to a man he had once claimed to love, Kurama had realized that his past would never leave him. He had realized that he deserved to suffer for his past, and that he could either accept it or fight it, but that fighting it would only make it worse.

And so when he had realized the option of embracing his humanity, of how very difficult and painful it would be, and how much it would go towards repaying his beloved human mother for everything she had done for him, he had chosen it as the perfect punishment. He would be sacrificing himself for someone else's happiness, and though that would in no way atone for anything, it would, perhaps, let fate know that he was willing to accept his just reward.

He had felt peace with the decision, and had been willing and accepting of the slow, tortuous death of his soul that the decision required.

And Yusuke, damn him, was ruining everything.

Yusuke, bull-headed, impetuous, enthusiastic Yusuke offered the illusion that there _could _bemore excitement waiting for the wicked fox. That there could be happiness, peace, and perhaps even redemption.

And Kurama was so tempted…so very tempted…to accept it.

Countless times Kurama had resigned himself to ending their little game.

But as soon as Yusuke appeared, grinning idiotically at him as he flirted outlandishly, Kurama forgot all of his intentions. Yusuke's exuberance was impossible to fight.

It had been two weeks since the detective had left for Makai, and Kurama had not heard a single word from him.

He…hadn't realized he would miss him so much.

"Shuichi?"

He jerked, took a fraction of a second to scold himself for allowing himself to become lost in thought, and offered his mother a smile.

"I'm sorry," he apologized, voice as sincere as he could fake it. "What were you saying?"

He felt a pang of regret as his mother frowned in concern. He hated seeing that worried-but-trying-to-hide-it look on her face.

"You've barely touched your food, dear. Is there something wrong with it?"

"No, I…I suppose I'm just not very hungry today."

"Are you feeling sick?"

Kurama's guilt intensified. Shiori had been fretting and worrying about their little outing all day, and now she was just going to think that she had made a mistake. She was going to think that she had pushed him and made him ill.

As Kurama hurried to reassure his mother that he was feeling fine, he caught sight of his stepbrother from the corner of his eye. Shuichi had been a real joy to have around since he had "caught" Kurama and Yusuke kissing – until he had overheard Shiori telling one of her friends about today's plans. The young boy hadn't caused any trouble yet, but the fact that he had insisted on coming along – and managed to keep the fact he was coming from Kurama until it was too late to get rid of him – was worrying. Kurama liked the boy, and Shuichi liked and respected him as well, but that didn't mean there was no room for brotherly-like squabbles.

Especially when Shuichi was convinced he had Kurama's best interests at heart.

Trying to convince his mother that he did, indeed, feel fine, Kurama forced himself to turn his attention to his salad. It was tasteless to him, and his worried stomach tried to rebel, but he managed to take a few bites, anyway.

A bright blush fell across the cheeks of the girl who sat beside his mother as Kurama's eyes accidentally fell on her. She had yet to meet his gaze, or speak more than two words to him, all day.

Kurama's fiancée was a quiet, shy girl with dark eyes and carefully proper mannerisms. This outing was the first time they had met since the negotiations had begun – Shiori's idea, so that they could "get to know each other" a little better before their wedding. The date was set for a little over two months from now, and since "Shuichi has been recovering so well from his illness" then there was no better time to begin their courtship. Shiori was along as their chaperone, and little Shuichi as the pain in Kurama's side.

Already today the small group had visited an art museum and a new flower park. After lunch they were going to see a movie that was based on a piece of classical literature. Under normal circumstances, Kurama would have vastly enjoyed any of those activities, even if he was forced to play Shuichi during them, but today he barely noticed anything around him.

He was fixating on Yusuke.

Kurama wasn't sure if it was the fact they had had their own little "date" just before Yusuke had left, or if he just missed him, or if worry about what little Shuichi might say was causing it, but he hadn't been able to free his mind from thoughts of the detective all day. It had even gotten to the point where he had caught himself unfavorably comparing everything his fiancée did or said to what he thought Yusuke would have done.

Kurama knew his resolve had begun to waver dangerously. He was just so _tired_…

And Yusuke made him hope again.

Yusuke was loud where Kurama's fiancée was quiet. He was bold where she was shy. Strong where she was weak. Beautiful where she was merely attractive.

Kurama couldn't even remember the poor girl's name.

Shiori thought the girl's shyness was adorable – it had been one of the reasons she had encouraged her son to choose her. She interpreted the awkwardness between them as embarrassed attraction. It almost made Kurama regret that he had never let her see him "act attracted" to anyone before. How shocked she would be if she were ever to see how her sweet Shuichi _really_ acted when he liked someone!

Kurama was tired. His love and devotion for his mother were no less than they had been the night he had tried to sacrifice his own life to save hers…but then, he thought with a small smile, Yusuke had interfered with his plans _then_, too, hadn't he?

The embarrassed flush on his fiancée's face grew redder as she misinterpreted his smile.

A pleased look in her eye at what she saw as "the first stirrings of love," Shiori reached across the table to pat Shuichi's hand.

"Let's go take a look at the dessert tray, dear," she suggested to the young boy – her motives so terribly transparent that, when his stepbrother gave him an unhappy look, Kurama momentarily feared that the boy would blurt something inconvenient.

The boy, mercifully, kept his mouth shut. His glare was meaningful as he allowed their mother to lead him from the table, and Kurama knew that, to avoid problems, they were going to have to have a little talk later.

His fiancée, realizing that she and Kurama were alone, grew an even more painful shade of red.

She surprised him by actually speaking.

"We've actually met before, Minamino-san…Shuichi…" she said, her nearly-too-quiet voice wavering with nerves. She kept her eyes locked on her plate, and her fingers fidgeted with her napkin. "Well, not really _met_…" she continued. "I went to your school for a year."

"Oh?" Kurama asked, trying his best to be kind.

Impossibly, the blush grew even darker.

"Once, during an assembly, I dropped my pen and you handed it to me."

"Oh, yes. I believe I remember," he lied.

She ducked her head even further, nervously shredding her napkin. Her shyness was boring.

"All of the girls would daydream about you," she said quietly. "You were always so smart and so cool. I…I wish they could see us now."

Boring _and_ petty, Kurama decided.

"Well, perhaps we will run into someone while we are out."

She actually giggled.

On impulse, Kurama reached across the table, touching his fingers to the back of her hand. She gave a jerk, and looked up quickly.

She was pretty, Kurama decided, but it was a very boring, generic kind of pretty. There were hundreds of girls all over the city who looked just like her. Kurama had always, even in his Youko days, found himself drawn to dark hair and eyes, but she completely lacked the necessary spark of attitude necessary to steal his interest.

He _could_ marry her, sire children, live a quiet life with her. He was confident that he could endure her, even make her think he loved her. He could be faithful to her.

But life with this girl would be a world without color.

Kurama would never be able to feel anything, neither hate nor love, annoyance nor affection, for a girl like this.

He could see in her eyes what their engagement meant to her. It wasn't just the fact that she found him attractive, though she certainly did. It was that marrying him would be something of a status symbol for her among her peers. He could practically see the path her fantasies were taking her on – taking care of a small apartment while he was at university or work, raising up a brood of green-eyed children, being the envy of all her neighbors.

He drew back his hand and smiled at her, suddenly completely certain that something inside of him would die if he followed that path.

She returned his smile, taken in and thrilled.

* * *

"Son of a bitch!" Yusuke groaned, letting himself collapse beside the campfire. He'd lost track of how many days he'd been in Makai, but it had been _too fucking long_ and they hadn't even managed to leave the fucking border yet.

He scowled as Mukuro raised her eyebrow, and was certain that she was laughing at him.

He and Kuwabara had arrived just a little too late. Small holes were appearing all along the border, and instead of going after Janus, the rebellion group was stuck almost directly where they had entered, wasting time playing clean-up because they couldn't leave the human world unprotected.

And it didn't matter how powerful they were, spending every hour of every day fighting off the hoards of extremely-determined demons trying to slip past the barrier was really beginning to wear Yusuke out.

Worse, the holes were only getting bigger, because the deaths of all of the demons they were being forced to kill were doing nothing more than adding to the power of Janus's "sacrifices."

"We gonna have to kill everything in demon world before we can go after this fucktard?"

"We're only taking out the trash," Hiei answered, spite in his voice. The spite was not for Yusuke – they hadn't fought at all without Kurama there to fight over – but for the situation in general.

"Makai will be the better for it," Mukuro said dryly, as if that should be some kind of consolation.

Though there weren't many willing to go against Janus and the rest of the former gods, there were enough that they had been able to split their "army" into five fighting "shifts," each of which contained anywhere from three to thirty fighters.

Yomi and Mukuro were in charge of the largest groups – filled with former followers and admiring volunteers. Yusuke's group was a close third. Hiei had, by the far, the smallest group, and barely acknowledged the existence of the two youkai who went out to fight at his side. The last group was led by a female demon with a fairly impressive power level, who called herself Shiri and had already earned Yukina's ire by alternately picking on and flirting with Kuwabara.

Yukina and Botan made up the heart of their much-too-small healing team, and guarding them was almost as much of a job as guarding the border – not because they didn't have their own defensive powers, but because they were attacked almost as ruthlessly. The enemy understood how much they would be crippled if they lost their healers.

It was the least-impressive army Yusuke had ever seen, and that included every low-budget war movie he'd ever had the bad taste to sit through.

Worse than that, Yusuke really felt like, without Kurama there to fight with them, he was missing a limb. The fox was damn powerful, and far smarter than anyone else on their side. Wistfully, perhaps, he was sure that if Kurama had been there with them, they'd already have the mission finished.

Yusuke was getting sick of the damn border demons – he was ready to rip the head off that bastard Janus. He wanted to make that asshole pay for the fact that Kurama couldn't fight with them today. He wanted to make him suffer for hurting his friend.

And he wanted to get to him before Hiei could.

The small demon made it no secret that he was Not Happy about Yusuke's growing relationship with Kurama. It was clear to anyone that he was now deeply regretting the fact that he had given up his own claim on their lovely friend and that, if he could take it all back, he would.

Well, Yusuke thought uncharitably, that was just too fucking back for him.

Yusuke's thoughts were interrupted by a sudden loud shout. A runner – he had to be from Yomi's team, as they were the only one on patrol right now – came hurrying into the camp.

"_Hole_!" he shouted. The fighting had been far enough away that he was out of breath from his mad rush to the camps. "They've pushed through – too many! They've started…started to go through!"

"Damn that Yomi for the incompetent fool that he is!" Mukuro snarled, leaping to her feet.

When it came to demons, attempting to take command could do more harm than it helped, but Yusuke had to take the risk anyway. "Mukuro, Hiei, Shiri – take your teams to help Yomi secure the tear," his voice sounded odd, as if he actually had every right to give orders. "I'll take mine into the human world to take out anything that's already gone through!"

He almost spared himself a moment to feel surprised when his orders were followed.

Pushing away the surprise for later, he rounded on his own exhausted team.

"I'm taking a head count – and any of you who doesn't come back when I say, or who I catch acting up during the field trip, is gonna find 'emself worse than dead – you got that?"

Kuwabara raised his hand.

"That mean me, too?"

"Shaddup!"

* * *

tbc

As always, thank so much for reading.

Response to Unsigned Reviews:

kit-kit - That's Yusuke for ya. Thanks.

SC - Thanks so much - I'm glad you're enjoying it!

Katia-chan - Ah...naked Kurama...(becomes distracted.)...I happen to enjoy fangirl squeals, so no need to apologize. I'm happy you enjoyed the chapter. Have fun with your imaginings!


	16. Chapter 15

Beginning next week, I may be changing updates from Mondays to Fridays. Just a heads up.

* * *

The streets were in chaos. Yusuke gave his group permission to split up, then headed for what seemed to be the source of the biggest commotion.

Demons had the damndest knack for finding the most crowded and inconvenient places to cause trouble, Yusuke thought sourly. Was it too much to ask that they choose some abandoned parking lot to wreak their havoc? There always had to be _civilians _around, damn it.

"You take the theatre, and I'll hit the mall," he suggested to the one teammate still by his side.

"Finally gonna pick up those new pumps you've been wanting?" Kuwabara asked. "That's nice. It's been so long since you've had new shoes."

"Would you shut up?"

"Okay!" the large boy laughed. "I'll fight at the theatre, and you'll fight at the mall, and whoever gets done first is the toughest!"

"I ain't sharing my new pumps with you!"

"Huh? You don't really _wear_…?"

"Well, they make my legs look fantastic, so…"

"_What?_ Hey, I was just kidding, man!"

"You idiot!" with a whoop of laughter, Yusuke took off in the direction of the mall. His fatigue from earlier seemed to have vanished completely; the promise of violence, combined with the opportunity to disturb his friend, had taken over his mind entirely. He allowed it, like some soothing charm, content to enjoy the chance to knock some heads on his home turf.

"Oh…oh, I get it!" Kuwabara called, hands cupped around his mouth. He laughed, relieved that he was being teased and that Yusuke was not, in fact, serious about wearing heels. "Whoever gets done first is toughest! Okay?"

"Just don't cry when you lose!"

"Kiss my ass, Urameshi!"

"Only if you say _please_!"

* * *

The light from the spirit gun shot was fading away slowly, returning the mall to its usual stale, clean, fluorescent hues. Yusuke lowered his hand, squinting until his eyesight adjusted, watching the ashes of the demon drift slowly to the linoleum.

Was that the last one? It was so hard to count bodies when the opponents were too weak to do much more than disintegrate. Yusuke counted the piles in disappointment, trying to do the math in his head, then giving up. He hated math, anyway.

Most of the shoppers had run even before Yusuke had gotten there, and of those who didn't, either they ran during the fight, or they had been made physically unable to run. Still, it didn't look like anyone had died, and he was sure there wasn't one of them who _wouldn't_ be happy to trade some time in the hospital for a permanant relocation to the grave.

Yusuke tried to quiet his senses, to search for any other youkai energies in the shopping center, but either he really _had_ killed them all, or else he was even worse at the sensy-stuff than he'd thought. At last he had to be satisfied with the thought that he was finished – his hearing was perfectly good, after all, and he didn't hear anyone screaming (or, he thought with a vaguely sick feeling, _eating_.)

He kept an eye – and an ear – out as he headed for the exit. He could actually hear the chaos of Kuwabara's fight over at the movie theatre, a fact which gave him hope. Perhaps the fun wasn't over yet, after all. He broke into a jog before he even reached the doors, but found himself skidding to a stop just as soon as he reached the parking lot.

Across the sea of asphalt stretching from the back of the mall, the brightly-painted, cheerful shrine to the movie biz was usually one of the first things people would notice on their way out after a day spent shopping.

Now the temple to the stars was gone completely, replaced, or so it would seem, by the Amazon Rain Forrest.

"_Shit!_" Yusuke hissed vehemently, and for a moment it felt like the ground had fallen out underneath him, leaving a deep, gaping trench. Terror shot through him, cold, sharp, and painful. He was running without even thinking about it.

As he drew closer, details began to become cruel in their clarity. Roots as thick as men broke up the sidewalk, crumbled it like crackers in soup. Vines twisted and twined around lampposts like snakes. Vicious, poisonous-looking moss seeped through broken windows like foam.

And in a completely undisturbed patch of pavement, an island amidst a troubled sea, the throng of movie-goers huddled together – frightened, but completely unharmed.

One of them spotted Yusuke as his legs began to slow, as he came to a bewildered and frightened stop just on the outskirt of what used to be the theatre's parking lot. The small woman was pale, clearly terrified, and had scratched deep grooves into her face with her fingernails.

She latched onto him, clawing his arms in an absent way that told him she was nearly mad with worry. She was babbling at him, tears mixing with the blood on her face, and he could barely understand a word that came from her mouth.

Or maybe it was him who'd lost his wits. He could barely get his mind to wrap around any of the things she was saying, and so the story came much more slowly than it should have.

The demons had slashed their way in during the afternoon matinee. They had begun to kill people. _Eat_ people. Shuichi had been the only one not to panic. He'd gotten his family, and anyone else who would listen, to the exit. He had shoved them out, and slammed the door after them. They hadn't been able to get the door back open. They'd screamed and screamed for him, but he'd only yelled for them to go on. He'd just said that he was going to look for more survivors.

"And he did!" she said, and several of the people around agreed with her. A boy with long, red hair _had_ helped them to get out. He had helped them, he was a hero, but he never came out with them.

And then the plants…

"The _plants_!" Shiori wailed, waving absently at the mound of greenery that had once been the theatre. "They exploded out, and…and he's still in there! _Shuichi's still in there!"_

Yusuke's limbs wouldn't move. His brain wasn't working to tell them to move.

He stared at the ruined wreck of the building as it gave a violent shudder. A bulky figure, swaying and coughing, ran out, ran towards them, and Yusuke's unhelpful mind told him that it was Kuwabara, and that the large boy was alone.

Shiori saw it, too, and screamed. Her grasp on Yusuke's arms was all that was keeping her from falling to the ground.

"Go find him!" she begged, sensing on some maternal level, perhaps, that her son had been in there too long. That there was no way sweet, studious Shuichi Minamino could survive in a collapsing building full of monsters. "_Please!_" she begged, and Yusuke was too frozen even to feel sympathy for the terrified mother. "Please!" she sobbed. "Please, my Shuichi…My Shuichi is…!"

Yusuke only saw it because a part of him had been expecting it. A part of his mind that was cold and numb and not thinking had been looking for the dim, tell-tale flash of light that would betray the exit of a Spirit World defense team from the world of the living.

Kuwabara was close enough now that he could see his eyes, and Yusuke knew that his large friend hadn't been fighting demons in there, but Spirit World muscle.

"They took 'em," he said quietly.

Shiori, misunderstanding, fainted dead away. Yusuke lowered her emotionlessly to the ground, actually having to pry her hands from his skin. He couldn't tear his gaze away from the defeated eyes of Kuwabara.

The remains of the theatre shuddered again, then, with a loud groan of splintered metal, it collapsed like a great, dying beast. The power that had sustained the plants that were holding it up had vanished.

* * *

tbc

Short chapter, but hopefully effective. As always, thanks for reading, and thanks even more if you review. Hope to see you next time.

Response to unsigned reviews:

Katia-chan - I actually almost ended up changing the beginning, but reluctantly left it in at the last minute because I didn't know what else to do - so I'm glad that you enjoyed it. This chapter was originally the end of the previous one, but I accidentally left it out, and then, when I noticed, decided it would probably have more of an impact if I kept them seperate. Sorry that there's not much of a fight. Anyway, as always, thanks so much for the lovely review!

SC - ah yes, the typo. I type with the tv on, so just feel lucky it wasn't a Scrubs line or something. (grin) As for Kurama and his plans, well, that all depends on whether or not he's actually going to have any _control_ after this chapter. Thanks for reading!

A.A. - Yes, he is indeed awesome like that. Thanks!

That looks like everyone - again, thanks for reading, and I hope to see you next week! -Kit


	17. Chapter 16

There seems to be a lot of exclamation marks in this chapter. Ah well. Warning before hand - this is not what you would call an "easy" chapter. Please take into consideration the mental and emotional states of the characters before writing to me of any OOCness. I'm really happy with some of the imagry here.

* * *

Head bowed and defeated, he sat in a tiny Spirit World cell with his elbows resting on his thighs and his wrists between his knees. Those wrists were bound, tightly, by glowing wards, the skin around the ties red and angry.

The eyes that rolled up slowly to meet his were red-rimmed, heavy, and dull. Kurama stared at Yusuke through limp bangs and lifeless eyes, and everything else flew out of the young detective's mind.

Gripping the bars, Yusuke squatted down on his haunches in order to be on eye level with his friend.

"Kurama…"

"My family was in danger," he stated, voice coming out a quiet, painful-sounding rasp.

"We were on our way!" his voice caught, though he was stubbornly fighting off any and all emotion.

Kurama looked away.

Things had begun to happen very quickly after Yusuke had seen the flash of light and the building had been allowed to collapse. Botan, who had apparently been called away from Makai only seconds after Yusuke had taken his team, had come to them with the 'stunning' news that Shuichi had actually been Kurama, and that he had been caught using his powers and arrested. She had been the one to bring them to Spirit World where Koenma, busy formulating his arguments for the trial, had given her permission to take them to the fox.

"They're going to take your life back!" Yusuke said at last.

"So be it," Kurama whispered. "They're safe. It was worth it."

"Damn it, Kurama!" it _wasn't_ worth it – not to Yusuke. He didn't give a _damn_ about Shiori or Kurama's step-brother, and told him so. Kurama merely shook his head.

"I got them out, and they didn't even see me reveal my powers," he stated. "I will have given my life to protect them, without revealing my long deceit. It is…much more acceptable this time."

Yusuke gripped the bars harder.

"Kurama!"

" 'S really been you all along?" Kuwabara asked, still stuck on that.

Kurama rolled his head back to stare at the ceiling.

"I wonder how they will choose to go about it?" he asked vaguely, ignoring the human boy's question. "Will they kill me? Simply rip my soul out of my body? Will this form become dust again? Perhaps…perhaps I will simply cease to be. That…doesn't sound so very bad, does it?"

"Stop it, Kurama!"

"Koenma's working on the case himself!" Botan said, as cheerfully as she could manage. "He'll work it out – you'll see! We won't let you die again."

A quiet, bitter laugh.

"Enma-sama has had it out for our team ever since Yusuke took on his demonic form," he stated. "And he certainly has no reason to be fond of the one creature able to break into his precious vaults, either. I knew what I was risking."

"But - !"

Yusuke's mind suddenly, cruelly, reminded him of the ceremony they had used to bring Kurama back. In his mind's eye, he saw it all over again – building Kurama's body up from the dust - bones reknitting, muscles writhing from nowhere to cover the whiteness, flesh slowly stretching - filling the new body with a soul. Against his will, he pictured the process in reverse and shuddered. He stuck his arm through the bars, trying to touch his friend and failing.

"You're just gonna give up and accept it?" he demanded. "No way! No _fucking_ way, man! I'll bust you outta here before I let that happen!"

"Don't be rash, Yusuke," Kurama scolded, the first bit of light returning to his eyes.

Straining his arm, Yusuke managed to brush his fingertips against the cuff of Kurama's pants. The fox drew his leg away, disapproving.

There was silence for a very long time before Botan was called away. When she returned, her cheerfulness was even more forced.

"Good news!" she announced. "They've started the trial."

"How the _hell_ is that good news?" Yusuke demanded, not bothering to lift his head.

"Because it means they aren't going to keep you waiting here forever?"

"How can they start the trial when Kurama's not there?" Kuwabara asked with a frown.

The fox laughed quietly as Botan shook her head.

"That's…not the way it works here. They…they don't really trust the testimonies of the living, _especially_ demons. You have to trust Koenma to argue his case."

"Ain't he the man that let 'em die in the first place?"

"Enough, Yusuke. You have to accept that we're powerless in this." Kurama sighed, then straightened. "Instead of worrying about me, you should go back to your work on the border. That's much more important."

"I'm not leaving you."

"And what good does that do?"

"It'll keep me from rampaging and tearing this fucking place down, that's what it does!"

"Yes…landing yourself in prison beside me is just the solution."

Yusuke couldn't even summon the will to make a dirty prison-sex joke.

"Kurama…"

"Go back to Makai. Tell Hiei for me. Then stop _him_ from rampaging." Kurama smiled as if he had said something funny.

"I don't _want_ to - !"

"Botan? See to it that there are no more visitors, please."

"Right-o!" she agreed, that fake, forced cheer making Yusuke's hands twitch for violence. They reluctantly let the ferry girl lead them away, but when she was abruptly called away again, Yusuke stopped walking.

"Urameshi?"

"I can't leave him in there, Kuwabara."

The large boy glanced back in the direction of the cells, now out of eyeshot. He hesitated. There were things he was no doubt burning to ask. Yusuke steeled himself for putting up with it.

Kuwabara surprised him.

"I'll go to Makai and take care of Hiei for you," he offered. "You go back and stay with Kurama. I…I don't like the idea of leaving him alone in their either."

"Seriously?"

He shrugged, clearly uncomfortable. "You guys are close now. I don't really wanna know exactly _how_ close, but I can tell you don't wanna leave him, so…"

"I…I don't know what to say."

"Hell, man…"

"Seriously. I knew you'd given up your balls to Yukina a couple'a years ago, but to be _this_ sensitive - !"

Kuwabara swung at him. Yusuke avoided it. He managed a grin and, with a wave, began walking backwards.

"Thanks," he said seriously.

"Yeah, well, you owe me!"

"Sure. Remind me later and I'll reward you by letting you know just how close Kurama and I _really_ are!"

He was able to see his friend shudder before turning around. It almost made him feel better.

It wasn't overly-difficult to get the guards to let him back in. Most of the Spirit World's employees were afraid of him – had been, even before his heritage was known.

The corridor was quiet, the holding cells mostly empty. This was only a temporary place to keep prisoners.

He found Kurama pacing his cell. Leaving him alone also gave him the luxury of all the time he could ever want to mind-fuck himself with. Yusuke could almost see the wheels turning mercilessly in his head. His expression was one he had seen often enough that it made him wonder, guiltily, how often he had watched his friend deep in the throes of self-torture and hadn't even known it.

Kurama was so deeply entrenched in his own mind that it took him a moment to even notice Yusuke. When he did at last see him, he seemed startled.

Then, almost instantly, disapproving.

"This is not a zoo, Yusuke."

"I know that." Yusuke said. He tried to make his voice sound normal, for Kurama's sake. "Foxes at the zoo aren't nearly so pretty."

The disapproval became even more stern.

"Why are you still here?"

"A chance to tease you without your being able to stop it? You think I'd pass that up?"

"This is too serious a matter for your cheek, Yusuke."

He felt his smile fall away. He hadn't been trying to make light of the situation; he had simply wanted to take Kurama's mind off of it.

It looked, however, like the fox wasn't intending to allow it.

"Kuwabara went to tell Hiei, instead."

"Ah. After I asked _you_ to."

"Kuwabara isn't Hiei's competition." Yusuke pointed out defiantly, fighting a guilty wince. "And anyway, he'll do fine. Yukina would be mad if Hiei hurt him, and they both know that."

Kurama sighed, and though his voice sounded patient, there was true annoyance in it. "I didn't ask you to go because I was afraid Hiei would take his rage out on the messenger," he stated slowly, as if explaining something difficult to a child. "I asked you to go because I wanted you gone. I want to be alone."

"Yeah?" thrusting his bottom lip out stubbornly, Yusuke sat down on the floor – simply dropping down directly where he stood. "Too bad for you, then. I'm not leaving you."

"Yusuke…" Kurama's sigh was heavy and exasperated.

"No!" he insisted mulishly. "Leave you in a place like this? _Hell_ no! You'll rip yourself to shreds if I give you half the chance – mind-fuck yourself 'till you're convinced you _wanted_ things this way!" he crossed his arms and glared. "I'm not gonna let you do it! I'm gonna sit here and bully you, and you're gonna argue with me, and in no time, neither of us is even gonna remember why we're here!"

"Yusuke…"

"This isn't gonna be like last time. I'm not gonna have any regrets – and I don't give a fuck if that _is_ selfish!" he spat. "I don't care if you _have_ gone all fatalistic on me, and I don't care if it _is_ all over – I want you to be _you_ until the bitter-fucking-end, and I want to be _with_ you for as long as I can until then!"

Kurama stared at him a moment, then surprised him with a soft laugh. He approached the bars to his prison, his eyes filled with warmth and affection.

"You make me regret that I didn't try harder to seduce you," he said softly.

"You see?" Yusuke fought to keep his voice light. "I _knew_ prison made you horny!"

"No," Kurama smiled, "I simply wish I had more happy memories of your lovely body to take with me as I am plunged into hell."

"Kurama…"

He continued to smile – soft, sad. "I was being truthful, Yusuke. I _am_ happy. My death will be much more satisfying this time."

"It's not satisfying for _me_, damn it!"

Kurama shrugged as casually as if they were having a disagreement about the weather, and a helpless silence fell between them. Kurama drifted back to his bench, and Yusuke couldn't help but to reflect on how small and fragile his friend's body really was. Kurama had always been a rock for Yusuke – strong, dependable, reliable, indestructible.

But now, staring at him, he looked more like glass. The fact they were both so silently sure he would soon be broken made him seem terrifyingly delicate.

And, for Yusuke, precious.

He realized with a sense of flat finality that losing Kurama would be something he would never recover from. Losing Kurama would be losing something beautiful and strong and wonderful – and more important than he had ever imagined.

And then, in an uncharacteristic flash of empathy, Yusuke realized something far more terrifying than the prospect of never again seeing Kurama.

He realized that Kurama was frightened.

Not only that, but the fox was using up every last bit of his remaining control - not, as he should have been, to comfort himself, but to _hide_ his fear from Yusuke.

"_Fuck_…" he breathed.

Kurama looked up, his pretty face perfectly blank.

"This kind of shit ain't supposed to happen!" Yusuke said, feeling helpless and furious and terrified, all at once. "I'm not supposed to lose my friends! It's not supposed to be the 'good guys' trying to take my friends away!"

"I can't endure this if you're going to be childish, Yusuke. It will break my heart." Kurama scolded mildly. He closed his eyes, leaning his head back against the wall. "If it helps, think to yourself that the crimes of my past have at last caught up with me. Personally, I have always suspected that they would. I'm honestly thankful that their wrath hasn't proven itself any worse than this.

"You aren't even gone _try_ to escape?"

"Don't you think I would have, had I thought it any use?"

"But…no! Damn it, no! I'm not gonna let this happen!"

"Childish. Take a nap, Yusuke, and leave me alone," Kurama sighed. "I would rather spend our last hours together silently memorizing your face than arguing the futility of trying to escape fate."

Yusuke gave a nasty-sounding laugh.

"You've really lost it if you think I'm gonna sleep at a time like this!"

Kurama opened one eye. The only warning Yusuke had was the familiar flare of the fox's power before the air was suddenly filled with pollen. Hie eyes watered and stung, his head swam. He tried to stand, and barely managed to twitch.

And then darkness consumed his world.

* * *

tbc

Response to Unsigned Reviews:

kit-kit - noooooo

Katia-chan - Yes, yes, 'tis the author's perogitive to be evil. Hope you enjoyed your weekly "drug injection" - as always, thanks for reading!

SC - yes...that was rather awful of me. Thanks for reading.

That seems to be everybody - so let me just say thanks, and I hope to see you all next week!


	18. Chapter 17

Updating a day early - due to the fact I'll be out of town tomorrow. Enjoy.

* * *

Yusuke dragged his eyes open slowly, groggily. He coughed, scowling, as attempting to move his hand dislodged a very thick layer of fine, gray dust. His pulse pounded dully in his temples, his eyes throbbed in their sockets. It took his fuzzy mind several moments to even remember Kurama, much less their dire predicament.

When he did remember, panic sent a surge of adrenaline through his system, and he sat up quickly.

Kurama was in a cell directly across from where he was sitting. The fox was lying atop the bench and, for one terrifying moment, Yusuke had to convince his leaping heart that his friend was only sleeping, not dead.

_Not yet._

"How pale you look, detective."

The biting, spiteful voice came from Hiei, who squatted by the cell door, blood-colored eyes glaring furiously. Without saying it, Yusuke knew instantly that the small, dark demon held him completely responsible for what had happened. He knew, without question, that if Kurama died here, he and Hiei would become enemies.

Yusuke leapt to his feet as a door opened down the hall. Hiei remained exactly where he was, although his hand did tighten, ever so slightly, on his katana.

Koenma, in his teen form, entered the long, dark corridor, followed by Botan and Jorge – both of whom appeared very nervous and twitchy. Suspiciously, Koenma studiously avoided Yusuke's attempts to catch his eye.

Kurama stirred at the sound of the heavy door swinging closed behind them, and he sat up slowly. He watched their approach with blank, tired eyes.

"Kurama," the demigod greeted, voice strange.

"They will not permit me yet another chance at life," Kurama stated for him, tone dull and matter-of-fact.

The young godling stopped short, hesitating.

"Correct," he said reluctantly, the word pulled from his mouth as if it tasted as foul and disgusting as it sounded.

Hiei was on his feet in an instant, and although he didn't draw his sword, his stance was clearly threatening. Yusuke realized that he, too, had taken on an aggressive stance much the same as that of the smaller demon.

Kurama, on the other hand, hadn't so much as twitched.

"I see," he murmured softly, and his eyes were on Hiei and Yusuke.

"Father has agreed to offer you a _little_ more time, though," Koenma said quickly, almost desperately. He didn't seem to notice the dual threat of Yusuke and Hiei – he hadn't looked away from the fox at all. "If you want it."

"Time? To do what?" Kurama gave a soft laugh. "Say my goodbyes? Truly look at and appreciate those things which I will most miss?"

"No goodbyes," Koenma said without flinching. "He doesn't want you setting foot inside the human world ever again."

"Oh?"

Was that a little heat in Kurama's voice, or was Yusuke imagining it?

"You _can_, however, go to the demon plane."

"Makai? What is there for me _there_?"

"Janus."

Kurama actually gave a start of surprise, looking at him for the first time. His eyes widened slightly, then narrowed. He leaned back in his seat, crossing his arms.

"Oh?" he asked again.

"My father and I are in agreement, Kurama. You have every right to vengeance for what he did to you – a right, because we both believe you would not have otherwise sought this."

"I see."

"My father has also tacked a warning onto this plan – if you choose to accept it."

"A warning?"

"This is very nearly his exact phrasing in his message to you – if you agree to join the team sent after the demon king Janus, _don't_ decide to take the chaos of his death as an opportunity to vanish," Koenma approached the bars of Kurama's prison, an intense, triumphant fire burning in his eyes. "Makai is a vast and dangerous place, and searching it for one escaped criminal would take time and manpower we in Spirit World are _not_ willing to use."

"Ah," Kurama stated. He rose in one fluid movement and approached the bars, thrusting his bound wrists out between them. "Tell him thank you for me. Tell him I understand completely."

Koenma gave a brisk nod, and removed Kurama's metaphysical chains in a swift and business-like manner. "Step away from the bars, please."

"I suppose your father would be displeased with my theory, however…from the moment my soul was once more shelled within this body, you knew it was me, did you not?" Kurama asked, as if he'd wanted to for a very long time. "You _must_ have known, and yet you concealed it. I owe you a great dept of gratitude for that, Koenma – one which I will not forget."

"Step away from the bars, please," Koenma said again, ignoring the fox's words.

With a small smile, Kurama did as asked. Koenma opened his cell door just as professionally as he had delivered Kurama's sentence, and the slim redhead slid past him and into the dark corridor as if the act of releasing him were no different than holding a door open for him at a restaurant or store.

* * *

It was dusk in Makai, or, at least, what passed for dusk, when Kurama, Yusuke, and Hiei stepped out of the transport portal Spirit World had supplied. Because traveling between worlds was an iffy process even in the best of times, they found themselves dropped off several miles to the west of the resistance camps.

None of them seemed to feel much like speaking as, without discussion, they began to walk. Kurama was thoughtful, and had met Yusuke's attempt to reach for him with a blank, unreadable expression. The detective had dropped his hand, feeling stupid.

Hiei stuck close to Kurama's side as they walked – _close_ for Hiei being something like _arm's length_ for a normal person – and glowered darkly at Yusuke whenever given half a chance. If they had run, they would have reached the camps with relative quickness, but none made a move to.

Yusuke didn't shy from meeting Hiei's glare with one of his own. As far as he was concerned, the small demon's appearance and behavior in Kurama's time of need was screamingly clear proof that he still had strong feelings for the fox, and ever since the first sight of him, squatting there before Kurama's cell, radiating violence and fury, Yusuke's mind had been maliciously replaying Kurama's words to him back at the tournament – his words, and the accompanying expression on his lovely face, as he revealed to Yusuke the truth about his past with their former teammate.

That had really been the only time they'd discussed the fox's former lover, but it had been enough. Yusuke had known then, and he knew now – they had been in love. They probably still were.

Or, at least, _Hiei_ still was.

And though he knew that Kurama was probably _definitely_ still in love with Hiei as well…

He also knew that Kurama was_ not_ in with love Yusuke.

Yusuke wasn't the kind of guy to back off just because someone else had prior claim, though. Hiei didn't have anything going for him that Yusuke didn't, except for that elusive love-of-Kurama thing, and the arrogant teen was certain he could earn the fox's affections eventually. He'd always heard that love was selfless, but now he knew it was wrong. He'd never felt so selfish in his entire life.

His only _real_ concern was whether or not Hiei could manage to get in the way.

They were walking for about an hour before one of the Resistance's scouting parties found them, and Yusuke nearly groaned out loud when he realized that it was being led by Yomi.

Yusuke had been surprised when he'd learned of Kurama's past with Hiei, and Kurama had never spoken of Yomi.

But he was fully convinced, and had been, even before the fox's tendencies had been revealed, that somewhere, some time in the past, the two powerful demons had _definitely_ been lovers. He didn't care if that exchange had been mere fucking or something more, just that it meant yet _another_ guy vying for the redhead's attention – and one he'd forgotten about until just that moment.

When the former king, expressing joy to find his old friend alive and well with what Yusuke interpreted as honest emotion, moved to embrace the fox, Yusuke had had enough. He couldn't think while he was feeling so selfish and petty and jealous, and he wouldn't weaken his claim by acting out stupidly and pissing off Kurama.

Yusuke made some kind of excuse and hurried away from the group.

He didn't waste time questioning _why_, suddenly, "winning" Kurama was the most important thing in his mind. After this close call, denial was pointless.

Kurama didn't have a lot of time left. Once they killed Janus, he would be forced to return to Spirit World to allow them to take his life away. Before that happened, Yusuke wanted to be as close to Kurama as possible. He didn't know about love, or anything like that – what he knew was that he didn't want to get caught wasting any more time. He wanted to enjoy Kurama while he had him – _no matter what_ that required.

Yusuke didn't care about what those thoughts meant. He didn't care what it would mean for him and Keiko if he really became Kurama's lover, and not just some toy he randomly played with. He didn't care what it meant that he now knew, so very clearly, that Kurama was _important_ to him.

It was completely dark by the time Yusuke reached the camps, the sentry fires and starlight offering little warmth or light to Yusuke's distracted mind. Yesterday he had seen the camp with a sense of excitement. It had been a place of action, humming with the threat of violence.

Tonight it just looked shabby and dirty, and the sight of it made him tired.

Yusuke's people had at last managed to find their leader a tent, Yusuke found as he trudged wearily to the section of the camps claimed by his group. It was an embarrassingly large tent, faded, but garishly colored nonetheless.

When Yusuke wasn't feeling so tired, maybe he'd set it on fire.

Even as he approached, there were still people hard at work. The small band who had appointed themselves his bodyguards had encircled his tent with sound traps – bells hung on string strung between a series of wooden stakes – in several rows so that, hopefully, anyone attempting to approach under the cover of darkness would trip one and give himself away.

And just outside the rows of traps, they were now working feverishly to set up their campfires and bedrolls, hoping that their own sleeping bodies would provide another layer of obstacles for his protection.

Yusuke couldn't help but to feel a flash of irritation as he found himself forced to pick his way to his own tent.

His so-called bodyguards were the youngest of the people in his fighting shift, and the least experienced. Idealistic and low in power, they had actually seemed to have latched on to the extremely unpopular idea of peaceful coexistence with humankind, and no matter what Yusuke did or said, they refused to believe that he wouldn't be replacing Janus as king when this was all over.

And their numbers had already grown, Yusuke realized, annoyed. When what he really needed were skilled, powerful warriors, he was getting bright-eyed kids. Fiercely, no, _fanatically_ devoted, they paused in their work as he passed, offering salutes or bows, and he had to restrain himself from rewarding their efforts with a blast from his reigun.

Yusuke tripped each and every sound trap as he climbed over them – the idiots hadn't left anything like a walkway. The last three layers he simply ended up pulling up the wooden stakes and trampling over the bells.

The interior of the tent was laughably sparse compared to the exterior. Yusuke found his people had done a passable job at making sure the smoke from the small firepit would leave through the top of the tent, and a fair job at clearing and leveling the ground.

He could see hooks where dividers were supposed to be hung, though there were not yet any curtains hanging to section off 'rooms' – leaving it all to be just a very large, mostly empty space.

There was a pretty good table, though, and a small desk, several less-than-stable chairs, and a stool. Someone had left bread, wine, and a suspiciously green-looking meat on the table to serve as his supper.

The sleeping area looked decent, he thought with gratitude as his stomach rebelled at the thought of food. Toeing off his shoes and socks and pulling off his jacket, Yusuke did his best not to think about anything at all. Barefoot, he trudged across the mostly-flat dirt floor and let himself fall gratefully into the bedding.

"_Fuck!_" he cursed, jumping up again. Ripping through the cruelly soft-looking mess, he found his bed to be nothing more than a thin reed mat in a shallow trench. The ground beneath the mat was rocky and hard and he knew he'd wake up bruised if he tried to sleep on it. "Fuck…" he said again, grumpy, as he tossed aside the mat and began to try to pry some of the bigger rocks out of the hard ground.

A soft laugh stopped him when he was just on the verge of trying something drastic and violent, and he quickly looked over his shoulder.

Kurama smiled at him as he entered the tent, letting the flap fall back into place behind him and pausing for long enough to tie it securely closed.

"Where's Hiei?" Yusuke asked, hoping to sound curious, rather than suspicious or jealous.

A light shrug. As Kurama approached, his power went out before him – gently dislodging rocks and smoothing the ground.

"I thought I would stay with _you_," he answered softly. "Unless…you don't mind, do you?"

"I don't mind!" there. That didn't sound jealous at all. "So…Hiei didn't invite you, then?"

"Hiei would never _invite_ anyone to do anything," Kurama chuckled. "Much less _me._ I would make him miserable for his efforts, and we both know it."

"Still. Woulda' thought he, or at least _Yomi_ woulda' asked you."

The fox stopped.

"Yusuke, if you would rather I left…"

"No!" he answered quickly. "I was just…surprised. That's all."

"Hm." Kurama stared at Yusuke for a long, uncomfortable moment before finally moving to kneel beside him. Yusuke watched his pale hands as he began to neatly arrange the bedding back in its proper place. "Yusuke," the fox said slowly, not looking at him, "If you have decided that being…_close_…to me…is too much of an emotional risk…"

"Don't be an idiot, Kurama." That would have been the _smart_ thing to do, and Yusuke had always avoided intelligent decisions like the plague.

"Hm."

"And stop hm-ing at me, damn it!"

Kurama was silent for a few moments, hands busy with the pillows. Yusuke realized that this was as close to awkward as the fox got.

In a quick, stupid decision to 'rescue' his friend, Yusuke tackled him, rolling them into the bedding. His attempt at a passionate kiss that would silently and meaningfully convey everything he'd been thinking about somehow went wrong. Kurama, surprised by his sudden move, jerked in surprise and their foreheads hit painfully. Yusuke's second attempt coincided with Kurama trying to sit up, and he crashed into the fox's chin instead, hard enough that he felt his teeth cut into the back of his lips.

"_Shit_!" he cursed, hands immediately rising to his mouth. He tasted blood.

"Yusuke, if you wish to injure yourself, there are far more efficient ways," Kurama said, half scolding, as he rubbed his chin.

"You moved!" Yusuke accused, deciding to blame it all on the redhead.

"How was I to know what you were trying to do?"

"It was supposed to be sexy, damn it!"

"_That_ was supposed to be sexy?"

"Shut up, will you?"

Kurama grabbed his arm as he tried to get up, and with his other hand he used his thumb to gently pull down Yusuke's bottom lip to inspect the damage.

"Seems _you're_ the one who prison has made horny," he said, gently teasing.

Yusuke scowled, embarrassed and sullen and feeling like an idiot. He found himself thinking of Hiei's dark confidence and Yomi's casual elegance…

And then he thought of Kurama, in that cell, _defeated_.

His scowl deepened – which couldn't have been very attractive, considering the fact Kurama still had his lips pinned down.

"Angry with me, Yusuke?" Kurama asked in soft surprise, releasing him.

"Hell yeah!"

"Why?"

He sat up and turned his back on him, realizing that he was going to have to be honest – and he couldn't bear to do that with those pretty eyes watching him.

"You think I'm the only one who's realized how important you are?" he demanded.

"Important?" Kurama sounded startled. "To this mission?"

"Don't be stupid!" _why_ was the damn fox making him say it? He didn't doubt that Kurama already had it all figured out. It was _cruel_ of him, damn it! "Important to _me!_ Or…to _them_."

"I…do not believe I understand…" he said slowly.

"You don't have a lot of time!" he shot. "As soon as we kill Janus, you're gonna have to…and they'll…"

"Yusuke," he breathed, "I do not believe _you_ understand."

"I'm not an idiot! I know that there are other people who…you know…_care_ about you…but…I want…I don't wanna waste any time anymore!"

"Yusuke. Stop."

"No. I have to…damn it, if it just didn't sound so _stupid_ out loud!"

"No, Yusuke. It doesn't."

"I know that we're only supposed to be playing, and I know there's at least one guy you care about a whole lot more than you do for me…but I'm _here_, Kurama. I'm here, and I'll do whatever it takes if you'll let me stay near you."

"Yusuke…"

"I don't care if you want my body or not. How much or how little you want from me…_whatever_ you want from me…I just want to be with you as much as possible until…shit. Sorry. I know. It's so stupid…"

Warm arms closed around him from behind – held him tightly. He could feel Kurama's lips at his neck, feel the soft fall of the other boy's hair against his skin. Kurama stayed like that for a long time, holding him tightly. Impossibly tightly.

He didn't release him, even as he began to speak – voice soft and quiet and reluctant.

"Oh, Yusuke," he sighed. "You have misunderstood _everything_…and now I fear you will hate me for letting you say these things to me."

"I would _never_ - !"

"Yet, even still, I want you to know how _desperately_ I believe I may have needed to hear those things…though it may be unkind to make you aware that I would have been touched no matter whose lips such sweet sentiments fell from."

"Kurama…"

His arms tightened.

"Don't you see, Yusuke?" he whispered. "You've _won_."

(Z)

tbc

Response to Unsigned Reviews:

Angela - I do enjoy my games. (grin)

kit-kit - lol - for a moment, I got the thought of "put to sleep" like in the permanent sense...

DL - thanks! Yes...there are many people I wish I could pull that trick on...

Thanks everyone!


	19. Chapter 18

My thanks for waiting the extra time for chapters. The break was well needed, trust me. I hope you find it worth the wait.

* * *

The arms around him offered that still-new feeling of warmth and safety that only the embrace of someone who cared about him could offer. The chest pressed to his back was slim, yet strong. A sharp chin was hooked over his shoulder, long, soft hair tickling his cheek.

Kurama's quiet, firm words still echoed in Yusuke's mind.

"Yusuke," he'd said, his voice a strange mixture of wonder, confidence, and bitter amusement. "You've won."

"You are one cruel son of a bitch to tease me right now," Yusuke breathed at last.

"I'm not teasing," Kurama's voice became a little more firm. Turning his head, he nuzzled the younger youkai's neck affectionately. "Yusuke – I'm going to have to teach you to read between the lines, aren't I? Koenma was quite blatant…" he pressed a kiss directly above his pulse. "Although I suppose that it _is_ rather cute that you missed it."

"Don't _tease_ me!"

One of Kurama's hands slid under Yusuke's shirt to rest, firm and hot, against his skin.

"You've always enjoyed my teasing before," he murmured, lips at Yusuke's jaw.

The young detective tried to fight it, but he was beginning to get lost. Kurama was _trying_ to distract him, and damn it, but he was succeeding.

He shook his head, but his attempt to pull away was halfhearted at best.

"Just tell me what the hell it is I missed, damn it!"

"So grumpy!"

"Kurama! If you can't molest me and talk at the same time - !" Yusuke stopped, threat left unfinished, as he realized that he wasn't sure he _did_ prefer talking.

"Multitasking," Kurama tsked.

"I told you I didn't like wasting time!"

Kurama leaned back, and for a moment Yusuke thought he was going to let him go.

The arms remained tight, though, as Kurama pulled him backwards against his chest, shifting until he had Yusuke reclined against him. Not arguing about the new arrangement, the dark haired detective looped each of his arms around each of Kurama's thighs, sullenly pulling them against his sides.

"Snuggling?" Yusuke complained at last, perfectly happy, but still feeling the need to cause trouble.

"You weren't happy with molestation, darling."

"I wasn't _happy_," Yusuke grumbled, "With you avoiding the damned Very Important need to make any fucking sense!"

"I'm trying to avoid thinking about those things right now, dear. Can't you be happy that I've chosen you as my…distraction?"

"What – you're _not_ happy you've got a little extra time?"

Kurama squeezed Yusuke, making a soft, thoughtful sound.

"I…have all the time in the world, Yusuke," he sighed at last. "I told you – you've won."

"That's what you said – but you know what? It still don't make any damned sense."

Kurama tugged at Yusuke's shirt until he had it pushed high up, under his arms, exposing most of his torso. Glancing back at his friend, Yusuke found that the redhead, rather than being focused on him, was staring distantly at nothing – lost in his thoughts. He remained distant even as he idly ran his fingers up and down Yusuke's skin.

"Now you're not even paying attention while you molest me!" Yusuke complained, squeezing Kurama's legs.

"Koenma…" Kurama hesitated. "Koenma told me that if I chose to remain in Makai past my 'time'…that no one would come to claim me. He told me…"he said, voice soft, "That I can finish my natural life, so long as I remain in the Demon Plane."

Yusuke tried to sit up, but Kurama's arms were too tight.

"_Shit_, Kurama! When did he say that?"

"He implied it, Yusuke," he sighed. "You simply weren't playing attention.

"But…but this is good!" again, Yusuke tried to sit up. "You aren't gonna…you don't have to…you aren't _leaving_!"

"Yes," he whispered. "As long as I remain in this world, and this world alone."

And then Yusuke understood.

Kurama could live, but his family…his motivation behind _everything_…

He would never see them again…never know how they were or if they were happy…

Never say goodbye.

"But…how is that any different than if you _had_ died, then?" Yusuke blurted, hardly stopping to wonder if his friend would follow his train of thought.

It turned out that it didn't matter that he hadn't explained himself. Kurama understood.

"There are too many dark sins in my past for missing my loved ones to ever be hell's chosen torment," he informed Yusuke in a voice filled with dark amusement. His hand slid up Yusuke's chest to his throat. Tilting the detective's head back, he bent over him for an upside-down kiss.

Yusuke only allowed the distraction for a minute.

Or two.

Maybe three.

"What the hell is it with you, your mom, and you feeling the need to die?"he demanded, finally pulling free of Kurama's embrace and turning to face him. "You'd be happy to die protecting her, but you're_ upset_ that you get to live if it means never seeing her again? Don't you get that she's gonna miss you either way – and you're gonna miss her, too? Doesn't it matter to you that, at least this way, _I_ don't have to miss you?"

"Yusuke…"

"Fuck it if it's selfish!" he snarled, knocking away Kurama's hand when the fox began to reach for him. "Doesn't it matter to you _at all_ that _I_ don't have to miss you? Or Hiei or Kuwabara or, hell, Yomi – or _anybody_ not in your fucking family who cares _anything_ about you?"

"No…" Kurama answered, eyes large and bewildered. "No. It…it doesn't."

"Fuck you!"

He wanted to get as far from Kurama as possible, but he couldn't move. The anger that so often motivated him was, simply, gone. Melted away. He wasn't angry.

He was…hurt.

He'd _never_ been so _hurt_ in all his life. Yusuke knew what to do with anger, but hurt…hurt confused him.

"Yusuke…"

"Don't touch me. I swear, Kurama, I'll rip your fucking head off if you touch me."

Kurama drew back his hand, his eyes staring out of his pale face like dark emeralds.

For a moment, Yusuke hated him. His hands clenched into fists as he _consciously_ fought the urge to tear into that poisonously pretty face, to ruin it beyond repair. The only factor that gave him the control to stop himself was the fact that the urge was not born out of rage, but the simply, petty desire to take away something he was _sure_ the fox cared about.

"I knew you wanted to play," he said, somehow finding his voice, "But I just didn't realize that meant that I was your toy."

"Yusuke…"

"I'm not the smartest guy around, but…I thought that we were friends, at least."

"We _are_, Yusuke."

"Yeah?" and he laughed. Bitter. Harsh.

"Yes!" Kurama said urgently. "You and the others…especially you…I simply hadn't thought about…I hadn't even _considered_ how my death would affect you."

"Me and the others don't matter because…you didn't think about us?"

"That isn't what I - !"

"That _is_ what you said!"

Kurama fell silent, his face expressionless. The two stared at each other, frozen and silent, neither able to move. Yusuke was still crouched almost in Kurama's lap – far closer than he wanted to be, though he was sure his legs wouldn't hold him.

"Yusuke…" Kurama said at last.

Again the detective slapped his friend's hand away, the sound of the strike ringing loud in his ears. Kurama reached with his other hand.

Yusuke punched him. Hard.

When he reached again, Yusuke punched again – and if the second blow lacked some of the strength of the first, the younger demon didn't notice. He couldn't find his anger, and the violence failed to satisfy.

Kurama stared at him, tongue absently darting out to lick at a drop of blood at the corner of his mouth, and slowly the sight of him began to blur. Yusuke blinked, and wondered why his face was wet.

"Perhaps I should leave?" Kurama suggested at last, quietly, expression clearly hopeful of Yusuke asking him not to. "I fear, though…that if I do…I will lose any chance of…"

"Fuck you."

Kurama reached for him again. Yusuke struck out once more, but the fox caught his fist with his other hand.

Kurama's thumb slid gently under Yusuke's eye and, curious and surprised, he stared at the wet drop it came away with.

"You are not my toy, Yusuke," he said softly. "You are, indeed, my friend."

"Fuck you," he said again.

"It was insensitive of me to answer you in the way I did, and I apologize."

"Insensitive my ass!"

"You aren't going to allow me to apologize?"

"You haven't had time to _mean_ it!" Yusuke swung at him, and Kurama caught his other arm – holding him pinned.

"You are angry with me. No…worse…" Kurama's eyes widened with surprise. "I've hurt you…haven't I?"

"Fuck you!"

"Yusuke…?" Kurama trailed off, and though he didn't finish his sentence, they both knew what he had been about to ask.

_Then_ he felt the anger that had been missing for so long.

"Get out," he said quietly.

"Yusuke…"

"Out. Get out, or so help me, Kurama, I'll send you back to hell in _pieces_."

"Yusuke…"

"You think I'm _lying_?" he demanded, wrenching out of his hold. "If I have to look at your face for another fucking minute, I'm gonna rip it off!"

Kurama dropped his hands into his lap, staring at him.

"Go sleep with Hiei or Yomi or – hell if I care, sleep in the mud. That's it! Sleep in the mud, Kurama!"

"You don't want me here."

"No!" Yusuke said. "I _don't_ want you here!"

Kurama rose in a single, fluid movement. His steps were neither slow nor were they hurried as he moved to the tent flap. He didn't speak a word.

And then Yusuke was alone.

(Z)

_Have you fallen in love with me?_

The question on his lips, on the tip of his tongue. It was a question he had been forced to ask many hot-eyed young youkai over the years – a vain, familiar question whose bitter taste he knew far too well.

But he had stopped himself from voicing it. About to ask that vain, doomed question, he had stopped.

Because, for once, it had not tasted bitter.

Kurama had stopped himself, because for the first time he had been anticipating, not resigned to, the expected answer. For the first time, a 'no' would not be a relief but, rather, a blow.

Kurama had stopped himself from asking, but Yusuke, eyes dark and injured, had heard it anyway.

"Yusuke is in love with me," he sighed, his whisper lost to the warm, silent wind. Saying it himself was only slightly less painful than he thought hearing Yusuke say it would have been. As if he needed to hear it. As if Yusuke hadn't confirmed it with his eyes, in that short, frozen moment before the detective had thrown him out.

"That's irresponsible of you," the shadows answered.

Kurama rested his chin on his knees, silently agreeing.

"I warned him not to," he said at last.

"Fool," and there was laughter in the voice of the night. "The best way to force that one to do _anything_ is to tell him not to."

"Therein lies the problem," he hummed. He had _known_ that, yet he had done it anyway.

_Why?_ Had he misjudged? Simply forgotten? Or…?

"You wanted it," the darkness taunted. "You wanted to earn his love."

Kurama made a quiet noise of irritation.

"Hiei, you are the singularly _least_ helpful person I know!" he complained.

The shadows to his left shifted. From the corner of his eye, Kurama watched his former lover move to sit beside him.

"I didn't interfere," the small demon stated without being asked.

"I wouldn't have accused you," Kurama was insulted by the very idea. He still trusted Hiei, even if they were barely friends anymore.

"I _was_ spying."

"I assumed."

They were silent for several long moments – one of the few easy silences that they had been able to share in a very long time.

"Do I return his feelings?" Kurama asked at last.

Hiei snorted derisively.

"Wouldn't it be more accurate to say that _he_ returns _your_ feelings, wouldn't it?"

"That's somewhat surprising. Since when?"

"Since the beginning," he said dismissively. "Really, fox, it's pathetic when you don't even realize you're doing these things. Keeping secrets from yourself is a little excessive."

"But what about…?"

"What about _me_?" another snort. "Your feelings for him have almost never affected your feelings for me. They aren't mutually exclusive. Normal creatures generally do tend to exist within the realm of a few contradictory emotions."

"Better not to have any emotions at all."

"Hn." Hiei's grunt sounded amused. "You know," he said at last, "If you would stop getting so caught up in your own mind, you wouldn't _need_ someone to tell you what you felt."

"You know as well as I what use feelings are."

"Careful, fox," Hiei chuckled, rising. "Or you're likely to become something like me."

"Perish the thought."

"Hn…" again, Hiei was amused. "Next, you're going to ask me how to solve your little problem."

"And if I _were_ going to ask you?"

"The words would burn my mouth, fox."

"Say them. For me."

He stared at him coldly for a moment, then sighed, grimacing. "Dealing with the detective means speaking his language," he stated, nearly spitting the words out. "It means you have to be _idiotically_ honest with him."

He looked sick as he flickered off back into the darkness – possibly to wash his mouth out with soap.

* * *

tbc

Response to Unsigned Reviews:

SC - Hm...not sure how to answer that. Anyway, as always, thanks for reading!

kit-kit - Well, it's a little more complicated than that, though. (g)

Katia-chan - So happy I could help to ease the pain of midterms. I'm glad you enjoyed it, and tell Shakespeare I said hi. (g) Thanks.

Again, thank you everyone, and see you next time! (Hopefully I'll have a little "surprise" ready for you by then...)


	20. Chapter 19

Woohoo! Double post this week, right? Is it Kit making up for not posting last week? Well…not quite. Think of it as one extra long chapter, cut in half for the convenience of those of you who won't want to read the contents of the other chapter. That's right. The other chapter in the posting today is a LEMON. It is an Optional Chapter, for those who are in to that sort of thing. There are your WARNINGS.

* * *

"I was thoughtless and insensitive."

Yusuke scowled and rolled over, pulling a pillow over his head.

"Didn't I tell you to get lost?" he demanded, voice slightly slurred by lingering sleep. He'd only managed to calm himself enough to collapse into the thing that passed as his bed a few hours ago.

"You did," Kurama answered quietly. His voice was lacking even the slightest hint of his usual brightness or teasing.

"Then why the hell are you here?"

"Because I think you would attempt to flee if I approached you at any other time. And also because if I find that I need to tie you up in order to make you listen to me, it will go much more easily for both of us if you are already lying down.

Yusuke pulled down the pillow just enough to peek one eye at Kurama, but the fox wasn't even looking at him. His back to Yusuke, Kurama was sitting beside his makeshift bed, his back curved and his elbows resting on his knees. There was not a single note of teasing to him – which meant that he was serious about his threat to tie Yusuke up.

"I really gotta listen to you, don't I?"

"Yes," Kurama sighed. "Are you ready?"

"You're such a bastard."

"Indeed. Which is actually my first point – I was thoughtless in answering you. However, there is no shortage of thoughtless, insulting things you have said to _me_ over the years, and so…"

"That's different!" Yusuke snarled, sitting up quickly.

Kurama didn't turn.

"We live violent lives – and we accustom ourselves to loss," he said quietly. "I forget how it is to be as young as you are, Yusuke. There are so many hurts which you have yet to experience."

"Gee, thanks. I feel better now."

"Yusuke…once one has been so unfortunate as to experience a certain amount of hurt…it never gets easier; I'm not saying that, but…"

"Get to the point, already!"

"Yusuke…there is nearly no emotional or physical pain which I have not experienced. I have lost loved ones before. I have…"

"Just because it's happened to you don't mean _shit_ to me, Kurama!"

He sighed, the sound heavy.

"I know that," he said quietly. "I know."

They fell silent. Yusuke began to fight to free himself from the tangle his sheets had become. "So is that it?" he demanded when he had at last freed himself and stood. "You came here to tell me that it doesn't matter what _I_ felt because _you've_ felt worse?"

"No, of course not."

"Fuck you, Kurama. Seriously? Fuck you."

"If only things were that easy," he sighed. "Yusuke…what I'm trying to tell you is that…I am _trying_ to explain to you that I simply failed to stop to consider your feelings because I assumed that you would recover. I had other things to worry about."

"_You - ?_"

"Don't be overly sensitive!" he interrupted. "My oversight really has remarkably little to do with you, considering the extent of your reaction!"

"So now we're back to me being selfish?"

"No! Yusuke - !" he turned quickly to look at the detective, then stopped. Something he saw in Yusuke's face gave him pause. He rose to his feet slowly, took a step toward him.

Yusuke took a step back.

"So, I'm selfish," the dark haired boy said, shoving his hands in his pockets. "All I care about is what your life or death means to _me_. But all _you_ care about is your mom – and I don't think that makes you any better! It's _some_ kind of selfishness, I just can't figure out what!"

"Yes. It was selfish of me as well," he agreed quietly. "Vastly so. Yusuke…you no longer look angry."

"I don't know what the hell I am right now!" Yusuke admitted, frustrated. Kurama sounded so surprised, and that made Yusuke uncomfortable. He was good at holding a grudge, sure, but…and he _was_ still upset, but…

He looked away, looking suddenly deflated.

"I have offered my apology," Kurama said softly. Yusuke could feel him take that one step closer, but was too tired to move. Too tired to fight. It was his friends who he depended on when he felt empty and defeated, but what was there to do when it was _Kurama_ he was fighting? "I have attempted to explain myself," Kurama continued.

"And you can't help how you feel." Yusuke agreed hollowly. "You were just honest with me, and I got pissed."

"No – any fault lies solely with me," he said. "What I need to know is what _you_ need from _me_."

"What I…?"

"In order to forgive me." Kurama took both of his hands in his own, but only held them for a moment. He dropped them and stepped back after only a moment, looking away. "Do you want me to leave you alone?" he asked. "Do you want me to push you? Should I step back into the role of friend? Shall I let you fight me?"

"Why're you asking me all this?"

"With you, Yusuke…I'm lost, and that is the truth. Please, tell me what I need to do to heal this rift I have so thoughtlessly caused?"

"I say it, and you do it? Just…just to make me feel better?"

"Yes. Anything."

"_Anything_ anything? If I said I wanted you to leave me alone…?"

"You'd never see me again."

"And if I want…if I want…?"

"If you want _me_?"

"Yeah."

Kurama spread his hands. "_Anything_, Yusuke."

Yusuke shook his head. "No. I mean…_shit_, Kurama! Why the _hell_ would you want to do that? _No_, damn it! We'll work this out somehow. Fairly."

"If that's what you want," he agreed submissively. Nevertheless, he looked relieved.

"That's what I want," Yusuke stated stubbornly. "Only…"

"Only?"

He met his eyes firmly. "There's one more thing I want," he announced. "One more thing you have to agree to before we can ever get past this."

"Very well," he agreed with a flawless smile that completely hid whatever he was truly thinking.

"No more playing."

Kurama looked surprised. Clearly, that had been one thing he _hadn't_ expected to hear.

For the first time since their fight last night, Yusuke felt like grinning.

"No more playing," he repeated. "Whatever we do, we're honest about it…and if that means that we're just friends, then that's what I want. If it means we're lovers, then _that's _what I want. No playing, no fuck buddies, no _anything_ that isn't real. You understand? I don't want to do anything meaningless!"

"I…I understand."

"And you agree?" he pressed.

"Do you understand what you're asking?" Kurama's voice was quiet, and he spoke very slowly – as if afraid that _wouldn't_, in fact, understand. Yusuke would have been insulted except that he wasn't sure that, in his current emotional state, he _would_ be able to keep up without the fox's help. "If we are not playing, and we choose to be lovers, then you would have forfeited the very rare and much sought-after chance to have a relationship without strings."

"I don't care," Yusuke insisted stubbornly. "I told you what I wanted, and this is it. This is what I want. I want us to be real, whatever _us_ is."

"Yusuke…"

"I'm not a toy, Kurama," he continued, running right over his friend's attempt to stop him. He knew that if he didn't speak quickly, he would lose his nerve. Get embarrassed. Something. "I want you – _bad_ – but I can't do what we're doing anymore. Either I'm your friend, or I'm your…your…" he faltered, feeling his face go hot.

"Lover?" Kurama supplied. His lips twitched as he fought a smile. "Yusuke, I'm still not sure you're listening," he continued quietly. "Friendship…_honest_ friendship…is something easily done, for you have always had both my loyalty and my affection."

"But?" Yusuke prodded. "What am I still not getting?"

"If we are not to return to friendship, but to instead choose to follow the…" Kurama hesitated. "The _path_ which we were previously heading down…then, under your new rules, what we would have would be a relationship."

"So?"

"A relationship, Yusuke, and you are already involved with someone else."

"Oh." Yusuke hadn't thought about that.

"You would be forced to make a decision which I would not have otherwise required of you."

"I would choose you."

Yusuke hadn't thought about it. The words had left him before he'd even had time to think about them.

Large, emerald eyes blinked at him in naked surprise, but Yusuke didn't take back his answer. He crossed his arms, defying the fox to argue with him.

"I see…" Kurama said at last, quietly. "Then…I accept your demands."

"Okay." Yusuke took a deep, shaky breath. "Okay. Good."

"Good," Kurama agreed, smiling.

"This don't mean I've forgiven you yet," he warned.

"Of course."

That damned fox drove him absolutely crazy. That lovely face, the irresistible combination of those sparkling eyes and that mirthful smile…those wild, impossibly red curls…that slim, graceful body…

No. More than it his looks. It was his wit, his dependability, his teasing.

Just as Yusuke had told him before, the important thing about Kurama was that he was _Kurama_.

Yusuke's hand lashed out and he caught hold of Kurama's arm, just under his elbow, and he pulled, hard. He pulled Kurama to him, against him, into his arms.

He realized as he forced the fox's head down to his own, crushing his mouth beneath his own, that he was going to forgive Kurama. That he had been going to forgive him all along.

One of his hands was in Kurama's hair, tangled in those soft, sweetly-scented, rose colored locks. His other hand was at the small of his back, keeping him close, pulling him closer.

If Kurama had been a complete bastard about their argument – if he'd refused to admit that he had done anything wrong, refused to apologize, refused to acknowledge that Yusuke had any right to be hurt or angry – Yusuke _still_ would have forgiven him…probably by the end of the day.

He fed at Kurama's mouth as if his kisses were life-sustaining. The hand at Kurama's back had somehow wormed its way under his shirt, and his skin was warm and soft and…

He _had_ to have Kurama in his life, no matter what it meant. Even if Kurama was only laughing at him, teasing him, Yusuke _had_ to have those bright, beautiful green eyes look on him with warmth and affection.

The kiss ended too abruptly, and Yusuke actually stumbled a few steps back as he released him. Yusuke's actions had left Kurama's shirt mostly untucked, and his hair a hopeless mess.

"Yusuke?"

He looked as perfect and as beautiful as ever.

"Yusuke, you've gone pale."

"It's true, isn't it?"

"Is what true, Yusuke?"

He laughed, because he couldn't do anything _but_ laugh. Because it was the strangest, craziest thing he had ever heard of in his life. Because he knew it was true, even before he asked.

"Kurama…I'm in love with you, aren't I?"

"I'm afraid it seems so."

Yusuke sat down, hard, on the ground – simply because he couldn't support himself for a moment longer. Kurama was still for a moment before slowly kneeling before him.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

"I don't think so."

Yusuke had spent his entire life relying on nothing more than his own strength, but now he was lost. Despite his relationship with Keiko, love was a pretty foreign concept to the young detective. Even still, he knew it was something _important_ – and something that no amount of power would ever help him understand.

He _loved_ Kurama.

"It's all right, Yusuke. Take your time."

_He_ loved Kurama.

"What can I do to help you?"

He loved _Kurama_.

Yusuke slowly let out the breath he'd been holding.

"But…you're a _guy_…" he said at last.

Kurama sat back on his heels, real amusement in his eyes.

"Oh?" he asked. "And what was I several weeks ago, when you were panting so desperately for my body?"

"Don't tease me! Damn it, Kurama! I just meant…I never thought I'd _fall_ for a guy!"

"Did you think your first sexual experience would be with one?"

"No…I mean, look…it's one thing if we're…I mean, so long as it _feels_ good…but being in _love_…that's _serious!_ And…" he stopped, feeling stupid, as Kurama laughed.

"I am glad you recognize that, Yusuke," the fox said.

"Shit, Kurama…_shit!_"

"I am sorry to hear that the thought of loving me is so upsetting."

"That's not it! It's just…it's _weird_, isn't it?"

"Is it?" Kurama smiled – gentle, patient, understanding. "We are already friends. We are already attracted to each other. We have a mutual history of trust."

"Well…yeah…but…"

"Do you want to try to say it? Or would that make it worse?"

"Do you want me to try to say it?"

"Only if you want to. It's nice to hear."

Yusuke stared at him for a long moment, but Kurama gave no indication as to what _he_ thought about what was to Yusuke a new and earth-shattering revelation.

"I love you."

Kurama closed his eyes and smiled.

"I love you," Yusuke said again.

"Thank you," Kurama said quietly, peacefully. He looked more content than Yusuke had seen him in a very long time.

"I love you," Yusuke said a third time and, rising up on his knees, closed the distance between them. His hands went to the fox's face, his fingers sliding into all that rich, soft hair. Kurama accepted his kiss without hesitation – so calm, so controlled – and Yusuke knew as he deepened the kiss, as Kurama opened his mouth without prompting, as their tongues touched and teased and played along each other like old friends, that _this_ was it. As far as he wanted to go, whatever he wanted to do, Kurama would allow it without question.

And for the first time, Yusuke believed his friend's apology.

Yusuke felt a flash of excitement at this realization and had to slow himself down just to keep from ruining everything.

He didn't feel as awkward as he'd thought he would…but then, Kurama had never treated him like he was stupid or immature, and Yusuke knew his friend wouldn't laugh at him about something so personal and important. This wasn't a kissing game born out of the need to express his joy that Kurama wasn't dead. Not anymore. This wasn't one of those battle-of-nerves, see-who-blinks-first flirting games, either. This was him, and Kurama, and they were alone in a tent, by a bed, and Yusuke was in love, and Kurama wasn't going to deny him anything.

He still felt the need to be smooth, though, of course. He was acutely aware of the fact that he didn't know what the hell he was doing, but he had the very strong, macho urge to hide the fact.

He couldn't have stopped kissing Kurama, though. Not even if he'd wanted to. The fox was _life_ – addictive and warm. He tasted so sweet. He felt like home. Unable to stop kissing – because stopping, he was sure, would be the end of the world – he slid his hands from Kurama's hair. They felt cold, leaving all those soft curls, but he had to _do_ something with those hands. They had to do _more_, didn't they?

His hands hovered, unsure, above the buttons of Kurama's shirt. He faltered, hesitating, and the impossible happened.

The kiss ended.

Kurama pulled back, for a moment not understanding. His eyes fell on Yusuke's hands, still overing in the air above his shirt, then those green orbs flickered up to his face.

Kurama smiled, the expression soft and warm. He took Yusuke's hands and kissed them, and as he leaned backwards into the mess of pillows and blankets on the pallet, he used his hold on the detective's hands to pull him with him, over him.

"I can't do this," Yusuke realized, staring down into the beautiful face of his friend.

Kurama's eyes flickered, and for just a moment, some of the warmth dimmed.

"Yusuke?"

Kurama was too beautiful. Too perfect.

"Shit," Yusuke breathed. His entire body seemed to protest as he sat up. "I don't know what I'm doing."

Kurama's hands slid up Yusuke's thighs, making him squeeze his eyes shut as he fought his own body.

"Don't worry," the fox reassured him. "You'll figure it out. You won't hurt me."

"I don't want to be bad."

"Morally, or…?"

"Don't tease me!" he opened his eyes and glared. "I don't wanna be bad in _bed_!"

Kurama's eyes were laughing at him. "Well," he said, "This hardly constitutes a bed."

"This isn't funny!"

As if _pointedly_ trying to prove him a liar, Kurama laughed. His hands crawled their way up to Yusuke's waistband.

Yusuke squirmed.

"Stop it!"

"Sleeping with someone who loves you is…special…" Kurama informed him, the seriousness of his voice belying the mirth in his eyes. "I would much rather have someone…inexperienced…if he loved me, than I would have the most skilled lover in history, if he didn't care for me at all."

"Shit. You've said it now."

"Said what?"

"What…we're doing."

"Not if you keep talking, dear."

* * *

tbc

To reiterate, the next chapter, Chapter 20, has a LEMON. If you don't want to read it, then please don't. You will not be missing anything important to the plot. Chapter 21 will be out asap. If you don't know what I mean when I say LEMON, then you shouldn't read it, either.

Response to Unsigned Reviews:

kit-kit - for all that he seems so put-together, he really gets lost sometimes, doesn't he?

DL - only sometimes? C'mon, we all know he's snuggly on the inside, right?...right? lol.

Katia-chan - So how's this for an angle? (grins) Anyway, hope you enjoy.

Thanks everyone. See you next time.


	21. Chapter 20 Optional Chapter

If you are looking for chapter 19, go back one chapter. This week is a two chapter update week. **This chapter contains adult content.** If you don't wish to read it, if you're under 17, or if you simply don't care, then do not read it. I'm extremely mild with my lemons, but I still feel warnings are necessary. This is your warning, okay?

…is it ironic to be drinking a screwdriver while typing a lemon, or is that just my 90's-bred sense of humor wreaking havoc again? (Maybe it's just the vodka…)

* * *

Yusuke was acutely aware of every detail around him, and damn it, but it wasn't _fair_.

The camp outside was just beginning to stir. He could hear youkai beginning their morning training, calling to friends, squabbling over the very limited supply of toilet paper, or getting in line for breakfast.

And he was in his tent, sitting on top of Kurama, and _fuck_ but the fox looked amazing, lying there with his hair spread all around and his eyes so dark and so warm and that _naughty_ little grin on his far-too-tasty lips, and _damn_ but his hands were at Yusuke's hips, playing with the waistband of his jeans, _teasing_ him.

And he couldn't help thinking that he'd slept in his clothes, and that he hadn't brushed his teeth yet, and that he was out of hair gel, so the unwashed strands were all in his face, and that he'd never done this with _anyone_, and Kurama was a _guy_, and that really didn't matter at all, but he was a guy who _had_ done this before…

And had he _really_ told Kurama that he loved him?

Some of the lovely wantonness slipped from Kurama's face, making him look, for a moment, like Yusuke's concerned friend, and not his amorous almost-lover.

"Yusuke…if you truly are this uncomfortable, then perhaps we shouldn't do this."

"_What?_"

Kurama smiled.

"I'm not saying not ever," he assured him gently, "I am merely suggesting that you, perhaps, still need a bit more time."

"No! _Hell_ no! This is happening, damn it!"

"Oh?" and though Kurama's expression warned him that he was teasing, Yusuke still jumped when, with a swift, sure movement, Kurama's hands moved from his waistband to his fly.

"_Shit!_ Not so fast!"

Kurama wasn't listening. He had Yusuke's pants undone without any fumbling, and he was tugging at them as if he would rip them off if Yusuke didn't cooperate. Yusuke didn't have time for much more than a surprised protest as he suddenly found himself on his back, with his jeans around his knees.

He clamped his hands down over Kurama's as the redhead's fingers curled under the waistband of his boxers and began to pull.

"Wait! Stop it!"

Kurama looked up at him, and his eyes were wild and challenging.

"Do you want this, or not?" he teased, leaning over him.

"Did I _say_ you could be in charge, damn it?"

Kurama blinked innocently.

"But you were _afraid_ to be in charge, remember?" he asked. "If you are so determined that this happen this morning, what other choice do we have?"

"But - !"

Before Yusuke could finish voicing his protest, Kurama was kissing him, and it flew completely out of his head. His hands loosened atop Kurama's, and he felt the fabric of his boxers slide down his thighs to join his jeans, and it didn't even occur to his brain to point out that he was half naked, because Kurama's lips were at his throat and his hands were…his hands were _everywhere_, shoving up his shirtm sliding over every inch of exposed skin he could find. His touch was slow, exploratory, and soon the young detective was writhing for something more.

His hands found Kurama's head, fisted in his hair, and he pulled the fox's lips back to him, hungry for his mouth.

The rest of his body seemed to have a mind of its own, because Kurama's hand barely brushed him and his hips were moving, seeking – desperately seeking – his warmth and finding none. Kurama held his body above Yusuke's, out of reach for his desperately searching hips. The fox's noncompliant hands were nowhere to be found.

Yusuke broke the kiss with a cry of frustration.

"Kurama!"

He laughed, tossing his head. "No one is holding you down," he pointed out lightly.

Somehow, that thought had failed to occur to Yusuke. Kurama watched him, eyes dark and lovely, as he reached between them to touch himself.

"What's the point…in you even being here…then?" he demanded, past the point of being embarrassed.

"I'll make myself useful in a moment, I assure you," the redhead promised as, one handed, he began to unbutton his own shirt. Yusuke watched him pull it off, eyes hungrily taking in every inch of that pale, smooth skin.

He cried out, head thrashing back against the pillows, as Kurama's hand joined his. Calm and cool, his touch was much more effective than Yusuke had been finding his own.

"You see?" Kurama asked. His hand moved to wrap itself around Yusuke's wrist instead and he pulled his arm away, pinning it up above his head. "I think you're going to lose control if I am not careful with you. It would be very fun, for me, to see it happen, but I'm afraid your ego couldn't handle it."

"You're a teasing _bastard_!" Yusuke glared.

Kurama laughed, and pinned his other arm, and nuzzled his neck.

There was silence between them as Yusuke slowly calmed his breathing, his heartbeat slowly returning to normal.

He felt Kurama smile against his skin, and answered it with a scowl.

"You're laughing at me," he accused, and his voice was still a little breathy.

"No. I think you're cute."

"That's just plain _mean_."

The fox chuckled, and lifted his head so that he could brush his lips against the detective's.

"And if you had simply kept quiet and trusted me, you would be deliriously satisfied by now," he teased. "You asked me to slow down, did you not?"

A laugh escaped him, despite his best efforts to stop it.

"You're torturing me, man."

"I _do_ feel the need to ensure we both feel you've earned this."

Looking at his friend, Yusuke was suddenly, cruelly reminded of what the fox had looked like, alone and defeated in that cell. And Yusuke had never considered himself a very smart or insightful person, but he suddenly realized that that Kurama _had_ to tease him because, for as long as possible, they _needed_ to be distracted from the rest of the world.

"Fine," he said. "So make me earn it - so long as we get to the fucking."

Kurama laughed, and the light in his eyes was priceless. Yusuke stubbornly ignored any feelings of discomfort as he, getting his arms free at least, reached to try to get Kurama out of his pants.

"You're still wearing too many clothes," he pointed out, fumbling awkwardly with the zipper. He felt his face heat up, but ignored it.

"Technically, you're still wearing all of your clothes, as well," Kurama answered mildly.

"And what, exactly, are they concealing? My knees?"

"They are rather enticing knees." Kurama sat up, eyes running up Yusuke's body. He smiled slowly, and Yusuke had the very unsettling feeling that he knew _exactly_ what he was thinking. He felt a new stirring of excitement while, at the same time, he fought the urge to cover up.

He got Kurama's pants undone, and hesitated for a moment, realizing that once they were both exposed, there would really be no going back.

"Last chance," he heard himself say. His voice shook, and he looked up at Kurama and found his friend's expression filled with warmth and affection.

Somehow, the fox managed to combine the action of removing the remainder of his clothes with stretching out above Yusuke.

"I think we've actually passed that point, actually," he corrected, kissing him, and Yusuke gasped against his lips at the unexpected feel of Kurama's bare skin against his own. He felt Kurama's smile against his lips as he pushed himself against him, teasing him with the friction of their bodies.

Yusuke could barely catch his breath. He had a hand grasped in Kurama's hair, the other at the small of his back, clasping him close as his hips – moving as if with a will of their own – pressed themselves urgently up against the older youkai's.

"No more playing!" his order came out a breathy pant. He no longer cared what it meant, or entailed, or what would have to happen. He just knew that he had no idea how long he was going to last if anything else felt _half_ as good as _this_ did, and he did _not_ want to cut this short. "Just fuck me already, damn it!"

Kurama lifted his head to look at him for a moment, then kissed him fiercely. Yusuke slammed his eyes shut, fighting the urge to be nervous as he felt, rather than saw, his friend sit up.

And then Kurama surprised him.

"Wh…what are you doing?" he demanded, eyes shooting open. He attempted to sit up, and Kurama put a hand on his shoulder, steadying himself. Yusuke stared at him, shock nearly overwhelming all feeling as he watched Kurama slowly impale himself.

Only when he was fully sheathed did his mind and his body catch up with events, and he let out a shuddering breath he hadn't known he was holding.

If Kurama had moved then, Yusuke was certain it all would have been over. Just the sight of him alone was nearly enough to end him – his body so pale, so lithe, more perfect than any piece of artwork with his head thrown back so that those wild red curls spilled down his back. His eyes were closed and his thick, dark lashes trembled against his pale cheeks. He held his bottom lip caught between his teeth.

And then there was the _feel_ of him, so tight, so warm, and…

And then he began to move, rocking himself above Yusuke, and the detective's hips were trying, without any conscious direction from him, to thrust upwards, to help Kurama, and the fox had one hand holding that wild mane of hair back and one hand on himself, moving.

Kurama let out a tiny gasp of surprise when Yusuke managed to shift them, sitting up, changing the angle and giving himself a little more control. Kurama's legs went around him, an arm sliding around his shoulders, his other hand moving more quickly, small sounds escaping his mouth at each thrust as they managed to coordinate their movements, so that when he rocked his body into Yusuke's, he received the fullness of Yusuke's thrust.

And Yusuke was making noise, too, indistinct little sounds he barely heard and tried to muffle against the fox's shoulder as he clutched him close, one hand moving to join Kurama's, helping him, which only made the redhead all the louder.

And all he could think was that this was _Kurama_. Beautiful, strong, amazing Kurama, who clutched at him so desperately, who breathlessly called his name.

And Yusuke's control was slipping, but he didn't want this to end – not yet, not yet! – and so some of his power began to trickle out, like it had during that first, shocking time Kurama had kissed him, tingling along their skin, electric and heady, and _damn_ but who would have ever guessed that something could feel so _amazing_?

And the air was filled with the scent of roses, intoxicating him, and he could feel Kurama's power leap up to answer his own, luxuriously sliding along his skin, and Kurama made it better, and he could feel Kurama when he spilled against him, and he had to hide his face against his neck to muffle his own release.

And it was an eternity before anything existed again.

He was on the pallet, and Kurama was in his arms, and their nude bodies were slick with sweat. Yusuke's clothes were tangled impossibly around his limbs, and Kurama's hair was in his face, and both of their hearts were thudding as if one in both of their chests.

He couldn't move. His limbs felt weak. Heavy.

Why, he wondered, would he ever _want_ to move, anyway?

Kurama shifted slightly, and he heard the fox give a short, muffled laugh.

"Hey…" Yusuke swatted tiredly at him. "Don't laugh at me!"

"I'm not," the redhead shifted again, coming to rest more securely in his arms. "Well…perhaps a little…" he amended, and he gave another chuckle, wrapping his arms around Yusuke's waist.

"Bastard!" he muttered.

"I do believe you bit me. Look!" and with another laugh, he pulled his hair back to expose one shoulder, and Yusuke stared blearily at the series of neat impressions rapidly filling with blood.

"Damn. I'm sorry, Kurama. I didn't mean…" Yusuke began to try to sit up. "I think I've got a first aide kit somewhere…"

"No. Leave it…" voice warm, Kurama pulled him back into his arms.

"It'll scar."

"Mm. Fine."

"Kurama…"

"After everything that has conspired recently," he sighed, "I certainly don't mind bearing a few marks to remind me of one who loves me."

"But…I…"

"Quiet now."

"What? Now _you're_ in charge?"

He could feel Kurama smile against his skin.

"I've always been in charge," he murmured. "I only let you think you were so that I could trick you into my bed."

"Yeah? Well we're in _my_ bed right now, smartass."

Kurama laughed.

After a moment, Yusuke forced himself to move – just enough to kick odd what remained of his clothes. Kurama curled into his body again as he lie back down, dragging one of the blankets over the both of them. Yusuke didn't think either of them hadn't gotten any real sleep last night, although he purposefully kept the reasons _why_ far from his mind.

He was warm and happy, still tingling from one of the most intense experiences of his life. He was pleasantly tired, and had a beautiful red haired fox in his arms. He was in love with someone strong and exciting and wonderful.

And, for the moment, there was simply no room for thoughts of death.

* * *

tbc

So don't lynch me if you hated it. As always, thanks for reading. Hope to see you back next week.


	22. Chapter 21

Kurama waited only until he was sure that Yusuke was asleep, until the sounds of his soft, steady breathing filled the tent and a movement from Kurama no longer caused the young detective to stir and clutch him closer, before the fox began the slow and careful process of detangling himself from the limbs of his lover.

His clothes were wrinkled horribly, but he donned them anyway, thankful that they had not suffered anything worse than wrinkling. Quiet rummaging found a small hand mirror hidden away in a bag of toiletries, and by using it, he was able to finger-comb his hair into some semblance of order.

Yusuke remained deeply asleep on the pallet, curled around a large cushion now that he no longer had Kurama's body to cuddle. The blanket had slipped, revealing a small expanse of pale, smooth thigh. Deeply asleep was he was, his face was still set in its determined, defiant lines – as if even in his dreams, the dark haired teen felt the need to fight to prove himself.

Despite himself, Kurama felt his expression tug itself into one of fondness.

Yesterday, Kurama had almost died. He had risked everything – even the exposure of his true nature – to summon plants from Makai to defend his family with. He had been taken into Spirit World custody. He had been held on trial.

He had been exiled to Makai, never to see his family again and, in his distress, he had accidentally insulted one of his dearest friends.

Allowing his apology to be sidetracked, escaping into Yusuke's arms and into his bed, had been the only deterrent to madness, he was sure. He had needed a break before reality crushed him.

And no one was better at avoiding reality than Yusuke Urameshi.

Kurama slipped from the tent – slipped back into reality – as if the urge to crawl back into Yusuke's arms didn't exist. Outside, it was a balmy Makai noon, and the camp was alive with activity. Kurama slipped into the noise and the bustle, feeling little comfort in the familiarity of once more being a part of a large band of youkai.

He hadn't gone to Yusuke expecting to be forgiven so easily. He certainly hadn't expected his friend to admit his feelings for him – Kurama had assumed that declarations of love would have to be dragged from the stubborn teen if they were to be heard at all. He had been so surprised that he simply hadn't known what to do.

Yusuke's unflinching honesty was a force of nature. There was no one in any of the worlds who was as unskilled as the spirit detective at holding back. When the bullheaded youth got something in his head, he would not be persuaded otherwise.

Kurama hadn't even been able to bring himself to say that he returned the sentiment. He would, indeed, prefer not to say it – for once it was voiced, it was real, and fate would find some way to punish him for it.

Nevertheless, Yusuke had proved to be a balm to him. Spending time, no matter how brief, with someone who looked on him with such earnest devotion had helped to quiet the torment in his soul.

And now he could begin to think again.

"You're too late."

He turned his head, surprised to find his solitude interrupted, and Yomi smiled, falling into step beside him.

"Too late?" he questioned.

"If you wanted to eat," though he couldn't see them, the demon lord's hand waved elegantly in the general direction of the food tents. "Everything will be gone by this time of day."

"Ah. Thank you for the warning, but really, I have no appetite."

"No…I suppose you wouldn't," the other man chuckled. "So. How long have you been alive, then?"

Kurama glanced at his old friend, and a bitter smile tugged at his lips. "I imagine that I will be forced to play this game all day," he said, half laughing at himself. "Your feelings are hurt, but you should know that I did not tell _anyone_, and that those who did know came to the conclusion on their own."

"You don't have to sooth my ego, Kurama," he assured him smoothly. Yomi's voice, to Kurama's surprise, remained warm and friendly. "My feelings are not injured. I am merely…amazed…I think."

"Amazed?"

"Amazed by my own surprise," he clarified. "If anyone could have escaped the arms of death – not once, but twice! – it is you. I'm disappointed in myself for not expecting you to find some way to survive!" and he laughed – a full, robust laugh that called Kurama's mind back to old, long lost days. The smell of campfires, the laughter of theives, the lovely eyes of a friend he had wanted too terribly to trust.

Kurama realized for the first time that he did not like it that his human form was shorter than his former friend.

He did nothing to answer Yomi's statement, and the other youkai let the silence fall between them. They walked the edge of the camps, silent, lacking in any real direction.

Kurama was perplexed by Yomi's behavior. There was a peace to him, a relaxation, that even the fox's suspicious mind felt was genuine. They hadn't spoken during the ill-fated second tournament that had claimed Kurama's life, but he knew that, when they had left each other at the _first_ tournament, his friend had come to the decision to find a way to let go of his anger.

Had he really done it, Kurama wondered, or was this simply another trap?

"There are many here wishing to put Urameshi up as king once Janus is dethroned," Yomi said suddenly.

Kurama didn't hesitate.

"He would never accept it," he said.

"Hm." Yomi didn't believe him. "All of the people currently fighting under his direction have expressed, in some form or another, the desire to give _anything_ to see him on the throne."

Kurama glanced at him from the corner of his eye, frowning thoughtfully. "Is that why you've sought me out?" he asked mildly. "To gauge his chances for kingship?"

"A little. Perhaps. You see…not all ears are as good as mine, but rumors in a war camp spread quickly. If it becomes known that Urameshi has the…_support_…of the once-legendary Youko…well, I wager that there will be many, many more youkai willing to flock to him."

"He does have my support," Kurama answered, and a note of ferocity slipped into his voice, making Yomi laugh all over again.

"I figured as much!"

"But he will not permit himself to be set up as king."

"No?" Yomi sounded thoughtful. "The blood of his ancestor courses through his veins – you doubt that blood will call to him, hungry for the power he denies himself? And knowing that _you_ are on his side, ready to guide him…what could possibly stop him?"

"You…want me to put the idea in his head?"

"I'm sure it's already there. Don't underestimate your new lover!"

"Yomi…"

He turned his face toward him, so that Kurama could see he was smiling.

"Absolute power was always _your_ dream, not mine," he said, quiet and warm. "I adopted it because I wanted to be with you, to be useful to you. After I was on my own, I continued to pursue it, because you had, and I wanted to be like you. Even after I had established myself, formed my throne, I failed to remember that it was not _my_ dream."

Kurama could remember Yomi when they had been young and foolish and idealistic. A younger son of a minor demon lord, he had thrown in his support and the entirety of his small fortune with the charismatic young fox simply because he was bored, and lusty, and foolish. Yomi had been in on it for the fun and the danger. It had been _Kurama_, full of dark, seething rage in those days (although even then he had learned to express it in ways his companions failed to recognize), who had prescribed a definite goal to the looting and bloodshed he led his followers into.

"I thought I was unhappy because I had not repaid you for your betrayal," the horned demon continued softly, "But I know now that the true reason I was unhappy was because I was living out someone else's dreams."

"Yet whenever you mention forgiving me, you find some new way to cause my suffering," Kurama murmured, smiling grimly. His mind was now deep in the past – deep in a time he had locked away from himself long ago.

"I won't speak of forgiveness, then," Yomi offered. "Kurama, because of you, I have lost my light. Because of you, I have also lost my crown, my lands, my followers. Because of _you_, I have found…more satisfaction…in my life over the past several years than I felt in all the centuries I ruled as king."

"You jest!"

Yomi stopped, and when he did not reach for him, Kurama realized that the lust he had always sensed in his old friend was gone. Yomi no longer desired him.

And the realization…relieved him. Kurama felt his shoulders loosen as he at last dropped the heavy burden of a love betrayed.

"I wasn't born to rule," Yomi said at last, voice solemn. "I was born to raise hell. You never thirsted for chaos as I did. Your hatred for our world did not come from rebellion, but from honest pain. _That_, my friend, is what has always separated us." Yomi smiled, and the expression was surprising in the gentleness it held. "I am a warrior, and I am raising my son to be the same, and there is _nothing_ that has ever left me feeling more satisfied…or more free," he continued. "I want to get away from these games of intrigue and demonic politics, however well-trained you have ensured I became."

"Yomi…"

"However, I can't get away, Kurama, not yet. Not if it's going to leave that bitch Mukuro as champion."

Kurama jerked in surprise. For just a moment his old friend had sounded more like the _old_ Yomi than the new.

The other demon's half-feral grin let him know that Yomi was aware of this, too. He had learned the lessons of patience and thought, but those lessons were only complete now, when he could finally release his bitter anger.

"I will do what I must, because I cannot _bear_ the thought of letting Mukuro rule," he said quietly, "But I…I like Urameshi. He reminds me a bit of myself, before you...well..." his voice trailed off for a moment. "The important thing," he said at last, "Is that y_ou_ trust him – trust him far more than I've ever seen you trust _anyone_…and that is all the proof I need. Tell your new lover that if he wishes to rule…he will have support."

"Yomi…"

The horned demon smirked, and some of the light – the bright, passionate enthusiasm he had once worn so honestly – became hidden once more behind the carefully crafted mask Kurama had taught him to need.

"Something to think about," Kurama acknowledged at last, quietly. "Yomi…I am so very grateful to know I did not manage to completely destroy you. I was afraid before, and I can admit that now."

"Consider it a gift," he said, and he kissed his cheek in a brotherly manner – one that lacked even the smallest trace of the lust that had once sparked so powerfully between them. He clapped Kurama on the shoulder as they began to walk again. "Now, come," he said, amusement in his voice. "There's a war council meeting about to begin, and we would be fools not to include you."

* * *

Though the small "resistance army" had been split into fighting shifts, it became very clear very quickly that it was only for the sake of order that there were any "leaders" at all. These were not soldiers under generals, but warriors – powerful by their_ own_ rights – who were choosing to place themselves under the guidance of others in order to keep chaos to a minimum. Any who wanted to fight alone were permitted to break off into a new shift – which was how Hiei had come to lead one.

So as Yomi and Kurama entered the tent for the meeting, it was not only the camp leaders seated there, but any and everyone else who wanted in.

Kurama separated from Yomi and moved to take a seat near Jin and Rinku, who he supposed to be among Yusuke's "people" and who he assumed had little reason to attempt to stab him if he grew careless and let his guard down during the meeting – which was more than he could say for Hiei right now, he thought with amusement. His former lover's dark glare had fixed on him the moment he entered the tent.

The meeting was already well underway, the tent hot with flared tempers and thick with the smells of unwashed warriors. As Kurama sat, it took him only a moment to get caught up.

Fighting the hoards of low-level demons trying to push for the tattered border was violent and bloody, but failed to exercise the skill of most of the army. They were all impatient to be getting to the _real_ challenge – that is, fighting the S-class "former gods." It didn't seem to matter that the battle would probably prove suicidal to most of them because they were ready for something more exciting.

The obvious answer was to split the army – leave enough at the border to protect it, and send everyone else after their real purpose: the destruction of Janus and all his little friends.

Except no one wanted to be in the group that was left behind.

Except if the group that was sent after Janus failed, their numbers would be weakened considerably.

Except, Kurama realized quickly, they had been arguing about these very things since almost the very beginning.

With a crash of knocked-over weapons, Yusuke came bursting into the tent somewhere between twenty and twenty-five minutes after Kurama. He wore two different colors of socks, no shoes, and his shirt was both inside out and backwards. Red creases on his cheek and hair that stuck up on one side were the final nails in his coffin – there was no hiding that he had been asleep.

He ignored the snickers as he came hurrying in, flipped off everyone who tried to make a comment, and took his seat quickly.

All with his face a bright, flaming shade of red.

Kurama hid his amusement, keeping his face completely innocent and blank as nearby youkai elbowed each other and waggled their eyebrows suggestively.

Yusuke, in a very uncharacteristic but very endearing display of embarrassment, kept his eyes on the floor for several long moments.

"We here to talk war, or to gossip?" he demanded at last, fingering a hole in his sock. "I hate to tell you, but I forgot my needlework – so let's get down to business, damn it."

* * *

tbc

Response to Unsigned Reviews:

kit-kit - Yes, the two refuse to shut up. Banter is their only sustenance. (grin)

SC - well, I could see plenty of reasons, but I won't list them here. Thanks for enjoying it though. As for typos, well, they're bound to occur. It's a side effect of stress, typing with the tv on, and laziness.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last two chapters. Summer break is about to begin soon, so in the next few weeks updates may become a little erratic. I tend to vanish when I'm out of school, but I will make an effort to get at least a few updates out before school starts up again. Thanks again!


	23. Chapter 22

This chapter is one of my favorites, and the first scene contains one of my favorite character exchanges ever. Yay.

* * *

"Well?" Kuwabara asked anxiously, coming to Yusuke's side as he and Kurama left the meeting tent.

"Nah. Same stupid shit as usual."

"Well, damn!" the large boy cursed, for a moment looking disappointed.

"Damn right, damn!" Yusuke agreed, voice slightly muffled. Mindless of the fact they were walking over uneven ground, he'd begun to pull his shirt off and it had gotten stuck on his head.

"You were expecting something more eventful?" Kurama asked, helping him get out of the shirt and taking it from him, calmly turning it right before handing it back to his friend.

"Yeah," Yusuke spared a moment to glare at the offending t-shirt, as if blaming it for having been put on wrong. "We thought that maybe since _you_ were here, they'd think of something other than bitching at each other."

"Well, they did seem to find a _little_ distraction," Kurama murmured.

Yusuke froze, shirt halfway back on, and every inch of exposed skin grew to a painful shade of hot pink.

He wasn't the only one to blush. Kuwabara actually missed a step, shoving his hands deep into his pockets and refusing to look at either of them.

"Don't tease me," Yusuke yanked his shirt into place, tugging at it as if wishing he could force it to cover more skin. "I'm mad at you right now!"

"You are?"

"An…an' _I'm_ mad at you _both_!"

"Oh, dear!"

"Us _both_?" Yusuke shot a glare at his friend. "What the hell did _I_ do?"

"You…you know what you did!"

"I told you, I thought you were _him_!" Yusuke argued, shoving a finger at Kurama.

"You…thought he was me?"

"_You_ were supposed to be in bed!"

"In…? Oh, dear."

"I was tryin' t' do you a favor an' wake you up so you didn't miss the meeting!" Kuwabara complained. "And why in _hell_ would I expect you t' be _naked_ in the middle of the afternoon?"

"Oh, dear," Kurama said again.

Neither of them were paying attention to him anymore, except as an accessory to the argument. Kurama rolled his eyes to the sky, attempting to shut them out of his mind, with little success.

" – grabbed me, and - !"

" – why the _fuck_ would _anyone_ - ?"

" – shouldn't you _look_ before you - ?"

" – how the _hell_ was I supposed to - ?"

" – _licked_ me, and - !"

" – last time you washed? I mean - !"

" – spanking a grown man!"

"Wait, wait, stop!" Kurama cried at last. "I don't think I can hear this anymore!"

They both blinked at him, having forgotten he was even there, and identical blushes sprang up simultaneously on their faces.

Kurama burst into laughter – a desperate, choking soft of laughter that left him bleary-eyed and breathless, and made both teens shift uncomfortably and stare at their feet like a couple of naughty school boys – which only made him laugh all the harder, until Kuwabara, trying to be helpful, thumped his back a little too hard and Yusuke, trying to be _more_ helpful, began to thump even harder.

"Okay!" holding up his hands, Kurama stepped back. "Okay! I apologize!" he gave himself a moment to catch his breath, fighting to calm his giggles. "No more laughing at your mutual trauma. I understand."

They stared at him a moment, then glanced at each other. Yusuke shrugged.

"Well, okay," he decided. "We'll let you off the hook – but just this once! Since we know you need it!"

"Hey, Urameshi? Weren't you supposed to…?"

"Oh, damn!" Yusuke glanced at his battered wristwatch, and cursed again. "Damn! Why did I promise to help with that?"

"'Cause you're stupid, that's why."

"What is this?"

Giving Kuwabara a dirty look for the 'stupid' comment, Yusuke turned his attention to Kurama.

"I got volunteered to play bodyguard for one of the supply carts," he said plaintively. He brightened suddenly. "Hey! I bet I can get out of it if I tell them _you_ need me!"

"While I do appreciate the offer, I am not in need of a babysitter at this time."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Quite sure. Go on."

Hanging his head melodramatically, Yusuke began to shuffle away. Then he hesitated, stopped, and turned back toward them. Grabbing Kurama's face in both of his hands, he bent him backwards in an old-movie-style kiss that was far more show than skill.

He shot Kuwabara a triumphant look as he released Kurama, and went on his way without further complaint.

"You will have to excuse him," Kurama said, unsure whether to be amused or disapproving.

"Yeah…all the same, it cool with you if I don't look at you for a week or two?"

"Of course."

"Great!" Kuwabara continued to stare at the sky for several moments before something seemed to occur to him. "Oh! I almost forgot!" he almost looked at Kurama, then became fascinated with his own feet. Even the skin of his ears had grown pink with embarrassment. "Will you come with me to the med tent? I got something for you."

"Why, of course. But what…?"

"Yukina's watching it for me."

They began to walk, Kuwabara obviously warring with his embarrassment. Kurama decided to be kind and pretend that nothing was out of the ordinary.

"I suppose I owe you an apology," he said at last.

"Urameshi kissed _you_, man. Not your fault," he said uncomfortably.

"No, not that."

"Oh. You mean…? Nah. It woulda' been a lot _more_ embarrassing if _you'd_ been in that bed naked with him."

"No," but Kurama couldn't help but to smile at the thought. "Not that, either."

"Okay. I'm just gonna shut up, then."

"Aren't you angry at me for not telling you I was alive?" he asked quietly.

Kuwabara was silent for several long moments.

"Nah," he said at last.

"You _aren't_ angry?"

"I guess I could be if I wanted to," he shrugged, "But why bother? S'not like you're the first guy I've met who's come back from the dead."

"You're a good friend, Kuwabara."

"All the same, if it's all right with you, I'd rather not have The Talk about what you're doin' with Urameshi, okay?"

"But of course. Though I can't speak for Yusuke."

"He's gonna' tell me _everything_, isn't he?" he groaned.

"Quite possibly."

"All right, fine," he grunted. "Just one thing, then. Do you…ah…lo – ?"

"Yes," Kurama answered simply. "I do."

"How do you know what I was gonna' ask?"

"Because I feel that all you would feel you needed to know was whether or not love is involved in this little…venture." Kurama offered him a smile. "And to preempt another question – no. Yusuke does not know of my feelings. Use that against him as you wish."

"Really?"

"Of course," he agreed graciously.

"_Knew_ I liked you for a reason!" the large human boy laughed. They had reached the med tent, and he held the flap up for Kurama to duck in ahead of him. "Yukina!" he called. Even after all the years that had passed since their first meeting, he was still as nervous and excited about seeing her as he had been the very first time. "Yukina, my love!"

Her head appeared over one of the many partitions that split the room. She looked harried and a little tired, but happy.

"I'll be right out!" she promised.

"I asked her 't hide it for me n'til I could give it to you," Kuwabara explained. "Because no one could find you last night. I was afraid someone would get into it if I left it out."

"Ah…and what, exactly is this 'it'?"

"It's in the back under the bandages, Kazuma," Yukina informed them with a smile, leading a limping youkai out from behind the partition. "Will you get it for me?"

"Right away, my sweet!"

Yukina offered Kurama another smile as Kuwabara darted to fulfill the errand. Much like Hiei, she had changed very little over the years. Both siblings remained small, delicate-looking, and deceptively youthful.

Kurama wondered why being back in Makai was waking him feel so very _old_.

"It's so nice to see you again, Kurama-san," she said, as if it hadn't been a mere matter of weeks since she had greeted him as Shuichi in Genkai's courtyard.

"You, too," he answered with a smile. "You look well."

"I'm enjoying the chance to be of help!"

"I've heard that you have been quite the asset to the Resistance."

"Oh, Kurama-san…" she looked down at her own pale, delicate hands and fidgeted uncomfortably. Something crashed loudly in the back, but she didn't even jump.

"Sorry!" Kuwabara called.

"Kurama-san, I can't do this!" Yukina whispered urgently. "I know it's…it's quite rude of me, but…but I'm just so _angry_ with you!"

"Angry with me?" he was startled.

"It was…it was so _mean_ of you not to tell anyone you were _you_!" she hissed. "Poor Kazuma was so distressed when you died, and you…oh, how _could_ you be so _mean_?"

"You're right," somehow, it was a relief to finally have someone blame him for his actions. "When did you know?"

She hesitated and glanced toward the back to make sure Kuwabara wasn't on his way back yet.

"I've known since Genkai's temple," she confessed. "I knew that Hiei-san wouldn't have been so furious unless it was really you. I…I was the one, you see. The one they sent to tell him that they were bringing you back. For some reason they thought that I…and, oh, he was so _upset_ at the thought of someone else in your body! He…I've always thought he cared about you, you see, so it isn't just Kazuma you hurt…"

"I see…"

"And it isn't that I don't understand!" she said quickly. "I do! Once I realized the truth, _I_ didn't tell, either. But…to see his face and see him struggle and know that he was the last to know…and can you _imagine_ what it must have felt like when he realized that someone he considered a friend was with him the entire time and never _told_ him?"

Kurama stared at him, frozen, and was rescued from answering by the return of Kuwabara.

"I kinda' had to do something illegal to get this," he admitted with a chuckle, dropping a large box before Kurama, "But I thought you might need it."

Kurama reached out to open the box and was filled with genuine surprise when he saw its contents. Kuwabara grinned sheepishly as he held up the first in a large pile of clothing.

"I kinda think I might have accidentally killed one of your guard plants, but those things were _vicious_, and I figured you'd wanna have some clothes since you were stuck in Demon World and all. Botan explained everything to me, and…I tried to get a little of everything."

Wide-eyed, Kurama held up the thick, black book hidden in the bottom of the box, and Kuwabara blushed.

"That was Yukina's idea!" he said quickly.

Kurama didn't open the photo album, but instead set it quickly on the top of the clothes and closed the box.

"Thank you both," he said quietly. "I appreciate…" he had to stop himself, realizing that his control was dangerously close to breaking. He gave them both a smile and a nod and picked up the box. "Thank you," he said again, simply.

He managed not to run as he left the tent.

* * *

Cause-and-effect were very powerful forces.

Nothing happened without reason. There was a catalyst to everything that happened.

There was a reason Kurama had always found himself drawn to people like Yusuke Urameshi. People like Hiei and Kuroneu and, he had mistakenly assumed, Yomi.

People who belonged to a society who did not want them.

People who, through no fault of their own, could never find acceptance in the role their births had given them and yet, even so, would never completely be free of the desire to be accepted.

People who had been abandoned, hurt, let down, and unfairly punished by those who should have cared for them.

People like the Youko had been, although his chosen companions were never as good at hiding the scars of their pasts as he. Creatures who, had fate been kind, should have died early in life, rather than suffer the horrors in store.

Angry, wrathful creatures, content to do nothing if they couldn't live their lives to the purpose of spitting in the face of the world that had hurt them.

Kurama had learned his charms early in life. Even before his powers had made themselves known, he had been dangerous. He'd known that turning his head _just so_, and making his eyes wide and innocent, and tossing his shining hair could drive almost anyone, male or female, to distraction.

His beauty was the reason they hurt him, and so it was the most satisfying weapon with which to hurt _them_.

He had committed his first murder at the age of fourteen – a skinny, cheap little whore just discovering the wonders he could do with plants and more than happy to accept payment for poisoning a client.

From whore to assassin, from assassin to bandit.

From bandit to…legend.

His trick had been the fact he hadn't cared if he lived or died, or what he did to his soul along the way. His only goal had been power – the power to torture and kill every last creature who had hurt him in his youth.

He'd been vicious, ruthless, and cruel. His cold, calculating mind had been born solely because he was unwilling to die until he found his vengeance.

And so to flee to the human world…to find himself in a strange, unprecedented place where hands were gentle and smiles never held poison…

To be _loved_…

And now to be back in the world that had hurt him – back, not by choice, but by order – _forced _back in a world where a silver-colored fox was considered lower than dirt, an embarrassment to they who had sired him, meant for nothing more than the lowest dredges of life…

To be in a world where survival meant selfishness…

And to be forever locked away from that other world – that soft, pleasant, boring-but-happy place…as if all of it had only been a dream…

A dream he was no longer permitted to escape to…

Silent tears fell on the photo album in his life, but he didn't see them.

He had once thought that he had at last managed to escape his past. That, though life in comparison was gray and dull and lifeless, he was at least far away from the past. He had thought that he had changed. That he could afford, at last, to let go.

And now…

And now life was worse than hell.

* * *

Yusuke wasn't sure he'd ever felt this way in his life.

He'd teased Kurama about being angry with him, but the truth was that he was…annoyed? Maybe. Disappointed? That didn't sound right, either.

Yusuke wasn't some thirteen-year-old girl with his head in the clouds.

Still…

He was _not_ happy about waking, not to beautiful, sexy Kurama, but large, loud Kuwabara.

He and the fox had slept together. Yusuke had admitted that he was in love, and practically _begged_ Kurama to let him stay with him.

Yusuke didn't mean to sound stupid, but, after all that, hadn't he _deserved_ to wake to Kurama's long, pale fingers trailing his body, or his soft, caressing laugh, or his sweet-smelling crimson hair, or, hell, those _legs_…

Yusuke didn't want to be an idiot about this, but shouldn't they have spent the day…together?

The Makai skies were deeply dark by the time the supply carts neared the camps, and Yusuke could barely keep himself from running ahead.

Would Kurama even be there, in their tent, waiting for him? _That's_ what Yusuke wanted to know more than anything. It didn't matter as much what the fox was _thinking_, just where he was _located_. He had said he accepted Yusuke's demands, but Yusuke had been so ridiculously desperate that Kurama would have known he hadn't really needed to be truthful.

Or what if he _had_ been truthful – at the time – but hadn't like sleeping with Yusuke? What if he had decided that being lovers with the inexperienced detective just…wasn't worth the time?

Yusuke was annoyed with this unsure, jittery feeling, yet he couldn't tear his mind away from it – which annoyed him even more.

He was going to make Kurama pay for it if he could.

The thought caused a smile to spread across his face.

Yes, he would make _Kurama_ pay for doing this to him. He was in love with the damn fox, wasn't he? And the bastard was using it as a way to _tease_ him? That wasn't going to work. He'd make Kurama _work _to make it up to him.

They reached the camp at last, and while the guard was usually expected to help unload the supplies, Yusuke took the relative safety of the camps as the excuse he'd been waiting for to slip away.

His people had re-set the sound traps, and when the spotted him coming, several jumped up to escort him through the maze of traps to his tent.

"What good is a security system if you tear it down?" one asked.

Yusuke allowed it, simply because cooperating would get him into the tent more quickly.

He pulled back the flap, and his heart sank immediately. The tent was pitch black, not a single candle lit.

Trying to ignore his disappointment in finding himself alone, Yusuke let the flap fall back into place and felt his way over to the table where, after a little fumbling, he managed to find and light a candle. Its light seemed small and cold to him, and he only left it burning for long enough to give him illumination while he quickly stripped to his boxers.

When the tent was engulfed in darkness once more, the tired, disappointed young detective felt his way to his bed pallet.

And nearly stepped on the warm body asleep there.

"Yusuke?" Kurama's voice was thick with sleep. His hand searched in the darkness, finding Yusuke's leg.

He breathed out, sinking to his knees.

"I thought you were…" he realized he couldn't explain himself. _I thought you were sleeping somewhere else_?

"I left a candle…" in the darkness, Kurama's voice was strange. Vague, almost childlike…vulnerable. Yusuke had never heard it like that before. "It must have burnt itself out. I fell asleep…I'm sorry."

"You okay?" Yusuke heard himself ask.

Kurama was silent for a moment.

"Yes, of course," he answered at last, and his hand slid up Yusuke's leg to his waist. "Come now. Get into bed."

Yusuke scrambled eagerly to do so, slipping under the covers, and Kurama's body turned toward his own, the fox's arms going tightly around him.

Yusuke felt his earlier fears slip away as he snuggled his fox close to him.

"You're cuddly in the middle of the night," he chuckled.

Kurama grew still.

"If you feel you need your space…"

"I like cuddly," Yusuke informed him, yawning. "I like _you_." And cuddling made it feel like Kurama might actually need _him_ – which he liked even more, even though he wouldn't be stupid enough to admit it. "Where did you get pajamas?"

"Kuwabara broke into my home and stole some clothing for me," Kurama's voice was more normal now, and Yusuke guiltily squashed the urge to feel disappointed. Kurama half asleep was something rare.

Yusuke slid his hands along Kurama's back, down over his rear, enjoying the way the silk of the pajamas felt against the firmness of his lover's lean muscles.

"I'll have to thank him," he decided.

Kurama's answering voice was bemused. "You wouldn't rather find me nude?" he asked.

Yusuke's hands stilled as he thought about it.

"I can't see you when it's this dark," he decided at last. "Reminds me that we need to schedule more of that nifty nekkid time, though. Still haven't gotten enough of an eyeful."

Kurama laughed.

* * *

tbc

Oh…oh dear. Looking ahead…it looks like the next time I post it will be another double chapter deal. You know what that means.

Response to unsigned reviews:

kit-kit - Thanks (grins)

Katia-chan - the Yusuke/Kurama corner is where all the cool kids hang. Welcome to my monkey bars - today we're bartering for fruit roll ups. (Ah...excuse the odd mood, here.) Anyway, thanks!

nicci - Thanks!

DL - Thanks!


	24. Chapter 23

Another double post. That means the next chapter will be LEMONY in nature. Enjoy it if you want it, skip it if you don't. Either way, forgive me for the irregular summer updates.

* * *

"You're already dressed."

"Good morning to you, too!"

"But…you're already dressed!"

Kurama laughed – a bright and cheerful sound that completely mocked the early hour. "Ah, Yusuke! You sound so disappointed!"

"I _am_ disappointed!" Yusuke sat up, scrubbing a hand through his hair as he watched his friend-turned-lover move around the tent. He was dressed in a pair of jeans that made his ass look positively edible and a well-fitted green shirt that showed off the long, smooth lines of his body to perfection. He'd pulled his hair back into a high, sleep ponytail – a look Yusuke hadn't seen from him before, yet certainly enjoyed. "Why the hell do you look so casual, anyway?"

Kurama blinked at him.

"Do we have a formal event of which I was not informed to attend today?"

"No."

"Then, in the midst of a dirty war camp, _shouldn't_ I dress casually?"

"Because you're never casual."

Kurama stared at him a moment, then laughed. "You're grumpy!" he accused. "How delightfully adorable!"

"I _am_ grumpy and it _ain't_ adorable!" Yusuke groused. He scrambled from the bed and threw himself at Kurama. Somehow, he managed to pin him against the table. "You have _got_ to stop getting up before I'm awake!"

"What?" Kurama looked surprised.

"I'm _serious_ , Kurama!"

"I see that, and yet I am not certain I understand."

"I am being seriously deprived here!" he said, accusing.

"You are?"

"Hey, Kurama? Did you get Urameshi to - ?" Kuwabara froze halfway into the tent, his eyes growing huge at the sight of Yusuke, wearing nothing but boxers, pinning Kurama to the table with his hips.

"Aw…geez…dammit, Urameshi!" he turned his back on them quickly. "I'm gonna lose my breakfast!"

"What? Dumbass – we weren't doin' nothin'!"

"Yeah, well, you were about to!"

"We were?" Kurama had perfected the art of appearing absolutely innocent even in the most compromising of situations. "Oh, dear, Yusuke – we certainly don't have time for _that_ this morning! We would be late for our shirft!"

"Shift…? Aw, _shit_ !" he cursed, pushing away from Kurama.

"Did you think you were on vacation?" Kuwabara demanded as Yusuke began to pull on the same set of clothing he'd worn yesterday. "Now who's the dumbass? We got border control in less than an hour!"

"I forgot, okay? _Shit_ …"

"Perhaps our timing was not wisely chosen for a new relationship," Kurama mused.

"I'm turning around, and there _better_ be daylight between the two of you!" Kuwabara said. "An' Urameshi _better_ be dressed! I'm too young and innocent to see this shit!"

"Would you just shut up? Innocent my ass – you know, it's so _cute_ that you're so uncomfortable with this, Kuwa-chan."

"You shut your mouth!" Kuwabara turned to face them again, and his look of relief at finding his two friends _not_ molesting each other only lasted a moment before being replaced by a look of suspicion. "You two are gonna be okay, right?" he demanded. "I mean, you're not gonna sneak off to play and get your team killed, right?"

"Well," Yusuke mused, "We _are_ on our honeymoon…"

"D…don't call it that!"

"Kuwabara," Kurama smiled, "Please, do not allow yourself to worry. Yusuke and I will honor our obligations to the letter – you have my word."

"Honor our…?" Yusuke's expression darkened. "Why the hell would we want to do that? I say we say fuck everyone and disappear into the hills or something. Who cares who's in charge of Makai if we're where it can't affect us?"

"My! You _are_ grumpy!"

"No, seriously, think about it! That bastard Janus is _seriously_ cutting into our naked time!"

"I hope," Kurama said softly, "That you are joking."

"You're so gross, Urameshi – stop it!" Kuwabara complained.

Kurama, frowning, looked away from his lover. "If you're afraid that the lure of sex will distract you from battle, then we may have a very serious problem on our hands."

"Yes! I problem!" Yusuke agreed enthusiastically. "If I'm distracted, then others will be in danger, right? That's _awfully_ irresponsible!"

"Yes," Kurama agreed, softly, thoughtfully, "I agree wholeheartedly."

"So, okay, the 'hide-in-the-woods' thing was just a joke – not my style, of course, and I know human world is in danger – but we have the _duty_ to do _something_ before we leave to make sure I don't get distracted!"

Kurama smiled at him, and his heart soared.

"You are absolutely right, Yusuke."

"Ugh," Kuwabara looked green. "I feel sick."

"Then leave already, dumbass."

"No, no," Kurama protested. "I want him to help!"

"H…h…?" the large boy's face grew a painful red.

Yusuke was sure his own wasn't much better.

"I am totally _not_ into that. Even for you."

Kurama merely gave him an innocent, slightly confused look.

"But I need Kuwabara to help hold you down."

"H…h…?"

"_Hold_ me?"

"Of course, Yusuke!" and the fox smiled again. "Willing as you are, you're still bound to protest eventually, and once we begin, we'll have no choice but to finish, no matter how you squeal."

"Protest? _Squeal_ ?"

"Of course!" he said again. "Castration can be quite painful, I hear."

* * *

"How long are you going to sulk?" he sighed.

"I'm _not_ sulking."

Another sigh. Kurama neatly dispatched three low-level imps making a run for the border, eyes already searching for a new target.

"Battle all around and yet you are not even smiling," he pointed out. "How can you claim not to be sulking?"

"I'm not sulking, damn it!" Yusuke's spirit gun flared, and twelve demons dissolved into dust. "It's a fucking boring fight, okay? I'm fucking _bored_ . I'm not allowed to be bored?"

"Of course you are," new targets acquired, Kurama channeled his energy directly into the ground. He took no satisfaction at all in watching the enemy group be impaled on the bamboo shoots that suddenly shot out from under their feet. "Nevertheless, you _are_ sulking."

Yusuke turned quickly and blasted a youkai trying to sneak up behind him.

"You tried to _castrate_ me!"

"I was only teasing! You know that!"

"Threatening a guy's junk is _never_ funny! You should know that!"

"I wanted to make sure you understood my message!"

"Bah!" another violent shot of energy, and Yusuke rounded furiously on his crimson haired lover. "Bastard! You think I _want_ that kind of message right now?"

Kurama glanced around for more attackers and, finding none, moved closer to the furiously-working Spirit World workers trying to mend the new hole that had opened in the border. Yusuke did the same, eyes scanning their surroundings warily as he moved into a more protective position.

From their new positions, they no longer had to shout.

"What are you talking about?" Kurama asked.

"Oh, come on! Like you don't know!"

"Truly," the fox insisted, eyes large. "I have no idea!"

Yusuke looked away with a vehement curse. "You threatened my _junk_ , man!" he said at last.

"And?"

"And? And we've only fucked that one time. And you keep doing shit without me. _And_ you haven't shown _any_ interest at all in _any_ of this!"

One of the Spirit World workers behind them gave an embarrassed cough to remind them of their presence.

"This one's closed and sealed," he offered.

Yusuke only nodded, and began to stalk in the direction he had seen the rest of his team go. Until Kurama had come to join them, it had been a pain in the ass when multiple rips appeared in the barrier. _With_ Kurama, though, he'd found the risk of splitting the team up to deal with them separately minimal. He and Kurama alone were more than powerful enough to go at it alone.

"Yusuke?" Kurama followed him, matching his angry pace without difficulty. "You're feeling self-conscious?"

"Hell yeah," he snarled, "And I hate it, but how the fuck am I _supposed_ to feel?"

"But…"

"I _told_ you I'd never done that before! You could at least give a guy who loves you as much as I do a fucking _chance_ before you decide he's not good enough!"

"When have I ever said anything about you not being 'good enough'?"

"You don't have to say it! You're _Kurama_ – you're fucking _subtle_ ! You don't say shit if you can fucking…_imply_ it!"

"Yusuke…this is one thing which I was certainly not trying to…to imply!" Kurama was beginning to sound frustrated now, which Yusuke was feeling petty enough to enjoy.

"Oh no?"

"No!"

The dark haired detective raised his eyebrows in challenge, and Kurama scowled at him.

"If you will be kind enough to remember," he said quietly, dangerously, "I did not leave our encounter…dissatisfied."

"Yeah? Well - !" Yusuke stopped, turning his head quickly, at the sound of someone crashing through the underbrush. He and Kurama only relaxed when they saw that it was their own people approaching.

"You done, too?" Kuwabara asked by way of greeting.

"Yeah – they even got the tear closed without losing any of their men."

"Hey! Us too!" the large boy laughed, truly pleased. "An' I don't sense any more holes right now!"

"Guess we can call it a day, then," he said. It wasn't often that they got the border cleaned up so quickly, and experience told them that when multiple holes were torn at once, it always took awhile before the next appeared – the more holes, the more time, as if Janus had to rest from the exertion.

"I can't believe how much easier it is now that Kurama's back on the team!" Kuwabara said with the glee of a child whose t-ball team had just won a game. He thumped the smaller redhead thoroughly on the back. "We keep this up, and maybe we'll actually get some _real_ work done!"

"Perhaps," Kurama agreed with a smile. "In any case, I am more than happy to be of use. Are you all headed back to camp, then?"

"Yep! We don't have any serious injuries, so I can probably steal Yukina away from the med tent for a few hours…" he laughed again, clearly thrilled beyond words.

"How very pleasant," and Kurama smiled, happy for him. Yusuke jumped as the fox grabbed his arm and pulled him to his side. "A free afternoon is something few would be foolish enough to waste," the redhead continued, giving a wink that made Kuwabara's face go pink. "Yusuke and I will catch up with you in a bit."

They received more than a few looks and a couple 'I-know-what-you're-about-to-do' suggestive chuckles as Yusuke's team passed by them on the way back to camp. Yusuke was surprised to notice that his team's numbers had swelled to well over fifty.

And then he was once again alone in the woods with Kurama.

"Kur - ?"

"Quiet…" the fox had his head tilted as he listened to the last sounds of their people die away. Only then did he turn his gaze on Yusuke, his expression dark and solemn and angry. "Now," he said, softly, dangerously. "You were saying?"

Yusuke opened his mouth, but seeing his lover mad at him made him forget what he had been about to say.

The fox understood immediately.

"I don't know what to _do_ about you, Yusuke!" he huffed, looking away. "I do _not_ intend to spend the majority of my time soothing your incredible ego!"

"Well, what the hell am I supposed to think?"

"That we're in the middle of waging a war against the king of the demonic realms?" Kurama challenged. "That we have important work to do that does not necessarily leave time for marathon sex and lounging in bed – much as we may desire it?"

"But…"

Kurama crossed his arms and waited, patiently. There was too much intelligence in his eyes, too much cunning and thought, and it dampened Yusuke's angry passions, and made him feel childish.

"Well…" Yusuke hesitated. "You mean you _haven't_ been trying to avoid sleeping with me again?"

"Of course I haven't! Yusuke! What a ridiculous thought!"

Yusuke frowned at him, trying to remember all of the arguments that he had come to the discussion planning to voice. None would return to him.

Whatever expression crossed his face, it caused Kurama's eyes to soften. He reached out, laying his hand against the detective's cheek. "I should have remembered how oddly insecure the most boisterous of men can be," he said with a quiet sigh. "Yusuke – our timing has been exceedingly poor – however, I have most certainly _not_ been avoiding you. By teasing you, I in no way meant to imply that I no longer had need of your…what did you call it?" his lips twitched into a slight smile. " 'Junk,' was it?"

"Well, then, why would you even say it?" he groused, momentum lost, crossing his arms and leaning reluctantly into the warmth of his touch.

"Are you really going to pout?" he sighed.

"Well, why the hell shouldn't I? You make me feel like a damned idiot."

"You aren't an idiot. You simply…require a lot more energy than I had anticipated. Now, stop pouting…" Kurama moved forward, his hand moving from Yusuke's cheek to the back of his neck, and suddenly his body was mere inches away from the detective's own. He met his eyes, and they were dark and knowing and mischievous. "Don't you remember what I said? 'A free afternoon is something few would be foolish enough to waste.' I don't like to waste anything…and time is so very precious right now…."

"B…but we're fighting." Yusuke protested, eyes darting, against his will, to the fox's mouth.

Kurama caught the look and he smiled, tongue darting out to lick his lips, and Yusuke had to look away quickly – that small motion alone had been more than enough to bring a response from his overeager teenage body.

"When you're being so insecure and silly," Kurama said softly, "It reminds me of all you've said…about how much you think I mean to you. You're so very strong, Yusuke…"

"I don't mind bein' vulnerable about _you_ ."

"I want you to believe in me every bit as much as you believe in yourself," he said. "I see now that this is going to take some…pretty persuasive…arguments on my part. I see that my best course of action is to endeavor to do _whatever necessary_ to instill this confidence in you."

His voice was so silken, his gaze so very intense. Despite his best efforts to keep his cool, Yusuke found his breath catching.

"I don't know," he managed, fighting to keep his voice normal even as his mind soared out far ahead of him, picturing tangled, sweaty limbs, silken skin, and hot hands. "I can be a pretty stubborn bastard when I want to be, you know."

"Oh, yes, I _know_ ."

"It…" he licked his lips, eyes stuck on Kurama's beautiful mouth. "It might take some…ah…pretty extensive arguing to convince me, you know. You might even need to make your point more than once."

Kurama raised his eyebrows.

"Make my point?" he repeated. "Now, Yusuke, that isn't very subtle at all!" and with a disappointed sigh, he began to turn away.

Yusuke launched himself at his friend.

* * *

tbc

Remember, chapter 24 is an **optional lemon chapter** . If you do not want to read this chapter, then don't! Please! Wait for chapter 25. If you do want to read it, then go ahead.

Sorry - no time for editing and no time for review response. Love you and have a good summer.


	25. Chapter 24 Optional Chapter

If you're looking for chapter 24, go back one. **This chapter is an optional lemon chapter** and can be skipped without really hurting the flow of plot. This chapter contains adult content.

* * *

Kurama began to turn away, and Yusuke didn't take the time to even think – as he had so many other times in his life, he did what his body told him was the right thing to do, and launched himself at his friend.

If he was ignoring his insecurities and his common sense, then he might as well ignore rules of personal boundaries, he decided somewhere in that idiotic, giddy part of his mind that controlled him when he was doing anything physical – fighting or, now, apparently, sex. Yusuke shoved his hands down Kurama's back pockets and indulged in the dirty urge he'd been wrestling with all morning – squeezing Kurama's ass, kneading his fingers greedily into that firm flesh, even as he lifted his head to feed hungrily at his fox's mouth.

For a moment, Kurama seemed startled by his enthusiastic action – and Yusuke felt a victorious little thrill. He may not yet know all the correct forms and movements, but he had _passion_ , damn it, and in lovemaking, much as in fighting, there were times when _purpose_ and _need_ were far more important than _skill_ .

"And I'm just gonna get better the more practice I get," he mumbled out loud.

Kurama raised an eyebrow at him. His hands were on Yusuke's arms, just above his elbows, holding him in place as the detective took liberty fondling his backside. His pretty face was so close, mere inches away, and his body close, but not close enough.

"Was that for me, or for you?" the fox asked, clearly amused.

"Didn't mean to say it out loud, actually," Yusuke grinned, and tried to use his hold on his ass to bring him even closer.

"You're going to bruise me if you aren't careful," Kurama warned lightly.

"Didn't you say you _liked _ it if I left a mark?"

Kurama chuckled, eyes blazing that promising fire. Yusuke could feel the fox's mischievous smirk against his lips as they kissed again. Kurama took subtle control – sliding his hands up to cup the detective's face gently, encouraging him with a pleased little hum, guiding him patiently in his passion.

Yusuke, a much better student than any of his teachers ever gave him credit for, was more than willing to take his silent hints, responding to the lesson without hesitation. The kiss slowed, no less hungry or passionate, but much more a _shared_ expression of need and Kurama, trusting that his guidance had, indeed, had its effect, slid his hands down Yusuke's neck and chest and under his shirt, fingertips playing lightly along his firm abdomen and sending pleased shivers through the detective's body.

He groaned against Kurama's mouth, breaking the kiss as he wondered how it was even possible for the fox to make something as small as a kiss so exciting.

Kurama chuckled as if he could hear his thoughts, and pulled Yusuke's shirt up, bending to trail his tongue and lips upwards from his navel as he slowly pulled Yusuke's shirt off over his head. Once it was out of the way, he pulled Kurama's lips back to his own, his hunger still far from sated.

The fox, however, had his own ideas, and he pulled away after only a moment to turn his attention to Yusuke's neck, his shoulders. His began to re-trace his path back down Yusuke's body.

"I wasn't done!" Yusuke growled, wrapping Kurama's ponytail around his hand and pulling, forcing him back up, crushing his mouth beneath his own.

Kurama permitted the kiss for a moment before again pulling away.

"Yusuke," he scolded, "I thought we had agreed? I'm trying to convince you of my need and affection for you, aren't I?"

"Then convince me with your mouth, damn it!"

He nipped wickedly at his lips. "That," he said, "Is _exactly_ what I had in mind."

The mental image hit Yusuke like a physical blow, and he actually stumbled a little, the very _idea_ nearly enough to make the proposed action pointless. Kurama steadied him, and when he laughed, it was that soft, confident, utterly dominant chuckle that Yusuke had never heard from him before they had begun their relationship – a sound that, to Yusuke's surprise, made him react every time with a heady, hot as hell mixture of anticipation and excitement, and even a little fear.

"I take it you approve?" Kurama asked.

Yusuke was nodding long before he could convince his voice to work.

"But…" he managed at last, almost losing his voice once more as Kurama, seemingly unconcerned with any need for further permission, unfastened his pants with a very efficient flicking motion and began to tug them down over Yusuke's hips.

"But?" he asked, emerald eyes positively wicked.

It was just so damned hard to _think_ with Kurama tugging at his jeans. Yusuke actually groaned when the fox nuzzled his neck, his long, soft hair falling over Yusuke's shoulder.

"Are you sure…you want to?" he managed to ask at last.

Kurama grew still. He nibbled gently at Yusuke's neck – hard enough to make him shiver, but not enough to break the skin or leave any kind of lasting mark. One of his fingers lightly traced the path of one of Yusuke's hip bones as he thought.

"I suppose I have underestimated the amount of work I am going to have to do with you, haven't I?" he asked wryly.

"Work?"

"Convincing you…" Kurama licked absently at his collar bone. "I confess, I had not anticipated finding you quite so virginal."

"But I'm not anymore."

"All in the attitude, my dear," he sighed, and his breath tickled the whetted skin. "I confess, I thought that once we had crossed this particular barrier, I would have the brash, arrogant Yusuke I have come to know so well to contend with."

"I'm sorry."

"No," and he laughed, pulling back to look at Yusuke, and his expression was one of light and joy and peace that he hadn't seen in far too long. "I'm surprised, but I find that I like it. I was _dreading_ having to convince you not to judge me by my pretty looks alone. I've had lovers who have, you know. Assumed I was naturally…"

"I would never do that!" Yusuke interrupted. He'd fought at Kurama's side far too many times to see his beauty as an expression of weakness of some stupid shit like that, and told him so – his anger at the idea of anyone _daring_ something like that nearly making him forget what they had been doing. "I'm the guy t' be in charge if we need a brick wall t' hit shit with," he said. "_You're_ the guy who knows what he's doing! I don't mind letting you call the shots…I just want to be sure you're happy with me. That you don't…you know…wish you'd gone with someone more experienced."

"So vulnerable, Yusuke…I'm flattered to receive such sweetness."

Yusuke scowled at him. "I wasn't lying when I said I loved you, you know!" he glared.

Kurama smiled at him. "I wouldn't doubt you," he said warmly, running his hands slowly through Yusuke's hair. His smile became suggestive, even impish. "I did choose you, didn't I?"

"Well, yeah, but who wouldn't?" he grumbled, hoping to break the too-serious tone. That expression on Kurama's face held promise.

Kurama laughed, low and throaty.

"Close your eyes," he suggested. "I did promise to convince you of my affection, did I not?"

"Yeah…" Yusuke did as asked, body shaking from anticipation. Despite himself, he shivered at the feel of the feather light touch of Kurama's lips against his throat. "But are you _sure_ ?" he pressed.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Kurama asked softly, and his breath tickled Yusuke's chest and abdomen.

Yusuke bit back a groan as he heard the rustle of dried leaves that told him his lover had kneeled before him. Though his eyes were closed, his mind was more than helpful in supplying him with the image of what the other demon was doing – and what he was _about_ to do.

"Isn't it…" he stopped, nearly losing his train of thought at the feel of Kurama's lips brushing a teasing kiss just below his navel.

"Hm?" Kurama asked, tugging Yusuke's jeans down even farther.

He almost felt dizzy. He realized that if he didn't keep talking, didn't find some way to distract himself, he would lose control, and all of this would be over before it had even gotten started.

"Isn't is embarrassing?" he managed at last. He wanted more than anything to open his eyes and look at Kurama, see him kneeling there, ready to... "I mean," he swallowed hard, this throat having gone dry at the dangerous thought. "There are other things…"

"Hmm…" and Kurama's thoughtful pause was accompanied by the very strategic movement of a fingertip along the length of him, causing him to buck and gasp loudly. "Do you feel embarrassed, Yusuke?" he asked, and his breath was against him, so hot, so promising, so…"

"No," he groaned. "I'm not - !" and then Kurama's mouth covered him.

Somewhere far away in his shocked and desire-addled mind, somewhere distant, where he was still sane, Yusuke realized that the real problem with his relationship with Kurama, the thing that made him feel so insecure about his right to be there after so much time had passed after their first time without any reassurance of Kurama's feelings…the problem with their relationship was actually only _Yusuke's_ problem, and trying to place the blame on the fox had been truly idiotic.

Kurama was simply too damned beautiful. Yusuke wanted to feel like he _deserved_ him. He wanted to be cool and suave, to make Kurama go weak with desire, to lose all control and scream his name in pleasure. He wanted Kurama to see him the way _he_ saw Kurama – as amazing and sexy and amazingly desirable. As the most important person in the world.

It hurt his pride that he had faltered that first time. Afraid of fumbling, afraid of making a fool of himself or of accidentally hurting his friend, he had relinquished control of Kurama. It didn't matter that, in the end, it had been _him_ inside of _Kurama_ , or that Yusuke, much to his own surprised, had thoroughly enjoyed letting Kurama guide him.

What mattered, what bothered him and made him try to pick a fight with his lover, was nothing more than confusion. Yusuke had spent his entire life fighting, and not only had he freely given control to Kurama, but he had _enjoyed_ it.

And what did that mean?

But he couldn't think about any of that right now, and might even forget it later, and couldn't even bring himself to care, because Kurama – _Kurama_ – was there, kneeling before him, teasing him with hands and lips and tongue, with his soft breath and his long hair against the most sensitive parts of his body.

And it was _Kurama_ , beautiful and powerful and wise Kurama, who was his friend, who he loved, who he wanted to spend every moment of the rest of eternity standing beside.

Kurama, who he had almost lost far too many times.

The fox pulled back slowly, and Yusuke fought the urge to open his eyes, afraid that the sight that would greet him would push him over the edge – that he wouldn't be able to control himself if he looked at Kurama and saw how beautiful he was and thought about how much he meant to him.

"Yusuke…"

He heard the crackle of leaves and knew Kurama had risen, even before he felt his lips brush his own. He opened his eyes slowly, fighting his entire body with every last scrap of strength, and groaned aloud as he realized the fox was undressing.

"I hope you weren't expecting me to finish you," Kurama said in silken tones, pressing close after pulling off his shirt. "I have plans for you yet."

"Bastard," Yusuke whimpered, pulling him close and pressing himself needily against him. Kurama chuckled warmly against his lips.

"Do you love me?" the fox whispered.

"Yes," Yusuke groaned, knowing that that begging would only encourage Kurama to continue tormenting him. As with the last time, he found himself beyond caring what happened, so long as it was with his fox. "You know I do."

"Say it."

Kurama's eyes were so dark and warm and deep. Yusuke didn't hesitate.

"I love you," he said. "You know I love you."

Kurama smiled and pulled away, managing, as he did so, to elegantly free himself of every last scrap of clothing. He reached for Yusuke, arms encircling his neck like twining vines, pulling him with him as he leaned backwards against a tree which Yusuke vaguely suspected had not been there a moment ago.

"And you want me?" Kurama whispered.

Yusuke nodded, and tried to press himself close, kiss him, and remove what remained of his own clothes, all at once.

"Say it."

"I want you," Yusuke swore. "_Kurama_ …"

He cursed when he realized he was going to have to give up on multitasking, pulling back to claw at the remaining articles of clothing as if they were smothering him.

Kurama laughed at him, and Yusuke made the mistake of looking up.

He froze, caught up in awe as he finally received the full, unobstructed view of the fox's nude body that he'd been craving for days. Sure, he'd seen the show before, but his memory wasn't nearly as good as the real thing, and no amount of imagination could have adequately depicted the effect of the light falling through the canopy of leaves above them shining off all that alabaster skin.

Yusuke made some sort of helpless, eager sound as Kurama, wicked, shifted. Playing to Yusuke's attention, the fox leaned even more deeply against the tree, taunting his lover with each and every lithe muscle, sharp angle, and pale plane of his lovely frame. He trailed one hand against himself, long fingers trailing lightly against his own skin. However patient he acted, Kurama's own body made it abundantly clear that that he was every bit as eager as Yusuke was.

And then, eyes watching Yusuke, _always_ watching, his hand moved lower.

Yusuke moved. Everything else in the world was suddenly burned away by the consuming fire, the aching desire, which consumed his body. He was kissing Kurama, and Kurama was responding with just as much heat and passion, and he was shoving himself up against Kurama, wanting Kurama to feel him, wanting to feel _Kurama_ .

And he was far past understanding language when Kurama whispered something to him, but he knew what that tone of voice meant, if not the words themselves, and it wasn't so much thought as raw instinct, or maybe that was just _need_ , that guided him when he grabbed the fox under his thighs and lifted, slamming him back against the tree, and positioning himself, and then –

They both cried out when he entered him, but Yusuke barely heard either of them because Kurama had an arm around his neck, was pushing against him, meeting his thrust, more impossibly amazing than Yusuke could even remember. And for just a moment it occurred to him that he had forgotten something, something important had been left out, but then Kurama was kissing him, encouraging him with muffled moans and breathy sighs.

Kurama broke the kiss suddenly, throwing back his head with a loud gasp.

"_There_ ," he panted. "Perfect…"

Yusuke carefully repeated whatever movement it was it had just done, and Kurama's hand tightened in his hair.

"Nh…_Yusuke_ - !"

He was impossibly beautiful – his eyes closed, his bottom lip caught in his teeth, those crimson curls spilling over his pale, muscular shoulders. He pulled Yusuke to him, kissed him, moved his lips to his ear.

"Say it," he whispered.

"What?" he asked, and repeated the thrust a third time, and again his lover gave that delightful gasp of pleasure. Yusuke pulled back enough to give him a wild grin, pleased with himself as, more confident now, he fell into the new rythem.

"You know!" Kurama insisted breathlessly, clutching at him as he met each thrust. "I want…I need to hear it…one more time…"

He buried his face against the soft, fragrant column of Kurama's neck, and felt his power, sharp and electric, spark between them as control began to fray.

_This_ was what he wanted – Kurama, with him, impossibly close. Kurama, clutching at him, whispering his name, forgetting all of his plans and his pain and the people in his life because, if only for a moment, _Yusuke_ was just as important to him as Kurama was to Yusuke.

"Yusuke…"

He shifted his hold on Kurama to pull him even closer, and the fox cried out. The scent of roses filled the air as the redhead's control began to fray.

"Yusuke…_please_ ! I need…"

"I love you," Yuske said, his doubts far away.

"Again!"

"I love you."

And Kurama's control broke at last, his power crashing over Yusuke in waves of earth and fur, or claws and teeth, of the growls of a predator in the dark of the night. Musk and moonlight and soil. Life and energy and light and power. All that was _Kurama_ spilled over Yusuke.

Later, the detective would think about what it meant for Kurama to at last give himself so completely. He would understand, later, how important – earth-shatteringly amazing, really – it was for Kurama to let himself be so honest and helpless. Later, much later, Yusuke would realize that their relationship was every bit as important – no, perhaps _more_ important – to Kurama as it was to him. How much Kurama _needed_ his love.

But, for the present, as Yusuke held Kurama in his arms, spurred by the fox's passion into his own world-stopping release, there was nothing else in the world but him, and Kurama, and their bodies. Kurama's lips and his breath, against his neck, and his heartbeat fluttering against his own, and his hair against his shoulder, and his soft, whispered, heartfelt "thank you."

* * *

tbc

Yusuke did forget something. If you noticed it, don't review me about it complaining – because I'm aware of it already. If you didn't notice it, then don't worry about it.


	26. Chapter 25

Again, no time for editing. Forgive meeeeee!

* * *

"Stop that!"

Yusuke glanced at Kurama, and found he couldn't wipe the cheesy grin from his face. The light and laughter in his lover's voice were things he hadn't heard in a very long time, and it was _good_ to hear them again.

It was even _better_ to know that _he_ was the cause.

"What?" he asked. "I can't help it."

"I can endure the smirk, Yusuke, but not the strut," Kurama still sounded amused, and his expression was tranquil – making his words somewhat less than convincing. "I confess, I thought you above macho posturing. Need I fear the tales you will tell when you next find yourself in a 'locker-room' type situation?"

"You better believe it!" he laughed. "I just wish there were more people out and about right now."

" 'Out and about'?"

"Shaddup. I just mean that it's pretty obvious, you know, us coming back late…alone…_disheveled_."

" 'Disheveled'? Why, Yusuke, I do believe I am having a positive influence on your vocabulary!"

He bumped his shoulder playfully against his friend's. "I just mean," he said again, "That I'm pretty proud of myself. You can call it 'macho posturing' if you want to, but I want everyone in this camp to know what I just got to do. If I didn't think it'd piss you off, I'd call the whole camp out to give them a play-by-play account."

"I doubt they'd be very impressed," he sighed. "I'm known to be rather easy, you see, and few, I think, hold me in as high regard as you seem to."

"Will you shut up? Ass."

"Ah. Yes – that's quite legendary, as well."

Kurama was teasing him. Yusuke tucked his hands into his pockets and grinned at him.

"I don't doubt it," he shrugged.

Kurama laughed and slid both of his arms around him, embracing him even as they continued to walk. It should have made progress awkward, but he did it without missing a step.

"I do believe you've worn me out," Kurama murmured in his ear. "I suddenly find myself quite tired."

"Ah. You want us to go to bed."

"No," he pressed his lips to Yusuke's neck. "I want _me_ to go to bed. I want _you_ to attend this evening's meeting."

"But…"

"_One_ of us needs to be there," Kurama stated, moving away from him. "I you like, I shall endeavor not to fall asleep without you. Whether or not I succeed, however, is entirely another matter…"

Yusuke's argument died on his tongue as something new occurred to him. "You're _that_ tired?" he asked. "Really?"

"_Exhausted._ And now that you've seen to it that my body is properly…relaxed…I think I will find it will take no effort whatsoever to get some rest."

"Well…okay," Yusuke relented. "As long as you try not to actually fall asleep without me, then I guess I don't mind. Go get your stupid rest."

"So generous, Yusuke!" and with a light laugh and a flirty kiss, Yusuke left him.

After a few minutes on his own, Yusuke realized that his goofy grin and stupid strut weren't nearly as much fun without Kurama there to be annoyed by them. In fact, they were causing some of the other demons to give him looks that greatly disturbed him.

By the time Yusuke slipped into the meeting tent, not only was his good mood suddenly verging on 'pissed-the-hell-off', but he was beginning to wish that he had insisted on a nap, too.

As his eyes adjusted to the dim light of the tent, he found himself momentarily frozen by a furious, ruby-eyed stare.

"Urameshi!" Kuwabara was waving him over to the side of the tent his people had decided to take over. Yusuke spared a moment to scowl at Hiei – he usually enjoyed the whole rivalry-thing, but he was definitely not in the mood for it today – and moved to join his friends.

"Everyone made it away from the Shift all right?" he asked as he sat down.

"You and Kurama are the last to check in," Kuwabara answered. He grinned broadly. "Battle today couldn't have gone better if we'd _tried_."

"You damned well _better_ be trying," he growled.

One of the other demons leaned into the conversation, expression full of haughty curiosity. "Did I detect a limp while you were walking in, Urameshi?"

"Number one – mind your own damn business, Shishiwakamaru."

"And number two?" he raised his eyebrows coolly.

"Mind your own damn _fucking_ business is number two!"

"Kurama's not going to be joining the meeting?" Toya asked.

Suzuki nodded knowingly. "It's usually the pitcher that gets tired," he said.

"Awfully mean to make Urameshi sit in on the meeting while fox boy naps," Jin snickered. "If you be needin' t' stand up for a while, no one'll think the less of you."

"Hey – fuck all of you!" despite himself, Yusuke felt his face grow red. "What the hell makes you think that _I'm_ the one - ?"

"It's _glaringly_ obvious," Shishi stated.

In his mind, Yusuke promised eventual pain for the other demon for being the one to start the conversation.

"It _ain't_, cause I'm _not_!" Yusuke insisted. "_Kurama's_ the one - !"

"Okaythat'senoughyoucanstopnowkaythanks!" a lobster-red Kuwabara belted quickly. He grew even redder when Yukina, sitting near him, turned her head to look at him.

"They're only curious," she said, blinking guilelessly at him.

He sputtered.

Youkai, Yusuke had to remind himself, did not have the human squeamishness when it came to talking about sex. There wasn't the stigma of 'wrong' or 'dirty' about it in any of their many diverse cultures – or so Kurama once told him. They found a very hard time, he'd also once said, understanding that it made humans uncomfortable to discuss such personal matters. Sometimes their curiosity simply refused to be sated.

He was surprised when it was _Mukuro_ who came to his rescue.

"Sickly fascinating as some of you may find it," she stated coldly, "We are not here to discuss the sexual habits of the detective _or_ his fox."

Yusuke wondered, embarrassed, how loud the 'discussion' had gotten. He had, after all, been raised human. Despite his teasing of Kurama, too much personal detail did make him uncomfortable. He wanted everyone to know he'd _had_ sex, not _how_ he'd had it.

Laughter filled the tent, and stopped only when Mukuro glared.

"_I_ have charge this discussion," she stated, taking her seat.

"Today," Yomi said, as if reminding her, albeit in a good natured way, of the rotation schedule in place. They had been picking at each other with sugary politeness for _weeks_, and it was only a matter of time before one of them did something outright hostile. Still, with so many different factions in the Camp, it was important that no one person be seen as having too much power. Rotating who led the meetings was one way to ensure that this didn't happen. It was a delicate, but incredibly important balance.

"_Today_," Mukuro amended stiffly. "Now – who has the current camp numbers?"

While some were content to let the group spend the meeting times arguing over what should or should not be done, Mukuro was the only one to consistently insist that their time not be completely wasted. It was more boring when she was in charge, but today Yusuke was grateful for it.

Initially.

"Four hundred…ma'am," a demon answered quickly. He was one of Yomi's. The horned youkai was the one who insisted on accurate records and information gathering, but he was much less willing to share it with the rest of the camp. It was unclear whether Mukuro choosing to announce his discoveries every time she hosted a meeting was due to a real belief that the information needed to be made public, or if she simply wished to get under his skin.

Yusuke felt himself jerk in surprise at the figure.

"Four hundred?" he repeated.

"Today," the demon added, glancing at Yomi.

"Four hundred joined the Camp…_today_?"

"Our numbers have been increasing steadily ever since Kurama came to join the camp," Mukuro's smile was more like a grimace. "I doubt that it's his reputation alone which has caused the shift, however."

"Then what is it?" Yomi asked softly.

"Fear," it was Hiei who answered, his eyes closed, his lips smirking. "With me, the fox, the detective, and the oaf all dedicated to the cause now…"

"Hey!" Kuwabara objected to the unflattering name.

"They're frightened," Hiei finished, ignoring him.

Yomi laughed, earning the smaller demon's glare. "The gang's all together again, so Janus and his cause are doomed?" he asked mockingly.

"You would think, with the size and number of your ears, that you would have _heard_ by now what they think of us," he snapped.

"What do they think?" Yusuke asked.

Hiei looked at him, blood colored eyes burning with their usual furious fire.

"Your so-called team is legendary now," Mukuro answered instead. "They sing songs. They…think that there is something otherworldly…magical…that occurs when the four of you are all together."

"You're willing to put everything on the line for the sake of foolish superstitions?" Yomi demanded.

"Of course not!" she snapped impatiently, "But I _am_ willing to take advantage of them!"

Yomi scowled, falling silent.

* * *

"You promised you wouldn't go to sleep!"

The bundle in the bed shifted slightly at the sound of his complaint. After a moment, one tired, green eye blinked at him from underneath a gap in the blankets.

" 'M not sleeping," the foggy voice that answered made the words a complete lie.

Yusuke snorted, quickly stripping down to his boxers. "Well, you sure as hell better be naked," he complained as he kicked aside his jeans. "It's the _least_ you owe me."

"I'm afraid I'm not." Kurama warned, sounding a little more awake as he made room for Yusuke to crawl under the covers.

"Bastard," he grumbled, busying his face against Kurama's hair.

The fox laughed – a warm, comforting sound. "What happened at the meeting?" he asked.

"What? So _now_ you're awake?"

"Yusuke. Please."

He tightened his hold on the fox, sliding one hand under the silky nightshirt to rest against the skin of his abdomen.

"What happened at the meeting? You mean _besides_ everyone suddenly announcing that they think I'm your bitch?"

"Hm?"

"Yeah – seriously. What the hell? Right? _You're_ the girly one."

Kurama laughed softly. "And yet you would make such an adorable submissive."

"Don't talk like you already know, damn it!"

He laughed again.

They were silent for several long moments. Yusuke shifted again, the sweet rose scent of Kurama's hair dulling away everything unpleasant in Yusuke's world.

"You probably already know everything else we discussed," Yusuke muttered at last. "Did you know that there are demons who think if all four of us are working on the same mission, we become some kind of super team destined to win?"

"I hadn't quite heard it in those words."

"The camp's gonna get hella big."

"Fortunate," Kurama yawned. "Perhaps then we will actually be able to get something worthwhile done."

Yusuke kissed his shoulder, then smiled. "I really made you this tired?" he asked cheekily.

Kurama sighed. "Do you want me to tell you that you have," he asked, "Or shall I inform you that I was tired _before_ our little impromptu romp?"

"Hm…"

"Are you actually thinking about it?"

"You're the one who gave me options."

Kurama chuckled and turned in his arms, tucking his head under Yusuke's chin and returning his embrace.

"Fine. Your manly prowess has left me utterly exhausted. Does that make you happy?"

"Gods," Yusuke laughed. "I love you, Kurama."

The fox's arms tightened around him, but he did not answer. Yusuke grinned in the silence and closed his eyes.

"I _totally_ exhausted you," he decided.

"Go to sleep!" Kurama laughed.

* * *

As if making an effort to please Yusuke, Kurama had still been in bed when Yusuke had woken. He'd kept his eyes closed and feigned sleep, allowing Yusuke all the opportunity he could want to drink in the sight of him – admire each sharp, pretty plane of his face, the play of shadows along his smooth, pale skin, the stirring contrast of that skin to the deep black of his long lashes and the bright crimson of his hair.

Kurama was breathtaking – but Yusuke had never had much patience just _looking_. Yusuke, as his mother and his teachers had so often told him, was the kind of person that made it _necessary_ for museums to put works of art behind glass, for expensive stores to up signs that read 'you break, you buy', and for carefully cultivated parks to request that visitors Keep Off the lawn.

Yusuke liked looking well enough, but after a while he wanted to _touch_.

Kurama grunted and gave a surprised laugh when Yusuke shifted suddenly and rolled on top of him, planting fast, light kisses all over his pretty face.

"Yusuke!" still laughing, Kurama placed his hands on his shoulders and gently pushed him away.

"What? You weren't _really_ asleep." Yusuke tried to lean down again, but his mirthful lover refused to cooperate. "It's not like I woke you or anything!"

"True," the fox chuckled, "But first thing in the morning?"

"I've watched enough TV to know that morning sex is a _rule_."

"I need a shower – and I haven't even brushed my teeth!"

"Shoulda' thought about that before you left yourself vulnerable," he pointed out with a shrug. "Besides…maybe I _want_ you dirty."

"Yusuke!"

He grinned down at him and waggled his eyebrows. Privately, Yusuke was swelling with pride. There was no sign of the secretive, heavy darkness that had previously weighed so heavily on the beautiful man. Kurama's eyes sparked with life and light, his laughter unrestrained and honest.

Kurama was truly, unreservedly _happy_.

Yusuke had done that.

"I haven't had my coffee yet!" Kurama protested as Yusuke broke his hold and managed to lean in to him again.

He kissed him, and there was no reluctance at all in Kurama's response.

"I'm better than coffee!" Yusuke growled when the kiss ended.

Kurama nodded, and pulled him back to him.

By the time they broke the second kiss, though, something had occurred to him. Suddenly serious, Yusuke pulled back.

Kurama frowned, concerned that their play had so suddenly halted.

"Yusuke?"

"Maybe we better hold off…just for long enough to have some breakfast."

"Breakfast?"

"Yeah," he nodded, decision made, and rose.

Kurama sat up, watching him as he threw on whatever clothes he could find.

"You're hungrier than you are horny?" he asked, amused and disbelieving.

"Nope!" Yusuke shot him a mad grin. "And don't you dare get up. I'm gonna run out, grab us something, and be right back. You aren't allowed to get up…and if you get dressed, you're getting your clothes shredded."

Kurama rested his head atop his knees, watching him as he continued to dress himself. "I'm afraid you've lost me," he confessed.

"Well," Yusuke's grin widened. "I _exhausted_ you yesterday, didn't I?"

"You aren't going to let that one go, are you?"

"Didn't I?" he pressed.

Kurama sighed, shrugged, and rolled his eyes. "Sure," he answered. "I suppose so."

"Well," Yusuke zipped up his jeans with a dangerously reckless flourish. "I'm tryin' t' be responsible."

"Responsible," Kurama repeated flatly.

"Make sure you eat. Keep your strength up."

Kurama sighed loudly. "You are _impossible_!"

"Impossibly _sexy_?" his voice was slightly muffled as he pulled his shirt on over his head. "Impossible to resist?"

"Simply impossible."

Yusuke's head emerged from his shirt, and Kurama laughed at him.

"At least brush your hair before you go out!"

"No time!" Yusuke hopped up and down on one foot as he tried to force the other into a shoe. "I'm being responsible, not stupid…sooner I get you fed, the sooner _I_ get to feed somethin' else."

"How cleverly subtle you are."

Yusuke grinned at him, then, as he realized it was one of Kurama's shoes he was trying to force on – the wrong foot, and a size too small – he tossed the offending article away.

"Screw it," he decided. "My feet are goin' commando."

"Don't forget coffee!" Kurama called as, barefoot, he hurried from the tent.

* * *

tbc

Response to unsigned reviews:

Katia-chan - I always look foward to your reviews - even when you're lacking in sleep (grins). No apologies necessary.

kit-kit - (coughs) I'm actually an avid fan of Uke-Yusuke...so...soon.


	27. Chapter 26

Another double-chapter post. You know the drill by now. This is the update chapter. The other is the **optional lemon chapter**_**. **_This should be the last double post for a while, so those of you who love these – enjoy it. For those who hate them – we're almost past them.

* * *

He stepped in mud, and it was cold, and he didn't care.

"Yo!" nearing the not-so-affectionately termed 'mess tent' and spotting a familiar group clustered together, he broke into a jog. "What's going on?"

"No cutsies," Kuwabara grumbled, scuffing his foot along the ground. "They said with the way the camp is growing, we have to keep everything organized so everyone get's t' eat."

"Yeah? That don't explain why _I_ have'ta stand in line."

"You wouldn't really be so unfair, would you?" Yukina asked. "It wouldn't be right for you to get special treatment, even if you are leading one of the Shifts…would it?"

"But I'm in a hurry, dam…darn it," Yusuke altered the end of his sentence, swallowing the _damn_ off guiltily at the last moment in the face of the girl's wide eyes. He seriously doubted that she was as innocent as she seemed, because her life had simply been too difficult otherwise. Still, it felt wrong to curse in front of her.

"You aren't…" she blinked at him a moment. Hesitated. "I don't mean to be presumptuous, but…I've heard some rumors…"

"Me bein' in a hurry don't have _nothin'_ to do with that stuff!" Yusuke scowled.

But even Kuwabara was kind of looking at him suspiciously.

A flash of anger nearly ruined Yusuke's mood. If he found out who was starting those damned 'Urameshi wants to replace Janus as king' rumors, he would kill them. Those who supported the rumors were damned annoying. Those who didn't were worse.

"You all know me better than that!"

"Yet your behavior certainly contradicts that," a voice stated darkly.

"Oh. Hiei. How nice of you to join us," Yusuke grumbled. He'd been hoping to run into the smaller demon, but now wasn't even in the mood to gloat about winning Kurama.

Dark glares and snide comments aside, Yusuke hadn't really been near his former teammate since Kurama's trial. He hadn't really spoken more than a few words to him since their confrontation at Genkai's temple.

Hiei didn't look any different than he always had. His dark, distrustful, and spite-filled gaze wasn't all that much worse than it had ever been. His solitary and harsh demeanor, Yusuke realized, wasn't at all different than it had been _before_ Yusuke had begun sleeping with his ex.

But Yusuke knew that it bothered him that he had lost Kurama, even if he _could_ hide it. Like every other pain in his life, the Kurama fiasco just served as yet another layer in the thick wall Hiei had erected between himself and the rest of the world.

And Yusuke suddenly felt guilty.

Not for loving Kurama – he couldn't help that, even if it _did_ hurt someone who had once fought at his side. He felt guilty for being so petty about the relationship. For wanting to shove Hiei's face in it, wanting to be better than the dark youkai, wanting to replace him. He suddenly felt terribly, horribly guilty.

Hiei saw his expression change, and his lip curled in disdain.

"Pathetic," Yusuke heard him mutter under his breath. His blood colored eyes darted away for a moment, then back to Yusuke's face. "A word, detective?" he suggested.

"We'll lose our place in line."

Hiei just stared at him.

"Yeah…yeah, okay," Yusuke agreed. It would sting like a son of a bitch, but he had to apologize. Damn it. He owed it to Kurama, he realized, to make peace with Hiei.

The smaller demon merely nodded once, briskly, and began to walk away.

"I don't think we're allowed to save your place in line," Kuwabara frowned.

Yusuke waved the concern away, following Hiei.

The small demon led him out to the very farthest edge of the encampment – past the newcomers being tested for power levels, the now-seemingly-endless rows of tents and sleeping bags, the lines where the camp's few pack animals were picketed.

By the time they stopped, Yusuke's feet were caked in mud and freezing.

"Look," the detective began at last. He'd tried talking as they walked, and had been ignored.

Hiei rounded on him, eyes filled with fierce fury.

"Who the _hell_ do you think you are?" he demanded.

Yusuke stopped, surprised out of his guilt. "Look," he said again, scowling, "Don't be an ass. I came out here to apologize to you. _Shit_, man!"

"Apologize to…" his eyes widened and his expression darkened. "I'm not here for me, you fool!" he snarled. "This is about _him_!"

"I know it's about him!" he argued. "I'm trying to apologize, damn it!"

"Why the hell should _I _hear your apology? _Kurama_ - !"

"I'll get to him later!"

Hiei stared at him suspiciously. Yusuke took a deep breath, steeling himself for what was bound to be a difficult admission.

"I'm sorry," he said, deciding to get it over with as quickly as possible – like peeling off a bandage.

Hiei failed to look mollified.

Yusuke tried to press on.

"I've been an ass," he said with difficulty.

Hiei snorted, not arguing, and Yusuke had the difficult task of glaring _and_ trying to be humble.

"You and Kurama…your history…it makes me uncomfortable, okay? And I'll admit – I'm a competitive guy."

"That's no excuse."

"Will you shut up and let me do this? I've been an ass to you because I have to look at you as a threat, but you've probably never been jealous at all, just missing Kurama. And he misses you, too, so I have to understand that you're probably gonna be friends again, and…" he stopped. Hiei's eyes had gone very large, filling up his delicate face and making the small, fierce demon look like a shocked and furious doll.

"You're apologizing…for the way you've treated _me?_" he asked slowly.

"Well…yeah."

"You great, insufferable _fool_!" he said, voice like dripping acid, small body igniting in poisonous fury. "This isn't about me!"

"It - ?"

"It's about Kurama!" he snarled.

"Kur - ?"

"The way you've been treating _him_, you ass!"

Righteous indignation should have been his immediate response, but Yusuke found himself so surprised by the accusation, and so caught by the vehemence in Hiei's voice, that the words froze him.

"I love Kurama," he said simply.

Hiei's lip curled. "Yet you _still_ know nothing about him."

"No, that's not true." Yusuke's argument sounded hollow, even to him.

"You didn't know he was depressed until it was shoved under your nose. Do you _really_ think that a smile on that pretty face means anything at all?" Hiei shoved his hands in his pockets and looked away. He sounded bitter now, not angry. "He's sabotaging you."

"He _wouldn't_ - !"

"I doubt he even realizes he's doing it," he added softly. "Don't ask me why security and happiness make him so uncomfortable. One would think, if one were going to be fool enough to go after such things, possess them, then one would do _anything_…" he stopped, and was silent for several moments. Finally, he shook his head. "For whatever reason," he continued quietly, "He can't stand it if he's happy."

"Is that what he did when _you_ - ?"

Hiei's fierce glare forced him to silence.

Yusuke shifted uncomfortable. "If Kurama's sabotaging me, for real, then I appreciate the warning," he said at last, "But I still don't understand why you're mad at me."

"Because you're walking into it like an idiot!" he spat. "Even if you weren't in his bed, even if you _didn't_ love him, your history fighting with him should be enough! You should know him well enough to stop him!"

"You didn't."

Hiei looked at him sharply, eyes blazing with rage. When Yusuke, angry himself, now, merely met his gaze in silent challenge, the small demon was forced to look away.

"Did he tell you the rules?" Hiei asked after several moments of stony silence passed between them. "He didn't, did he? He warned you that if you slept with him, the relationship would have to be on equal terms?"

"Yeah. So what?"

"Well. Do you think you think you've been following those rules?"

That stopped him. Yusuke stared at him, wanting desperately to argue but finding he couldn't.

"We've only done it a few times," he said finally, and even to him it sounded like the unforgivably lame excuse it really was. "And both times _he_ was the one calling the shots."

"And what were you doing?"

Yusuke couldn't answer. He had decided that he was willing to do _anything _to keep Kurama, hadn't he? But, like a child trying to avoid a chore, he'd hoped the fox would forget about the concept of trading places. He couldn't help it if he was a little scared, could he? Sure, when they were right in the middle of it he'd thought he wouldn't mind letting Kurama do whatever he wanted, but when he was by himself, and wasn't turned on…the thought made him more than a little nervous. He had to admit that he'd hoped, a little, that he'd be so naturally good 'on top' that Kurama wouldn't have a reason to request a change.

And then something else occurred to him. Something horrifying and awful – something that had been niggling in the back of his mind for _days_, but that he had managed to ignore – first because, the first time, Kurama really _had_ been completely in charge.

But Yusuke had had much more control yesterday, and he, selfish and inexperienced in his pleasure _and_ his love, hadn't even _thought_…

Something must have showed on his face, or maybe it was that damned Jagan giving him insight, because Hiei's expression went suddenly blank.

"You hurt him?" Hiei asked softly.

Yusuke didn't answer. Silent, cold, terrified, and guilty, he simply walked away.

The camped seemed alien to him now. Too large, too crowded, too loud. His tent seemed too far away. Yusuke broke into a jog, then an all-out run.

Kurama was sitting up in their bed, just as promised, when Yusuke came crashing into their tent.

"No breakfast?" the fox asked lightly.

Yusuke just shook his head. His breath was coming harshly, and not from the run. "T…take off your shirt," he ordered.

"I'm flattered that you're so eager, Yusuke!" he laughed.

"_Off_!"

He laughed again as Yusuke came crashing into the bed. "Your feet are filthy!" he accused.

"Off. Now. Off!" and Yusuke grabbed at him.

Kurama laughed again, obliging good-naturedly, even a little flirtatiously, moving into Yusuke's arms without hesitation.

But it wasn't his embrace which Yusuke wanted. The detective didn't feel his lover's kisses against his neck, didn't notice the elegant hands undoing his clothing. He impatiently pushed aside the crimson curls that spilled down Kurama's back, and pulled him closer.

And he saw exactly what he had been expecting, and dreading, to see.

When he placed a tentative touch against the red, angry scratched and deep, purple bruises that had been caused so quietly and so carelessly during their little romp in the woods, Kurama grew still in his arms.

"Yusuke," he began, drawing back slowly.

"No…" Yusuke choked. "I did, didn't I? I hurt you."

"Yusuke, it's nothing."

He wrenched away when Kurama tried to touch his face. "I didn't even think…pushing you up against that tree…"

"_I_ was the one to suggest that, wasn't I?" he smiled.

"And the first time…the first time, I bit you."

"I liked that. I told you – I don't mind it a little rough."

Yusuke wasn't listening. Kurama's answers were too easy, they made too much sense. He had to be lying, to, as Hiei had said, sabotage their relationship. He raised his head, forcing himself to meet Kurama's eyes.

"I never prepared you," he stated, forcing the words out, forcing himself to meet his eyes unflinchingly. Kurama's smile fell away. "I _did_ do _some_ research, Kurama. I _knew_ better, but I didn't even _think_ about it. I…I just…"

"Yusuke…" he began, voice firm.

He knocked away the hand that reached for him. "You can't explain it away so that it's magically all right, Kurama!" He said angrily. "You weren't _tired_ yesterday, you were hurt. I did that and I didn't even _think_ about it!"

"Sore, perhaps, but not hurt. Anything you did, you did because I _let_ you." Kurama's voice was still firm. He smiled, slow and reassuring, and brushed the blade of his thumb along Yusuke's cheek. "I'm not a passive fool, Yusuke, and I would never let you do something I wasn't comfortable with."

He desperately wanted to believe that, but…

"No, I - !"

"Yusuke. You've seen me take many, many serious injuries, haven't you? You've seen me walk away from battle with wounds that would kill a normal person – do you really think you could have hurt me?"

"Damn it, it's not the same, and we both know it!"

Kurama stared at him for a long moment, then dropped his eyes. "Yusuke, don't be s stubborn fool," he said. "I beg of you – don't be bull-headed about this. You love me, and I didn't once try to stop you…I've been forced before. I've been hurt. _This_ wasn't like those times. You-didn't-hurt-me."

"Kurama…"

Kurama's expression gentled when Yusuke's voice broke. He leaned forward to brush a soft kiss against his lips.

"If I had wanted you to stop, I would have told you," he reassured him quietly. "I would have said something, and you _would_ have stopped. I trust you. It's why I _chose_ you."

"But I _did_ hurt you."

"No. You did precisely what I wanted you to do."

"Kurama!"

Kurama frowned at him, staring at him silently and patiently.

Yusuke took a deep breath. "Just answer one thing," he requested at last.

"If I do, will you let this ridiculous subject drop?" he demanded, sounding annoyed.

Yusuke hesitated, then nodded.

"Then," Kurama smiled, "I will do my best to answer."

Yusuke stared at him for a long moment, wanting – _needing_ – to ask, but terrified of the answer.

"Do you really want to be with me, or not?"

"Yusuke…" Kurama's smile fell away. Hurt filled his eyes. "How can you ask that?"

"Well do you?" he demanded, forcing himself to ignore that look in his lover's face. "Or are you just using me to punish yourself?"

"Yusuke!"

"Are you trying to set this up so you can keep being miserable? Are you trying to force me to make you unhappy?"

"Have you no faith in me, Yusuke?"

"Not when you're trying to screw yourself up, I don't!"

Kurama stared at him, looking so vulnerable in his surprise. Yusuke launched himself forward and trapped the fox's face in both of his hands.

"I won't let you ruin this!" he growled stubbornly. "Unless you flat-out tell me that you don't want me, then I'm not letting you push me away! I'm gonna be smarter, damn it. I'm gonna pay better attention. I'm not gonna let you manipulate this into something that'll fail. I'm gonna force you to be happy, whether you like it or not!"

"Whether I…? Yusuke…" and Kurama smiled.

"You're still upset because you can't leave Makai and can't repay your mom, or whatever, and even if you _do_ think you're happy right now, the truth is that you're still trying to kill yourself because you haven't let all that shit go. Only this time it's worse – 'cause you don't know you're doing it, and 'cause you're tryin' t' use _me_ to help!"

"You think I'm doing that?"

"Yeah," he said. "I do."

"And…believing that…your response is to dig in your heels and fight?"

"Hell yeah."

"You're going to fight me…_for_ me?"

"Hell yeah," he said again. "If you want to get rid of me, you're gonna' have to be less discreet, got it? I'm gonna' do better, so you're gonna have to _work_ at it if you wanna' be unhappy."

Kurama was suddenly in his arms. He neither laughed, nor cried, but simply clutched at Yusuke, and nuzzled close, and Yusuke, holding him as tightly as he dared, vowed to truly do whatever it took to keep him there.

* * *

tbc

A reminder – chapter 27 is an **optional lemon chapter**. Just a resolution of a few things just so that we can get back to some non-romance-related plot. If you want to skip it, feel free.

Response to Unsigned Reviews:

kazue – well, I'm excited you decided to review. Yeah, I actually prefer Yusuke as uke, but I feel like it would take him a while to admit that that's his preference…And they're such a fun, unique couple, too. Anyway, thanks so much for the review; I hope you continue to enjoy the fic.

Ava - thank you very much - glad you're enjoying it. I actually don't have an im account - they've always been more trouble than they're worth for me personally - but my LJ account and my email address are both in my profile, if you ever want to chat.


	28. Chapter 27 Optional Chapter

This is another **Optional Lemon Chapter.**

* * *

"I can't do it."

Kurama lifted his head to look at Yusuke, his lovely green eyes wide and startled at the sudden announcement – an announcement which had, regretfully, interrupted several blissful moments of silence.

Yusuke stared into that beautiful, beloved face, and couldn't help but to laugh at himself.

"I can't do it," he said, amused beyond reason, his laughter ending with a shuddering breath that betrayed just how frayed his emotions really were.

"As you've said," Kurama agreed, watching him warily. "Would you care to share, then, what it is, exactly, you find yourself incapable of doing?"

Yusuke wasn't sure if he was about to laugh or cry, and so he tried to give himself a moment to calm down a little. Briefly, he considered changing the subject – because he knew he was being stupid and Kurama would only tease him, and because he really was ready to let the whole subject drop and get things back to the way they should be.

"I was thinking about the way it felt when you died," he said bluntly, "And what it would feel like to lose you _now_, after we've come so far. How it would feel…if we hated each other like you and Hiei."

"Oh?" Kurama asked slowly. _That_ clearly hadn't been what he'd been expecting to hear.

"The horrors of a world without Kurama!" and Yusuke laughed, because if he didn't laugh, he was going to cry, and that simply wasn't acceptable. He was frightened, damn it. The laughter ended with a choked sob as Kurama reached out to gently touch his face.

"Must we continue to discuss such things?"

"No. No, I guess we shouldn't. Right."

"And you, _laughing_…" halfheartedly teasing, he moved out of Yusuke's arms. "Morbid, Yusuke."

"Are you _scolding_ me?"

Kurama smiled at him, but it was a vague, disconnected expression.

Perhaps it was, indeed, morbidity – because Yusuke found that at least a part of himself was unwilling to let their conversation end. He _didn't want_ to lapse into their usual comfortable play. He _wanted_ to talk about the painful stuff.

Yusuke never had been good at running away. Running, he realized, was what the escapist fox had become so good at – was what was really putting their relationship in danger. Ignoring a problem didn't make it go away, it just stalled the eventual confrontation. Facing down a problem was the only way to make it go away, even if the battle hurt.

He stood reluctantly as Kurama, scolding him about his playful feet with that playfully distracting way he had. They had a thin mattress now, and extra bedding, and Yusuke sat down on one of the rickety camp stools as he watched his lover strip the mattress and replace the muddied linens with clean ones.

His teasing jokes about being tired, and his excuses for not indulging in morning sex had only been attempts to hide remaining soreness from their actions yesterday. Kurama was good at hiding. Even now, with Yusuke watching him with hawkish intensity, it was impossible to tell how hurt the fox actually was. He moved no differently than he ever did.

Maybe he was telling the truth and it wasn't that bad, but he should have been honest with Yusuke. That was the problem. A part of Yusuke was angry at his lover for _letting_ him hurt him. Kurama knew that Yusuke didn't know what he was doing. He knew that, in the woods, he had been goading Yusuke into such wild passion.

But Yusuke felt guilty about his own behavior, too, and he hated that.

"You were going to let me do whatever I wanted when I got back from breakfast, weren't you?" he asked suddenly.

Kurama grew still for a moment.

"Yusuke…" and there was definitely anger in his voice now. "Let-it-drop."

"Even though you didn't want to, you would have, right? Even though you were hurt?"

"Even in this human body, I am far from virginal, Yusuke," Kurama informed him with a cold, almost clinical tone. "Need I be unkind enough to remind you that there _was_ a lover before you?"

He shoved away the thought of Hiei being with Kurama the way Yusuke had been with him. That was something that would _not_ help the conflict.

"You didn't bleed me, did you? No. I didn't once ask you to stop, did I? No." Kurama's voice was stern, his eyes cool. "If you must now, I'm more at-ease with the rough stuff – careful lovers set me on edge. I always suspect that they're simply leading up to the _really_ scary stuff. Now, I beg you, _let-it-drop._"

"I don't think I _can_ yet!"

Kurama rounded angrily on him, mouth opening for some scathing retort, and Yusuke stopped him with five simple words.

"You have to fuck me."

Simple, short, single-syllable words, yet so difficult to utter. Graceless, blunt, common words, yet they caused Kurama's face to go quickly and completely blank.

"It's the only way I can feel better about what I've done," Yusuke said, "And I think it's the only way we can _both_ prove how serious we are. You have to fuck me."

Yusuke had always been a reckless individual, heedless of caution or common sense. In the heat of the moment, whether fighting or loving, it was instinct alone which guided him.

'In the heat of the moment' with Kurama, filled with passion and adoration for his beautiful fox, his body tense and trembling with raw need, Yusuke had found he really _didn't_ care what came next. It was only when he _wasn't_ in the moment that it was a difficult thing to think about.

He was certainly not in the moment now. Making his request had _not_ been easy.

And Kurama could _tell_.

But…now that it was out…now that he'd said it…it didn't sound nearly so scary. It sounded…it didn't sound so bad.

"Yusuke…" he sighed at last.

"You're the one who…" and Yusuke had to stop for a moment, because his throat had gone dry, and he couldn't quite get his voice to work the way he wanted it to. "You warned me up front what you wanted from me – the only thing you asked was that everything stay equal, and I've just ignored it up until now."

"No, Yusuke. There simply hasn't been _time_, that's all."

"No?" he demanded.

"No. We haven't been together very long, you know."

"But we haven't been doing this fairly, either," Yusuke insisted stubbornly. "I _know_ what you're trying to do, Kurama. You're trying to smile and distract me and make everything better with your stupid logic."

Kurama actually looked startled for a moment.

"Yusuke…" he began again.

"And I only want everything to be better if it really _is_ better, not just _fake_ better!"

Kurama dropped his gaze for a moment. When he looked up, Yusuke realized that, despite his protests, and despite the fact they were arguing, Kurama had _liked_ his suggestion. His eyes were dark, lustful, and he couldn't keep it hidden.

Abandoning the bedding, he began to move toward Yusuke. The detective felt his breath hitch as he watched him approach, witnessed the want in his eyes grow even more blatant. He let his head fall back submissively when the fox's elegant hands came up to gently cup his face. Crimson curls falling around them like a curtain, Kurama bent to kiss him.

Submitting, Yusuke realized with surprise, was easy. Not only easy, but…_exciting._

He felt that amazing, fluttery, anticipatory fear-thing like he'd felt the first time they'd kissed and, suddenly, this was no longer about being 'fair' or 'responsible,' or even about respecting Kurama. Suddenly, the only thing Yusuke could think about was how it would feel to give up control completely to Kurama, to allow himself to be pliable to the fox's every whim, helpless in his arms…

"Yusuke," Kurama drew back slowly, brushed his lips against Yusuke's in a feather-light touch. "I…"

"Fuck me," he begged.

"I won't."

Yusuke opened his eyes. Kurama was staring at him with a frown.

"I want you to," Yusuke admitted. "I might not have before, but now, I…I _really_ want you to."

"Yusuke…" Kurama's frown deepened.

"I would have let you the first time."

"I knew that," and he tried to smile, "However, you weren't ready, and we both knew it. You aren't ready now, either."

"Yes I am! Damn it, Kurama, I'm ready. I really am!"

"No, you're just stubborn now – and I do not appreciate this temptation."

"No," Yusuke grabbed Kurama and pulled him closer, crashing their pelvises together. "I really _am_ ready!" he stated bluntly.

Surprise momentarily flashed in Kurama's eyes. "Perhaps that's simply stubbornness as well," he said softly, running his thumb along Yusuke's jaw line.

"Are you _tryin' _to make me beg?"

"Yusuke…ever the romantic…" he murmured.

"Fine, I'll beg. Kurama…_please_…!" he stared up at him, loving him, wanting him, and things like ego and fear were far away. It suddenly didn't even matter that _Kurama_ had been waiting for this, because Yusuke was realizing how much _he'd_ actually been looking forward to it, too. "I need you to do this for me."

"Yusuke, you're making this difficult."

"It's supposed to be _hard_," he teased, grinding against him again.

"Yusuke…I'm frightened."

"_You're_ frightened?"

"I don't want to do the wrong thing. I don't want to lose you. I don't want you to come to me, after its done, and claim I took advantage of a weak moment."

Yusuke stared at him. It was one of the few times Kurama had indicated that Yusuke was anything like as important to him as _he_ was to Yusuke.

"Do you think the table can hold us?" the detective asked at last, looking away.

Kurama looked startled. "The table?"

"Yeah, well, you just made the bed."

Kurama stared at him a moment, then laughed and shook his head. He turned Yusuke's face back toward him, and kissed him.

In Kurama's kiss, the last of his mask fell away, and there was no hiding how eager the fox really was. While he may have protested on an intellectual level, there was no reluctance whatsoever in his body.

His lips were hungry, eager, and demanding. He was trying to kiss Yusuke and pull him toward the table, and undress him, all at the same time. Eagerness did not make Kurama awkward. In fact, having that mind, and that body, and all that skill focused on one single goal just made him dangerously efficient. Yusuke found himself propelled backwards, and he gave a grunt of surprise when he felt his hips hit the table.

"If you're going to blame me for this later," Kurama panted against his lips, "If you're going to decide I have manipulated you…or taken advantage…"

"Would you shut up and just do it?"

Kurama drew back, still hesitating. "Yusuke…"

Kurama hadn't succeeded in making much progress in stripping him down. Yusuke impatiently pulled his shirt the rest of the way off over his head and tossed it askide as he pulled himself up onto the table, dragging Kurama to him and glaring defiantly.

"Stupid doesn't suit you," he growled, hooking his legs around Kurama's hips to keep him from moving away. "I wouldn't do something like that. Not my style. I've fought like hell to be here, and you know it."

"I need that to be true. I…I _need_ you to love me…more than you could ever understand. If time passes and we find that these promises you are so passionately making prove untrue…"

"Shut up," he ordered again. He pulled sharply in the fox's pajama bottoms, and though the flesh he exposed didn't tell him anything he hadn't already _felt_, he certainly didn't mind the view.

"I'm not going to be able to remain rational for much longer, Yusuke," Kurama warned.

"Can't you tell that's what I want?" Yusuke pleaded.

Kurama stared at him, and after a moment his pretty face lost that thoughtful, almost sad expression. He smiled slightly, and brushed his fingertips against Yusuke's cheek.

"You're quite demanding, aren't you?" he asked softly.

"Hell yeah."

Kurama's smile deepened, and, watching closely, Yusuke was able to see the exact moment when the darkness in his eyes changed from that damned, private torture to the much more satisfying, not to mention thrilling, expression of pure lust that Yusuke had been hoping for.

He returned the smile, and something silent and sweet passed between them as Kurama bent his head to kiss him once more.

It was a soft, gentle kiss, but somehow it held more passion than any of the rest had. Suddenly, everything became clear in Yusuke's mind.

Suddenly, Yusuke knew, absolutely _knew_, that Kurama loved him. He might not love him the way he loved Hiei, or even as _much_ as he loved Hiei, but he loved him, nonetheless.

He knew, suddenly and clearly, that Kurama _needed_ him, too. He knew that, however he acted, the fox was far from healed, and far from happy, and far from safe, and it was _Yusuke_, only Yusuke, who was keeping him afloat.

And Yusuke knew, with certainty so fierce it was like a physical blow, that if he gave up on Kurama, or failed him, or betrayed him in _any_ way, the fox _would_ die, even if his body managed to continue to function.

_I need you to love me…more than you could ever understand_. With those words, Kurama had gone against his every instinct and made himself truly vulnerable. He had been more honest than he ever allowed himself to be, and Yusuke would be a bigger fool than he'd ever been in his entire life if he failed to see that.

"I love you," he whispered, as Kurama's lips moved to his neck. Kurama didn't answer, didn't so much as pause, but Yusuke realized that he knew one more thing.

Kurama was going to fuck him.

And it was going to be amazing.

He groaned – both at the thought and at the feel of Kurama, his hands and hair and mouth all touching, teasing the sensitive skin of his collar bone and throat, his chest and back and abs, his _hips_…

Kurama gave a soft, quiet laugh at a sudden, sharp intake of breath as he moved his attentions lower. Yusuke's hands were actually shaking as he tried to work the buttons on the fox's nightshirt, and if he popped a few buttons off, his lover didn't seem to notice. Kurama, in fact, was the one to tear off the remaining buttons as he impatiently ripped off the garment before turning his attention back to Yusuke.

The detective fought to keep his breathing steady, too keep his body in control. The nervous anticipation and the sudden, unobstructed view of the smooth skin and coiling muscles of Kurama's back as he bent to trace his tongue along Yusuke's abdomen would be enough on their own if Yusuke wasn't careful. The added sensations of that tongue, and of his hands, in Yusuke's lap, teasing him even as he tugged on his jeans, freeing him slowly, made it even more difficult.

Kurama was completely focused on his task, taking clear delight in it – in each surprised, breathy sound that managed to escape Yusuke's defenses.

He looked at Yusuke, rolled those green eyes up slowly to meet his gaze, and laughed softly.

"I don't even have you naked yet and you already have your jaw clenched?"

"Shut up. I'm tryin' t' concentrate."

"You can go early," Kurama offered, and though Yusuke's boxers still offered a barrier to him, his touch _burned_. "I'll make sure you're…recovered."

He shook his head stubbornly, and Kurama laughed. "How the hell are you so calm?" the detective demanded, his voice shaky as he watched Kurama straighten and pull a hand through his hair.

Kurama only smiled at him, his expression silently reminding Yusuke of the centuries of experience that hid behind that deceptively youthful face. Kurama _knew_ what he was doing – and the thought elicited another moan from him.

Kurama set the seed he had pulled from his hair down on the table and Yusuke, grateful for the distraction, watched it sprout as Kurama pressed his body tantalizingly close and drew his earlobe into his mouth.

"You've…ah…mmm…made a lot of progress…ahh…with your plants, huh?"

"Conversation, Yusuke?" Kurama scoffed. "Are you really so very desperate for me that you must go to such lengths for distraction?"

Yusuke tried to deny it, but he couldn't lie with Kurama's lips against his jaw and his hands shoved down his boxers.

"All right," the fox chuckled, pressing even closer – close enough to make Yusuke gasp, then whimper, cursing quietly. Kurama only laughed again. "Conversation it is. No, unfortunately, my store of seeds if nowhere near even half of what it was before my death, to answer your question. I did, however, make _sure_ to collect several samplings of _this_ seed as soon as I found myself in Makai."

Yusuke stared at the plant emerging, but couldn't even make his mind focus enough to tell what it _looked_ like.

"What…what's it for?"

"Hmm…" Kurama nibbled his neck thoughtfully. "I don't think you want the answer to that."

"_Kurama_…"

He drew back a little and reached for the plant with an ironic smile twisting his lips. Yusuke watched his fingers gently caress the leaves, and felt his mouth grow dry.

"This bulb, right at the moment of blooming – you see it?" Kurama's voice was warm and affectionate as he gave him his lesson. "If I crush it right now, it will secrete a substance that makes a very effective, very pleasant lubricant."

Yusuke swallowed hard. "You're right," he managed. "I don't think I _did_ need to hear that right now."

"Yusuke," Kurama looked at him solemnly. "I'm afraid this is your last chance to change your mind."

"Gods, Kurama, if you stop now…" Yusuke couldn't even finish the sentence. He would die. He really would. "Fuck me. Please."

Kurama didn't need further encouragement. His hands and his lips were suddenly everywhere in a display of passion so fierce that a part of Yusuke's mind that was still sane wondered at how he had managed to hold so much of himself back for so long. Then, he lost that thought, as well.

Yusuke's head was spinning. Far too easily, Kurama had him reduced to nothing but sensations and urges, pleasure and lust, friendship and love.

Somehow, Kurama had him naked, and Yusuke wasn't really consciously aware of when that had happened. Any nervousness was far away as Kurama prepared him – it had vanished, lost in a sea of too many other sensations. Kurama brushed something deep inside him, and Yusuke nearly lost it.

Kurama honored his desire that they go together, and waited for him to calm a little, urging him back from the brink with gentle kisses and unfathomable patience.

"I'm beginning to doubt this table will hold – you've worn down my control enormously," Kurama panted in his ear when Yusuke indicated that he was ready to continue. "It might be better if you turn…merely _lean_ against it…"

Yusuke didn't need further convincing. The eagerness, the strain, in Kurama's voice was more than enough. For all of his controlled demeanor, the fox was nearly at his limit, almost shoving Yusuke down to his elbows.

And then he was inside him, and he was moving, and his hand was on him, and it was moving in time, and if there was a little discomfort or pain at first, it was the most insignificant thing in the world because it also felt so _good_, and it was _Kurama_, and, for the moment, Yusuke could be absolutely sure that there was nothing else on Kurama's mind but _him_.

And Kurama was breathing his name in soft, fevered passion, and his body was brushing _that_ place again, and Yusuke could feel the pressure building and control slipping, and the electricity of his powers and the heady, earthy scent of Kurama's energy, the tantalizing, ghostly feel of fur along his skin…

And for the first time, Yusuke knew he had what he really wanted. He belonged to Kurama – every last inch of him.

And Kurama belonged to him, too.

tbc


	29. Chapter 28

More mushy stuff. I promise the plot is coming. Eventually.

* * *

"So…" Yusuke's voice, speaking out suddenly in the silence, was endearingly hesitant and adorably embarrassed. "When do you think we should tell Hiei that I didn't cry?"

Kurama found himself blinking rapidly, battling with confusion.

"Hiei?" he asked.

"Yeah. _You _know…" Yusuke's voice was strained. He was clearly extremely uncomfortable, but trying to hide it. His attempt to sound normal only made it worse. "'Cause be asked if I…ah…cried. You know. The first time you…fucked…me. Well…now we know I didn't, right?" he forced a mad laugh. "My reputation is safe!"

"Because you didn't cry."

"Right."

"Ah." Kurama, amused, allowed silence to fall again. He waited only until he sensed his lover's discomfort reach near its breaking point before speaking again. "I must admit though, Yusuke, that I _do_ seem to remember hearing quite a few delicious little whimpers," he said at last. "Delightful as they were, I doubt you would want to share _that_ information."

"I didn't whimper!"

Kurama had turned his attention back to dressing himself. "No?" he asked, keeping his voice light and purposefully disinterested.

"I _don't_ whimper!"

"Hm…" Kurama mused, then gave a soft laugh. "Well, I suppose you _could_ be right."

"Damn right I'm right!"

"Moan, pant, mewl, beg – but _never_ whimper."

"Y…yeah…" Yusuke faltered.

Kurama laughed again – quiet, confident, and utterly suggestive. Even from across the room he could _feel_ Yusuke shiver.

Life was neither a romance novel nor a soap opera. Much as they both would have enjoyed spending the rest of the day reclining in each other's arms, basking in the afterglow and enjoying the exploration of the newest element to their relationship, there simply wasn't _time_.

"I want to assure you before you work yourself into another self-conscious frenzy, however, that this does _not_ mean I don't like you," Kurama had warned teasingly.

"Shut the hell up," Yusuke had snapped, blushing furiously.

He'd _been_ blushing ever since he had recovered enough to think to be embarrassed, and Kurama found it both flattering and delightful. Bold, brash Yusuke Urameshi reduced to blushes and furtive glances was simply too delicious for words.

The agreement to clean up, get dressed, and get back to work had been both mutual and reluctant – and Yusuke was being adorable enough to make Kurama seriously regret the very practical decision.

"I feel I _should_ tell you," Kurama said with a private smile, "That I do find it somewhat suspect that your first choice in conversation after I make love to you is _Hiei_."

"Well, you know what _I_ find 'somewhat suspect'?" Yusuke demanded.

"What?"

"Why you'll fuck me, but you'll turn your back on me while we're getting' dressed!"

That gave Kurama pause. He looked over his shoulder and smiled at the sight of his furiously blushing, stubbornly scowling lover. Yusuke had managed to pull on his jeans, but hadn't fastened them, and he still held his shirt in his hands. Kurama gave himself a moment to enjoy the sight – and to let _Yusuke_ know he enjoyed it – before he turned away again.

"I'm simply trying to…avoid temptation," he assured his lover. He made sure to keep his voice warm, affectionate, and even a little suggestive. "Don't tell me you _are_ planning to play the insecurity game again! Need I begin now to expound on the numerous delights I felt while claiming your lovely body?"

"Sounds like fun," Yusuke's voice grew closer as he approached. Kurama smiled. "But, knowing you, it'd be embarrassing as hell."

"Indeed!" Kurama laughed. Yusuke's arms encircled him from behind, and he leaned thankfully into the embrace. Yusuke's desperate love was fast becoming his only source of strength. He let the younger youkai nuzzle his neck for a moment before he reluctantly began to pull away. "In any case, Yusuke, I fear that our absence may well have already become suspicious. If we don't wish to be met with trouble, we should get back to work."

"Screw work," Yusuke grumbled, his arms tightening around Kurama.

"I doubt either of us has the energy right now to 'screw' _anything_ right now," the fox laughed.

"Nah. I could go twenty more rounds…" Yusuke's cheek pressed against Kurama's back. His voice had gone quiet – still teasing, but softer. Gentle. He was holding onto Kurama so tightly that the redhead privately wondered what his friend was thinking about.

"Yusuke?" he asked at last. When he failed to answer, the fox tried to pull away. Yusuke only tightened his hold. "Yusuke – what's wrong?"

"Nothing," he mumbled, and released him quickly. When Kurama turned to face him, the young detective used pulling on his t-shirt as an excuse not to meet his eyes. "Everything's perfect."

"Yusuke…"

"Okay – outsider coming in! Everybody put your clothes on!" Kuwabara ordered, entering the tent with a hand clamped firmly over his eyes.

Disappointed that his time with Yusuke had been cut short and feeling that they had left something important unresolved, Kurama shoved his hands into his pockets and gave his most harmless smile.

"It's all right, Kuwabara, you can open your eyes. Neither one of us…" he glanced at Yusuke. "Indecent."

The dark haired detective snorted loudly.

Despite Kurama's reassurances, Kuwabara was still extremely cautious as he lowered his hand. It seemed several minutes before he was satisfied that he hadn't walked in on his friends in some compromising position.

"What?" Yusuke demanded sourly. "You just assume that since Kurama and I are sleeping together we're just gonna be naked all the time? Actually, Kurama, that's not a bad idea…"

"Would you shut up?" Kuwabara demanded. "I was careful 'cause I know you _were_ naked earlier!"

Yusuke went very pale, then very red. "W…what the hell, man? You _spyin'_ on us?"

"I wasn't spyin'! You think I didn't _try_ not to hear?" Kuwabara was equally red. "The whole camp probably heard!"

"Could you, perchance, confirm that he whimpered?" Kurama interjected.

Both boys looked at him in abject horror, and he held up his hands harmlessly.

"Kurama!"

"Well, Yusuke, you _were_ rather loud!"

"Kurama!"

"We'll just have to remember that you're more vocal on the bottom!"

"Okaythat'sitI'mwaitingoutside!" Kuwabara decided.

Kurama bit his lip to keep from laughing as the large human boy hurried from the tent. It took some effort to give Yusuke innocent eyes once they were along again.

Yusuke was still crimson with embarrassment – he probably wasn't even over being embarrassed about letting Kurama make love to him, and to have Kurama's teasing added on probably made it truly painful. The fox softened his expression – from innocence to gentleness – and prepared to apologize.

Abruptly, Yusuke flashed him a grin.

"Awesome, man."

"W…what?"

Yusuke grabbed his face in both of his hands and kissed him. With a wild laugh, the detective left the tent.

Somewhat confused, Kurama could only follow.

* * *

Yusuke's face felt like it was on fire, but it was worth it to see Kuwabara so embarrassed. Surprising Kurama was only a bonus. Yusuke wasn't the type to dish it out, only to whine when someone responded in kind.

And he was almost used to being teased by Kurama, anyway.

"Look – don't talk to me," Kuwabara ordered as he joined him outside. Without looking at him, he shoved several Styrofoam boxes at his chest.

"What's this? Doggie bags?"

"Not like you deserve it," his friend grumbled, "But Yukina was worried about you guys not getting to eat, so…"

"Yeah – hey! Thank her for me."

"Didn't I tell you not to talk to me?"

Kurama came out of the tent then, giving a little laugh at the obvious tension between the two friends.

"Come now," he said pleasantly, "This is Makai, is it not? We can't honestly be so squeamish, can we?"

"Look…" Kuwabara scuffed his foot along the ground, "It's just gonna' take a while for me t' get used to Urameshi and you…"

"Bumping uglies?" Yusuke supplied, opening one of the boxes.

"Now _that's_ an insulting phrase!" Kurama complained. He reached over Yusuke's shoulder to snag a biscuit. "I resent the idea that _any_ of my parts are anything less than perfect!" and he smiled gently, to show that he was teasing. "Kuwabara, do you know if there's any coffee left in the mess tent?"

"Maybe," he mumbled, refusing to look at either of them. "None of the demons seem to like it."

"It's a human world import. When does our patrol shift begin?"

Kuwabara checked his watch.

"Forty-five minutes."

"I'll meet you there, then," he said, and set off with a wave. Yusuke stared after him, and wondered why he hadn't kissed him goodbye. Was it to spare Yusuke and Kuwabara more embarrassment? Or was something wrong?

He sat down outside the tent and began to eat, but he didn't taste much of it. His mind was too distracted.

"Kurama's in love with me," he said at last to Kuwabara, who hovered awkwardly nearby.

"So, he finally told you?" his friend asked.

Yusuke jerked. "He told _you_?"

"Yeah…" Kuwabara shifted awkwardly. "Damn it, I guess I missed my chance to annoy you about it, since you know now."

"When did he tell you?"

"First day he was here," he shrugged. "He thought I'd be mad at him for not tellin' me he wasn't Shuichi. I guess knowin' was a consolation prize."

Yusuke scowled and stared down at his breakfast, barely noticing that he had eaten almost all of it.

"During the tournament…" he began at last, then stopped.

Kuwabara just looked at him.

Yusuke started again. "During the tournament," he repeated, "I realized…I didn't know Kurama at all. I saw his pretty smile and heard his friendly voice and just…I just accepted the act without even trying to see past it."

"Yeah?"

"And I was only just beginning to get to know him – the real him, you know? – and then he died, and…it was like…like all the lights in the world went out. There was just something…something _important_ missing, and I was just supposed to go on with my life like nothing was wrong, you know?"

He hesitated a moment, waiting, but Kuwabara didn't immediately jump in to tease him for his words. His large friend simply stared at him, silent and waiting.

With difficulty, he forced himself to continue.

"It was better when they brought him back," he said, " Because I thought, at least with Shuichi around I could do something. I thought that if I was _his_ friend, and if I took care of _him_, then I could somehow make up for the fact I'd failed Kurama."

"Except," Kuwabara said slowly, "He _was_ Kurama."

"Yeah," he nodded. "Yeah…"

Kuwabara shifted for a moment, then sat down with him. They had had few serious conversations over the course of their friendship, and neither seemed quite certain how to handle it correctly.

"I don't think Kurama believes me yet," Yusuke said at last, "But I'm not leaving him. I'm not losing him again."

Again, Kuwabara shifted – caught somewhere between wanting to help his friend and feeling really, really uncomfortable.

"Isn't that the way it's supposed to be when you're in love?" Kuwabara asked at last, awkwardly. "You're happy when you're with Kurama…an' he looks happy when he's with you. Stuff can't be perfect all the time, but…when you're with the one you love…everything else fades away, right?"

It was Yusuke's turn to shift uncomfortably. He wanted to call Kuwabara an idiot, but the words wouldn't come. Here he was discussing _love_, of all things, with _Kuwabara_, and he couldn't even be tough enough to change the subject.

"This is so gay," he grumbled.

"You're the one who just had sex with Kurama," Kuwabara sniggered. "Wait…he _is_ a guy, right?"

"What? Are you _really_ as stupid as you look? 'Course he's a man!"

"Just thought I'd check. He _is_ prettier than most of the girls at school."

"Yeah…" they were silent for several long moments. "You took it better than I thought you would," Yusuke said at last.

"What? You deciding you want men now? Not like it was a big surprise or anything…"

"What?"

"Well, think about it – really! You dated Keiko for _how_ long and only kissed her – what? Twice?"

"Yeah? Like you and Yukina are all hot and heavy?"

"That's different," he sniffed. "Our love is _sacred_! And anyway, you've always been a lot more perverted than I have."

"At least I'm having fun _now_."

Kuwabara shuddered. "No details, please!"

"Ah, shaddup!"

He chuckled, and they were mutually silent for several moments.

"As far as you bein' with _Kurama_, specifically," Kuwabara said at last, "That wasn't surprising, either."

"It wasn't?"

"You don't trust _anyone_ the way you trust him – even before you had much reason to. Anyway…" he traced his finger in the dirt and fell silent again.

Yusuke closed his eyes and tilted his head back, letting the warm rays of the Makai sun fall on his face. The temperature had gone up considerably since his trek for breakfast – severe changes in weather being a hallmark of the Makai atmosphere.

"Does Keiko know?"

"About me and Kurama? No. At least…I don't think so."

"What are you gonna do?"

He shrugged. "Kurama can't go back to the human world, and I'm not leaving him, so…I guess it pisses you off that I'm not telling her?"

"What's worse? You leaving and never coming back, or you telling her you'd rather be with Kurama? She's gonna be hurt, either way."

"I _do_ love her."

"But not like you love Kurama."

"Yeah."

He thought about Kurama's smile, the feel of his hands on his skin. Powerfully, the memory of his _body_…the _feel_ of him buried to the hilt, moving within Yusuke's own body overtook his mind, and he couldn't fight a stupid grin.

Kuwabara looked disgusted.

"I'm gonna be with Kurama, no matter what," he said, the bullheaded tenacity that had served him through so many other battles igniting with the thought.

"Fine," Kuwabara grumbled. "Can we talk about something else now?"

He could see Kurama returning.

"No," he answered, "'Cause you're leaving."

Kuwabara followed his gaze. At the sight of Kurama, he rolled his eyes and lumbered to his feet. Grumbling, he walked away.

Kurama raised his eyebrows.

"Where is he going?"

Yusuke rose. "Ate too many bran muffins for breakfast," he answered, looping his arm through Kurama's. The fox's eyebrows rose in amusement as they began to walk to the edge of the camp arm-in-arm.

"Feeling secure today?" Kurama asked in amusement, trying to drink his coffee as they walked.

"Yeah, I am. Now."

"Now?"

"Yeah. Now." Yusuke nodded emphatically.

"Care to elaborate?"

"You'll get mad."

Kurama glanced at him out of the corner of his eye. "Now I _am_ intrigued," he said. "Very little you do manages to truly anger me."

"Shouldn't it make you want to _not_ hear it, then?"

"Of course not."

Yusuke laughed. After all the ups and downs of the past few days the simplicity of having Kurama at his side, his friendship so bright and warm, made Yusuke feel truly right. Content.

"I'm staying with you, Kurama. No matter what you do, you can't get rid of me."

"You've mentioned that before," Kurama murmured.

"That being said – why haven't you told me you love me?"

* * *

tbc

Response to unsigned reviews:

Ylang-Ylang - thnaks. (grins) I like him like that, too.

kuramaukefan - lol - sorry, but he had his turn - and a lot of people actually prefer him as uke. Thanks anyway.


	30. Chapter 29

New fanart up in my LJ. The link is in my ff profile. Go see.

I feel like some people may not be entirely happy with everything in this chapter. It is, however, one of my personal favorites.

* * *

Kurama froze, staring at him with those large, spring-green eyes. Yusuke didn't think he'd ever seen his friend look so startled.

Using his hold on his arm, Yusuke pulled him back into motion.

"Yeah, you see," he said with a grin, "Turns out you're pretty bad at the whole mysterious fox thing when you're about to fuck a guy. You love me – and Kuwabara accidentally _confirmed_ that you love me, so I _know_ you love me."

Kurama stumbled along beside him, not answering.

"So," Yusuke continued, "I gotta figure you not telling me had to go right along with this sabotage thing Hiei was trying to warn me about – which actually doesn't piss me off anymore because I know you'd _want_ me to get pissed off if you _were_ trying to screw us. And you know what? I know I've made some stupid mistakes, too."

"Yusuke…" Kurama choked.

"So, here's the thing: I love you. I'm gonna do _anything_ I have to in order to stay at your side. And you know what else? You – in charge? Fucking _hot_, man. And yeah, yeah, I know – you think you've always been in charge – but not like this. Seriously? No more squeamishness or being self-conscious or tryin' to act tough. I love you, I really get off on letting you be in charge, and I'm staying with you no matter what."

"Is that…is that everything?"

Kurama's voice was so soft, so quiet, so thoughtful. Yusuke gave him a brash grin.

"Yeah, that's it. For now."

"_Why_, Yusuke?"

"Why what?"

"I'm not…worth so much."

"Hell yeah you are. You're _Kurama_."

He stopped again. This time, Yusuke stopped with him.

The fox was simply staring at him. Yusuke felt his smile fall away, and reached out to run his fingers through the slightly-tousled red curls, brushing them away from his pretty face.

"You aren't happy," he accused softly.

"I am. As long as you're near."

"Then, that's all the more reason for us to stay together, isn't it?"

"Yusuke…you're the only thing in my life that…"

"Yeah, I know," he grinned.

Kurama actually looked a little frightened. "If you believe it, and _Hiei_ believes it…Yusuke, what if I _am_ trying to sabotage this?"

"I won't let you," he grinned. "I'm not Hiei. I'm not just gonna let you go like he did."

"That isn't what - !"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever…" Yusuke slid his hand down to the back of Kurama's neck and pulled him near, touching their foreheads together. "I'm not gonna let you punish yourself, or try to preempt fate from hurting you by doing the job first. You try to stop me, and I'm gonna fight like hell."

"I do love you," Kurama said.

"Yeah, I know," Yusuke grinned again. "And I meant it about you being in charge. As far as the sex stuff goes…"

"Kiss me," Kurama ordered softly.

Yusuke felt his grin broaden.

"Hot as hell," he said, happily obliging.

Kurama was smiling as they pulled apart. A gentle, not-quite-happy, cautiously hopeful smile.

But at least it reached his eyes. It was one of the few real smiles Kurama had given in a long time, and Yusuke thrilled at the sight of it.

"I'm gonna win, Kurama," he said. "I'm gonna make you happy, whether you like it or not."

"Disgusting _and_ inane."

Yusuke jumped at the sudden voice, and glared – unhappy at having his 'moment' with Kurama ruined.

"Jeez, Hiei! You've _got_ to stop with the sneaking up thing!"

"I've been standing here for ten minutes," he stated. He motioned with his chin to a nearby group of sniggering demons. "So have they – insipid fool."

"T…ten minutes, you say?" Yusuke asked, trying to remember when he'd said the _really_ embarrassing stuff.

"He's kidding," Kurama said, clearly amused. "They walked up while we were kissing."

"Hiei jokes?"

The small demon's almost-smile-of-almost-amusement vanished.

"Get lost, detective," he ordered. "I need the fox."

"We're about to go on patrol," Kurama informed him, not giving Yusuke the chance to say something stupid and rude.

Hiei's blood-red glare fixed on him. "The Shift lasted this long without you, they can go on one more patrol," he bit out darkly. "Even if they can't – meeting with Spirit World representatives over the prospect of getting better back up is more important."

"A meeting? Why haven't I heard about it?" Yusuke asked.

"We're only inviting the smart people."

"Hiei!"

He glanced at Kurama again, and his scowl deepened. "Yomi set this up," he stated. "But Mukuro is the one who decided we should keep it quiet. If we're to get _anywhere_, then we have to be selective. They aren't going to respect our demands if we present them with a circus."

"A circus? What the hell are you trying to say?"

"Oh, dear, you two are _not_ going to do this, are you?" Kurama sighed.

"I ain't no bearded lady!" Yusuke shot.

Hiei blinked, the anger on his face replaced with immediate confusion. Kurama began to shuffle Yusuke toward the edge of the camp.

"As vital as your particular brand of logic does tend to be," he said, "Our team needs you more. I will go with Hiei to meet with the Spirit World representatives, and you go join the patrol, and I promise I will fill you in on every last detail later."

Yusuke hesitated, but knew that sniping with Hiei for the rest of the afternoon was not only pointless, but also a _really_ good way to piss off Kurama.

"You promise?" he asked at last.

"Yes, yes, of course," and Kurama kissed him – a quick, simple brush of the lips. He was already walking back to Hiei before Yusuke had even the slightest chance to respond.

* * *

"_Really_!" Kurama hissed. "How the two of you can get so excited over such petty arguments - !"

Hiei snorted, very clearly ignoring Kurama's disapproval. "He's become a pathetically devoted dog," he stated disdainfully. "If I were to bother to attempt to be nice to him, it would only make him suspicious. In any case, I do _not_ want him tagging along on this."

Kurama smiled softly, and wisely chose not to mention that it had only been a short while ago when _Hiei_ had been the one so unwilling to leave his side.

"This constant bickering makes you both look like fools," he said instead.

"Do you honestly think I _care_ what you think of me?"

"Yes," Kurama answered.

Hiei snorted loudly, but didn't immediately leave as Kurama had expected him to. Clearly uncomfortable, he continued to walk at Kurama's side.

"Oh!" Kurama said, as if just remembering. "Yusuke wanted me to tell you that he _didn't_ cry when I fucked him."

Hiei was silent for a moment.

"Cruel, fox," he said finally, softly.

Kurama _wanted_ to be cruel.

"Why?" he countered, keeping his own voice light. "Because _you_ cried?"

Hiei stopped and rounded violently on him, simmering with anger, and Kurama met his rubied glare coldly. Watching Hiei and Yusuke pick at each other at every chance both infuriated and hurt him. While there had always been tension between the two, there had also always been trust – and Kurama didn't sense that anymore.

More, though, Kurama realized that he was still angry at Hiei for leaving him. He wouldn't trade his relationship with Yusuke for anything, but it wasn't only injured pride that kept him from setting aside his past with Hiei.

He met the smaller demon's rage coldly, challenging him blatantly. When they had seen each other at the tournament, they'd barely been able to _look_ at each other. That awkwardness had passed into some parody of their former friendship, and now…

Now Kurama was simply angry again.

Thanks to Yusuke, he was finally free to _be_ angry again.

"Tell me," he said softly, "Is it _really_ newfound concern for my happiness that let you to have your little chat with him, or were you merely trying to hurt us?"

"I should have known he would have gone crying to you."

"He was _very_ upset." Kurama glared.

Hiei looked away, and Kurama heard him mumble something that sounded suspiciously like the words 'tattle tale.'

"I was right to interfere," the smaller demon spat at last. "My motivations matter less than nothing."

"If there had been a problem, _I_ would have said something!"

"Would you?" Hiei challenged, looking at him sharply. "Or would you have ignored it until you couldn't remember _whose_ fault it was you were so unhappy?"

"You didn't have the _right_!"

"You didn't fight for me!" Hiei's glare was dark and furious but, for a moment, he looked to Kurama like a hurt and frightened child.

Kurama pulled his emotions in sharply, lest his heart attempt to respond to that look.

"Leaving," he said softly, "Was entirely _your_ choice."

"As it was _your_ choice," Hiei snarled quietly, "To make sure I had nothing to return to."

"You're wrong."

"Am I?" he challenged. "You fucked Yomi. Before you knew I wasn't coming back, you fucked him."

"_You_ left. It was _you_, Hiei. How was I to know to wait?"

"_Of course_! It was so unfair of me to expect you not to _fuck_ someone _else_!"

Their voices were getting too loud. People were beginning to notice their argument – something neither of them wanted to happen. They both fell silent, staring at each other.

"You don't like to be happy," Hiei said at last, much more quietly this time. "I've never been able to understand the answer as to _why_, but I know I'm not mistaken. You had been drawing away from me for months, and I didn't want to admit it. My siding with Mukuro was merely the excuse you were looking for."

"You didn't fight for me, either, Hiei."

"No," he agreed softly. "You knew I wouldn't."

"Yusuke…is going to fight like hell."

"A part of me hopes that's true, fox."

"And the rest of you?"

"Can't wait to watch him fail."

They fell silent once more, again staring at each other. Almost against his will, Kurama found himself thinking back to older times – times when it had been inconceivable to think that Hiei might come to hate him. Times when he could revel freely in the break from his cumbersome humanity that being around his own kind again offered. Before the Dark Tournament, before the return of his Youko form, being happy had been so _easy_. Before he had realized his past would never leave him, _love_ had been so _simple_.

He remembered how strong Hiei's hands were, and how tightly he had always held him – as if Kurama's proximity was all that was needed to keep the shadows at bay.

He remembered those blood-colored eyes filled with passion and fire, so powerful and intense that just holding that gaze took all of his strength. He remembered how Hiei always slept with his head pillowed on his chest, his breathing so steady and his expression, at long last, peaceful.

He remembered each and every hard, coiled plane of that deceptively delicate body and the silk of his skin under his fingertips. He recalled with sharp intensity the breathy sound of his voice as they made love.

And he wondered, sadly, if Hiei were thinking similar things.

"We should get to that meeting, shouldn't we?" Kurama asked at last, and it took all of his strength to smile and make his voice cheerful. Hiei jerked, staring at him as if he had never seen him before.

The smaller demon looked away after only a few seconds. "Bastard," he grunted.

Kurama crossed his arms. "I won't apologize to you, Hiei," he said. "Except to say…I started this confrontation. _I_ was the one being childish this time. You…don't deserve such treatment."

"Just…shut the hell up," he hissed.

And then he was gone.

Kurama closed his eyes. He gave himself time for a few deep breaths – made sure he had complete control over himself – before he followed Hiei's energy signature to the meeting tent.

* * *

"Jeez – would you stop grinning like that? It's gross."

Yusuke glanced at Kuwabara, and his grin only widened. Kuwabara shuddered and, grumbling under his breath, looked away.

Bothering his friend was one of the many nice side-effects of his relationship with Kurama. Not the _best_, or even in the top ten, but definitely not something to complain about.

It certainly cancelled out the annoyance caused by the continuous pitcher/catcher jokes his team was suddenly so fond of.

"You're jealous, Kuwa-chan. It's okay," he teased. "I know you've always held out hope that _you_ could get a piece of all this hotness…"

"I have not!" Kuwabara interrupted, blushing furiously and looking around quickly to see if anyone else in their fighting shift had overheard.

"You just have to understand that I can only offer you friendship!"

"S…shut the hell up, man!"

"I know it's disappointing for you, but I'm completely committed to Kurama…"

"Urameshi!"

"He got here first, that's all. Oh, and he's a _hell_ of a lot prettier than you."

"I said shut up!"

"Oh – and have you _seen_ him naked?"

"_Urameshi!_"

Kuwabara rounded furiously on him, reaching out to grab hold of his shirt. Yusuke smirked up at his taller friend, prepared for another of their usual brawls.

And a sudden energy blast shot past, narrowly missing them.

* * *

"I thought you said these creatures were like people," an arrogant voice complained as Kurama silently took his seat inside the meeting tent. "Look at them…dirty, stinking, knuckle-dragging beasts!"

"Tal – _please_!" one of the man's companions hissed, fighting amusement.

Tal, the Spirit World special ops who had first spoken, ignored his friend's warning. "They've kept us waiting for nearly half an hour, and they've _still_ got people arriving?" he demanded hotly.

A subtle motion from Yomi warned Kurama not to respond, but the fox hardly needed it. It was clear from the expressions on the faces of those around him that the man had been complaining from the very start.

"Are we ready to begin yet?" the man demanded.

"We have one last person we're waiting on," Yomi stated.

"Two," Mukuro corrected.

The horned demon looked thoughtful for a moment, then nodded. A few moments later, Kurama, too, was able to sense the arrival of the last participants of the meeting.

Tal rose angrily to his feet as the two women entered.

"_This_ is what you've been keeping us waiting for?" he demanded.

"Shut your mouth and put your ass in that chair – before I take care of both for you," Genkai ordered. As Botan hurried to take her own seat as unobtrusively as possible, the aged master let her glare fix on the Spirit World representatives.

"I'm a little surprised to see them," Kurama commented quietly. When Hiei ignored him, Yomi offered his answer.

"We thought – and were encouraged in the assumption by Koenma – that the old woman would prove a much wiser contributor than her student," he said. "She will represent the son of Raizen, while the ferry girl is here as the eyes and ears of the prince of Spirit World."

"If by excluding Yusuke you were hoping to avoid any delicate social gaffs, I fear you hay have ruined yourself by inviting master Genkai in his stead," Kurama confessed, smiling at the woman.

She scowled at him. "As if that dimwit could do _anything_ useful," she said, sitting.

Kurama laughed. "Still," he said to Yomi, "Taking into consideration our previous conversations in regards to the dear detective, I believe his purposeful exclusion to be an unwise choice."

"He won't miss anything – I've no doubt that you plan to relay everything to your lover later."

Kurama frowned.

"Hey!" picking up a pebble from the dirt floor, Genkai threw it at the Spirit World agents. "Weren't you all impatient to begin? Sit the hell down, jackass."

"There's little point to this farce," the man said, tossing his head proudly. He _did_ sit, clearly intimidated by Genkai and trying, without much success, to hide it. "King Enma has given you demons all he intends to, and playing up to his son isn't going to get you anything extra."

"Strange," Kurama had long ago learned that the more quietly he spoke in times of high tension, the more those he was speaking to would strain to hear him. "That Enma-sama would risk the future of all three worlds simply to satisfy the childish desire to put the youkai in their place," he smiled sweetly at the man's answering look of surprise. "Shall we begin negotiations, then?"

* * *

tbc

It isn't necessary, but if you _want_ to tie in my fic _Leashed_ with this one, you kind of can. I was excited when I realized they kind of fit together. It was an accident. (I shouldn't be admitting that, should I?)

Response to Unsigned Reviews:

No unsigned reviews this time? Oh well.


	31. Chapter 30

This chapter begins some very important plot things that will either end up being really successful, or a gigantic failure. I've had these things planned for a long time, but wasn't sure I was brave enough to try them.

Oooh. Cryptic and threatening enough for you? The stuff that's gonna cause problems won't be coming along for several chapters yet.

* * *

The boy stopped short just upon entering the tent, his expression one of strange vulnerability – uncharacteristically shy and hesitating but, at the same time, eager and happy and enthusiastic.

"Your meeting's over already?" he asked, shoving his hands deeply into the pockets of his pants and fidgeting most adorably.

Kurama smiled and, as was becoming customary every time he found himself in the presence of his bold, brash Spirit Detective, felt every scrap of darkness, every worry and concern, fall away.

"For quite some time, actually," he answered pleasantly, thankful that, with Yusuke here, he could at last allow himself a little relief from his thoughts. "Once common ground was established, negotiations proceeded quite pleasantly."

That was an outright lie, but Yusuke didn't need to know that. There had been so many conflicting opinions in the meeting tent that even the simple act of _speaking_ had been like an act of outright war.

But, to Kurama's surprise – and the complete shock, he thought, of every youkai present – the fox had had an unwavering ally present in the negotiations. Mildly, quietly, and with an ever-present, all-knowing half-smile, Yomi had unquestioningly supported every word Kurama spoke. It was _that_ support, and that alone, which had caused the meeting to pass so quickly.

Yomi was only one man – but he was one supporter more than any other demon had possessed.

Still, Kurama was determined that the inhabitants of Makai present a much more united front the next time. Much as he hated it, he knew the way to bring this about as well. The youkai of the resistance needed a firm, singular leader to rally themselves behind.

"What are you doing?" Yusuke asked, somewhat awkwardly, after a few moments of silence.

Kurama smiled and held up his current project, laughing aloud as an expression of complete disgust crossed Yusuke's pretty face.

"_Sewing?_" the young detective demanded.

"Repairing damage the battles have done to our clothing," Kurama clarified, eying his lover critically. "If you will step out of _that_ charming ensemble, I will gladly attempt to salvage it as well."

Yusuke glanced down at himself. What had begun the day as a somewhat ragged, slightly dirty, extremely well-worn outfit was now nothing more than dirty scraps of something only slightly resembling cloth.

"What's wrong with it?" Yusuke asked.

Kurama laughed. "Off!" he commanded.

"You pervert. You just wanna get me naked so you can have your way with me again." Yusuke's grin was somewhat tired, and the way he was watching Kurama was strange.

The fox set aside his project and rose, and some of that strangeness went away as he approached. If Yusuke's slow grin lacked some of its usual enthusiasm, it was still _his_ grin.

"You _are_ just trying to get me naked again, aren't you?"

"Yusuke, let us be serious for a moment, shall we?"

"Do we have to?"

Kurama only smiled, to which his lover responded with a heavy sigh. "Tell me what's on your mind, Yusuke," the fox ordered.

The detective only looked away, scowling.

"Yusuke?"

"We got ambushed to day…and it was a blast."

"To be intelligent enough to form an actual plan of attack, rather than a simple headlong rush for the border…we've attracted the attention of a slightly more powerful breed of demon, it seems."

"Yeah," Yusuke nodded. "I thought of that, too…"

"And you enjoyed the added challenge, correct?"

"Wasn't a challenge. Just slightly more interesting, that's all."

"I see."

Yusuke shifted uncomfortably for a second.

"Yusuke…" Kurama placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled. "You might as well tell me. I will have the answer out of you sooner or later, won't I?"

"I want it to be over!" Yusuke blurted.

Kurama blinked.

"Over?" he repeated.

"This mission!" Yusuke threw himself forward, so that Kurama's arms were filled with emboldened Spirit Detective, and it was a real struggle not to let the dark haired boy's momentum – and the sheer force of his strength! – send him sprawling.

Kurama lost the battle with gravity and finally lost his balance, falling backwards and realizing with only a little surprise that Yusuke had _meant_ for him to fall as the detective shifted atop him until he was sitting atop his hips.

"I'm sick and tired of this damn mission!" he said, crossing his arms.

Kurama propped himself up on his elbows, watching his lover with amusement. "You love the opportunity to fight," he reminded him.

"Damn right I love it. But I found something I love more!"

"Sex?"

Yusuke's face flushed a delightful shade of red. "I meant _you_, you ass!" he said defensively. "Sex don't have t' be a part of it!"

"Oh?" Kurama asked doubtfully.

"Yeah!" if possible, Yusuke only grew darker.

"Very well. Out of fondness for you, I will pretend to believe that."

Yusuke glared, but clearly chose to let it drop for fear of further embarrassment. "I don't know what it is, but there's still something bothering you – and I know you aren't going to admit it!" Yusuke raised his voice to be heard over Kurama's immediate protest. "The damn mission is keeping us apart, and I can't stand having to let stuff drop just because there isn't _time_!"

"Yusuke, you are far too adorable."

"I am _not_, damn it!"

Kurama smiled gently. "Are you almost finished?" he asked.

"Just…" Yusuke rolled his eyes and sighed. "Can you just promise me that when this is all over…?"

"When this is all over…what?"

Yusuke refused to answer. He was looking at Kurama as if…as if he were the entire world. It wasn't a new look, but it _was_ a surprising one.

Kurama smiled.

"When this is over," he said slowly, "If we both survive…"

"You talk like that and I swear I'll punch you."

"Very well," Kurama's smile grew. "When this is all over – because it is most certain that everything will turn out _perfectly_…"

"Damn right!"

"_Then_," he chuckled, "We will have all the time in the world for each other. I shall fully enjoy showing you around Makai, teaching you about your kind…"

"Teaching me _other_ things, too, I hope."

"That's right! You finally admitted that I was in charge, didn't you?"

He was surprise when his lover didn't blush again. Yusuke's entire face lit up and he smiled a large, lusty, and completely heartfelt smile.

Kurama raised his eyebrows.

"Now _that_ is an interesting response!" he mumbled fondly, reaching out to slide his hands along Yusuke's thighs.

"I've been meaning to apologize t' you about that."

"You certainly don't _look_ apologetic."

"Yeah, well, that's 'cause I'm picturing you naked."

"Ah. Very well, then – proceed with your apology."

Yusuke's smile became that endearingly wild grin of his, and he leaned down across Kurama's body, rubbing himself against him in the process. Kurama redeposited his hands – sliding them from the detective's thighs to his backside.

"I was an idiot," Yusuke said.

"You're going to have to clarify, my love – I'm afraid you're _often_ an idiot," he teased.

Yusuke rubbed against him again. "I think I tried to explain it earlier, but I'm still not satisfied. Even though it's going to be embarrassing as hell, and I know you're gonna' tease me, I gotta get it out – not just for you, but for me, too, you know?"

Kurama let his smile become gentle, and moved his arms upwards, embracing his lover.

"Very well."

"This is gonna be the bravest thing I've done all week."

"I very seriously doubt that."

Yusuke shifted slightly. "The you being dominate thing…"

"Yes?"

"I _was_ serious. I got caught up in…in what I thought it might mean, you know? I've always had to fight to prove I'm tough and, I know it sounds stupid, but it was like I thought it would make me weak if I let someone else control the situation – only I really wasn't very good at being in control and we both knew it…I guess this is me surrendering." Yusuke raised his head, his dark chocolate brown eyes intense and honest.

Kurama smiled gently.

"Do you still think it's as simple as a play for dominance?" he asked softly. "Didn't I request at the very beginning that this arrangement maintain equality?"

"It's hard to keep that in mind. I mean, _someone's_ gotta run the show, right?"

"I…believe I understand."

"You do?"

"We've both had a bit of trouble simply accepting this at face value – you, because life has _always_ been a fight for dominance, and me, because…"

"Because?"

Kurama hesitated. "Because…" he faltered. For one of the few times in his life, he found himself struggling for words. "Because you're _different_."

Yusuke didn't want the illusion of a powerful, rebellious fox, as Yomi had. He didn't want Kurama to be unshakable, unquestioning, and unyieldingly strong, as Hiei had. Kurama had never met anyone who _wanted_ to see his weaknesses – who wasn't content to let him rest behind a smiling mask.

He had no idea how to explain that.

Yusuke, however, didn't make him try.

"Different," the detective repeated. "Okay. I can deal with 'different.' And I can deal with just accepting this, too, and not worrying about who does what."

"Making use of that legendary stubbornness?"

"Hell yeah!" Yusuke grinned, sitting up again. "You know, that wasn't as bad as I thought. Like pullin' off a band-aid."

"How very…descriptive."

"Now I wanna' get out of these nasty clothes," he announced, rising. "You wanna' take advantage of me after I do, or what?"

Kurama laughed and sat up. "Somehow, I'm not surprised that you've managed to come full circle back to sex."

"Hey – I got a one-track mind, baby. I've been thinking about round two for _hours_. Come on – we're young and in love. Aren't we supposed to be setting some records or something?"

Kurama arched an eyebrow. "Are you _complaining_?"

"Nope," Yusuke's tattered shirt seemed to fall apart as he pulled it off over his head. He grinned at Kurama over one bare shoulder. "We're done for the day, aren't you? No more obligations? I want a _marathon_!"

"Are you never satisfied?" he tsked.

"Apparently not when it comes to you."

His grin was infectious. Kurama's shoulders felt lighter, his mind freer. Yusuke's effect on him was addictive.

"Well..." he let his gaze drift to a corner of the tent where a large copper tub – an 'acquisition' Yusuke's people had dropped off a few days ago – rested. "You _are_ rather filthy…and we haven't had the chance to christen it yet…"

Yusuke followed his gaze and frowned.

"We got running water?"

"No."

"That'll take _forever_ to fill!"

"Anticipation," Kurama smiled, "Will make it better."

Yusuke grinned. "Didn't you hear me say I've been thinking about this for _hours_?"

"Then you had better hurry to fetch the water."

* * *

The young man gave a loud yelp of surprise as a bucket of cold water was unceremoniously dumped over his head. He sat up, spluttering and cursing, as his lover laughed.

"Forgive me, Yusuke, but you refused to wake when I shook you." Kurama looked absolutely stunning in loose linen pants and a long Chinese-style tunic, his hair tied back loosely in a braid. "Time to get up, my dear."

"Five more minutes."

Kurama laughed as Yusuke attempted to dive back into the sodden sheets.

"No time for sleeping in, I'm afraid," he said. He was, Yusuke decided with a growl, _far_ too cheerful this morning.

"I'm tired," he glared. "_Somebody_ kept me up all night."

"Now, Yusuke," Kurama scolded, placing his fists on his slim hips. "Those last three times were entirely _your_ idea."

"_You_ were supposed to be the voice of reason!" he argued. "I didn't know we had a Shift this morning!"

"You begged me for a marathon, and I could only comply," Kurama answered. "And we _don't_ have a Shift."

Yusuke peered at him suspiciously from under one corner of the sheet.

"Then why. The hell. Are you. Waking me. Up?"

Kurama nudged aside some of the sheets and squatted down just above Yusuke's knees. Flashing that bright, mischievous grin, Kurama gave his lover a playful wink that nearly stopped his heart.

"I had to wake you – I have a surprise for you, you see."

"More sex?"

The fox only laughed. Yusuke scowled.

"Well, what the hell kind of surprise, then?"

"You'll have to come with me and see."

* * *

"Dress comfortably," Kurama had said. He didn't recommend a heavy breakfast. He only smiled mysteriously when Yusuke tried to trick him into revealing the surprise.

The looks Yusuke received when leaving the tent only served to confirm Kurama's humiliating theory about Yusuke's vocality in reference to sexual position. Yusuke reminded himself to simply enjoy his time with Kurama and not let any stupid worries get to him.

Who the hell cared if the entire camp had heard what they had done last night? How many of them were getting any? How many of them were with someone they actually loved? Someone as amazing, and powerful, and beautiful, and wonderful as Kurama?

With a defiant glare, Yusuke linked his arm through his lover's. Kurama only laughed – bright, joyful, _happy_.

They didn't speak as they walked. Every time Yusuke tried, Kurama merely smiled at him, and so eventually he stopped trying. Kurama led him through the camp, past the outer security measures and guard towers, into the woods surrounding the camp.

In the shadowy recesses of the forest, the dim light and soft greens and cool darkness, Kurama pulled his arm from Yusuke's and grasped his arm instead.

Yusuke wondered if now would be a good time to get answers.

"Kurama?"

"Soon," Kurama bestowed him with a smile. "Don't be so impatient!"

"This sure as hell better be good."

Kurama laughed and gave his hand a squeeze. "I promise – you'll love it."

It seemed an eternity they walked, hand in hand, Kurama doing his own mysterious fox thing, Yusuke wishing he was back in bed, snuggled up with the mischievous redhead. Whatever Kurama had planned, Yusuke seriously doubted that it would be half as good as bed.

At last they stopped just outside a small clearing. Kurama was silent, staring at it for a long moment before giving a nod.

"This will do," he announced, and gave Yusuke's hand a small squeeze before dropping it. "Wait here," he commanded, and crossed into the clearing.

Yusuke felt the flash of Kurama's power ignite, and then the grass began to roll away from the spot where the fox had stopped. Ahead of him, then , to the sides, the earth cleared itself meticulously of plantlife.

Slowly a shape began to take form, until at last Kurama stood before a large, flat square of cleared earth.

Yusuke yawned.

"This is my surprise?" he asked.

"Partly," Kurama turned back to him, and though he was smiling, there was something odd, almost hesitant, in his eyes. Yusuke wasn't usually the most perceptive of people, but he realized that Kurama, whatever the hell it was he had planned for him, was still trying to convince himself to go through with it.

"Kurama?"

Not answering, the fox turned back to the square of cleared earth he had created.

Yusuke stepped into the clearing and began to walk toward his lover, but stopped before he reached him.

"Kurama?" he asked again.

"Yusuke…" he turned back to him once more, and he was smiling. "I want you to fight me."

* * *

tbc

Response to Unsigned Reviews:

kit-kit - glad you liked!


	32. Chapter 31

Wow. Long time no see. Sorry about that.

No review response this chapter, since it has been so very long since those reviews were written. Apologies - you know I still love you!!

This was a tricky scene to write. I hope it doesn't disappoint anyone.

* * *

"Fight?" Yusuke repeated the word as if he'd never heard it before. "Did I piss you off or something?"

"Yusuke!" and Kurama laughed – until he realized that the young spirit detective had been serious. His expression sobered and his eyes, much to Yusuke's disappointment, lost some of the sparkle they'd held all morning. "I thought you would be excited," he said. "You were so happy when you thought you and I would be able to fight each other in the tournament – and since that didn't work out…" he stopped as Yusuke scowled.

"I wouldn't exactly call you dying as 'things not working out'!" he glowered.

Kurama smiled apologetically. "Let's not dwell on that," he suggested. "Surely we can both recognize how well things have worked out, all things considered. As you so aptly reminded me – I may have lost my ties to my family, but I have gained _you_…and so I cannot be entirely dissatisfied."

"You dying didn't make me want you," he grumbled. "All it did was shove in my face how important you are to me. I woulda' figured out to jump you eventually."

Kurama's look was pained. It was Yusuke's turn to offer an apologetic smile.

"But it happened and we can't change it," he added quickly, "And it _did_ push me into realizing how I felt about you a hell of a lot sooner than I would have on my own. So? What about the fight?"

"Are you interested?"

He raised his chin in challenge. "Hell yeah I'm interested," he said. "But why are _you_? Just t' make me happy? 'Cause you did a hell of a lot of that last night."

Kurama smiled. "I will freely admit that I am, in fact, trying to manipulate you with this ploy," he said. "Does that relieve you?"

"A little," Yusuke acknowledged. "So?"

"There's something I want you to do for me and I believe you will refuse me unless I first ensure that refusal is impossible," Kurama stated bluntly. "Thus this little contest. If I win, you must do whatever it is I ask of you."

"And if I win?"

Kurama spread his hands. "Then, naturally, I would be honor bound to do something for you. Do we have a deal?"

Yusuke grinned and agreed before he even had the chance to wonder if his lover had something sneaky planned. After everything they had done last night, he was too curious to find out what it was Kurama wanted from him that he thought he would refuse.

"So how kinky is this gonna be?"

"It has nothing to do with sex," Kurama smiled. "Knowing that, are you sure you are willing to play my little game?"

Yusuke pretended to think about it.

"I liked fighting before I ever got the chance to like sex," he grinned. "And I _was_ excited when I thought I'd get to fight you at the tournament."

"So it is a yes?"

"You wanna make sure I really know what I'm agreeing to, don't you?"

"Yes."

"Fine. Then what are the rules?"

Kurama's expression lost a little of that odd, careful, almost fearful look it had held since he had proposed the match.

"Well, naturally, we won't want to injure one another any more than is necessary…"

Yusuke crossed his arms. "Naturally." With their power, they could really do damage – and while they certainly wouldn't kill each other, they _were_ in the middle of a war.

"Loss of consciousness, surrender, or…" Kurama motioned to the arena of land he had cleared. "If any part of either of our bodies falls outside the set boundaries. Those are the things which will mark the loser."

"All right," Yusuke crossed into Kurama's 'arena', pulling off his shirt as he went. "Sounds good to me."

The fox eyed him critically.

"My love, have I not made it perfectly clear that this is _not_ about sex?" he asked at last.

"What?" Yusuke glanced down at his naked torso and shrugged. "You're the one with the dirty mind this time."

"Oh?" the fox's eyebrows arched.

"Since when have you known me to go into an important battle wearin' a shirt?" he shrugged again when Kurama's eyebrows rose even higher, and cracked his knuckles. "They restrict movement, and just give the other guy something to grab." Yusuke rarely got involved in fights where his opponent _didn't_ fight dirty – and he didn't really expect Kurama to be fair, either.

"Very astute of you," Kurama smiled.

Yusuke began to pace the perimeter of Kurama's fighting boundaries, getting a feel for the area. "Oh – and while we're kinda on the subject…"

"Yes?"

He grinned broadly.

"Do I get a handicap on account of my ass hurting?"

Kurama gave a surprised laugh. "Certainly not!" he answered. "I gave you many opportunities to switch roles last night. The fact you only chose to make use of those opportunities _twice_ is entirely your own fault, and I refuse to take responsibility for it."

"How is it _my_ fault you're so good on top?" he asked, grin widening.

"The blame for that lies with me," Kurama acknowledged, and his smile promised a repeat performance of every last action that had brought Yusuke to screaming pleasure so many times last night. "But _you_ are the one responsible for recognizing your own limitations."

"Hey – I sure as hell ain't complaining."

"No," he agreed, "You're building up to a request for a pre-fight fuck."

"Pre-fight, mid-fight, post-fight…I can't seem to get enough."

Yusuke didn't see him reach for a seed, or even feel the flash of his power. Kurama seemed to simply flick his wrist and his rose was in his hand.

"Come now, my love," his eyes were beautiful – dark, promising, full of mischief, warmth, love… "Let us get this over with, and I will reward you fully for your cooperation."

"I win and you'll do whatever I want?"

"Yes."

"All right."

The words were barely out of his mouth before he was flying at his lover. He had hoped to catch Kurama unaware, but the crafty fox was gone – Yusuke's fist swiping harmlessly through his afterimage.

Kurama was faster than he had anticipated. Yusuke didn't even notice the vines twining around his limbs until they snapped when he tried to move. He spun and found Kurama, watching him with those dark, beautiful eyes.

"You _are_ a tough sunnofabitch!" Yusuke grinned.

Kurama only smiled and opened his hand and Yusuke found himself forced to dodge a barrage of razor sharp petals as he again flew at his friend.

Kurama was lighter, more experienced, and very close to faster than him. He had also spent years at his side in battle, witnessing every trick Yusuke had stored in his arsenal, whereas Yusuke had absolutely no doubt Kurama still had millions of twists and surprises to reveal. Kurama might very well have the advantage.

Yusuke hadn't felt so excited in a very long time.

Kurama twisted to get out of his way, and his fist just barely grazed the fox's cheek. His third attempt at a punch breezed past long strands of crimson hair.

Kurama was teasing – playing with him just as he played with any other opponent. Yusuke nearly tripped over a root that raised itself up out of the soil, and remembered almost too late that he couldn't use instincts alone to fight Kurama. He needed to _think_.

And even though he knew he didn't stand a chance in hell of matching that cunning intellect, he thought that he _could_, perhaps, manage to catch his lover by surprise by combining his own intelligence with his instincts and his powers and hopefully a little luck.

He was rewarded for the revelation by a flicker of surprise in Kurama's eyes when his grin suddenly widened. He let Yusuke see his surprise – as well as the appreciation and respectful wariness that followed.

They began to circle each other, their movements slow and dance-like. Yusuke grinned like a maniac, deliriously happy. Kurama looked happy, too.

"Are you trying to plan what you will ask of me if you win, Yusuke?" Kurama asked, his voice soft and silken. "There's little I would deny you, you know. It would be a shame for you to waste your winnings on something I would have gladly done anyway."

"You tryin' to instill some false confidence in me? Think that'll mess me up?" Yusuke feinted right, but Kurama didn't so much as flinch.

"I am merely attempting to warn you – as well as satisfy a bit of curiosity."

Yusuke had only seen his lover revert to classical martial arts once, but this time when the detective attacked, Kurama blocked the coming blow with his forearm. Yusuke realized how very limited their situation left the fox. Unwilling to kill or seriously injure him, Kurama was unable to rely on many of his usual techniques.

Or he wanted to meet Yusuke on something like equal footing.

Yusuke still hadn't figured out who was really supposed to win. Did Kurama really want something from him, or had he made it all up as an excuse to fight – knowing how much Yusuke would enjoy it?

Kurama's fist connected. Yusuke wanted it to connect. He wanted to know what it felt like. Kurama wasn't S-class like Yusuke was, although his Youko form was getting pretty damn close. For now, though, the fox had chosen to fight as a human.

Of course, Yusuke was doing the same. Even after all this time, he had little practice or control when it came to taking on that other form. A certain level of power was what brought on the long hair and tattoos, but he was rarely aware of it until after the fact, and it took a long while for it to go away.

The thought of taking his other form, and letting Kurama take his, and proceeding to rip into each other like a couple of animals was tempting, even exciting, but he honestly didn't want to injure his friend.

Kurama's punch was good, much to Yusuke's elation.

"Maybe I'll save it until I can come up with something _really_ fun," Yusuke mused, twisting to avoid a kick that came very close to surprising him. Ending up behind his lover, he trapped both of his arms against his body by wrapping his own arms around him. "Something…unforgettable…" he added, nuzzling the fox's neck.

"Yusuke – this is a fight, yes?"

"Yeah. So?"

"So? Do I have cause for concern? Do you normally grope your opponent?"

"Sometimes…"

Kurama laughed – a soft, surprised sound, and moved. Yusuke didn't have the time to wonder how he'd managed to slip his grasp because vines were trying to wrap around him from behind the way Yusuke had wrapped the fox.

Yusuke snapped the vines and nearly caught Kurama's whip in the face. He stopped short, sent a low-level reigun blast in response, which Kurama avoided with his usual grace.

"Need I feel concern?"

"About me groping opponents?" that whip was _everywhere_! It was suddenly taking all of his concentration just to avoid the damn thing now. "Naah."

"How very reassuring."

Bobbing and weaving, Yusuke managed to get back into close proximity to Kurama. He caught the whip near its base and wrapped his arm around it – feeling the thorns sink quickly and harmlessly away from him as Kurama made the tiny adjustment to keep Yusuke from ripping himself to shreds.

Keeping the whip pinned, he fought one-handed. Refusing to relinquish his weapon, Kurama blocked one-handed.

"You're the only one I wanna grope now-a-days."

"How very nice to know."

Kurama tugged, sharp, on the whip, and Yusuke made the mistake of assuming that the movement was an attempt to free the weapon. Kurama used it for extra leverage as he arched a long leg, kicking Yusuke in a blow that, since the detective refused to release his hold on the whip, had a lot more power than he'd been expecting.

And it hurt a little. They were getting serious – as he'd known they would have to, if there truly was to be a 'winner.'

"So?" if Kurama was going to make use of the fact they were both hell bent on keeping hold of the whip, then Yusuke could, too. Jerking on the whip, he pulled Kurama right into a pinch that, though he was still holding back, made the fox grunt. "What are _you_ gonna ask for, if _you_ win?"

"That's a secret!" Kurama insisted, bringing up his arm and releasing a handful of pollen that made Yusuke cough and sneeze and try to pull away without releasing the whip. While he was distracted, Kurama pinched down hard on a nerve in Yusuke's shoulder, causing his arm to go numb. "Drop your hold now, Yusuke."

"No chance in hell," he grunted, and twisted – and now _he_ was the one with an opponent behind him, pinning his arms. He could feel Kurama's breath, soft and warm, against his neck.

"This is nearly over, Yusuke," he warmed softly.

"No chance in hell!" he said again. He shifted his weight, grabbed Kurama's arms, and flipped him over his shoulder, sending him sprawling on the ground. Yusuke hurried to follow through, pinning the slightly smaller man with his body. "Give up."

"No, I don't think I will."

Feeling was beginning to come back to his arm, but slowly. Until he had full use of it back, he wasn't about to risk letting Kurama up. There was no way he was going to do something stupid that would leave Kurama the winner. No way in hell was he going to lose.

"If you're not giving up, and you're not telling what you would have asked for had you won, then that just brings us back to groping opponents."

"Is that a threat?" Kurama chuckled.

"Does it make you ready to give up?"

"Of course not – in fact, I would say that it is only incentive to ensure I hold my ground."

Yusuke's grin was huge. "Never thought I'd see the day I find something that could distract me during a fight."

"Let's hope you don't keep this up in other battles. I doubt our enemies would be very happy if you began molesting them mid-battle."

"I don't want any of our enemies – I want _you_."

"You're impossible!" Kurama laughed. His eyes were wicked, dark, and promising. Yusuke grinned and leaned down to kiss him.

And Kurama took control.

The moment Yusuke's lips touched his, the wily fox was rolling them. Kurama dominated the kiss, pressing Yusuke deeply into the earth, plundering his mouth greedily. He grabbed Yusuke's wrists and pinned them above his head, grinding his body promisingly into the other youkai's.

He was smiling when he raised his head.

"Damn, Kurama," Yusuke breathed. "You make it awfully hard to fight."

"Hm."

He tugged on his arms, trying to free himself. "Let me up so we can finish this."

"Not yet."

"If you won't let me up, then you're going to have to make this worth my while," Yusuke said, wriggling meaningfully beneath his lover.

"I will be happy to oblige you, Yusuke, however…"

"What? What's wrong?"

Kurama released him and sat back on his heels.

"Yusuke…you've lost."

"Lost?"

"I'm afraid so," Kurama motioned to something with his chin, and Yusuke strained his neck back to see that when Kurama had pinned his arms down, he had done it in such a way that Yusuke's hands, and his hands alone, had fallen 'out of bounds.'

"You cheater," Yusuke grinned, feeling a surge of anticipatory excitement. So, Kurama _had_ intended to come out the winner.

What in the world did the fox have planned for him?

"Well?" he asked, and felt his grin widen. "Aren't you gonna claim your prize?"

Kurama ducked his head and Yusuke reached out to toy with the braid of red hair that fell over his shoulder.

"C'mon – what's wrong? We were having fun, weren't we?"

"Yes, but I told you – you will not be willing to do what it is I am going to ask of you."

"I trust you. You wouldn't do anything too horrible…" using his hold on his hair, he pulled Kurama's face down to him. "Just go ahead and ask," he whispered against his lips.

Kurama let Yusuke kiss him, but did nothing to participate, no matter how Yusuke tried to encourage him. Now that the fight was over, his lover's playful, happy mood seemed completely gone.

Finally, Kurama pulled away slowly. "Yusuke…"

"Ask," Yusuke urged.

"Yusuke…I want…"

"_Anything_, Kurama."

He looked at him, his eyes so intense and dark, his expression vulnerable.

"Yusuke," he said softly, "I want you to leave me."

* * *

tbc

Ahhh...plot. I promise it's plot. Even if Yusuke has a one-track mind, it's plot...


	33. Chapter 32

Sorry for the long wait on this. I know that was a cruel place to leave you waiting. Let's just say it's been a hectic couple of weeks and this chapter was a pain to get typed.

* * *

It was silent in the clearing. Time seemed frozen. Yusuke stared up into a pair of eyes that suddenly seemed to belong to a stranger. Kurama's words rang in his ears like the last vestiges of a nightmare.

_Yusuke…I want you to leave me._

"No," he answered, as soon as he could form coherent thought. Once thought as established, he didn't hesitate. "No way in hell."

"Yusuke!" Kurama buried his face against his neck. His voice came out muffled and half groaned. "Don't do this! Please!"

It wasn't an attack of confidence. Not after letting Kurama make love to him. Not after last night. Not after the way Kurama had looked at him during the fight.

"Didn't you understand me? No." He'd thought he'd made it perfectly clear. He wasn't leaving Kurama no matter what. He'd give up anything – _everything_ – to stay at the fox's side, whether Kurama wanted him there or not.

"Spirit World agreed to reimburse us for troops taken away to spy on Janus," Kurama told him softly. "If we send someone weak, not only will they be unlikely to survive the mission, but we will receive few troops in return. If we send someone strong, we could receive more backup. If we were to send _you_…"

They would probably have enough numbers to turn themselves into a truly impressive army.

"I'm not leaving you."

"Yusuke, they've authorized us to send two people to spy on Janus and his capital in order to ready us for an attack. You can take Kuwabara, spend a few weeks gathering information, and return. You won't be gone long at all."

"In that case, then why don't _you_ come with me?" at the very least it would give them plenty of time alone.

Kurama raised his head. "That, I fear, is quite impossible."

"Dammit – _why_?"

"Yusuke, think about it a moment. You are a leader here – if you leave, then someone will have to stay here in your place. As your unofficial second, that responsibility can only lie with me."

"Get the hell off me."

Kurama hesitated, then did as he'd been told. Yusuke rose slowly, simmering with anger. He understood Kurama's logic. That didn't mean he _liked_ it.

"This is not a decision I came to lightly," the fox began.

"Just shut the hell up for a minute, okay?"

Kurama fell silent, but not for long. "Sending you away is not something I would have chosen had I not felt it was of absolute necessity."

"This ain't about _me_," Yusuke groused, refusing to look at him. "Don't think I haven't figured out what me being gone would do to _you_!" he rounded on him and found his lover's eyes wide with surprise. "Kurama – you were a mess before we got together. Hell, I'm not real sure you aren't _still_ a mess."

"Yusuke…"

"I leave and what's to stop you from starting to mind fuck yourself all over again?"

"Yusuke!"

"No! No, damn it! I'm not going!"

"Yusuke, you agreed - !"

"I agreed to do something if you won our fight. You _didn't_ win, Kurama – you _cheated_. There's a difference."

"And yet you were perfectly accepting of my victory when you thought I would ask for sex!" he pointed out. He was becoming angry himself now. "That says something about your word, Yusuke."

"Fuck you – my _word_ is that I'm not leaving you!"

"You don't trust my ability to survive without you?"

"No!" he said. "I don't!"

Kurama's eyes flared. He was _furious_ – and the realization that he'd managed to cause such a response in the normally wise and level-headed fox momentarily stunned Yusuke out of his own anger.

"Kurama," he began.

"Unless the next words out of your mouth are an apology, I don't want to hear them," he stated. Yusuke had never heard his voice so flat and emotionless and dangerous before.

"Kurama…"

"Are you apologizing?"

"No, but - !"

"Then I am not interested."

"Kurama - !" the fox was already walking, already beginning to disappear into the forest. "Let me explain myself, damn it!"

"_Not_ interested."

Yusuke didn't bother trying to follow. He doubted Kurama would have _let_ him follow, anyway. The forest around him suddenly looked dark and menacing.

"What a complete idiot," a large tree muttered disdainfully in what was, for Yusuke, a very familiar voice. The detective craned his head back and shielded his eyes against the sudden glare of the sun through the canopy of leaves, and scowled at the dark figure perched high among the limbs. "It's almost as if you _want_ to ruin it!" the tree, or, rather, the small figure _sitting_ in the tree, accused.

"What – are you _stalking_ us now?"

Blood colored eyes stared down at him with the greatest disdain. "Don't be an idiot," he snapped.

"According to you, it's a little late for that, isn't it?"

The tree snorted loudly.

Yusuke crossed his arms. "Will you get the hell down here, Hiei? If you wanna keep annoying me, then I'm gonna have to insist on not getting a stiff neck from looking up at you. I know you've always wondered what it would feel like to be _tall_, but…"

Instantly the small demon was standing directly in front of him, his glare fiercer than ever.

"What the hell do you want from me?" Yusuke demanded.

"Is it too much to ask that you _not_ fuck up?"

"Look," Yusuke growled, "I'm trying my best! And anyway, it's not like you really have a say in this. You missed your chance – and just because you're still in love with him - !"

"I do _not_," Hiei snarled, "Love him."

Yusuke raised an eyebrow doubtfully and chose not to comment. Hiei's glare didn't waver.

"You tracking me down to give me relationship advice is hella creepy – and the advice? Really not that good." Yusuke said at last. Kurama had _not_ been happy with being accused of sabotaging their relationship the last time Yusuke had listened to Hiei – and now that's he'd had a little more time (and a lot of foxy encouragement) the detective had realized that even though he _had_ been irresponsible in his passions, he really _hadn't_ hurt Kurama. Kurama wouldn't have let him do anything either of them would regret.

"I don't trust you with him."

"So you're trying to make it worse?"

"I'm trying to keep him from pain!" he snarled.

"I don't get you, man," Yusuke was disgusted – with Hiei as well as with himself. They _couldn't_ continue this stupid rivalry without hurting Kurama. "I _am_ keeping him from pain. He's happy with me."

"He's _only_ happy with you." Hiei corrected. His scowl darkened when Yusuke looked at him blankly. "I'll admit you've done a…passable…job at bringing him back from the brink…but trust me – there is danger in depending on someone too much."

"You think he's depending on me too much?"

"You must leave, detective. It's the only way, and Kurama knows it."

That _almost _sounded plausible, he had to admit. But…

"Kurama's stronger than that. He's not some victim or…he's strong on his own, damn it!"

"He's been struggling ever since the Dark Tournament."

"Since…"

Hiei looked away. His expression made it clear that speaking to Yusuke about these things was the most disgusting thing in the world.

"With so many contradictory urges swimming around in that far too intelligent mind of his, it's no wonder that even someone like him would suffer," he said spitefully. "Instinct warring with responsibility warring with desire…add in the trauma of his death…and now he is only happy or at peace when _you're_ at his side – and he knows all too well how foolish it is to let that happen."

"So he lied to me? It's not about the mission."

"Of course not – if he can help himself _and_ the army, then he's found the perfect solution, hasn't he? He needs you gone so he can try to be happy on his own."

"He'd be worse off than ever when I came back."

"Perhaps."

They were both silent for several long moments. Yusuke was just thankful that Hiei hadn't tried to pretend everything would be fine if Yusuke went away. There was no telling how Kurama would respond to being alone again.

"This just pisses me off!" Yusuke said at last.

"Do you honestly think, in a few years' time, _either_ of you will be grateful for your protection of him?"

"I said I wouldn't leave him, damn it!"

"Even if leaving is the best thing for him?"

* * *

"You're a cold hearted bastard for doing this to me."

He jumped a little, turning sharply at the unexpected sound of the voice. He had expected to be found eventually, but not so soon.

"_I'm _a bastard?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. He noticed that Yusuke had not come to him alone, and allowed himself a moment of surprise – albeit a closely guarded one – at the sight of the two demons arriving together.

At least it explained why Yusuke had been able to find him. Kurama had never been able to hide from Hiei.

"What are you doing, anyway?" the detective demanded gruffly. His eyes were locked on Kurama with a strange intensity – as if he was expecting him to perform a trick, grow a second head, or, at the very least, apologize for the request he'd made.

"Call me a name and then pry into my private business…" Kurama shook his head. "I'm disappointed, Yusuke."

"Well, I'm pretty damned disappointed too, you know!"

Kurama rose smoothly, crossing his arms and looking at his lover expectantly.

He had circumvented the camp completely after his argument with Yusuke – needing quiet and privacy in order to plan and think. Over the course of the past hour, he'd been clearing out an area of the land behind the camp and planting, by hand, some of the seeds to Makai plants he needed more stores of.

Planting by hand and limiting the amount of power he used always calmed him and put him into a nearly-meditative state. Many times in the past he'd been able to use the technique to navigate his way around snags in his plans.

Try as he might, however, he'd been unable to bring himself to relent on any of his current plans for the war with Janus, and Yusuke's part in it.

If his lover wanted to fight with him again, Kurama would be unable to yield even the slightest.

"You wish to go back on your word, Yusuke? You did agree to our wager without hesitation, did you not?"

"You didn't win that match," Yusuke insisted. "And…I didn't win it, either. I was thinking…maybe we could call it even."

"Even," Kurama repeated, flat and cold.

Yusuke actually glanced at Hiei before continuing. He didn't look happy. "I'll do what you want, Kurama. I'll leave. But you owe me something, too, okay?"

So, he was willing to negotiate. That was surprising.

"Very well…" he agreed guardedly.

Yusuke nodded, and some of his anger vanished.

"Then tell me about my mission."

Kurama regarded him for a moment, then glanced at Hiei. The smaller demon's face was unreadable.

"I'm here to play referee," Hiei stated disdainfully, crossing his arms. "To make sure your…passions…don't distract you from the real issues."

Kurama nodded, satisfied with the explination.

"Janus' capital is a week-long walk's distance from our camp."

"That close?"

"That close for someone with your power, Yusuke. It would take much longer for someone weaker if they were traveling on foot."

"And if he ran?" Hiei asked, no doubt thinking of how much more quickly the journey could be made.

Kurama had taken Hiei's speed into consideration, though.

"Excessive speed would, I fear, only attract unwanted attention."

Yusuke nodded, accepting his judgment without hesitation.

"May I continue?"

"Yeah, go on."

He was still somewhat annoyed with the younger demon, yet somehow, even angry at him, Yusuke could make him smile.

"You would go to the capital," Kurama continued, "And do a bit of recon. Observe the size of his guard, the entrances into the city, his fortress…perhaps speak to some of the inhabitants of the city to gauge their attitudes toward our new king. As much information and as much detail as you can manage…weak points, the city's susceptibility to siege, any wards you see in place…"

"This sounds more like _your_ kind of thing, honestly."

The problem was it _was_ his 'kind of thing.' Except he needed to stay in the camp to work on Yusuke's power base – something Yusuke wouldn't do on his own.

"Spirit World has made the arrangement for troops with me and me alone. I cannot leave."

"I can handle the mission," Hiei stated abruptly. He scowled as his words earned their stares. "The detective and I," he amended. "Sending the both of us…that should earn you a few more troops, fox."

"Are you outta your fucking mind?" Yusuke demanded.

"No, no…that's a wonderful idea," Kurama frowned. Working together again would do much to mend the rift that had grown between them, and Hiei would be able to teach Yusuke many important skills he would need if he truly did intend to stay in Makai with Kurama as he claimed. "But why are you so willing to volunteer your time, Hiei?"

"That's none of your damned business."

Kurama was surprised by the vehemence in his former lover's voice, and so he chose not to press him.

"Yusuke? Are you amenable to this?"

"What – you're giving me a choice _now_?"

"Yusuke."

"What about your Shift, Hiei? You don't have someone to take over while you're gone."

"They can join with _yours_. I care nothing for my position among them."

Silence fell among the three of them. They all watched each other, wary and measuring.

"I suppose that is everything, then," Kurama said at last.

"When…" Yusuke hesitated. "When would we leave?"

"Tomorrow morning before sunrise. I would endeavor to keep your absence a strict secret…in case of spies within our own ranks. No one must see you leave."

"Is that why you took me out into the middle of nowhere before you asked me?"

"Yes."

"I guess that's it, then," Yusuke agreed. He began to turn toward Hiei, not yet realizing that the smaller demon had already left them. Kurama watched a small, bemused smile cross his lover's face when he realized he was gone. "All these years and the guy still doesn't know how to say 'bye'."

"Sometimes that makes things easier," Kurama murmured softly.

Yusuke looked at him for a long moment before flashing a halfhearted grin. He reached out, and Kurama leaned into his touch when he stroked his fingertips down the side of his face.

"If I come back and you're all withdrawn and screwed up again, I'm not gonna forgive myself," he said, voice soft and honest. "Every last instinct in my body is screaming at me right now that leaving you is wrong."

"Yusuke…"

He raised his voice, preventing Kurama from saying anything.

"I want you to know this," he said. "Cause I think it means I trust you more than I trust my instincts."

"Yusuke…"

He cut him off again. "If I come back and you're all depressed again…I'm gonna blame myself…and I'm gonna be pissed as hell."

"Yusuke…"

"So I want you to think of me – I want you to think of _right now_ – when you find yourself thinking about the bad stuff and getting ready for a good old fashioned mind fuck. I know…I _think_ I know that being in Makai again just makes it worse for you, so…distract yourself with me."

"Are you…trying to _guilt_ me into happiness?"

This time Yusuke's grin was far more confident. "Hell yeah," he answered. "Is it working?"

"Perhaps. Kiss me."

The grin widened. "Oh, I _plan_ to," he promised. "And a lot more than that, too."

"Oh?"

"Yeah…" Yusuke's other hand came up. Holding Kurama's face in his hands, he leaned in until their lips were almost-but-not-quite touching. He never took his eyes from Kurama's. "I have to give you something spectacular if the memory is supposed to keep you warm while I'm gone."

Yusuke's voice was odd. Kurama wondered if he was still angry at him, but decided not to press it. He would rather pretend everything was fine.

"What, precisely, do you have in mind?" he asked.

"Well, that depends."

"On?"

"On what you decide to ask me to do," Yusuke was grinning, and he waggled his eyebrows playfully, but his eyes were serious. "So? Can you think of anything that might be…memorable? I'll do any and everything you want. That's how determined I am that you don't screw yourself up while I'm gone."

"Anything, Yusuke?"

"_Anything_."

"Then let us begin with that kiss."

* * *

tbc

I'm honestly not sure I know what Hiei's thinking anymore...

Response to Unsigned Reviews:

Ms. P - Fight scenes are so horrible - I hate it when I have to write them!

kit-kit - you know our Yusuke...


	34. Chapter 33

Sorry for the long wait. Plot is getting even more complicated, and I was trying to rush through it. When I caught myself, several chapters had been written…so I'm now in the middle of re-writing all of it. Enjoy the fresh and shiny, newly-rewritten chapter.

* * *

Yusuke didn't say goodbye.

Nearly three hours before sunrise, he slid silently from the bed he shared with Kurama and dressed in the dark. He didn't dare grab a flashlight or light a candle – as much as he would have wanted a last look at the beautiful sleeping face of his lover, he wasn't willing to risk waking him. If he had to face Kurama again before he left…he would do something they would both regret.

Moonlight spilled into the tent when he opened the flap, and its cold, silvery glow froze him in place. He felt like a damned coward sneaking out like this, terrified of having to meet Kurama's eyes. In the end, despite himself, he _did_ look back.

The moonlight was gentle was it caressed Kurama's face; it did not wake him. There were tears staining his cheeks. The fox was stressed and he was miserable and he was exhausted, but when he was awake he could hide it. Staring at him now was the first time Yusuke had ever actually been able to see the strain his lover was suffering under, and he felt his resolution waver.

Kurama had been his friend before he became his lover, after all; how could Yusuke leave him in this kind of state? Kurama would be furious with him if he didn't go, but how could the fox possibly endure being left all alone? He'd already lost everything else important to him – how could Yusuke leave too?

"For fuck's sake, detective – he isn't a child!"

That voice, so cold and disdainful, didn't really surprise him. He hadn't told Hiei of his plans to leave early, but he hadn't doubted the smaller demon's ability to find out.

"The stalking thing is getting old," Yusuke muttered, grabbing up the bag he'd reluctantly packed the night before and stepping out into the night, letting the tent flap fall back into place. "Just shut up before you wake him."

"He's out," Hiei said dismissively.

Yusuke began to walk, forcing himself to take each and every step. It was only his imagination that told him leaving Kurama was physically painful.

"You've become soft, detective," Hiei accused, falling into step beside him.

Yusuke gave a halfhearted grin. "Funny – that's the exact opposite of what Kurama said last night!"

Hiei pointedly ignored the bard. "So much hesitation doesn't suit you," he said instead. "And your sentimentality is nauseating. I remember a time when you would charge into battle without second thought. The fact you'd rather stay with him and snuggle is…disappointing."

"You gonna be like this the _whole_ trip, man?"

"…have to keep myself entertained somehow."

Yusuke snorted and allowed silence to fall.

It was better for Kurama if he left, he reminded himself. When he returned, Kurama would be stronger, happier. Kurama wouldn't fall apart. He was too strong. Yusuke was being an idiot wasting time worrying about him.

"And if he's not strong enough, he'll find a way to _get_ strong enough," Yusuke said out loud. "He's Kurama – figuring out tough shit is kind of his thing, right?"

Hiei rolled his eyes. "I'm regretting this already," he stated darkly.

* * *

"No, I'm sorry – I'm afraid Yusuke is still quite ill," Kurama told the lie smoothly, his smile easy and damn-near sincere. He interjected himself firmly between the curious demons and the entrance to the tent he and his lover shared and did his best to appear apologetic. "It's a human world disease, and quite deadly for youkai," he explained. "_I'm_ safe because this body is human, but poor Yusuke! The only reason he hasn't died is because he grew up in the human world. I shudder to think of what would happen should any of _you_ to come in contact with it!"

They weren't buying it, of course, but then, they weren't supposed to. Kurama did the calculations quickly in his mind and decided that he would wait two more days. Two more days and he would announce that Yusuke, miraculously recovered from his illness, had left on an important mission to spy for Spirit World.

They wouldn't believe _that_ either, of course, which was a shame. Kurama rarely came so close to the truth when speaking to _anyone_.

Rumors had been running rampant throughout the camp since the sudden disappearance of Yusuke Urameshi, now nearly a week ago. Few actually believed he was ill, as Kurama kept insisting. Everyone thought his sudden absence the cause of some mysterious, perhaps even divine, quest.

Kurama had been the one to spread the doubt concerning his own excuse for Yusuke's disappearance. He'd also been the one to start the rumors about the quest. He'd begun it all, started the ball rolling, as one might say, and then stepped back to watch what happened. The directions the rumors were taking were hilarious. Right now, for instance, the popular belief was that that the dear detective had departed in secret in order to search for some ancient holy relec that would lend him the power to destroy their enemies. Kurama's claims of illness were mere cover-ups to hide the truth, and when he announced the _real_ truth in a few days, not only would it not be believed, but it would cause the rumors to inflame and spread like wildfire.

Kurama policed the rumors carefully – only those whispers which showed his lover in the best light were to be permitted. Theories that Yusuke had died or that he had run away were quickly squashed. Kurama used his pretty looks to his advantage in this game – letting demons who didn't know who he was assume that since he was attractive, he was also a fool. The fact that he was also very openly sleeping with one of their leaders only helped the illusion.

More, he didn't bother to ward the tent when he left it, so anyone who wanted to could come snooping around and discover not only that Yusuke wasn't there, but also a multitude of letters concerning his lover's missions which Kurama had spent quite a pleasant time forging. The fox thought he had done a particularly good job capturing the detective's voice when adding in naughty little nothings for authenticity's sake.

Kurama was…if not happy, then at least _satisfied_ with the work he was doing. His actions would go a long way toward ensuring that by the time Yusuke returned, there would be a large and somewhat loyal force of youkai ready and willing to follow him into the depths of hell itself. Yusuke had no desire to lead…but Kurama would deal with that when the time came.

The fox stifled a sigh. Between manipulating the entire camp, leading Yusuke's battle shift, and continual negotiations with Spirit World, he was exhausted. He really had too much on his mind to worry about anything else. He missed Yusuke – his brightness, his energy, his love – but there wasn't much time for that. There was no time at all for dwelling on his family, or on the loss of his human family, or on any of the other things that had been tormenting him.

For now, though, he was content to ignore these things. There were more pressing matters to attend to.

Kurama pushed back his hair, tucking it behind his hair, and pushed back his darkness at t same time. The day for that would come, but for now he had responsibilities. For now he had a game to play.

He offered the demons before him a smile.

* * *

"Bastard," Yusuke muttered, landing a swift kick to the carcass of the youkai who had attacked him. He couldn't fight the manic grin that spread itself across his face – his now-dead opponent hadn't been very powerful, but he _had_ managed to catch Yusuke by surprise.

Damn it if it didn't almost feel like old times again!

"Thanks a hell of a lot for the help!" he laughed, rounding on Hiei. "Were you tryin' t' be nice and make sure the fight was at least a little challenging? Doesn't really sound like you…" the smaller demon merely glared and didn't answer. Yusuke cocked his head at him, placing his fists on his hips. "A little warning woulda' been nice, you know," he pointed out.

Still Hiei didn't answer.

Yusuke was used to hanging out with Kurama – he was used to banter, to deep conversations, to flirting and teasing and sex. Re-accustoming himself to moody, silent, biting Hiei had been more of a struggle than he'd expected.

It had been years since they'd fought at each other's side, after all, and they hadn't been that close to begin with, anyway. Yusuke couldn't begin to fathom how Kurama could be so fond of the smaller demon.

On this trip, Hiei hadn't spoken much except to voice the occasional scathing insult against Yusuke. The detective was well equipped to return as good as he got, but he couldn't help but wonder if Hiei had always been this harsh, or if he'd gotten worse. Was Yusuke's relationship with Kurama to blame?

"Well?" Yusuke demanded. "You gonna say something, or you just gonna stand there and stare at me? I know I'm fucking man-pretty and all, but I'm kinda' taken, so…"

"Detective." Hiei's voice, somehow both cold and amused at once, sounded from _behind_ Yusuke. "Who the hell do you think you're talking to?"

"What?" Yusuke took a swing at the demon in front of him, and his fist passed harmlessly through him. As Hiei's image wavered and vanished, the voice behind Yusuke gave a mocking laugh.

"Don't tell me you were standing there conversing with my after-image!" he chortled disdainfully.

Yusuke spun to face him, but was too impressed to be angry. "Hey! You've gotten hella faster!"

Those blood colored eyes rolled obnoxiously. "It's been a long time, detective," he pointed out. "I've picked up more than a few tricks you haven't seen yet."

"Sounds promising," Yusuke grinned. "You wanna go?"

Hiei rolled his eyes again, leaping nimbly from the tree branch on which he'd perched himself. "You aren't worth the energy."

"Afraid you'll lose again, huh? So what was so important you'd run off during a fight? Needed to take a piss?"

"This area is crawling with scum," Hiei answered. It was creepy enough for Yusuke to talk to him when his jagan was exposed – it was even worse when the damned third eye was looking in the opposite direction from the first two. "I was…cleaning house."

"Bandits?"

"No," Hiei spat the word as if Yusuke were an idiot. "Janus' first level of defense for his city. Guards and spies who _look_ like bandits. One of them told me, before I killed him, that the bastard has closed off the city completely. No one's allowed in or out."

"Huh." Yusuke kicked at the dead youkai one last time. "So our camp's finally making the ass a little nervous."

"Doubtful. He's probably just a paranoid prick."

Yusuke gave a surprised laugh. "I forgot you were funny, man!"

Hiei didn't look amused as he once more secured his headband around the jagan. "I'll be _really_ funny when I rip into that bastard who killed the fox," he said darkly.

"Line forms behind me, buddy."

They began to walk again, and Yusuke found himself strangely relieved that Hiei was speaking to him. Maybe the tension between them was finally easing.

"This is good," he decided. It was probably stupid to push his luck, but he couldn't stop himself. "We don't have to be weird just because I'm with Kurama."

"Besides," Hiei agreed amiably, "He's probably fucking someone else by now."

Yusuke stopped, caught completely off guard. "What?"

"He's stronger when he fucks someone, that's all," Hiei assured him with a cool smile. "I'm sure it's nothing personal – you're _special_ to him, aren't you? I'm sure he _really_ likes you. From the sounds that come from your tent, I'm sure you do a great job of keeping him fueled – it's just, you've left, so now he needs a new battery." Hiei realized that Yusuke was no longer following him and stopped, turning back to him. He actually smiled, his eyes hard and cold and angry. "What's wrong, detective? Weren't you happy because we're friends again? Well, then it's time you know the truth about our darling fox, and it's my duty to tell you. As a _friend_."

"Shut up."

He could see it in Hiei's eyes; the other demon _wasn't_ over Kurama. He _wasn't_ adjusting to Yusuke's relationship with the fox. "Surely you've noticed how drawn to him you are…how _addictive_ he seems?" Hiei pressed.

"Stop it."

"Being with the fox becomes something you depend on…as if you can't _breathe_ without him…" he laughed, a cutting, bitter sound. "Even years later, his presence will remain like oxygen to you."

"Hiei…"

"It's not as if it's his _fault_ he's such a slut," the smaller demon continued, blatantly goading him now. Yusuke realized that he wanted a distraction – violence and blood – and their enemies hadn't provided it. "And it's not your fault you fell for it. Life powers like his demand carnal activity. They draw potential marks to them, that's all."

"This really has been hard on you, hasn't it? I'm sorry. I didn't get it before, but I do now."

"There's probably a line forming in front of his tent at this very moment."

"I understand now. You aren't happy. I get it. But if you don't stop, I'm gonna have to kick you ass."

"I'm only trying to _warn_ you, detective."

"Yeah?" Yusuke cracked his knuckles. "Well, I'm warning you too, ain't I?"

* * *

It was a furious, violent storm of blood and steel, bared teeth, furious eyes, and pain. Hiei was everywhere and he was nowhere, landing blows before Yusuke could catch sight of even the after-image from the _first_ blow. His strength and speed shattered Yusuke's expectations completely.

Yusuke had to force himself to stop looking for him, because trying to see Hiei for even an instant was a task so dizzying that it nearly cost him the tip of his nose when he nearly failed to avoid that damned sword.

None of their previous battles had been like this. Yusuke was relying on sheer instinct – his body moving faster than his mind, always mere inches away from certain death.

The really scary thing was that Hiei wasn't pulling out any of his bigger powers. What was taking all of Yusuke's reserves was simply his strength, his speed, his sword, and his stubbornness. This battle was _personal_ for Hiei. He was _angry_.

Yusuke was angry, too.

He was angry about the lingering sadness that remained in Kurama's eyes because of whatever it was that had happened between them. He was angry about the fox's hesitation to trust, avoidance of joy, aversion to honesty.

And what _really_ infuriated Yusuke was that he _knew_ none of this was Hiei's fault, but he wanted to blame him anyway. If it was someone else's fault, then maybe it was something he could _understand_. Something he could _fix_.

More than even that, though, he was furious that he knew most of his anger had nothing to do with Kurama's situation at all but was, in fact, personal.

The four of them had been a team – a _successful_ team, at that! Yusuke had given Hiei his trust long before the smaller demon had earned it.

He blamed Hiei for the dissolution of their team. He didn't blame himself or Kuwabara or Kurama. He blamed _Hiei_.

Instincts and anger led him. Bobbing and weaving, he managed to land a few blows despite the smaller demon's greater speed, experience, and that damned _fucking_ sword. There wasn't room for a reigun blast, even if he _had_ had the opportunity for a clean shot.

At least the lack of space kept Hiei from using _his_ tricks, too.

An old-fashioned, high-emotion, no-tricks brawl?

Yusuke managed to land another blow and wondered how long it had been since _that_ had happened.

* * *

tbc

The fight isn't over. There's more to come next chapter. Also: tension and fight does not mean I'm picking on Hiei, so please do not assume so. It's difficult to tell his side when I'm not using his POV. (Grins) I hope you liked, anyway. He's gonna get a lot of screen time in upcoming chapters.

I'm not writing up any review responses because it's been so long since the last chapter. Hopefully, next time won't take so long so I'll be able to send out my once-usual replies. Thanks for reading – hope to see you next time.


	35. Chapter 34

His fist struck hard, unyielding flesh. His knee came up and narrowly blocked a blow to the groin. Something struck him, hard, against the face, and he felt the burning sensation of metal slashing shallowly across his chest.

Their bodies moved under the direction of a purely instinctual rhythm: violence and anger, the most primal of urges. Irresistible, unavoidable, impossible to deny. They were like animals as they ripped into each other, and there was no room for things such as friendship or loyalty – if those things had ever existed at all. Caution, hesitation, courtesy, and respect were only mere words, formless ideas, and could not exist in a world of teeth and claws, fists and steel, power and strength.

They ripped into each other like ravenous beasts, forgetting anything like discipline of training, blinded by the simple, primitive need to rend and tear. They abandoned all thought, losing themselves to the instincts and urges of their bodies, following their rage.

Fists, teeth, steel, fists, pain, fists, snarl, blood. The ancestral youkai powers that throbbed and pulsed in Yusuke's veins urged him past everything he had only known, dashing him against the unyielding wall that was Hiei, blanking his mind completely and, in the chaos and fury of battle, somehow calming him.

Yusuke twisted to avoid a vicious sword swing, punched, was blocked, ducked a kick. His youkai blood pulsed and sang in his veins, urging him to abandon himself to the violence, lose himself in the brutal savagery.

He poured his everything into his fists, and for the first time he was finally able to see how frightening and lonesome it had been when their group had fractured the way it had. For the first time he really allowed himself to understand how truly terrified he had secretly felt, and how exposed and vulnerable it had left him each time he was forced to see just how far the four of them were drawing apart. He _had_ been avoiding Kurama before the fox's death because he'd been _afraid_ to see him – him _or_ Hiei – afraid to see just how much things had changed.

The desperation that had led to his relationship with Kurama was had been due in large part to the utter hopelessness of seeing a _friend_ die – of facing the reality of the fact that their 'unbreakable' team had broken.

His power throbbed in his body, strained against his skin, howled in his ears like a great wave, and he _fought_ – seeking destruction, forgiveness, weakness, strength, reassurance, punishment –

Oblivion.

Yusuke laughed, and lost himself.

* * *

His concentration narrowed down into a thin line, he focused his powers into a fine point – bending, shaping, crafting the plant to his will, influencing the path of its growth with a silent and stubborn determination. The white, fibrous plant yielded willingly to him, curving itself delicately around the glassy red bulb, pressing close into the other plant and then, under his careful direction, beginning to grow _into_ it, fusing the two plants together.

Leaving that alone for a moment, he urged a separate part of the plant to begin to elongate. Its nature was quite admirable – its ability to change, to bend and shift without breaking, to continue to grow no matter the obstacle it met.

Working the plants put Kurama in a calm, almost meditative state. His lips twitched into a small smile.

At last satisfied with the length, he turned his attention back to the bulb. Previous attempts at this had all caused rather unattractive results, but he seemed to have finally gotten it right this time. The fusion appeared completely flawless.

Nodding to himself, Kurama stripped his powers away so quickly that the plant was instantly petrified, leaving it smooth and hard as stone. The fox admired his work for a moment before opening the small can of clear gloss Botan had been kind enough to smuggle from the human world for him. Painting his creation would give it a shine and serve to hide any remaining imperfection.

When he finished and set it to dry, he sat back to admire his work. The staff he had created appeared relatively fragile, yet he knew the materials he had used would prove durable. Completely smooth and without the smallest scar such as would have been left by a carving knife, even another plantmaster would hesitate to name the materials he'd used or the method with which it had been made. Its seamless appearance would seem to many a lesser demon a sure sign that it was a thing of mystery, magic, and power. Their minds would be unable to fathom its making, and so imagination would take the place of logic and they would develop theories of their own.

He would think of a suitable mysterious and legendary-sounding name for it later, if there was time. There wouldn't be much need to spread rumors of its powers – the imaginations of the camp's inhabitants would do it far more justice. When Yusuke returned, Kurama would merely need to convince him to play along and carry it along with him for a while, and then the detective's status as a youkai legend would be cemented forever.

Kurama smiled to himself once again, enjoying the simple beauty of his plan.

The smile only lasted for a moment. With Yusuke's 'holy weapon' now complete, there was nothing left to distract him from taking on a much more important – and much more dangerous – project.

He had to find a way to make sure he survived another confrontation with Janus – and not merely survive, but win.

The thought caused knots to twist in his belly, yet he managed to keep himself steady as he rose, carefully wrapped the newly-crafted staff in silk, and hid it within the bedsheets.

Only recently had Kurama even been able to summon the courage to consider to consider facing his killer at all. It would be far easier to simply stay back and allow Yusuke of Hiei to avenge him. In truth, Kurama was…afraid.

He didn't fear dying. It had happened more than enough times, after all, that he knew what to expect – even if none of his other brushes with eternity had managed to stick.

No, it wasn't dying that sent shivers of terror down his spine.

Kurama was afraid to think about Janus…because Kurama wasn't sure that he'd really given his all during their first battle.

Kurama nearly always held something back, true, but at the time when he had first fought Janus, his mind had been so clouded and dark that he feared he may have unconsciously left himself open, vulnerable…

He feared that he may have _wanted_ to die.

Kurama shook his head, shaking away the guilty thought at the same time, and knelt to sort through his array of seeds. It was dangerous to think of such things right now, without anyone present to pull him back should he step too close to the brink. Hiei and Yusuke were too far away to rescue him, and so he had to be responsible for rescuing himself. He could not risk dwelling on darkness while they were gone; better to focus instead on strategy.

Kurama had made much leeway replacing his store of seeds since returning to Makai, and he was certain he was now within reach of the materials he would need to defeat his enemy. The thought could even be exciting – when he could manage to ignore everything else.

Yomi had recently been filling him in on the progress of Janus' tournament battles following Kurama's death. The fox had little doubt of his ability to counter most of the former god's favored moves – the _only_ thing, in fact, that truly concerned him was the very attack that had killed him.

Within the void Janus had sent him to, there had been no time, no light, no air…and no relief from the crushing, heavy atmosphere. _That_, in Kurama's opinion, was his opponent's greatest weapon. How could the fox fight something that was, by its very nature, nothing at all?

Hiei and Yusuke had no idea what it was they were facing – that, in itself, proved that Kurama could not leave the battle to them. Kurama was the only one who could fight him.

He shifted through his store of seeds, mind busy at work creating, then rejecting, dozens of ideas in the space of a single breath.

For once he had succeeded in pushing the darkness away – not because someone had distracted him, but through the force of his own will alone. Cut off forever from his family, his despair should have been at its greatest levels – yet it wasn't. Sometimes he even felt happy. When Yusuke was near, he was happy more than 'sometimes'. He would hold nothing back when next he faced Janus.

Kurama smiled grimly. If fate really was so determined to make him pay for the sins of his past, she was going to have to try a hell of a lot harder.

He wasn't going to give up a second time.

* * *

They stared, unblinking, untrusting, each too exhausted to move, yet each ready to throw his last reserves back into battle if need be. Breath came heavily, hands clutched at injuries. Both demons grinned like madmen.

Yusuke was the first to make a sound. He laughed – a crazy, wild, out of breath sound.

"Is this a truce," he asked, "or do you wanna go for a few more rounds?"

"That depends," Hiei's own grin was dangerous and feral, his blood-colored eyes bright with enthusiasm, challenge, excitement, or pain. "Are you giving up?"

"Hell no!" Yusuke laughed again, and prayed he wasn't going to have to move again any time soon. "You honestly think…you _won_? I…wasn't using…_half_ my powers!"

"Neither…" Hiei glared, "was I!"

Yusuke's body decided, without permission from his mind, that it was time to sit down. "You wanna go again?" he demanded as his rear hit the gound painfully.

Hiei shook his head, leaning heavily on his sword. "I'll…let you off easy…this time."

Yusuke flopped backwards and stared blankly up at the canopy of trees above him as he waited for the world to stop spinning. Whatever powers his demonic inheritance had given him, Hiei still had far more battle experience, damn it.

"So this is it?" the detective demanded, finally beginning to catch his breath. "We good now? Or do I need to kick your ass again in a few days?"

"My ass remains unkicked," Hiei stated defiantly, slumping back against a tree.

"_Please_!" Yusuke scoffed.

"You must have injured your brain, detective," Hiei accused. "What little of it there is, I mean."

"Forgot you were funny."

"Forgot you were such an idiot."

Yusuke grinned. He felt as if a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. He'd been feeling guilty for 'stealing' Kurama – even if Hiei and the fox _had_ broken up years before Yusuke had begun sleeping with Kurama – and Yusuke _hated_ feeling guilty. He was sure that guilt was what had made him act so childish and competitive toward Hiei.

But he didn't feel guilty anymore.

"What now?" he asked.

Hiei jerked his chin skywards. "Because of your stupidity, we're in no shape to continue right now. Might as well set up camp."

"That's not what I'm talking about."

Hiei snorted, his small body finally hitting the ground as he sat. "Be wise enough not to press something which I'm obviously ignoring," he advised.

Yusuke propped himself up on his elbows so that he could look at him. "I thought you said I was an idiot."

"You are," Hiei grunted.

"So, then, how the hell d'ya expect me to be 'wise' about anything?"

For a wonder, Hiei laughed.

* * *

tbc

Yeah. Boys are stupid.


	36. Chapter 35

Sorry for the long hiatus. Keep your fingers crossed that I can work out a certain plot issue so we don't have another one. Your patience = love.

Eh…in my livejournal I wrote that part of the reason I had been avoiding updating this was lack of energy. I think after this chapter you'll understand why.

* * *

"Okay…so maybe…we were a little…stupid."

Eyes the color of dark blood rolled. "How many times do I have to tell you?" Hiei demanded. "Shut. The fuck. Up."

Choosing to finally beat their differences out of each other while they were practically on the doorstep of Janus' capital city hadn't, in retrospect, been the smartest decision either of them had ever made. While their battle had served to help alleviate the tension between them, it had also attracted the attention of their enemies. Janus had lost no time in sending troops out to find them.

Fighting legions of bloodthirsty demons, running, finding a place to rest when energy got too low, sleeping in shifts – propped up back-to-back, and only when they were sure they could afford it – being discovered, fighting again. This was the cycle that had been going on for a week and a half now, and while the demons they faced were not especially powerful, they were numerous. And persistent. Worse still, neither Yusuke nor Hiei had managed to recover from their own battle before the waves of attacks had begun.

Neither of them had had a bite to eat in nearly three days. They hadn't managed more than an hour of continuous, uninterrupted sleep in five.

Most of their opponents were mere cannon fodder, but a few were what Hiei referred to as 'almost gods' – youkai who were not quite powerful enough to be numbered among the 'former gods' who had taken over the demon world. These youkai, Hiei explained, had reputations in the human world as the lesser gods, god-like heroes, and even terror-inspiring villains of mythology.

"You'll find more Greek and Roman names than anything else," Hiei had told him one night as they sought shelter in a well hidden cave. "The barrier was very weak around that particular area then, and empire-building is the perfect cover for human sacrifice and slaughter."

Yusuke was sure they could have handled their attackers easily if the bastards hadn't had an unfair advantage. If he wasn't so fucking tired and hungry, and if the assholes stopped popping up behind every last bush like rabid fucking bunnies from hell…

After nearly ten days of almost constant battle, it looked as if he and Hiei might have finally lost the dogs (or rabid fucking hell bunnies) on their heels.

"Maybe we killed them all," Yusuke suggested hopefully.

Hiei merely snorted, not finding the statement worthy of an answer.

"So what now?" Yusuke asked. "Stop and find somewhere to sleep?"

Hiei shook his head. "Too far past the point of no return," he replied gruffly. "If I stop now…"

He didn't finish, but he didn't need to. Hiei hadn't been able to 'recharge' between battles. If he stopped now, he's be out of commission for days – if not weeks.

"Why don't you head back then?" Yusuke suggested. "With your speed, you could be back in no time."

"Feh. As if you could handle this on your own."

"Well…if I died, you could have Kurama."

Hiei looked away to hide a smirk. "Don't tempt me, detective."

He was gone in a flash, flickering up to the top of a tall tree. Yusuke could just barely make out his small form as he tore off his headband and began screening their surroundings with the jagan.

He returned mere moments later, looking sour and displeased.

"Another hundred have come to join the troops at the city's gate," he said before Yusuke could ask, spitting the words out as if they were toxic. "They aren't going to stop searching for us."

"So how the hell are we supposed t' get past them?" Yusuke demanded, crossing his arms and fighting to ignore a sudden, violent pang of hunger.

Hiei's scowl darkened. "We can't," he answered, securing his headband with quick, jerky movements. "We failed our mission. They aren't going to give up their search; getting any closer would be suicide. Our best course of action would be to sneak away once the sun sets and hope they don't pick up our trail again before we reach the camp."

"But we don't have anything to report!"

Hiei gave him a flat, irritated look. "We have an estimate of the kind of power the bastard has at his command," he pointed out.

"Better than nothing, I guess, but I don't like it! Gettin' our asses kicked, then runnin' away like a coupla' dogs with our tails between our legs? I can't believe you'd be okay with that!"

"You'd only be _more_ useless dead, so we don't have a choice."

* * *

The alarms went up at two in the morning.

Kurama, alone and bleary-eyed, had been sitting at the rickety fold-out desk in the tent he and Yusuke shared, the ground at his feet littered with the twisted, shriveled remains of dozens upon dozens of his experiments. When the alarms sounded, Kurama's first concern was not for an attack on the camp, but for an interruption to his work.

He was just beginning to rise from his chair when the tent flap was shoved open.

Kuwabara was clearly relieved to see him. "You're still here."

"I was just putting away a project. I will be out momen-"

"Don't!" the large boy cut him out with an unusual abruptness. "You can't go!"

Kurama frowned, crossing his arms. "Why ever not?"

"Botan told me…" Kuwabara stopped, blanching. His next words seemed forced out against his will. "That is, uh…"

"Kuwabara."

"You aren't allowed to go!" he blurted at last.

Kurama ran a hand through his hair, toying with the long strands as he regarded his sometimes-teammate thoughtfully.

"Not…allowed?" he repeated.

Kuwabara looked as if he were about to become violently ill. "I'm supposed t' stop you if you try. She said t' sit on you if I had to."

"As if I would permit such a thing!"

The human boy jerked, caught by surprise by his vehement response. "It's nothin' personal…"

"And why, pray tell, am I to stay behind this time? Am I now considered a weakling or a liability?"

Kuwabara jerked again. "Y…you mean you don't know?"

"Know what?" the fox demanded in exasperation. He did not have the patience for this conversation – there were too many other pressing issues needing his attention. Each second that ticked by was a second wasted.

"Uhm…nothin'…" Kuwabara offered a very unconvincing smile. "Hey, tell ya what – I'll sit it out with you if you don't wanna sit it out alone. You know any good card games?"

"Kuwabara."

His friend actually flinched. "If I tell you, you'll just wanna go," he said honestly, looking away. "And I don't wanna face Urameshi if somethin' happens to you."

"Did Botan say I would die again?"

"No…nothin' like that…"

The fox smiled – the most beautiful, soothing smile he could pull from his arsenal. He tilted his head to the side, putting all of his considerable talents into looking as harmless and well-meaning as possible. "Then what's the problem with telling me?" he asked reasonably. "We're friends, are we not? Do you not trust me anymore?"

"I can't! I can't tell you!"

He sighed, shrugged, and offered the larger boy another smile – this one full of regret. "Then I suppose I am obligated to tell you I am going to go anyway." He ran a hand through his hair once again, this time pulling out a seed. "I do regret to inform you that I have no qualms about going through you if your honor insists you try to stop me."

"Wait! You gonna promise not to go if I tell you?"

"Why would I do that?"

The larger boy clenched his hands into fists before, suddenly, throwing out his arms as if to block the fox's way. "I'm not afraid of you, Kurama! You aren't gonna make me back down no matter what you do!"

"You don't believe me ruthless enough to simply kill you and be done with it?"

"Yeah right!"

He raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Truly?"

"I'm not fooled by you for a minute, Kurama! You try t' act like you're okay with doin' what's necessary, but you're really not okay with it – even when you have'ta follow through and do it. Face it – like it or not, you're a good guy. Urameshi wouldn't love you so much if you weren't!"

Kurama sighed and looked away, lowering himself back into his chair. "Stupid of you," he said, suddenly tired. "I'm really quite terrible, you know."

"Yeah, right."

He propped his head on his hand, looking up at his lover's closest friend. "Judging by your reticence to inform me of the nature of this attack, I can only surmise that the enemy youkai have yet again slipped through the barrier to the human world."

Kuwabara dropped his arms, staring at him slack-jawed. "How'd you know that? Nevermind. You aren't going, right? You aren't allowed to go there anymore, remember?"

"I remember."

"It's okay, right? I mean, it's not supposed t' be that many. Our guys can handle it."

* * *

They had rested as much as they could while they waited for nightfall. Hiei refused to risk falling asleep and Yusuke found his nerves too frayed to sleep himself. There was nothing to eat; they'd been forced to abandon their packs days ago and hunting was too risky. Neither could relax – Hiei had the jagan blazing constantly to make sure they weren't tracked, and Yusuke's exhaustion had turned into something embarrassingly close to jitters.

It was full dark when they finally set out. The stars, high and cold, offered little light, and the moon was mostly obscured. Yusuke had to strain his eyes just to see where he was placing his feet. Hiei, on the other hand, didn't seem to be having any trouble at all.

"If you would use your spirit awareness, you'd be fine," he snapped when Yusuke complained. "You sound like a herd of elephants."

The small demon didn't speak again for a long time after that, and since he walked without a sound, Yusuke spent most of the rest of the night fuming – convinced he'd been abandoned and planning out how he would spread word of the imp's betrayal around the camp. It wasn't until the sky began to grow light with pre-dawn that he realized that Hiei was still at his side.

"You could be back in the cmap by now if you'd just go on," he snapped, not understanding why Hiei was holding back to match his pace. He'd been angry when he'd thought he'd left, but now he was furious that he hadn't.

Hiei made a silencing sound, making a sharp motion with his hand.

"No, KI'm serious!" Yusuke insisted. "We've already given ourselves away and failed our mission – what other reason could you possibly have - ?"

"Detective!" he hissed.

Suddenly the sky was raining arrows. Yusuke dropped, rolling into a cover of foliage. It was only as he came up that he saw their attacker, a youkai who was large and ugly and pulsed with the power of the so-called 'former gods.'

He found Hiei perched in the high branch of a tree across the way, his hand at his right shoulder, where he had taken an arrow. A thin streak of red across his cheek showed where a second arrow had just managed to graze him.

"Who the hell is this bozo?" Yusuke demanded.

Hiei snorted, wiping the blood off his face with a dark scowl. "Cupid," he answered. He broke off the shaft lodged in his shoulder without so much as flinching.

Yusuke blinked in surprise. The youkai standing before him had to have weighed at least four hundred pounds. His large, round belly had an extended navel, and his skin was a blotchy purple. His eyes were tiny and red, his hair stringy and dirty. It took Yusuke several moments to even notice the tiny pair of delicate, butterfly-like wings perched on his hulking back.

"Not quite the image the greeting card industry taught me t' expect…" Yusuke muttered.

Hiei snorted. "Just shut up and kill him," he ordered, leaning back against the trunk of his tree.

"What – you're not helping?"

"Weren't you just telling me you could handle the rest of this alone?"

It was rare for Hiei to trust a battle to someone else, rather than just fly in with his usual hack-and-slash routine. Either he was more exhausted that Yusuke had realized and literally _couldn't_ fight, or else he just didn't feel like wasting his time when there was only one opponent.

Was this an unexpected offer of friendship?

Yusuke didn't care about the other demon's reasoning. He didn't wait to question the smaller man, instead launching himself at his enemy.

"Keep away from the arrows!" Hiei called after him.

* * *

Kurama couldn't even pretend to make conversation anymore. As the alarms wailed outside, he paced the confines of his tent like a caged lion. Kuwabara, too, was beginning to look a little anxious. As the battle droned on, the large human's determination began to waver.

They were both given some form of relief – or, at the very least, distraction – when Yukina stuck her head in.

"I need help with the wounded," she said without preamble, her appearance pale and harassed. "Kurama-san, since you cannot participate in the battle, would you mind…?"

Kurama glared at Kuwabara. "You told her?"

He smiled sheepishly.

Kurama shook his head, managing a small smile for the overworked koorime girl. She had her sleeves tied back and a scarf covering her hair and, he learned shortly, she had taken over the med tent with a degree of professionalism that surprised even the fox.

Kurama set himself to care for the wounded, trying to keep in mind that at least he had _something_ to do, even as he noticed that it was not only youkai, but also _human_ wounded being brought to them for attention.

"Please do not growl at the patients, Kurama-san!" Yukina had to call to him on more than one occasion.

Kuwabara had promised not to fight while Kurama couldn't (though what good that did, Kurama still didn't understand) but he had less experience with treating wounds than Yukina or Kurama. Yukina, knowing this, sent him across the barrier to collect the wounded.

"Please don't glare so, Kurama-san!" she chided. "These people have been frightened enough for one day!"

Bandages and poultices, stitches and medicines – not even the power and concentration needed to create a suitable painkiller could distract him from the battle he knew to be raging in the human world. Kurama took to caring for those with less serious wounds, leaving those in true peril to Yukina's healing skills unless otherwise directed. His pretty looks and human appearance kept the humans who were brought in – at least, those who were conscious – from panicking. It was challenging work, and he might have even found himself enjoying it were it not for the circumstances.

"Yukina - !"

"Kazuma, I asked you not to bellow so! When you - !" Yukina's gentle reprimand cut off with a gasp loud enough to catch Kurama's attention. Wiping sweat soaked hair from his eyes, he glanced at her over his shoulder.

His eyes widened and he rose quickly to his feet. He recognized the human woman draped bonelessly in Kuwabara's arms.

"That's - !" he began uselessly.

As the large boy moved to place Atsuko Urameshi on one of the few remaining cots, his sister, Shizuru, muscled her way into the tent. Her clothing was torn and she carried a bloodied steele baseball bat, but she lit her cigarette with steady hands.

"Hey you – fox boy," she snapped, picking out Kurama immediately. "Why the hell aren't you out there?"

"He's supposed t' be dead," Kuwabara answered.

"Are you just telling _everyone_, then?" Kurama demanded.

Shizuru carelessly flicked ash against the back of her brother's neck. "What? _Again_?" she asked as he yelped and clutched at burned skin.

"Kurama-san isn't permitted in the human world anymore," Yukina explained dismissively. "What in the world is Yusuke's _mother_ doing here, though?" All of the other humans who had been brought through the border had been emergency workers.

"All roads out of the city are clogged with traffic," Shizuru answered with the same amount of emotion she would have used discussing the weather. "People are having trouble getting out, so that little brat - !"

"Koenma," Kuwabara supplied.

"Yeah, whatever. Anyway, Koenma-whatsit told Kazuma and some others to start bringing more humans through the border. Seems t' think it'll take a while to get all the trash routed out and it might be safer in our camp."

"She's not hurt," Kuwabara explained, lifting then dropping Yusuke's mother's arm. "Just passed out drunk. Wanted t' get her somewhere safe since Urameshi's not here t' do it himself."

Shizuru took another drag of her cigarette. "Rules or no, I'd say if you've got anyone important over there, you better make damned sure t' bring them over _here_. Catch my drift?"

Kurama didn't need to be told. He was on his feet and rushing to the tent entrance before she'd even finished her sentence.

* * *

As it turned out, Cupid was one tough son of a bitch – and it didn't matter that Yusuke didn't give him the room to launch his sissy-ass arrows, because he had plenty of tricks up his sleeve.

His fists struck like small locomotives, his round belly deflected most blows, and his breath was _rancid_. Yusuke shot a glare at Hiei, who looked all too content up in his tree.

"You know, a little _help_ wouldn't be too bad!" he shouted, attempting to dodge a barreling punch from his surprisingly fast opponent. The fist just barely grazed his head, but it left his ears ringing.

"What's wrong, detective?" Hiei asked with a strange little laugh. "Don't you think you can handle it on your own?"

"Uh – obviously not, dickwad!" he landed a lunch to Cupid's head, but striking the creature's skull only made his arm go numb. Yusuke lept back, shaking out his arm, and shot Hiei a wild grin. "Come one – aren't we supposed t' cooperate like good boys? Teamwork, teamwork, rah, rah, rah?"

"Why the hell would I care about that, detective?"

"Brownie points with Kurama?"

"Not good enough. Admit you can't handle it alone."

"Didn't I already say that, damn it?"

"I want those exact words."

Yusuke lept back and fired off a blast of reigun.

Cupid didn't blink.

"_Fine_!" Yusuke agreed. "I can't handle it alone. Now – will you _please_ help me?"

Hiei smirked.

* * *

Kurama took on his youko form as he ran, and didn't miss a step even as his legs elongated, his attire changed, and his tail grew out. He made the necessary adjustments in speed and balance without thought.

The border had already been secured against further invasion by enemy forces, but not yet closed. The Youko tore past the guards, dodging but not returning their attacks. They didn't dare leave their posts to chase after him; they knew he wasn't crossing over in order to rampage.

Kurama was far beyond rational thought. He didn't care about the fire and smoke, the screams and the blood, the alarms, the feasting youkai, the overturned cars, or the rubble-strewn streets. He let the most basic and animalistic of his senses guide him, and did his best to ignore his emotions. Fear, anger, worry, or panic would only weaken him.

He was so deeply engrossed in his instincts that he wasn't even sure where he was when he at last found his human family. His mother was crouched near a half-crumbled wall, crying and clutching Schuichi to her. His step-father was swinging what had once been a table leg at an approaching youkai. The man's glasses were broken and splattered with blood, and he swung wildly, one arm hanging uselessly at his side.

Kurama didn't break stride. He reached out, placed a hand atop the head of the demon attacking his family, and ripped it off effortlessly. Hatanaka fell back as the blood rained down, trying to cover his wife and son with his body. He swung at Kurama as the fox approached, and Kurama plucked the weapon from the man's hand.

All of the fight in his stapfather's face died.

"_Please_!" he begged, tears leaving trails in the mud and blood that spattered his face. "Spare the woman and the child!" He cried out as Kurama reached to take Shuichi from his mother's side. "Please have mercy!" Hatanaka whimpered. "My son…!"

Shiori was sobbing, mouth working wordlessly as she tried to pull Shuichi back. Kurama didn't try to explain himself – they were too terrified to hear him.

For now it was enough to see them alive, even if the sight of the tall silver fox had pushed their fear over the edge. Dealing with the trauma today would cause would have to wait until they were somewhere safe.

His voice came out a low grown when he spoke.

"If you want your lives to be spared," he said, slinging Schuichi over one shoulder, "Then follow along quietly."

* * *

Tbc

Hee…"come with me if you want to live." It's ok, Kurama. We all have Terminator moments…


	37. Chapter 36

Buckle up, boys and girls.

(Z)

They didn't try to fight him.

Kurama wasn't sure if it was the promise to spare their lives, if they were simply too frightened, or id they realized that he was on their side, but his mother and stepfather followed him meekly, without complaint or argument or anything louder than a whimper. He did not put Shuichi down, suspecting that their cooperation had more than a little to do with his hold on the boy.

Sadly, he had little question of what he looked like to them. Tall, silver, and utterly inhuman, with golden eyes and a growl in his voice and the ability to coldly dispatch any demon, however frightful, who strayed too near.

There was nothing at all to connect him to the sweet, studious, and quiet son they had lost. He had known that when he had chosen to take on his youko form before crossing the border. They would never know it was him.

Better, he thought, for them to be frightened by his demon side than to be confronted with the many lies he had told them.

He had little trouble on his return to the breach in the border. Most of the youkai attacking the city were too preoccupied with their own mayhem to care about harassing him or the humans he carried with him, and the youkai defending the city knew who he was and had no cause to bother him. The few enemies who did venture near were dispatched quickly and with minimal effort.

The Spirit World guards at the border didn't try to stop him this time as he crossed. No one _voluntarily_ leaving the human world needed to be stopped.

His family _did_ hesitate, however, when they realized they had been taken to another world. Shuichi was the most lively – kicking and screaming and pulling on his tail.

Kurama dropped him without ceremony into the dirt.

"Do you want to go back there?" he demanded. Stress, worry, anger, and guilt had frayed his patience down to nothing.

"Kurama!" it was Keiko, being led into Makai by one of Raizen's old retainers. She ran toward him, and he took a step back away from his family.

"Please take them to the med tent to be checked and apologize to Yukina for me," he requested, his tone barely civil. "I am going to rejoin the battle. Please – see that they are cared for."

He was gone before there was time for anyone to respond.

(Z)

Yusuke had once lost sleep fretting over the idea that all of the great challenges in life were over. Yusuke, after all, thrived on the thrill of battle, and after he'd taken on his youkai form he had, for a short time, been convinced that there was just no one left to fight.

Now, lying spent and breathless on the hard ground of a Makai forest, covered in meaty chunks of what had once been a demon named Cupid, bleeding and sore and past the point of exhaustion, he found himself wishing, for one brief instant, that there _were_ no greater challenges out there. He'd been fighting hordes of youkai for a week and a half. For one short moment he found himself longing for the boredom he's often faced in the human world. _Anything_, if only he didn't have to get up again.

The wish didn't linger long. Eventually Yusuke caught his breath. Eventually he managed to his aching body into action, to force himself to sit up, to check to see how bad his injuries really were. Eventually, after-battle adrenaline kicked in and he realized – _that fight had been fucking awesome!_

"Nice job with the slice and dice!" he told Hiei, rolling his shoulders and trying to work some of the stiffness out of his neck. The other youkai was also laid out on the ground recuperating after the battle.

Hiei grunted and didn't answer.

"Is this what it's going to be like?" Yusuke wondered out loud, both anticipating and dreading it. They didn't have enough strong youkai on their side. Not by far.

"Probably worse," Hiei answered darkly. His voice sounded thick and sluggish.

Yusuke threw a rock at him. "Hey. No after-battle coma – not yet. I'm not dragging your unconscious ass all the way back to camp."

Hiei laughed – a bitter, mocking sound. "I'm not going to sleep, detective," he said, oddly amused. "I'm going to hell."

"You having a religious crisis?"

Hiei laughed again. "Really, detective. Do you think Cupid dipped those arrows of his in _love_ potion? There are enough toxins in my system to…won't be long now."

Hiei had taken an arrow in the shoulder, and a second arrow had nicked his face. Was he really saying - ?

"You're kidding…right?" Yusuke stared at him.

"What a…fucking disappointing…way to go."

Yusuke was immediately in motion, scrambling on hands and knees to his sometimes-teammate. Hiei didn't fight as Yusuke ripped at his shirt, pulling the fabric away to look at the wound on his shoulder.

His skin had gone a terrible shade of white, now appearing nearly translucent. Yusuke could see his veins through his skin, and they were dark and thick and black. The darkness had already reached his heart.

"Make up something…more exciting…to tell the fox," Hiei ordered.

"Hiei…"

"'M glad he's not here…stupid fox…would've cried…"

(Z)

Koenma, with a suspicious-looking smile, agreed to look the other way in regards to Kurama's reckless venture into the human world.

"Since you came right back and didn't use your human form, I think I can allow it just this once."

"May I continue to fight then?" there were still pockets of youkai resistance that remained in the human world. When Koenma's forces had whisked Kurama away, it had been before he'd managed to satisfy his rage.

"No, we will be sending small teams in for what's left. Besides," Koenma added, "You're Yusuke's proxy, and I want all of the leaders in camp to remain there for now to deal with the influx of humans."

Kurama nodded tightly, clamping down firmly on the urge to argue. He understood. He didn't like it, but he understood.

"Your family?" Koenma asked suddenly.

Somehow Kurama managed a smile. "A few minor injuries, but everyone is going to be fine," he answered with his usual show of cordiality. "Yukina has been kind enough to take special care of them."

"And does the fact I'm speaking with the Youko mean that you won't be greeting them as their son?"

"Shuichi Minamino is dead." Somehow, Kurama managed to say it without flinching. "There is Kurama, and there is Youko. I have no further need of a humanity I can no longer make use of."

(Z)

Somehow, Yusuke could see Hiei's soul as it tried to leave his body. He didn't know if it was because of his experience helping bring Kurama back from the dead, or a talent he hadn't known about, or just because no ferry girl had yet appeared to escort him to the Spirit World, but he could definitely see Hiei's soul as it began to break free.

Small, dark, and coiling, it hissed and crackled at him with Hiei's defiant fire as Yusuke caught it and tried to force it back into the small body.

"Damn it, Hiei, Kurama'll fucking kill me if you die!"

The soul parted and flowed around his fingers like water, sniggering darkly at his pathetic attempts. The body had too much damage – it no longer had the strength to sustain the soul, and no soul of any pride would hang around a dead vessel.

A thought occurred to him, and Yusuke wasn't sure if it was his own thought, or if it somehow came from Hiei.

If Hiei's body could be healed of the poison, then it would be strong enough to sustain the soul again – and as long as the soul stayed near the body, the damaged vessel would continue to function, trapped at the brink of death unable to completely shut down.

But…outside of Spirit World, a soul couldn't survive for more than a few hours without a healthy body to hold it. Yusuke remembered that much clearly.

Hiei's chest heaved shallowly, his body unable to finish dying with the soul so near. As long as Yusuke didn't try to push it back into the damaged body, it didn't fight his hold on it. It rested, warm and gentle, in Yusuke's hands.

Hiei's face had always appeared very young to Yusuke – particularly during the rare instances when he was asleep or unconscious. This, Yusuke reminded himself as he stared at the still form, was a man who had spent his entire life fighting for each and every step he took. He was strong, cold, and viscious.

Sometimes friend, sometimes rival, sometimes enemy, there was no denying the fact that Yusuke owed his own life several times over to the small, dark demon.

And Kurama still loved Hiei.

He thought of Yukina, who still to this day had no idea how very close she had come to the brother she sought, or how much that brother had sacrificed for her sake. He thought about Hiei, struggling all his life for survival, not content to simply give up and die.

And, almost against his will, he thought of Kurama, who still loved Hiei, no matter how strong his feelings for Yusuke. He knew how those green eyes would look, clouding over with emotion as he learned of Hiei's death. Kurama had been doing so well returning from the brink of darkness…but he would never recover from _this_.

And maybe he wouldn't blame Yusuke for his former lover's death, but, at the same time, Yusuke was still sure it would spell the end of their infant romance.

"Damn it, Hiei…"

The soul pulsed, warm in his hands. It laughed at him, mocked him, called him a fool and a coward.

It was already over, the soul informed him. Death had come as he had known one day it would and there was nothing either of them could do about it. The soul would die if he didn't let it go to Spirit World, and that would be truly unforgivable.

He had no choice. The soul couldn't survive without a healthy, living body to hold it. He had to let it go.

Yusuke gritted his teeth. The soul made an indignant protest as he gripped it a little too tightly.

He didn't have a choice, did he?

Somehow, that didn't sound like an adequate excuse to tell Kurama.

"Damn it, Hiei!" he snarled, and knew he was about to do something incredibly stupid.

(Z)

Tbc

(ducks flying debris)

Response to unsigned reviews:

Kit-kit – thanks!


	38. Chapter 37

Sorry for the delay. New job is keeping me busy. And tired. While it will take a while to fully adjust, rest assured I don't intend to do another vanishing act any time soon. (crosses fingers)

I'm very proud of this chapter. Hope you like it. I experiment with a different perspective in this first part…one that I've never attempted before…so please be lenient.

* * *

It seemed that her head had just hit the pillow when the commotion came at the tent flap.

Being the camp's head healer, working from dawn until dusk to save life and limb of the brave youkai who fought to rescue their home from its new ruler – she found these things rewarding. Rewarding…and also exhausting.

Being able to contribute to the effort was what was important though. Finding a way to be useful…helping the sick or wounded and easing the pain of the dying…in a way, these things brought an unprecedented amount of joy to the quiet koorime's life. When the call came for help in the middle of the night or the wee hours of the morning, she was more than happy to push aside her own needs in order to offer help. Some of the humans who had come over had even began to assist her, and though they had no powers of their own, their hands were greatly appreciated. Healing would provide the much needed bridge between their peoples, and she was able to be a part of it.

The commotion at the entrance grew louder. Yukina quickly slipped a robe on over her sleep clothes and lit a candle. She was just turning away when a youkai burst into her sleep quarters without warning, pushing back and even ripping the curtains that served to partition her off from the rest of the tent.

"Y…Yusuke-san?"

The dark haired detective had been missing from the camp for nearly two months now, and his sudden reappearance – dirty, disheveled, tired, bloodstained, and incredibly thin – was shocking to her.

More shocking, however, was the ragged bundle that the detective dropped unceremoniously onto her bed.

"Heal him," Yusuke ordered, his voice a rasp, his tone barely civilized. His eyes were wild.

"H…Hiei-san?" it couldn't be – he didn't even look alive!

Yusuke's head jerked to the side, as if he was listening to something, and he scowled darkly. "Just – stop, I - !" he looked at Yukina again, eyes so sharp that she jumped a little. "The bastard is driving me crazy!" he snarled, clawing at his hair. "Damn it, will you _please_ just heal him?"

"Did…did you…?" Yukina couldn't finish the thought.

"You mean did _I_ do this to him? I wouldn't…okay, so we _did_ fight a little, but I…I mean, this was…don't you even - !"

He was rambling. Yukina frowned, concern momentarily shifting to the young detective. Not for long, however – his needs were clearly not as pressing as those of the smaller demon. She moved her hands to pull away Hiei's clothing, noting in the back of her mind how it smelled and how the cloth was stiff with filth. She wondered how she would ever manage to convince the brash Yusuke to let her take a look at him as well.

And then she caught sight of Hiei's body, and promptly forgot about Yusuke.

Hiei's skin was as thin and white as paper, and nearly completely transparent. It seemed she could see the entire system of veins running through his frail body, and those veins, to her horror, were clogged with something thick and black and vicious.

"Poison?" she demanded, hurrying to check him more thoroughly. Yusuke didn't answer, but she didn't need him to. The darkness seemed to have spread completely through Hiei's body, the most concentrated areas in one shoulder and one side of his face.

He was still breathing – slow and deep. His demonic core was still functioning, but barely. It was as if his body was performing the most minimal tasks necessary to keep him alive.

What was more, her senses told her that there was something else wrong – _terribly_ wrong. Something she couldn't see with her eyes.

As if something was…missing.

"Hos is it he still lives?" she asked, tenderly smoothing hair back from the unconscious youkai's face. "The amount of poison in his system alone…"

"Does it really matter?" Yusuke asked anxiously. "Just heal him. You can clean this shit out…can't you?"

Yukina's core ached for his obvious pain. She hadn't realized the small, fierce Hiei meant so much to the detective. The desperation in his voice made her want to cry. "I can heal him," she had no doubt about that, "But…"

"But?" he pressed.

She dropped her eyes, unable to face his lost expression. "But even so…he may not ever wake."

"You just get him healed. _I'll_ worry about waking him."

* * *

There wasn't really a good way to communicate with a soul. They didn't speak – they were different from ghosts, after all.

Hiei's soul communicated through urges – sometimes subtle, sometimes violent. If Yusuke let his guard down for even a moment, he would find his body in motion without his consent.

And even though Hiei's soul couldn't speak, it wasn't as if Yusuke couldn't _understand_ him. Thoughts, memories, feelings that were not his own flickered though his mind without warning at all hours of the day or night. Sometimes he answered out loud, just to make it easier to tell whose thoughts were whose. For all that Koenma claimed souls were stupid, Hiei's seemed fully aware that Yusuke's body was not his own, and that the safety and health of the broken shell they carried with them was of the utmost importance.

Hiei's soul bore it quietly as its body was stripped and washed. It seemed surprisingly embarrassed, but it behaved itself overall. The twin tear gems which would have given his identity away to his sister had been hidden away in one of Yusuke's pockets days ago, so nudity was, in the soul's opinion, the worst it would have to bear.

And then Yukina drew a knife on him.

Alarm flashed through the soul – the only warning Yusuke got before finding himself on his feet.

"What the hell are you doing?" he demanded, the words coming from wit mouth through no permission of his own.

Yukina was not afraid of him. She didn't hesitate; her hand was steady as she cut three small gashes into the skin above where Hiei's demonic core would be.

"The concentration is here. It is better to enter as closely as I can," she answered. Yukina picked up Hiei's left hand and, working with delicate precision, cut a small gash in each of his fingertips. For all her frail appearance, the blood didn't bother her. In her own way, Yukina could be every bit as hard as her brother when she needed to. She picked up his right hand. "The poison will leave from these points," she explained. She made the cuts then moved to his feet, cutting the bottoms of each of his toes. "All of the healing in the world would be useless if the venom had nowhere to go."

"…that's gonna hurt like a bitch, isn't it?"

Still, pain was better than death.

The soul pulsed in annoyance. Yusuke attempted a smile.

"Just glad it's not me," he said weakly.

"Don't sit down," Yukina moved to Hiei's head and leaned over him, placing her hands firmly on his shoulders. "I need you to hold his legs."

* * *

There was definitely something wrong with Hiei that went far beyond the poison. He was empty. A shell. A breathing corpse.

Yukina closed her eyes and steadied her breathing, calling up her healing powers from deep within her core. It _wasn't_ pointless, healing him. She had to believe she wasn't wasting her time. Yusuke Urameshi believed he could make the small demon wake again, if only she could heal his body. If anyone could do it, it was him.

She had to trust, and hope, because it was so very important.

She drew out her power, sharpening it, picturing fine-tuned surgical needles. Then, holding her breath, she dent it plunging into Hiei's core.

His body arched – an involuntary muscular response – and it took all of her strength just to hold his shoulders down. She didn't look at Yusuke to see if he was holding his legs – at this point, it was too late to stop.

She threaded her power through his veins, and the toxins fled before her. She heard Yusuke mutter something foul as the first drops of the taint – dark, thick, and evil-looking – began to drip from Hiei's fingers and toes.

"Don't let it touch you," she cautioned, mind set on her work, as she heard the worktable they had moved Hiei to begin to bubble and sizzle and hiss as the toxins boiled on its surface.

"Son of a bitch…" Yusuke breathed.

Poison was the most difficult malady to cure with youki. It worked itself into every inch of a person's body, making its eradication a complicated and lengthy process – not to mention messy, painful, and dangerous. It would have been more efficient to use medicine – to let the body's own systems work the toxins out – but she didn't question why Yusuke had brought him to her instead of to Kurama. While medical treatment was faster and healthier, it was also less likely to succeed.

More, there was no telling how Kurama would have reacted to seeing his dear friend Hiei in such a state. It was kindest not to ask such a difficult task of him.

Yukina lost track of the hours as she worked, chasing the venom along the endless maze of Hiei's veins. Her assistants came for their shifts in the med tent, wounded were carried in and out, the sick came to ask for help, all as was normal.

Yukina did not leave her post, did not pause for even a moment. All who asked for her were promptly sent away.

The poison dripped from Hiei's body, the sun arched high in the sky, and Yukina's powers continued to burn a fiery-cold, cleansing path through Hiei's body.

* * *

Yukina hadn't moved in a long, long time. She hadn't spoken, hadn't blinked, and barely appeared to breathe.

Hiei, too, had gone still hours ago, but Yusuke didn't dare release his hold on his legs. The poison had eaten fist-sized holes in the thick wood of the worktable, as well as shallow indentations on the dirt floor below.

Even Hiei's soul had gone quiet within Yusuke's body. Waiting, breathless (if such could be said of a soul), anticipating. Yusuke could hear the goings-on in the rest of the tent – the sick, the injured, the healers – but still, behind the flimsy curtains that separated them from the rest of the tent, it felt as if they were worlds away.

At last Yukina moved, drawing back, breath coming out of her in one long sigh. Her eyelashes fluttered, her body swayed with exhaustion. She slowly lifted an arm, wiping sweat from her brow with the back of her arm.

She moved as if her entire body ached. Yusuke stared at her as she moved to get bandages.

"His body is clean," she said, speaking before he had the thought to ask. She tucked a bottle of disinfectant under her arm and returned to the table. "Aside from these minor wounds, he is completely healed."

Yusuke didn't say anything. _Couldn't_ say anything.

Yukina began to clean and wrap the wounds on Hiei's hands. She worked in silence for a moment before her eyes rolled up slowly to look at him.

"Wake him."

It wasn't an order or a challenge. She simply wanted Yusuke to fulfill his end of the bargain.

"Y' hear that?" he mumbled, amused to feel the soul begin to stir. "Time t' go home."

"Yusuke-san? I'm sorry – I couldn't hear you."

"Sorry…wasn't talkin' t' you."

She blinked in surprise and Yusuke arched his back, stretching backwards. For the first time in hours he actually _saw_ Hiei – actually paid attention to the sight of the small, thin body laid pale and bare on the table. His mind had begun to numb to the sight of him but now, like a bolt of lightning, he saw him again.

And he realized that he had no idea how to put a soul back into a body. No idea how to get it out of his _own_ body.

The soul laughed at him. It brushed aside his control and bubbled up within him and his hands, moving of their own accord, reached to catch it as it slowly began to emerge from his chest.

Yukina gave a loud gasp.

It hurt – losing Hiei's soul. It hadn't thought it would hurt. He hadn't expected it to feel like a fist through the heart, to steal his breath and take the strength from his limbs.

"Son of a…fucking bitch - !" he wheezed, stumbling against the table. Suddenly the battles, the weeks of travel, the sleepless nights, the stomach-gnawing hunger all hit him at once, barreling into him like a locomotive.

The soul sparked, dark and fiery and impatient, in his hands.

"I'm…getting' to it…ain't I?" he demanded.

"Yusuke-san…is that…?"

He pushed – with the remaining strength in his body he pushed at Hiei's soul and slowly – terribly slowly – it began to sink back into his body.

"About…damn time, too," Yusuke said, swaying. "Another day of puttin' up with your shit…an' I woulda' killed you myself!"

"Yus - !"

He fell forward, the world at last consumed by darkness. Yukina's startled cry was the last thing he was aware of for a very long time.

* * *

Tbc

Type with the "help" of two spoiled rotten lap cats.

Some of you called it. Congrats. I made it easy for you…this time.

Response to unsigned reviews:

neuroticsquirrel - indeed

kit-kit - well? Now you know. (grins)


	39. Chapter 38

Sorry for the wait. We're flirting with the edge here…what I mean is, I've only written a chapter or two beyond this one, so I'm not so far ahead any more. Unless inspiration strikes, and strikes hard, there might be an even longer break between chapters. Not hiatus long, just…you know, even more irregular. Even worse, there would be less chance for me to make changes and rewrites before posting, of which there are usually countless, so pray to the muses that I can get ahead again. On the upside, I have gone ahead and written at least one important scene, even though I don't usually do them out of order.

Anyway, much love to everyone who reviewed last chapter. My mission this week is to make sure I reiterate in every fic I update just how important you all are to me. Thank you so much for your continued support of my silly little fic.

* * *

When he opened his eyes, Yusuke had the strangest sensation of having just woken from a dream. The familiar, high, cloth ceiling of his tent stretched out above his head, the comfortable but somewhat lumpy mattress of his camp bed cradled his body, and the outside world was filled with the usual cacophony of the youkai rebel army.

He shifted into a more comfortable position, reaching for his bedmate only to be met with nothing. Though the sheets bore the heady, sweet scent of roses, sunlight, and soil, he was alone. Yusuke was disappointed, his sleep-fogged mind telling him that if Kurama was already up, then Yusuke needed to be up too.

It was difficult to shake off sleep's hold on him though; no matter how he fought, it continued to try to pull him back into darkness. Why was he so tired? Why couldn't he convince himself to get up?

"Yusuke?"

A flash of sunlight as someone passed through the tent entrance, followed by the sound of hurrying feet. He knew he knew that voice, but something about it sounded different than he had expected.

He felt someone kneel on the bed behind him and hands, larger and stronger than he had thought they would be, rolled him gently back onto his back. He struggled to keep his eyes open, yearning to see his lover's pretty face.

"Kurama?"

"Yes," long, silvery hair fell down around Yusuke's face like a curtain. The eyes that peered down at him were not the green he had thought he would see, but there was something comforting about the gold, nonetheless. "I'm here."

"Where…were you?"

"I had to step out for a moment," there was relief in that deep voice, and heavy emotion in those molten gold eyes. "I apologize. I wanted to be here when you…have you been awake for long?"

"Can't keep…my eyes open…"

"That's all right," a pale, long-fingered hand brushed hair from his face. Lips ghosted over his forehead. "You can go back to sleep if you like."

"Can't…" he tried to sit up, but failed. "Got stuff t' do."

"It can wait. You should sleep."

He managed a rather lopsided grin, sleepily admiring the proximity of that strong, lovely face. "Only if you promise t' stay with me…this time…"

That pretty face looked startled for a moment, though the expression vanished quickly enough. "If you like," Kurama agreed with a slight smile. "Just let me get changed."

"Don't tease," Yusuke frowned, weakly wrapping that silvery hair around one hand and, however feebly, keeping the fox from moving away. "Y'know I'm too tired…for sex."

"No, I meant…"

"If you don't want to stay, then just stay…n'till I fall asleep."

Again surprise flickered across that face. Kurama slowly settled down next to him, moving like a man who was unsure his actions are truly wanted.

The arms that wrapped around him were longer than what he remembered, and the body that pressed close seemed taller. Yusuke was sure he had never been held by his lover's youko form before, and yet somehow it felt completely comfortable to him – even familiar.

"Feels like I haven't seen you…in a long time," he confessed with a small laugh as sleep began to pull him back down into nothingness.

"Yusuke?"

"Worst…dream…ever…"

* * *

"Why're you all…foxy?"

The voice surprised him. Kurama turned away from the maps he'd been studying, surprised to find Yusuke awake and sitting up in bed. With his hair disheveled and the skin of his face creased from his pillowcase, it was almost difficult to remember he'd been asleep for nearly a week.

"Lie back, Yusuke; you're still weak."

"I feel fine!" he crossed his arms, frowning, his dark eyes still slightly clouded with sleep.

Kurama fought the urge to fidget. He'd had nearly a week to decide what to say to Yusuke, and yet he still had no idea as to how to do it. It wasn't like him to hesitate.

"Would you like to try to eat?" Kurama offered. He had so many questions, but not the right to ask them. He had been the one to send Yusuke and Hiei – two of the most important people in his life – in any case._ He_ was the one responsible for the state in which they'd returned to him. He had underestimated Janus – again – and nearly lost something more important than his own life. "Do you think you could handle it? Are you hungry?"

"Starving."

"Don't get up," he cautioned, too late. As Yusuke swayed and fell back into the bed, the fox hurried to his side. "I told you," he chided. "You're too weak for that."

"Fuck…"

"You will not get far if you try, I assure you of that," Kurama helped to prop him up against the pillows, pausing only when Yusuke wrapped a hand in his hair, preventing him from moving away.

"Why are you all foxy?" he asked for the second time.

Kurama smiled. "You don't like it?"

"It's just different."

"Only…different?"

Yusuke shrugged, grinning at him. "I haven't slept with _this_ body yet…" he said impishly.

"And you're hardly in the shape to do it now!"

"You gonna avoid answering my question?"

Kurama began to sooth hair back from his lover's face, then stopped himself as it occurred to him how strange it might be for Yusuke. His youko form was no longer a regression, as it had been during the dark tournament – his fox instincts were stronger, yes, but he still possessed the mind, the personality, that Yusuke was accustomed to. Yusuke wasn't used to associating with this body. Sex jokes aside, it had to feel to Yusuke as if he were being touched by a stranger.

"It became necessary to take on this form while traversing the camp," he began to explain.

"Has it gotten that dangerous here?"

"Yusuke…" Kurama stopped, for once in his life finding it difficult to summon words. How could he explain…how could he even _begin_…?

Sunlight flashed as the tent flap was pushed open, and the fox found himself spared the difficult conversation for just a little while longer.

"Hey!" Yusuke complained. "Why does _Hiei_ get t' be outta bed?"

Kurama stared at the small, dark form that had entered their tent and found himself thanking whatever gods were listening that his current form was a little more difficult to read than his usual one.

"He is not supposed to be," he said, and his voice was a low, displeased growl. Good.

He wasn't sure _how _he'd managed not only to get out of bed, but to make it from the med tent to here. He looked…

"You look like shit," Yusuke finished the thought for him. "You _sure _you aren't dead?"

Hiei only grunted, scowling. His blood colored eyes raked over Yusuke. "You sure _you_ aren't?" he demanded.

Yusuke grinned. "I feel like I went ten rounds with Godzilla. You?"

Another grunt. "That thing you did…" he began.

"Yeah?"

"It was stupid."

"Yeah, well…" Yusuke didn't bother to finish the sentence. Hiei was already gone.

Kurama tried to ignore the fact his former lover hadn't so much as looked at him.

"You think he was trying to say thanks?" Yusuke asked.

"For what?"

The detective dropped his eyes. He still had a handful of Kurama's hair, and he began to play with it now, braiding and twirling it and doing everything he could to avoid meeting his lover's gaze.

"You won't like it."

"No? Try me."

Still Yusuke hesitated. Finally he looked up, meeting Kurama's eyes with that brazen, stubborn look that always meant trouble.

"You tell me why you're foxy first."

"Yusuke…"

He crossed his arms and glared stubbornly. "Then I guess neither one of us will get t' hear what we want."

"It's _difficult_, Yusuke!"

"You think it's not for me, too?"

"You simply do not underst-!"

Kurama didn't get to finish the sentence. Yusuke used his hold on his hair to pull him forward and kissed him roughly, unconcerned, apparently, with Kurama's current form.

"Did you forget that I love you?" Yusuke demanded angrily.

Kurama was too stunned to feel anything other than surprise. "Shouldn't I also be able to ask the same of you?" he asked.

"It's different."

"Why?"

"Because I know _my_ feelings won't change! But _you_…"

"Yusuke!"

"I warned you, didn't I? I told you not to change while I was gone – so don't go being all secretive on my unless you want me t' kick your ass!" Yusuke seemed oblivious to how very weak he still remained after his journey. He also seemed oblivious to the futility of making threats to someone who knew he couldn't get out of bed.

"We shall discuss it when you are recovered, Yusuke," Kurama decided.

"We shall fucking discuss it now, bastard!"

He stared at him, taken aback and a little hurt by the anger in his lover's face. He folded his hands in his lap, feeling his eyes grow cold. "I offered to change into my other form if this one made you uneasy, Yusuke," he reminded him, very little warmth in his tone.

"That isn't the problem! Why th' hell do you think I'd care about _that_? You're still Kurama, whatever you look like!"

"Then why are you so very angry with me?"

"Because how th' hell am I supposed t' know you haven't changed if you won't even tell me why you're in that body?"

Kurama dropped his eyes, heart – or its demonic equivalent, anyway – heavy in his chest. This, he could see, would be the end of them. Somehow he had managed to drive yet another lover away. He had not once considered their relationship when he had asked Yusuke to go spy on Janus – he had thought only of the war and of his plans for the future of the world. Yusuke's feelings had been shamefully low on his list of priorities.

He gave a small jump, caught off guard, as Yusuke somehow managed not only to sit up, but to throw himself into his arms as well.

"Fuck, Kurama – why does it have t' be this way?" he demanded. His voice was still filled with fury, yet he clutched at Kurama as if the fox was his entire world. "Don't you fucking realize how much I missed you?"

"Missed me?"

"Every day…every fucking day…you were the only thing either of us thought about – so don't close me out now! Don't you trust my feelings for you?"

"Yusuke…"

"I am _so_ kicking your ass…just as soon as I can get th' hell up."

Had he been in his human form, Kurama might have wept. Yusuke was silent after that, face buried against his shoulder, arms tight around his body. Kurama didn't realize his lover had fallen asleep again until he began to snore.

* * *

The next time Yusuke woke up he was alone again. He decided that there was no way in hell he was going to lie around waiting for Kurama to come back just so they could fight again, and so he summoned up all of his strength and crawled out of bed.

Moving _hurt_. It felt as if his insides had been scooped out with a shovel and replaced with burning coals. Had it hurt this much _before_?

Still, he wasn't going to have any power at all if he waited for Kurama to come and help him.

After scavenging around the room a little bit he finally found a weird looking staff hidden among their belongings. Although it looked fairly fragile, it supported his weight easily when he tested it. That would make his progress a little less painful, at the very least.

The sun was way too bright outside, and the camp much busier than he remembered. Where had all these people come from?

A more important question – why were so many of them human?

Yusuke wasn't really sure he wanted to talk to Kurama again right now or not, but it was good to get out of the tent. He had the feeling it would take him a while to get caught up on everything going on in the camp – _especially_ if his lover was going to be so damned closed-mouthed about it. Everything seemed so out of place.

Of the few demons he saw among the throng, he didn't recognize half of them – and rather than greet him, as they once might have, they just stared at him with large eyes and surprised expressions, whispering among themselves.

"Y…Yusuke-san?"

He turned, perhaps a little too quickly, surprised when someone finally did call his name. The slim human woman only hesitated a moment before approaching.

"You're Shuichi's friend, aren't you? Yusuke?"

"Mrs. Schuichi's mom?" What the hell was _she_ doing in Makai?

"How long have you been here? Did they just bring you over?" glancing to make sure there was no one coming, she quickly crossed the dirt 'street' to his side. She seemed so frightened, so timid, compared to what he remembered. "It's good to see someone I know. We've been in this place for weeks!"

"Weeks? But why?"

She stared at him, taken aback. "They brought us over after those creatures got into the human world. Isn't…isn't that how you came to be here?"

"The demons got into the human world?"

Her eyes grew even larger. "They've put a barrier up around the districts the monsters got into and forced all the humans to either leave or some here. They say they're trying to protect us, but…how is it you don't know any of this?"

"I…"

"Yusuke!"

As Kurama descended on them, beautiful in his golden-eyed fury, Yusuke couldn't help but to notice his lover's mother shrink back as if in fear.

"What are you doing out of bed?" Kurama demanded, ignoring his mother completely.

"What's this about the humans being in Makai?" Yusuke countered. "Is this what you were hiding from me?" It explained his use of his youko form,, at least, _and_ his failure to acknowledge his mother. He _definitely_ wouldn't want his family recognizing him.

"Yusuke, if you will please return to the tent…"

"Fuck that! What the hell is going on, Kurama?"

For a fraction of a moment, Kurama's eyes shifted to look at Shiori, then fixed once more on Yusuke. "We were…caught of guard," he began.

"What the hell happened to all the help Spirit World promised?"

"I…" once again his eyes shifted to Shiori. "Things have not been going quite as planned."

"Well, gee, I think I figured that out, didn't I?"

"Yusuke…" Kurama's hand came up to touch his face and Yusuke lashed out, catching it. The action surprised them both.

"Yusuke…" Shiori's voice, quiet and fearful, broke their staring contest. "You…you _know_ this monster?"

"Monster?" surprise startled him out of his anger.

Kurama's face was granite. "Some of the humans have very definite feelings concerning youkai," he said softly.

"I hate _all_ youkai!" Shiori said passionately, suddenly bold. She moved past Yusuke, as if intending to challenge Kurama herself. "You monsters took my son! You killed my Schuichi!"

* * *

tbc

I'm really not sure why Yusuke is so angry. (Hm. Maybe it has something to do with housing Hiei's soul?) I rewrote this chapter a hundred times, and he just wouldn't stop being angry! Oh well. Poor Kurama tho…

Response to unsigned reviews:

neuroticsquirrel – done! Still has loves?

kit-kit – Bah! I went easy on you!!

Anon – Thank you very much; I'm glad youj're enjoying it!

Thanks again everyone! Don't forget to ask the muses to be kind to me!! Also, don't forget to review!


	40. Chapter 39

Yusuke thought for a moment that the entire world had ended. Silence seemed to cover the entire camp in a heavy blanket and for a moment, just a moment, it was as if every single other living being had vanished.

Shiori took a deep, trembling breath, and the moment vanished as the human woman stood her ground.

Kurama's face had gone completely cold, so frozen and still that he seemed more statue than youkai. His eyes were like glass in that stony countenance, his lips a thin, hard line.

And yet even though he couldn't see it – even though the cold beauty of the youko was even more infuriatingly difficult to read than Kurama's human form, Yusuke knew his lover was hurt – not by his mother's angry words, no, but by the heavy burden of guilt he'd carried for so long.

Whatever anger Yusuke had felt for his lover's elusiveness was gone – washed away by the echoes of the woman's words.

"What a stupid-ass thing to say," Yusuke blurted.

Two pairs of eyes stared at him. Shiori, in her surprise, seemed to momentarily forget her anger. "E…excuse me?"

He was getting tired – and the weight of the Youko's molten stare wasn't helping. Yusuke leaned more heavily on the weird staff he'd found and tried to ignore his survival instinct screaming at him that he shouldn't be so disrespectful to Kurama's beloved mother.

"Have you met _all_ youkai?" he demanded, not heeding his instinct's wisdom. "'Cause I really don't think you can be sure you hate _all_ of 'em until you have."

"Yusuke…?"

"I mean, yeah, some eat humans and some go on killing sprees and some are annoying, secretive asshole bastards…but there are also some really decent ones!"

She took a step back, paling. "You're on their side?"

"There's sides now? Humans can do some pretty nasty shit too, you know."

"Shuichi trusted you…and all this time…all this time you've been in league with _them_?" Shiori's voice was soft, questioning. A little girl lost in the woods, suddenly encountered by the big bad wolf.

Yusuke didn't look at Kurama. "I _am_ one of them," he said.

She swayed, opened her mouth to say something, but the words never came. Kurama gave Yusuke a decidedly unfriendly look as he caught her in her swoon.

"Was that really necessary?" the fox demanded as he gathered his mother against his chest.

"Dunno," Yusuke shrugged. "Is 'hey, Yusuke, the demons got into human world so now we've brought some people over' really so hard to fucking say?"

Kurama merely stared at him. Yusuke winced.

"Okay, I'm sorry," he said. "This has been rough on you, and I'm an ass. Happy?"

"Yusuke…"

"What else? Just…" Yusuke closed his eyes and pressed his forehead against his staff. "Just tell me the rest, okay? I know there's gotta be more."

Kurama stared at him a moment longer, and then his expression hardened once more.

"I plan to see to it that you are Janus's replacement," he stated bluntly.

It was Yusuke's turn to stare. When Kurama didn't so much as blink, the detective barked out a laugh.

"You bastard – you mean that, don't you?"

"I have already set the gears into motion."

"Son of a bitch."

Kurama lifted Shiori into his arms, his face cold. "Her tent is on the other side of the encampment," he said. "To take her there in my current form, with her in the state she is in now, would only cause fear and suspicion. She is not the only human to fear our kind."

"So take her t' our place. I ain't done with you yet."

Kurama nodded once, briefly, and began to walk.

Yusuke found himself doing some kind of awkward run-skip-shuffle as he struggled to keep up with the youko's long-legged stride. As much as he would have preferred to blame his current state of weakness on his inability to match his lover's pace, he knew that it was, in part, that Kurama was angry at him and _wanted_ to make it difficult for him.

Petty bastard.

"Wait and let me change the sheets," Yusuke said when they reached their tent. Kurama's expression was unreadable. "I've been unconscious in there for how long? You don't wanna put your mom in that."

Kurama stared at him for a moment longer, then inclined his head. Yusuke dropped his staff and moved to get the clean linens, grumbling under his breath all the while. Kurama waited with the same stony patience, his body incredibly still, his beautiful face impossible to read.

Yusuke was well and truly exhausted by the time he finished. He flopped down into one of the rickety camp chairs and watched Kurama settle Shiori into their bed.

Kurama glanced back at him as he rose from his task, his eyes cool.

"We can't go on like this," he said quietly. "Can we?"

"You're a bastard," Yusuke said. "You went behind my back, you're manipulating me into something you _know_ I don't want, and you're keeping secrets from me."

"Yes," Kurama looked away.

"But," Yusuke sighed, "I knew you were an inconsiderate, manipulative, secretive bastard when I got involved with you."

"You - ?"

"Without all that, you wouldn't be Kurama – and I told you, it's your natural Kurama-ness that I love about you in the first place."

The fox was staring at him, surprised enough that the emotion actually managed to show on his face.

"You get off on being miserable, don't you?" Yusuke asked, feeling a little sad himself. "Hiei was right. You _are_ trying to sabotage us."

"Yusuke…"

"But I still love you. That's not gonna change no matter how much of a bastard you are. So stop fucking testing me, okay?"

The youko merely blinked at him. His expression had closed off once again. They were both silent for a long time. Yusuke rested his head against the table, feeling exhausted.

Finally, Shiori began to stir. Kurama took several steps away from the bed, crossing his arms. It must have taken every last ounce of his control not to go to her.

And because Kurama could not be the one to do it, Yusuke forced his tired body into motion and moved to check on his lover's mother.

She shrank back from him a little, her eyes wide, but Yusuke, unlike the youko, had the luck to at least _look_ human.

"You can't really…be one of _them_?" she asked.

"'Fraid so."

"Shuichi…you were _there_! How could you let that happen to Shuichi?"

Yusuke never had been able to stand it when women cried.

"You're right," he heard himself admit. "It _is_ my fault. Everything that's happened…every last thing is because of my bad decisions." If he hadn't bullied Kurama into entering the tournament, the fox wouldn't have died. If he'd never thought up the stupid tournaments in the first place, Janus wouldn't even be kind. "But Shuichi isn't dead."

Behind him, Kurama gave a start. "Yusuke!"

"He's here. In this camp."

"Yusuke!"

For the first time, the desperation in Shiori's eyes had begun to diminish. The tears were drying on her face. She hung onto his words as if they were the source of life itself.

Kurama grabbed his arm. "Yusuke, _stop it_!" he snarled.

"You'd rather watch her cry?"

Kurama's face did that weird closing off thing again. Slowly his grip relaxed on Yusuke's arm.

"Shuichi…Shuichi's here?" Shiori asked, her eyes large. She was like a little girl, desperate for the fairy tale to be real. "Then why hasn't he come to me?"

"Because he's afraid…he doesn't want you to know the truth about him." Beside him, Kurama seemed barely to breathe, he was holding so still. Yusuke made a decision. "You see, _that's_ my fault, too. Shuichi is…Shuichi and I are in love."

"Shuichi and…and _you_?"

"But he isn't allowed to live in the human world with a youkai for a lover!" Yusuke continued, the lies coming quickly and easily to his lips. "Shuichi didn't want you to be disappointed or disgusted with him…and then some of the higher-ups found out about us and banished him here…"

"But he's alive?" she gripped his hand with surprising strength.

"Kurama, will you go see if you can find Shuichi?"

There was silence for a moment, stillness, then Kurama moved, exiting quietly through the tent flap.

* * *

Yusuke waited until Kurama returned in his human form, then left them to their reunion in privacy. He took that weird staff with him for support and set to wondering the camp. He wasn't going to get his strength back by lying around in bed.

He didn't let himself think about anything as he walked. Humans in Makai, Kurama manipulating him, the unexpected strength of their enemies – it was all too much, too quickly.

Eventually, he realized that someone was walking at his side, though he had no idea how long he had been there.

"You haven't told the fox yet?" Hiei asked.

"I'd say there hasn't been a good time, except that I'm not sure something like that exists." A good time to tell Kurama his former lover had almost died? A good time to bring up that the bad guys were quite possibly going to kick their collective asses?

Hiei snorted, but didn't argue.

"Ah! I almost forgot - !" Yusuke stopped, fishing in his pocket for the twin tear gems that he'd taken to hide from Yukina. "I woulda' given them back earlier, but Kurama was there and I wasn't sure…"

Hiei stared at the gems he held out, his expression hostile. One of his hands was searching the area of his chest where the gems usually hung.

"Oh, man…you don't remember? It was your idea for me to take them off you. So Yukina wouldn't…" Hiei snatched the gems away. "See," Yusuke finished lamely. He shoved his hands deeply into his pockets, suddenly uncomfortable. "Hey, by the way…"

Hiei was glaring at him. "Don't. Ask."

"But I gotta know…"

"Shut the hell up.:

"How much _do_ you remember?"

That glare turned up three notches. "Enough to know you'd be a fool to voice the things you know!" he snarled.

"But…seriously, what was it like?"

"Like the longest and most irritating dream of my life!"

"Only dream? Not nightmare?"

"I've scrubbed myself clean and I _still_ can't rid myself of your stink!"

"You always say the sweetest things."

His lips parted into something that was decidedly Not Friendly.

"I suppose you _are_ happy, aren't you, detective?" he demanded.

"Happy?"

"Kurama is sure to be grateful when he finds out what you've risked – and before you attempt some pathetic protest, let me add the face that I _know_ you were more concerned with his reaction to my death than you were with any loyalty to me. What's more, now _I'm_ indebted to you. You do like to play the hero, don't you?"

"Jeez, man, ass much?"

Hiei looked away, lips twisting into a slight smirk. "It's not that I regret what you've done. I simply feel the need to make it clear to you that if you ever bring to light anything you learned from my soul, I _will_ kill you."

"You still on that, man?" they began to walk again, the tension between them eased almost to a point of comfort. "I'm already picturing myself in blue tights and red undies."

"…what?"

"You've never heard of superman?"

"Human trash," Hiei snorted. "Forget it. I neither need nor want an explanation."

"Prejudiced bastard."

"Where is the fox?"

"You mean you don't know? That's surprisingly unstalkerish of you."

"…I'm out of practice."

Yusuke stopped in his tracks. "Was that a joke?"

"No." Hiei continued to walk.

After a few moments, Yusuke caught up. The other demons around camp, he noticed, were giving him a very wide berth.

"Seriously, Hiei – you look really recovered. I'm glad."

"Where is the fox?" he asked again.

"Our tent. You couldn't figure that out on your own?"

"Of course I could. I'm just trying to figure out why you're avoiding him."

Yusuke missed a step, nearly falling flat on his face in the process. Hiei continued to walk, his hands shoved deep into the folds of his cloak, giving no indication whatsoever that he'd been little more than a breathing corpse only a few days ago.

"What?"

Hiei merely glanced back at him, a slight smirk on his lips.

Again Yusuke struggled to catch up. "Don't walk away from me, asshole! What did you say?"

"You heard me perfectly well, detective."

"I am not avoiding him!"

"No? Then why are you still following me?" Hiei stopped, pretending to think about it. "Unless you've given up on him?"

Yusuke felt a sick twist of guilt as he involuntarily flashed back on his earlier arguments with his lover. There was no way in hell he would ever give up on Kurama – but he hadn't done much to show his love since returning to the camp. Kurama didn't need help to make himself feel like shit, and after they'd been separated for so long - !

"Shit…" Yusuke muttered.

"You _haven't_ changed your mind, have you?"

"Of course not!"

He crossed his arms. "Because with the way you're trailing me, I was beginning to think you were after _my_ ass."

"You wish!"

"That was a very fast answer."

"Ha!"

"It's all right, detective. I know I have my charms."

"In your dreams!"

"More like nightmares. Still, I can't control what disgusting tracks your mind chooses to wander…"

"Sh…shut the hell up!"

* * *

tbc

Response to Unsigned Reviews:

kit-kit - Thanks!

Thanks so much for the support everyone! See you next time!


	41. Chapter 40

Sorry for the long wait. I'm not playing my vanishing act, I promise! At least, I'm not consciously avoiding my writing responsibilities this time. I'm just…busy…and this takes a little more concentration than some of my other hobbies. (Still, I know of plenty of other fanfiction authors with much worse updating habits than me, so…) To make it worse, as usual, I didn't feel like editing.

Much love for your patience.

* * *

Morning came early in the youkai rebel camp. Guards on late night shift were relieved by those on morning shift, the demons on kitchen duty set themselves to the gigantic task of preparing enough food for the entire camp, innumerable exhausted warriors rolled over and tried to ignore the first piercing rays of the sun –

And one fox lay still in his bed.

The youkai curled naked and helpless beside him had yet to stir. Yusuke's breathing was slow and deep, his hand resting gently atop Kurama's hip, his dark head pillowed on his shoulder. His sleeping face was lovely in the pale light, revealing an endearing vulnerability that simply wasn't there while the brash young detective was awake.

Kurama's body still hummed with the quiet power and satisfaction of really good sex. He had come back to the tent last night furious and ready for a fight…

But while Yusuke _had_ been pacing the tent, waiting to ambush him, it had been lovemaking, not fighting, that had been on the detective's mind. They hadn't spoken all night, save for grunts and moans. They'd utilized every possible talent of Kurama's human _and_ fox forms, tried any and every position either of them had the presence of mind to think of, and finally collapsed, exhausted, a mere two hours before dawn.

Such…aerobic activity…so soon had probably been a mistake. Yusuke was still weak, still recovering from whatever had happened to him on his journey.

But lovemaking had been easier – and far more pleasant – than fighting would have been. He had wanted the warmth that Yusuke brought into his life.

And he hadn't had the strength to remain angry.

Yet Kurama was far too experienced in the pains of life, had lived far too long and endured far too much to believe for a moment that sex would fix anything. When Yusuke awoke, the anger would return. He had the right be anger; Kurama's manipulating him was a betrayal and they both knew it.

But Kurama had some claim to anger as well, didn't he? After all, Yusuke was hiding something from him, wasn't he?

Yes, the peace would be short lived. This was only a small reprieve. A chance, if anything, to formulate his plan of attack. He didn't want to lose Yusuke, but he had been abandoned by loved ones often enough to know that fighting the inevitable only made the separation more painful.

What was more important than his own feelings was ensuring that Makai did not have to suffer a ruler such as Janus again. He would see to it that Yusuke stepped up to fill the position, whatever the consequences to their relationship. Kurama had never been one for self-sacrifice, but in this he was adamant. It was clear how devastatingly harmful the wrong ruler of this world could be to the human world.

Yet, Kurama would miss Yusuke, once it was all over. He wouldn't be able to endure being around the detective once their affair had ended. Yusuke would need guidance to rule Makai, but he doubted either of them would be strong enough for Kurama to be the one to offer it.

The body beside him began to stir, and Kurama grew still, nearly overcome with…pain? Fear? He had never had a lover quite like Yusuke. He wasn't ready to say goodbye.

What a terrible time to realize how very deeply his feelings for the detective went!

"Mm…" Yusuke nuzzled closer, still too sleepy to remember his anger. Kurama quickly schooled his features so that, by the time Yusuke's dark head lifted from his chest, the fox had successfully hidden all trace of his sorrowful thoughts.

Yusuke grinned down at him, his expression endearingly idiotic, appearing for all the world to be Kurama's Yusuke once again.

"Mornin'," he greeted.

"Good morning, Yusuke."

That delightfully dopey grin widened. Yusuke leaned down for a kiss and Kurama allowed it, fighting the rise of hot, painful regret.

"Back in human form today?" the detective asked, nuzzling his hair.

Kurama held him close, praying for the ability to memorize the feel of him: the warmth, the weight of him. "Thanks to a certain someone, it is now necessary for me to traverse the camp in _both_ forms."

"Oh…"

It took all of Kurama's strength to keep his voice light. "Honestly, Yusuke, _outing_ me to my mother?"

"Hey – at least I only told her you were gay. She still has no idea you can go all foxy, right?"

"Yes, but…"

"How was her reaction, anyway?"

Kurama's hand barely shook as he reached to sooth back Yusuke's sleep-tousled hair. It was almost cruel that Yusuke was acting so normally. The urge to pretend everything was still fine was so strong that resisting it _hurt_. "She was so happy to see me alive that nothing else mattered. It will take some time before it all sinks in, I think."

"She'll still love you."

It was hard to speak. "Do you think I was worried about that?"

"Well, _something's_ got you all sad."

"W…what?"

Yusuke frowned. "Kurama…you know your mom's not the only one whose feelings for you are never gonna change, right?"

"Yusuke…"

"Damn. You _still_ don't believe me. You are really fucked up, man, you know that?" Yusuke sat up and stretched, arching his back as far as he could, completely unconcerned with his nudity. Kurama watched him, noting, not for the first time, how much thinner his lover had become since setting out on his journey. Yusuke grinned down at him, mistaking the purpose of his lingering gaze. He crawled forward to kiss him, and did not seem to notice Kurama's lack of enthusiasm in response. "What I'm still trying to figure out," Yusuke confessed, "Is whether or not you're _more_ fucked up than you were before I left.:

"I am," effort to hold down his emotions made Kurama's voice nearly a whisper. He attempted to smile for his lover. "I assure you I am."

"What's wrong with you this morning? I mean…I know we were mad at each other, but didn't you miss me at least a little?"

"Oh, Yusuke…Yusuke, I'm afraid I missed you _terribly_."

"Then show me…"

He couldn't mean sex – he was still recovering, after all, and last night's excursions would have been exhausting even had he been in perfect shame – yet there he was, nude, kneeling beside him, grinning in that suggestive manner…

"Yusuke…" he sighed.

"Come on – don't wimp out on me!" Yusuke threw a leg over him, straddling him suddenly. "We have catching up to do, damn it! We missed out on a lot of quality time while I was gone!"

"Yusuke…" Kurama's hand came up to rest on his lover's hips. He knew his smile was sad. "Are you really going to ignore everything?" He hadn't wanted to be the one to be the first to bring it up, to remind Yusuke of their anger and wipe the grin from his face, but he had no choice, Yusuke seemed content to pretend it didn't exist.

Yusuke blinked at him. "What? You mean yesterday?" the detective sat up, frowning. "It was a little fight. Fights happen."

"But Yusuke…"

"Look, I sure as well don't like being manipulated…but it's almost like you can't help it, you know? So I figure, there's nothin' set in stone yet. I'll find a way to wiggle out of your damn plans. In the meantime, don't you think we should be appreciating our reunion?"

For one of the few times in his life, Kurama found himself taken aback. "J…just like that?"

"What other choice we got? Just be mad, make each other miserable?" Yusuke shifted atop him suggestively, rubbing himself against Kurama. When the action failed to gain the desired reaction, he sat back, frowning, all mischief gone from his face. "I'm not really ready to talk about what happened while we were gone, so it's really not fair for me to be mad anymore. Kinda hypocritical, you know?"

"That's…very mature of you, Yusuke."

"You don't have t' sound so surprised…" Yusuke leaned down to kiss him, but pulled away too quickly, frowning. "Look…you might as well know Hiei and I failed our mission. We never even got into the city."

"You…"

"They kicked our asses, man. And we're some of the toughest sons of bitches we got. Unless something huge happens…this rebellion is doomed."

Kurama stared at him, suddenly cold. "And this information…it _isn't_ what you've been so reluctant to tell me?"

"I told you – I'm not ready t' talk about that yet."

"How terrible is it?"

The detective looked away, shuddering.

Kurama slid his hands down Yusuke's thighs, managing a smile for him despite the fear and sorrow that still hung heavily in his heart. "All right, Yusuke," he said softly. "If you are truly willing to forgive my betrayal, then I am willing to allow you your secret a little longer."

" 'preciate it."

He continued to slide his hands up and down Yusuke's thighs, though the gesture had nothing to do with sex. He simply wanted to touch him, to feel his flesh underneath his palms, to reassure himself that he could keep him a little while longer.

"We shouldn't tell anyone, should we? About how fucking strong they are?" Yusuke asked. "Nobody will want t' fight anymore."

"Sending them into the jaws of certain death just because we can't bear to surrender? Yusuke, now whose being manipulative?"

"You think we should tell?"

"Certainly not! You simply startled me, that's all!"

"Better t' go out fighting, isn't it?"

"I agree entirely."

"Somehow that doesn't make me feel any better."

Kurama laughed, despite himself. He slid his hands from Yusuke's thighs to his hips, then up his back, pulling him down to him. "Oh, I _do_ love you, Yusuke," he said warmly, just thankful that he would be able to stay near the bright former human for a little while longer.

Yusuke looked momentarily surprised. "Yeah?"

"Yes. Very much."

"Well, then, how about that sex I was askin' about?"

Kurama was surprised into laughter once again. "How do you have the energy?"

"I plan on makin' you do all the work…" Yusuke grinned at him, knowing he was very close to getting his way. "Anyway, I'm not in any kinda shape t' join in th' battles yet, and you need to get me caught up on what I've missed while I've been gone."

"So you do not intend to leave the tent today, I take it."

"Nope!"

Somehow, Kurama found it impossible to argue with his logic.

* * *

tbc

So pretty much a fluff chapter I guess. So not worth the wait, but better than nothing, ne?


	42. Chapter 41

"Seriously, Urameshi? What's up with the pimp cane?"

"Eh?" glancing at Kuwabara from the corner of his eyes, Yusuke didn't try to stop a grin. "You mean you don't know about my kick-ass holy weapon? This is gonna help us slaughter Janus and all his weak-ass friends!"

The large boy looked at the staff warily, edging away a few steps. "You mean…it really _is_…?"

"You mean you really believe that shit?"

Kuwabara frowned, keeping a wary eye on the so-called weapon as they continued to walk the perimeter of the camp.

Yusuke laughed at his friend. "C'mon, really? Kurama made all that shit up so I would seem like some kinda hero. It's just a stick, doofus."

"If it's just a stick…then why were you gone for so long?"

"I told you, I don't wanna talk about - !"

"Aha! Then it _is_ a holy weapon! You're just tryin' t' cover it up!"

Yusuke swung the so-called weapon at his friend, yelling "_Smite_!" at the top of his lungs. Kuwabara fell back in his effort to get away, doing an amusing crab-like crawl backwards, but aside from earning the attention of a few nearby demons and nearly causing the large boy to piss himself, the staff had no effect.

Yusuke knelt, using the staff as support. "Seriously, man. It's a stick."

"Y…y…you're an ass, Urameshi!"

"Hee."

Yusuke and Kuwabara were currently patrolling the perimeter of the camp. It was the third day since Yusuke had woken up, and the camp's other leaders had decided he'd had more than enough recovery time.

"Everyone in this camp heard what you and that fox were doing yesterday," Mukuro had informed him, point blank, that morning at breakfast. "If you're recovered enough to fuck, you're recovered enough to work. Make yourself useful."

The truth was that Yusuke wasn't really in any kind of shape for either – but he'd been desperate to reclaim Kurama, to reaffirm their connection and remind the fox of why they were together, that he had completely ignored how shaky and exhausted his body felt. Even now he wasn't sure if his ploy had worked; Kurama still looked at him as if he was preparing to say goodbye.

It annoyed Yusuke that he still needed the help of the damned staff to get around. The more people saw him with it, the more it seemed to affirm Kurama's bullshit story about a 'secret holy weapon.' Worse still, the more Yusuke tried to deny the staff's purpose, the more they believed in it. Kurama had them all right where he wanted them, and Yusuke couldn't for the life of him figure out how to squirm out of it.

He had to use the damn stick to pull himself back up to his feet, and the anger on Kuwabara's face quickly became concern.

"You all right, Urameshi? You just got really pale."

"…'m fine. The holy weapon just feeds off my soul, that's all."

"Really?"

"No, you moron! It's just a damn stick!"

"Yusuke!"

The sudden, angry voice diverted his attention from his friend and sent a chill of fear down his spine. Out of all the people who could have approached him in the camp, _she_ was the one he'd been most dreading seeing.

He turned slowly, like the soon-to-be victim in a horror movie who knew the monster was right behind him.

"Eh…heh…hey…"

Keiko planted her fists firmly on her hips. "Don't you 'hey' me, Yusuke Urameshi!"

"Oh, you know what? I forgot – I was supposed t' meet Yukina…er…right now!" Kuwabara was already edging away.

"You do not!"

"Eh heh heh…bye guys!" the large human bolted, undeterred by Yusuke's glare.

"Kuwabara, you jackass, get back here!"

"What, so you can hide behind him?" Keiko demanded.

"Well, the look on your face says that'd probably be a good idea…"

"How long were you planning to avoid me?"

Keiko was always most dangerous when she smiled like that. She looked so bright, so cheerful…even _happy_ to see him. Yusuke had no doubt that he was not going to enjoy the coming conversation.

"I wasn't avoiding you!" he said, and wasn't sure if he was lying or not. "Er…" he amended, "Not _exactly_, anyway…"

She surprised him by hugging him. "I was worried about you, you jerk!" she said angrily, voice catching in what sounded suspiciously like a sob as she clutched at him. "First you're gone and no one knows where, then you come back mostly dead and looking like hell…" she released him abruptly and stepped back, swatting at him as she wiped at her tears. "And don't you think you have something to tell me?"

"Look, I'm sorry I worried you, okay? And not just 'cause you're making me say it. Keiko…"

"Yusuke!" she swatted at him again, clearly furious. "I _know_ about Kurama, okay?"

He felt the blood drain from his face. "You - ?"

"How could I not? Did you think I was an idiot? Ever since he came back to life, he's been the only one you see!" her voice wasn't exactly accusing, but guilt stabbed at him all the same. "I knew it was only a matter of time…I've been waiting and waiting – and you _still_ don't have the decency to tell me you love him?"

"Keiko…"

She crossed her arms as if holding herself back. "It's not like I didn't know I wasn't going to be allowed to keep you," she confessed. "Ever since you stopped being human I knew there wouldn't always be a place for me in your life…but to not even have the consideration to _tell_ me - !"

"Keiko…" what could he say to that? That there hadn't been time? That he hadn't realized his feelings for Kurama would get so intense until it was too late? "I'm sorry," he offered, knowing it would never be enough.

She rubbed her arms as if cold, sniffing quietly and refusing to look at him. "Are you happy, at least?"

Yusuke's immediate response was to say, without hesitation, _yes_, but…

"I'm not so sure Kurama is," he admitted.

"Well, work on it, will you? Least you could do is be happy."

"Keiko, I…"

She was already walking away.

* * *

Kurama frowned, biting his lip until he tasted blood as he glared down at the wreck or yet another failed experiment. He couldn't _think_, damn it! He couldn't concentrate for more than a few seconds at a time.

He fought the urge to panic, to despair, to throw a giant tantrum that ended in a violent wash of tears. Even if he were the type to do it, crying wouldn't help him find a way to defeat Janus. Giving up would only make his death come more quickly.

"You still in here?" a brief flash of sunlight as the tent flap was pushed aside to allow entrance, and then he was back in the shadows and flickering candlelight of the tent. "This _can't_ be good for your health, man."

Kurama leaned back in his chair, rubbing the bridge of his nose in an attempt to ward off a headache. As much as he would love to allow his lover to distract him, he feared he could not afford to allow it. "Yusuke…" he began, already dreading the fight that would occur when he asked his lover to leave.

"I've had a shitty, shitty day, you know that?" he heard his lover sigh, and realized that he didn't have the heart to ask Yusuke to leave. They were already on shaky ground as it was.

He felt Yusuke's fingers begin to pull slowly through his hair and he obligingly tilted his head back, pretending to enjoy it despite the fact that, in his current agitated state, it was more a source of irritation than pleasure. Yusuke had never shown as much interest in playing with his hair as he had since returning from his journey. For Kurama, in the wrong mood, it served only as a strange, sad echo of lovers long gone.

"Have you even stepped outside today?" the young detective asked.

"Merely trying to avoid distraction," Kurama answered pleasantly, hoping Yusuke would take the hint.

Yusuke's hands paused momentarily in his hair, but it was short lived. He continued the gentle combing after only a few moments.

"Saw some crazy-ass stuff in the camp today."

"Oh? No doubt it was much more entertaining out there than in here with me."

"Did'ja know my mom's become drinking buddies with Chu? Weird as fuck, man."

Kurama made a soft humming noise to show that he was listening, but did not otherwise answer.

Yusuke gave a laugh. "Hell, I mean I'm glad she's keeping herself entertained, but if she comes t' tell me I've got a new daddy, I'm gonna have'ta have a little 'talk' with the guy."

"Yes, of course."

Yusuke's hands once again grew still in his hair. "Kurama…are you happy?"

"Right this moment?"

"No. Right now you're obviously pissed as hell. But, I mean, in general." Yusuke twisted Kurama's hair up and piled it on top of the fox's head, exposing his neck. "Are you happy…with me?"

"Yusuke…" Kurama turned around to face him, and Yusuke let his hair drop, so that long red strands swung around him as he moved. "Why are you asking this?"

The detective was hesitant, refusing to look at him. "Keiko knows about us," he said at last. "We talked today. So, now Keiko knows, and your mom knows, and it's really real now. Like, no going back."

Kurama raised his eyebrows. "It wasn't real before?"

"Of course it was! It's just…_more_ real now."

"More real," Kurama repeated.

"So I wanted t' make sure…you didn't regret anything. Cause things have been kind of weird lately between us, and…I just wasn't sure you didn't kinda wish you hadn't bothered."

"No, Yusuke. Just…no." Kurama reached for his hand, earlier irritation suddenly completely gone. "There are some days in which you are the only thing in my life which I _don't_ regret!"

"Yeah?"

"Yes!"

Still Yusuke seemed uncharacteristically hesitant.

Kurama frowned, sliding his thumb against the back of the detective's wrist.

"What is this?" he asked, concerned. "It isn't like you to be so insecure."

Yusuke moved to lean his backside against the table, crossing his arms. "It's just…you aren't going to like it when I tell you what happened while I was gone. I don't think…it's not like I really think you'd stop loving me because of it – not _really_ – but…I'm still scared. I just don't want us to end up like…"

He stopped himself from finishing the sentence, but Kurama knew what he had been about to say.

_I don't want to end up like you and Hiei._

Kurama folded his hands in his lap, feeling cold. "You talked about it," he stated.

Yusuke actually flinched. "Not…exactly."

"But you know more of our story now, it seems."

He nodded reluctantly. Kurama took a deep breath.

"I suppose my actions _would_ seem rather cruel when looked upon from Hiei's perspective," he began, fighting to keep his voice light.

"It's not that!" Yusuke interrupted. "Kurama…he still loves you."

"No," he almost had to laugh at the thought. "Yusuke…"

"I'm not wrong! I can't tell you how I know, but…one hundred percent, he still loves you! He never blamed you for a second, even after he found out about Yomi, except he can't admit it because he doesn't want you to know how much he hates himself for leaving, or how painful it is for him t' see you – even _before_ you were with me!"

It took all of Kurama's control not to react – to keep his face blank and his breathing steady. He clenched his hands to keep them from shaking.

"Ah," he said, his voice even. "I see. So you two became fairly…close…while you were away."

"You have no idea…" Yusuke muttered.

"Well, it _is_ a good deal better than having the two of you fighting all the time," he said with forced lightness.

"I just…I just gotta know…if you'd rather be with him."

"Yusuke…"

"I don't think I'm noble enough to step aside or anything, but…this has really been bothering me. It…it feels like an aching wound, right where his heart should be…" Yusuke's hand came up to cover his own chest, and he gave a small, bitter-sounding laugh. "Not exactly a feeling I'm not familiar with, you know."

"Hiei said that?"

"He - ? Hell no! I told you, I can't tell you why, I just _know_!"

Kurama managed to unclench his hands. He reached for Yusuke, and the young detective came down to him willingly, straddling him in the rickety camp chair.

He felt good in his arms, his weight settling comfortably in his lap, his body firm and warm under his hands. Kurama kissed him deeply, slowly, and savored the feel of Yusuke's emotions in it – how, as happened so often with the inexperienced detective, control began to slip as excitement ignited, electric power spilling out to trickle along his skin. It wasn't often that a simple kiss could create this kind of reaction anymore – though their first had certainly been like that. Kurama rewarded the reaction by answering with just a taste of his own power, and felt himself smile as Yusuke gasped against his lips.

When he pulled back, the darkness in the detective's eyes had begun to retreat.

"I don't believe I've told you often enough how very much you mean to me, Yusuke," he said softly.

"Y…yeah?"

"Please rest assured – whatever my feelings are or were for Hiei, they in no way impact the fact that I do love you dearly."

"Yeah?"

"Take it as my promise. If you were not the one I wished to be with, do you truly believe I would still be here?"

"Psssh. As if I'd _let_ you get rid of me!" Yusuke's smile had returned, though it was only a ghost of its usual self. He peered past Kurama to the mess at the table. "So what important work did I interrupt?"

Kurama briefly considered lying.

"I am…trying to discover a way to survive my next encounter with Janus."

"Heh. You think we're gonna let you go up against him again?"

Yusuke's hands were in his hair again. Kurama wondered if he had somehow picked it up from Hiei. Kurama had loved having his hair played with once, before it had such painful memories associated with it.

"We'll face him as a _group_. All four of us – th' old team back together again. Someone gets sucked into one of those thingies again, Kuwabara'll use his super-duper dimension powers t' cut 'em out."

"I enjoy your sudden confidence, Yusuke."

"But you want me t' leave you alone so you can work."

"Yes. Please."

The detective grinned again, and this time his expression bore more strength, more of his usual bravado.

"Don't be so worried about it, Kurama!" he said, as brash and cocky as he'd ever been. "We'll beat him. I don't care if he _is_ a million times stronger than us. We're gonna win."

* * *

tbc

The fun thing about Yusuke is his simplicity in some matters. He believes in Kurama, so he takes his words to heart even though a more logical person might continue to question them. We see him rally a lot here from last chapter, which I hesitated a lot about, but couldn't bring myself to change due to Yusuke's inherent Yusuke-ness.


	43. Chapter 42

Yusuke was awakened from his first peacefully dream-free sleep in weeks by the sound of a clamor outside. Even with the sharp spike of familiar power that accompanied the racket, Yusuke was still debating whether to wake up or roll over and continue his blissful slumber. The choice was taken away from him when the tent flap was torn open and the clamor outside invaded his sleeping place.

Too-bright moonlight spilled briefly into the tent, but Yusuke didn't have time to think about the fact it was still night. Hiei had Kurama by the wrist, and the expression on his face was murderous as he dragged the fox into the tent.

"You! Detective!" he snarled. "Get the hell up!"

"What the hell, man?" if he hadn't already been in the process of sitting up, Yusuke would never have followed the angrily barked order. He cast a questioning look to Kurama, but the fox quickly traded his own expression of confusion for a meaningless, harmless smile.

"I'm afraid he simply took one look at me and flew into a rage," he confessed. "I haven't the slightest idea why."

Except Yusuke could guess on his own, just by the expression on Hiei's face – an expression which only darkened under his gaze.

"You. Fucking. Told. Him." Hiei's voice was quiet. Seething with rage, but quiet nonetheless.

"Um…what did I tell him?"

A low growl was the only answer.

If his time housing Hiei's soul had taught him anything, however, it had shown him how terrifyingly well the small demon knew Kurama. Part of it, Yusuke knew, was due to the jagan – but part of it was also the fact that he simply _understood_ the fox. It wasn't just because they had been so very close once – he just somehow, instinctually, _understood_.

It was intimidating as hell, really, but Yusuke couldn't argue that it was true. As slippery and manipulative as Kurama was, he couldn't fool Hiei. After all, it had only taken one glance the small demon to know it hadn't been Shuichi who had been brought back from the dead. Yusuke had the sinking suspicion that that fatal 'one glance' had been all Hiei had needed to know Kurama knew he still loved him, too.

"Let's not be silly," Kurama began.

"I didn't tell him the important stuff," Yusuke interrupted.

"The…important…?" for a moment the anger on Hiei's face was replaced by a lost expression. The fury returned all too quickly. "He knows how I…that I…how the fuck is that not the important stuff?"

"Cause I didn't tell him how I knew!"

"You…?" Hiei sputtered a moment, face turning an interesting shade of purple. "You would tell him intimate details about my personal feelings, and yet neglect to tell him _how_ you know?"

"That seemed the most important, so…"

"It wasn't yours to tell!"

Embarassed, Yusuke realized as silence fell. Hiei was embarrassed. He knew it irked him that he couldn't let go of his feelings for Kurama, but Yusuke hadn't considered how telling the fox would make Hiei _feel_. Yusuke hadn't really considered anything aside from his own burden.

Several moments passed without a word between the three of them: Yusuke, stunned by the realization of the mistake he had made; Kurama, analytically processing every last detail of the confrontation; and Hiei, scowling as he worked to reel in his temper.

"Perhaps," Kurama said at last, speaking slowly, "Now would be the time to finish telling me the details of your…trip."

Hiei barked out a short, harsh laugh. "Only a fool like the detective could forget to tell you…"

"I didn't forget!" Yusuke interrupted.

"You don't say."

"I just…" Yusuke fidgeted like a child caught passing embarrassing notes in class as he searched for an explanation more manly than _I was afraid to tell him._

"You 'just'?" Hiei arched a sark brow. "You were 'just' too frightened to tell him!" he accused, as if pulling the thought from his mind. Bastard very well probably _had_.

"No way in hell!" Yusuke lied. "I just…I just thought _you_ should tell him!"

They glared at each other in challenge, Hiei not believing Yusuke's excuse for a moment, Yusuke stubbornly insistent on sticking to his story.

Kurama gave a quiet cough, covering his now-smiling mouth with a hand. "Oh, my…" he said, losing some of his concern in favor of amusement – a standard Kurama reaction. "You two didn't sleep together, did you?" he teased. "You should know better than to fear telling me something like…"

"No, fox. Although the reality is nearly as disgusting."

Kurama still looked amused. "Nearly?" he repeated.

Hiei crossed his arms. "In the end. Yes."

"Whatever could - ?"

"The detective killed me."

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

Kurama's smile twitched. "Killed?" he repeated. He made an obvious attempt to keep his voice light, but failed. "This is not something I appreciate the two of you joking about."

The two were so busy glaring at each other that they barely noticed.

"I wasn't the one who fired th' damn arrows – Cupid was!" Yusuke shot.

All amusement vanished from Kurama's face – along with most of the color. "Cupid?"

"It wouldn't have gone through my system so quickly had I not been forced to help you kill him," Hiei said acidly. "Your weakness was my undoing."

"Well, I wouldn't have fucking asked you if you'da fucking _told_ me!" Yusuke moved threateningly toward Hiei, but was stopped as Kurama grabbed his arm.

"Stop. You two are leaving too much out," his voice would have sounded calm, had Yusuke not known him too well to be fooled. He was frowning, his eyes large and full of confused concern – giving him the appearance, almost, or a child trying to work through a difficult problem. "You two…you fought Cupid? And Hiei…Hiei was struck by one of his arrows?"

"Hell, it was more than one."

He blinked those large green eyes. "Impossible. How could he have survived?"

"We told you. He didn't."

Hiei crossed his arms, looking away and glaring at nothing. "Your idiotic lover kept my soul from escaping into hell," he spat. "He housed it within his own body until mine could be healed."

Yusuke could feel Kurama's eyes on him – their bright green fire burning into his very soul. Yusuke shrugged uncomfortably.

"I couldn't…you know…let him _go_. Not that _I_ really cared or anything, but _you…"_

"Me?"

"I couldn't stand the thought of seeing your face when you found out he was gone."

Silence passed among the three of them for several long moments, broken only when Hiei gave a sudden, harsh laugh. "You only expose your own foolishness, detective. The fox's feelings for me do not run nearly so deep as you assume."

"Like hell they don't! Right, Kur - ?" Yusuke stopped. Kurama didn't need to answer; the expression on his face was confirmation enough. He bowed his head, letting his long hair fall forward to obscure his traitorous countenance. Silence fell once again, and this time it was Yusuke's turn to break it.

"Look, it doesn't have t' get weird or anything!" he reasoned. "It's not like it's a secret or anything!"

"No. Thanks to you there _are_ no secrets," Hiei seethed.

"I've known Kurama's feelings all along," Yusuke said, ignoring the smaller demon's words. "And I was pretty sure about yours, Hiei, even before your soul told me, so…"

"Yusuke…" Kurama's voice was pained.

"What?" it was a struggle for Yusuke to keep his voice light, a struggle to grin, but the stubborn detective managed anyway. "I said it doesn't have'ta be weird! You think I'd be threatened by something like this?"

"Yusuke…"

"Ok, ok, so maybe I was. A little. At first. But I've decided t' believe in you, Kurama, so I'm not gonna doubt your feelings for me no matter how many other guys…" Yusuke had to stop for a moment on that one. "Well, just keep it below twenty," he amended. "Anyway, what I'm trying to say is that I'm _okay_ with you two loving each other."

"Yusuke…" Kurama said his name like a sigh. He reached up as if to touch him, then let his hand fall away without ever so much as brushing his fingers against his lover. "Have you not considered the possible ramifications of your decisions?"

"Of saying I'm willing to share a little?"

Kurama brushed the question away impatiently. "I am not even prepared to address that aspect of this foolishness."

"Shit…you mean the soul thing? Look…I know it sounds scary, but it's fine, okay? He's not dead and you're not crying. End of story. Let's all go live happily ever after or something."

"I am afraid it will not and _cannot_ be so simple!" Kurama's face contorted, and he turned away quickly to hide it. When he next spoke, his voice was even quieter. "Death…is a difficult entity to have dealings with."

Yusuke stared at him, not understanding. He had expected his lover to get mad at him over the incident. To rage, to lash out, or perhaps even cry. He'd even imagined a best-case-scenario where the fox actually thanked him.

Somehow, he had never expected to be forced to discuss 'ramifications.'

"You mean, like, Hiei's gonna turn into a zombie or something?" Yusuke asked at last, only half joking.

"Perhaps."

"Wha…really?" Yusuke glanced at Hiei, who was, predictably, scowling. "I mean…that could be kinda cool, right?"

"_Cool?_" Hiei snarled.

"Well, I mean, it's hard to imagine you shambling around with a hard-on for brains, but…"

"I am not saying he will become a zombie!" Kurama sighed, turning back to face them once again as Hiei began to growl. Despite the situation, the fox seemed to be fighting a smile. "_Really,_ Yusuke!"

"Really? Okay…I gotta admit you lost me, then. If we're not talkin' about zombies, then what are we talking about?"

Kurama sighed again, looking reluctantly amused. "My point was that we don't know what could happen. I've never heard of someone taking in someone else's soul for purposes other than absorption or consumption."

"Well, I feel fine now. How about you, Hiei?"

He growled and grumbled something very unkind about Yusuke's mother. Kurama shook his head.

"We shall be forced to discuss the matter with Spirit World, I'm afraid." he decided.

"Why the hell would we wanna do a stupid-ass thing like that? Look – no one ever came t' get his soul. No one tried t' stop me from taking it. They can't cry foul when they don't even show up to clean up their own messes!"

"'Mess' am I?"

Kurama waved off Hiei's growl.

"This is for your own safety, Yusuke – and for Hiei's safety as well," he said sternly. "I would rather not be blindsided by unforeseen adverse effects."

"And what if the only 'adverse effect' is that Spirit World gets pissed off and decides t' punish us?"

Kurama blinked at him slowly, as if processing something particularly difficult to grasp. "Yusuke…" he hesitated. "Yusuke, are you…frightened?"

"Hell no!" the detective e managed to make the lie sound indignant.

"No?"

"No! It's just…well, I didn't drag his sorry carcass all the way here just to let those banoons take his soul back! I'm sick of watching members of this team die!"

Kurama blinked at him again. "We always come back," he reasoned. "So far, in any case."

"Just don't suddenly decide you have a new appreciation for me and start salivating after my ass," Hiei said darkly.

"Please. Don't even pretend I don't know about those disturbingly kinky dreams you've had about me!"

Hiei's lips curled into a snarl and Kurama laughed. Yusuke realized his lover was putting on a show trying to disguise the fact that the situation terrified him every bit as much as it did Yusuke. His reasons for his fear might be different than Yusuke's, but fear was still fear.

Yusuke frowned. "You're gonna go behind my back and tell the toddler no matter how much I tell you not to, aren't you?"

Kurama looked momentarily startled, then his face settled back into its pleasant, even vaguely amused, expression.

"My, but you know me well," he said softly. "When oh when did I allow _that_ to happen?"

"Must be getting soft in your old age."

"You two are disgusting," Hiei snorted.

"I'm not letting you go to Spirit World alone," Yusuke said, ignoring the insult. "They've fucked you over enough times. I don't want you out of my sight."

"I am flattered by your concern, Yusuke," Kurama smiled. "However, as I suspect they will want to examine you as well as Hiei, I was intending for you both to come anyway."

"What if we said no?"

He offered an elegant shrug, smiling. "Do you really think your cooperation would have been a prerequisite?"

"You…would have kidnapped us?"

"Yes. Of course."

Hiei snorted, almost sounding amused. "Enough talk, then," he decided. "Let's get this over with."

* * *

tbc


End file.
